X-Men: The Unknown Wolveriness (Chapter 1)
by thewolveriness
Summary: This is a spin off of the movie X-Men Origins: Wolverine. A new female mutant arrives at the mansion with no memory, but is she as good as she is evil? Will she be able to help her new friends when their lives are at stake? ((Zeryn is my X-Men role play character.))
1. X-Men: The Unknown Wolveriness Chapter 1

A ray of sunlight entered the prison cell as William Stryker rolled over on his bed a little. He had been trapped in that cell for about four years, but it felt longer than that to him. All Stryker knew was that he would soon meet his fate.

As if being told to walk till his feet bled wasn't bad enough, but being stuck in jail for four years for killing an upper ranked Military office was what he consited Hell. Knowing that he was going to be put to death any time soon made it twice as bad. Everytime a gaurd walked past his cell, his heart would start to race and he'd sweat really badly.

But, today, on the other hand, was a different day. For he didn't know that soon he would be a free man.

Stryker rolled over and looked at the cell door to see one of the guards standing there. He stared at him for a few seconds before sitting up.

"Ain't you a lucky guy, Stryker." The guard grinned, "You'll never have to stay in this place again."

'Guess it's time to throw in the cards.' Stryker thought as he watched the guard with dead eyes, 'Screw it! I knew I was a dead man from the start.'

The guard laughed at the expression on Stryker's face. He shook his head a little, "You knew that you were going to die sooner or later, so why not end your suffering now."

Stryker kept his mouth shut as he listened to the guard. He had nothing to say for he knew that he was a dead man.

"But, the warden decided to be nice and give you another hour to live." The guard shook his head in disgust, "Whatever. Ain't my call what the ward decides to do with you."

He walked off leaving Stryker on his own to "enjoy" the last hour of this life.

Stryker looked over at the window, then stood up. He went over to the barred up window just before he heard people yelling and gun fires from inside the prison house. His head turned a little to see blood spats on the wall across from his cell.

All Stryker could see was a shadow with long nails coming his way. Slowly, he moved towards the door only to be stopped by a person standing in front of the cell door. With all his effort he managed to smile just a little at the person.

"I knew you wouldn't abandon me, Victor." He said looking at the man in front of him.

"Did you think I would?" Asked Victor as he used one of his bloody, bone nails to pick lock the cell door open.

"I thought you died when you jumped into the fallin' cooling tower." Stryker watched him.

"Do you honestly think anything could kill me?" Victor managed to get the lock open, then opened up the cell door. He retracted his nails back into his fingers, "Anyways...let's hurry back befor they call for back up."

"You mean you didn't kill all the guards?" Stryker asked as he followed Victor to the main enterance.

"Can we stop playing twenty questions?!" Victor asked become very fustrated with Stryker, "I believe I did, but I'm not too sure if there were any that were out for the day."

He led Stryker out the main doors, then towards the main gate. He went over to the guard house, which held a dead, bloody body inside, then pushed the button that would allow the gates to open. He left the guard house, then took Stryker over to a police car, that was parked next to the gates with motor still running.

"You never sease to amaze me, Victor." Said Stryker as he got into the passanger side of the cop car.

Victor grinned as he got into the driver's seat.

"Victor, I have another question for you...do you know how to drive?" Stryker asked as he watched Victor put the car into drive.

Victor grinned again, "Just you wait and see!"

With that, Stryker flew back against the seat when Victor punched the gas, "You really should warn a man first before you decide to take off like that!"

"At least you're alive!"

Stryker put the seat belt on to keep himself from flying farther back into the car. He took several slow, deep breaths, "So...are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"Three Mile Island."

"Is the lab really still there?"

"It took me a long while to get back into the place. Most of the stuff was taken and the place was boarded up. The cooling tower Weapon Eleven destoried is gone."

"We can do without that. Is there any equiptment left?"

"I managed to smuggle a few things."

"So, that's what you've been doing all this time?"

Victor grinned as he slowed the speed of the car once they got close to town, "Pretty much! I've, also, been 'stalking' this mutant girl. Rather unique, she is. After I got some of the lab put back together, I snagged her and did an 'experiment' on her."

Stryker took off his seat belt and slid down the seat a little, so that no one would notice him in the car, "What kind of experiment?"

"You'll have to see once we get to the lab." Victor grinned as he drove.

Victor drove the car down a bridge that lead to Three Mile Island, which was shaped like a battleship. He drove over all the rock and rubble that hadn't been cleaned up once the building was closed down, then let the car come to a hault once they were by the back of the building. He turned off the car, then got out.

"Remind me to never let you drive ever again!" Stryker sat up, then opened up the door and got out, "That was the worst ride of my life!"

"No my fault you don't like my driving." Victor walked over to one of the boarded up doors.

"You don't even know how to drive, do you?!"

Victor grinned as he moved the board, so that it slid across the ground, "That's my secret. Now, do you want to see the mutant, or not?"

"As long as you promise not to drive me anywhere again!" Stryker walked over to the door, then stepped inside, "Not much light in here, is there?"

Victro stepped inside, then slid the board back over the door, "Best to make it look like this place is still closed down. But, there'll be light once we get to the upper level." He walked over to one of the stair cases that led to the second floor, then went up it.

"Smart move." Stryker followed after him, "So, how long have you had said mutant?"

"About two days. She's been asleep since I brought her here." Victor walked towards a part of that building that was better lit.

"She's not dead, is she?"

"Let's just say that she lost her memory. I scanned her body after the experiment was over and she's one hundard precent alive and has one hundard precent memory lose." Victor stopped in front of one of the rooms and opened up the door. He turned on the light and walked inside.

Stryker followed after him and noticed that the mutant was sleeping on a bed, "Really?"

"Trust me, I have an idea." Victor went over to a chair placed next to the bed, then sat down in it.

Stryker walked to the other side of the bed and looked down at the mutant.

The mutant appeared to be in her early twenties or a bit younger. She was kind of punk/goth looking. Her hair was buzzed on the left side and was dyed purple while the rest of her hair was black. She had three lip rings, a nose ring, an eye brow ring and both ears pierced. The left ear had five piercings and the right had two. She wore a strange black graphic shirt with one long sleeve and a tank top sleeve. Her pants were just as odd with one pant leg cut a little above the knee and the other long. She wore combat boots.

"Odd looking creature, she is." Stryker squated down next to the bed and looked at the girl, "What's with kids today? How do they expect to get real jobs looking like this?"

"She has some tattoos as well, I've noticed." Victor watched him.

"So, what is she?"

Victor grinned as he picked up the girl's hand, then ran his hand along her knucks, "You might have an idea."

Stryker looked up and noticed metal claws coming out of the girl's knucks. His eyes widened slightly, "How did you...?"

"I added a slight more adamantium into her body. She survived the treatment, but hasn't woken up since. My hope is to bring her back to reality today."

"What's your plan? What do you have in store for her?"

"I know you still have the desier to create the ultimate mutant and I know where you can find all the mutants who excaped and more." Victor sat back in his seat, "A man by the name of Professor Charles Xavier created a place to keep the mutants safe. We could send her off as our little spy. She'll gather information as to what mutants are inside the building, then we'll raid the place and take all the mutants."

Stryker stood up as he thought, "Hmm...sounds like a rather interesting plan, but what if she betrays us?"

"With her memory gone, it shouldn't be a problem to keep her on our side." Victor looked at the girl, "Shall I wake her up?"

"By all means."

Victor leaned over the bed, then shook the girl, "Time to wake up." He said.

"Remember, if you want her on our side, be nice to her."

"I'll make sure to keep that in mind." Victor watched as the girl's eyes slowly opened up, "Good afternoon."

The girl looked at him with a confused look on her face.

'I'm surprised she doesn't have funky colored contacts covering her green eyes.' Victor thought to himself as he moved away from her a little, "Did you have a good sleep?"

The girl still stared at him.

"Don't be afraid. I saved you from someone who attacked you. My name is Victor Creed and this is my good friend, William Stryker."

The girl turned her head and looked at Stryker. It wasn't too much longer that she put her hand on her head, which was throbbing badly.

"It seems that the person who attacked you must have hurt your head. Tell me, what's your name?" Victor asked.

The girl looked back at him, then shook her head a little. She closed her eyes.

"I see you're having some memory loss."

The girl nodded slightly.

'It appears to be working.' Stryker thought as he watched the scene before him.

"Well, I might have an idea of who did it, but I don't know for sure." Victor looked at her, "But, I kind of have an idea of where the person lives. If you do us a favor, then I'll be sure to take down the person who hurt you, alright?"

The girl nodded, then opened up her eyes and looked at him.

"The place I want you to go to is like a mansion, but it's a school. It's run by a bald guy who can do mind tricks. All you have to do is get his trust, get inside the mansion and take notes on everybody who's inside. I understand this could take awhile, so come back every week until I'm able to tell who the person was that hurt you. Once I know who it was, then I'll go in and take care of things from there. Is that a deal?"

The girl nodded slightly.

"Alright. I'll take you as far as I can. I understand you need to rest, but the sooner we leave, the better." Victor stood up, then kneeled down next to the bed. He reched under the bed and pulled out a messanger bag. He held it up to her, "Inside is a notebook and a pen, so you can write down everything. And, since the bald man will want to know your name, you shall be known as Zeryn Lockhart. Do you understand?"

The girl nodded.

"Nice name. I like it." Stryker said as he watched them with much amusement that Victor's plan seemed to be going well.

"Repeat the name back to me, so I know you won't forget it." Victor said.

It took the girl a moment before she spoke, "Zeryn Lockhart."

"Good!" Victor stood up and put the bag over his shoulder, then picked her up, "I'll take you as far as I can, then the bald guy should be able to find you. Remember this, do not let him know about this! Try and find a way to cover it up in your memory, or all will be ruined, do you understand?"

Zeryn nodded as she yawned a little.

"Alright, before you fall asleep." Victor looked at Stryker, "I'll be back after I drop her off."

"Good luck. I'll be here." Stryker said.

Victor nodded, then walked over to the bedroom door and left.

Stryker watched for several moments, then sat down on the bed. He looked over at the boarded up window in the room, then grinned slightly, "What do you really want from all of this, Victor? I might have an idea, but I'll just sit back and let this all play out."

Victor carried Zeryn into a wooded area. He walked until he felt that it was time to leave her for Professor Xavier to find. He stopped, then put her down, "Can you stand on your own?"

Zeryn leaned against a tree in order to keep herself from falling down. She was still feeling a little light headed.

"Just hope you're better by the time the bald guy gets here." Victor took the messanger bag off his shoulder, then put it on the ground next to her, "Don't forget why you're going there, got it?"

Zeryn looked at him and noticed that he was much taller than she was. He was about six foot, from what she could tell, and she was about five three. She nodded a little, "I won't forget."

"Good. I leave you here. I'll be back at this spot in a week to see how things are going."

"I thought you said to go back to the other place."

Victor grinned slightly, "It's good to know you were listening. Once your memory gets a little stronger, then I'll have you go there. For now, see you back here in a week."

With that, he turned and vanished back in the direction they had come from.

Zeryn watched him as she kept herself up against the tree. She looked down at herself to try and get an idea of what she looked like.

She wasn't very thin, but she wasn't very thick either. She had a more in between body figure and her chest wasn't that big, but enough to show that she was a girl. On her lower right leg was a tattoo of a dragon spun around her leg. She looked at her right wrist and noticed some kind of water related tattoo, the sign Aquarius.

She slid down the tree as she sighed a little, 'What am I to do? Who knows how long I could be out here.' She looked up at the sky, 'At least it's still bright out. Would it be bad to be out here in the dark all by myself?'

'Yes, it would be, young one.' A voice spoke to her inside her mind.

Zeryn quickly leaped to her feet when she heard the voice. She looked to see a man, about the same height as Victor, standing before her. She knew it was the man Victor spoke about because he was bald.

'Do not be afraid. My name is Professor Charles Xavier, and I'm a mutant, just like you.'

'I can hear your thoughts.' Zeryn thought as she looked at him.

'And, I can hear yours as well.' Xavier thought back to her, "You have no reason to be afraid. I have a place for you to stay. Come with me, and you shall be safe there."

Zeryn kneeled down and picked up her messanger bag. She put it over her shoulder, then stood back up and walked over to him.

"I see you have lost your memory." Xavier started off for the mansion, "At least you can remember your name."

"I don't know what happened. I just...appeared here." Zeryn said, trying to cover up the real reason of how she got there.

"No one can simply appear in places. Things have to happen. I have yet to meet a mutant who can teleport themself."

"I really don't remember anything. Just my name."

"At least you 'appeared' in the right place. I have the ability to sense mutants nearby. You seem a bit scared."

"You would be too if some random person came up to you and started to talk to you in your mind."

Xavier laughed lightly, "I do apoligies about that. I want to make sure that other mutants know that I'm like them. I don't want them to be afraid of me. I help educate and teach mutants to find themselves and to become heros."

Zeryn looked up at him, "Will I become one?"

"That depends, do you want to be one?" Xavier looked back at her.

Zeryn looked down for a moment, "At this point in time...I'm not sure."

"Always remember this; everyone is a hero inside. It just takes time for them to find it. Most find it while others don't."

"I'll make sure to remember that." Zeryn looked up when she noticed that the sun light had gotten a bit brighter. Her eyes widened when she noticed a large building in front of them.

"Welcome home." Xavier looked down at her, "Surprised?"

"Is this your home?"

"It's part school and part boarding. All my students live here." Xavier lead her over to the building.

"So, does that mean I'll..."

"PROFESSOR!" A woman with brown hair and long white bangs walked over to them.

Xavier looked over at the woman, "Good afternoon, Rogue. I sense you are upset about something."

"Upset, indeed!" Rogue stopped next to him, "That no good, dirty little thief stole the bracelet Robert gave to me!"

"Are you sure Gambit took it? Are you sure you didn't lose it?"

Rogue put her hands on her hips and gave him a look that said, 'you should know this by now.'

"Anna, why don't you go talk to him."

"You know he won't give it back!"

"Have you ever tried to talk to him?"

Rogue looked away for a moment, "No..."

"Then go talk to him. That's probably the best way to get your things back."

"I request a better lock on my door!"

"Now, Rogue, you know we can't do that due to safety reasons."

"I'd sooner jump out my window than have that little thief steal anymore of my stuff!" It was then that Rogue had taken notice to Zeryn, who seemed a bit interested in the converstation.

"WOO! Girl! You have a killer hair style!" Rogue leaned forward and looked at Zeryn's hair, "I'm very jealous that you can pull off something like that!"

"Um...thank you." Zeryn leaned back a little when she noticed how close Rogue was getting to her.

"Don't worry, girl, I'm not going to touch you. If I did, then I'd end up taking your powers, memories and personality."

"Good luck with that, Rogue. She doesn't have any memory besides her name." Xavier said looking at her.

"WHAT?! THAT'S AWFUL! I'm so sorry to hear that! Oh! Your parents must be so worried about you now. If something comes up about you going missing, then I'll be glad to come with you to your parents house."

"As nice as it is to see you showing sympathy for Zeryn, I should be getting her a room. And, you should go talk to Mr. LeBeau about getting your bracelet back."

"Professor, if it's not too much to ask, can I just take his powers and what not, so he'll leave us alone?"

"No, you can't. Go talk and tell me how things went at dinner this evening. Good day." Xavier looked at Zeryn, "Come now and stay close." He ushered her inside the mansion.

Zeryn looked around in awe as she tried to keep herself from wandering around the large building. She noticed Rogue going past them and up the large stair case that seemed to lead to the area where the students slept.

"This way." Xavier walked off down one of the hallways.

Zeryn quickly followed after him as she looked around at some of the students that were either walking around or were just hanging out in the hall.

Xavier stopped in front of one of the doors, then opened it up, "This is my office. You'll most likely find me in here." He turned on the light, then walked inside.

Zeryn walked in behind him, then sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

Xavier walked over to a filing cabinet, then opened it up, "First, we'll have to make a file on you, then I'll have one of my students show you to your room."

"What about classes?"

"I refuse to let you take classes until your memory gets better. In the mean time, I have a way to help your brain get stronger." He pulled out a new folder and a form, then closed the cabinet drawer. He walked over to his desk, then sat down. He picked up a pen that was sitting on his desk, "I'd like you to fill this out the best you can."

Zeryn watched Xavier push the paper and pen in front of her. She picked up the pen that started to fill out what she knew of herself...which wasn't very much. She looked at the age one and thought, but even she didn't have any idea how old she was. She never saw herself in a mirror yet, so wasn't really sure what to put down.

'Try twenty-two.'

Zeryn looked up at Xavier, 'Is that how old I am?'

'I'll tell you now that I can't find any of your old memories. Honestly, you look younger than twenty, but this will do for now.'

'How old do you think I am?' Zeryn went back to filling out the form.

'In your teens.'

'Is that a good thing?'

'What do you think?'

Zeryn paused for a moment as she stared at the form, "I guess it is."

Xavier sat back in his seat, "We'll get you a state I.D., so you can go anywhere without people questioning."

"Didn't know losing my memory would be so hard." Zeryn sat back in her seat for a moment.

"It's always hard." Xavier looked over at his office door when he saw a man with brown hair and wearing shades standing there, "Can I help you, Scott?"

Scott walked in, then noticed Zeryn, "I'm sorry, professor, I didn't know you had someone in here."

"A new student. But, what do you want?"

"I was wondering if you could help me with some school work I'm having issues with."

"I will after I finish up with the new student."

Zeryn looked at Scott, then tapped the side of her right eye, "Um...why are you wearing sunglasses inside?"

Scott looked down at her, "If I took these off, then I'd zap everyone."

"That sounds scary."

"Don't worry, I won't harm anyone as long as these things stay on. What's your name?"

"I'm Zeryn."

"That's a very nice name."

"Thank you."

"Scott, can you go wait out in the hall until we're done? I promise I'll be with you once I'm done." Xavier said.

"Yes, professor." Scott walked out of the office, then closed the door behind him.

"He's one of my first students. He's a great man. If you need anything and I'm not around, feel free to talk to him."

"Is everyone here really students, or is there more to this than meets the eye?" Zeryn asked as she finished filling out the form.

'That is something you'll find out during your time here.' Xavier took the form from her, then wrote her name on the folder. He put her form in the folder, then stood up, "I'll have Jean come show you to your room."

Zeryn watched him, "How many of them are here?"

"I have students who come and go, but they always find their way back here." Xavier put the folder in the file cabinet, then closed the drawer. He walked over to a book shelf, then looked at his books, "Oh man! I forgot I need to talk to one of my students about something."

'Logan, could you come to my office when you have time?' Xavier thought while he was scanning the shelf.

"What about...um...Scott?"

"I'll have to help him after I speak to the other student. It involves a new class and I want you to be there. I'll make an annoucement about it tomorrow." Xavier took a book off the shelf, then sat down at his desk.

"But, you said that I shouldn't take classes until my memory gets better."

"I think you'll enjoy this class very much." Xavier put the book on the desk in front of Zeryn, "While you're enjoying your time here, I think you should read this."

Zeryn looked at the book, then picked it up, "Alice in Wonderland? I feel like I know this story...but, it's not coming to me."

"Ah! I found something that seems to spark a bit of a fire in your brain. Good. Now, I must warn you that it'll be challenging. It's written in the British English. I'm having you read this because I feel it'll sharpen your memory. Read and write." Xavier put a notebook, a notepad and a pen in front of her, "Your mind will get stronger if you do those things. Use the notebook as a journal and use the notepad to help remind you of things."

Zeryn picked up the things, then put them into her bag, but kept hold of the book, "At least I'll have a way to keep myself busy."

"It would be best for you to try and make friends with the other students. They'll be able to help you out along the way." Xavier looked at the door when he noticed one of his students walked in, "Didn't take you long to get here, Logan."

"I would rather not keep you waiting." Logan walked over to the chair next to the one Zeryn was sitting in, then sat down.

"You're going to have to wait a bit longer until I can get the new girl a room." Xavier held his hand out to Zeryn, "I'll have Jean come and get her."

Logan looked at Zeryn, then back at Xavier, "Good luck with that. She's busy trying to get Gambit to give everyone their stuff back." He sat back in the seat.

"Is that where you've been?"

"Perhaps. Look, something has to be done about this guy!"

"Logan, I understand his little issue, but it's not his fault. I've looked into his memory and found out why he does what he does. It can't be helped."

Logan let out a fustrating sigh, then looked at Zeryn, "I'm sure you'll be told this by almost everyone, but stay away from a guy named Gambit. He'll steal you stuff."

"Sadly, I don't have anything for him to take." Zeryn looked back at him, "I just came here with a bag. That's it."

"Then you are a very lucky girl." Logan turned a little when he noticed Scott coming into the room.

"Are you still busy, sir?" Scott asked.

"I forgot that I need to talk to Logan about something. I promise, once I'm done, I'll help you." Xavier said, "Until then, I need someone to take Zeryn to her room."

Logan looked at Zeryn, "Nice name!"

"Thanks." Zeryn said.

"PROFESSOR!" Rogue ran into the office, "You NEED to come upstairs now! Gambit refuses to give us our stuff back! Do something about it!"

Xavier sighed as he put his fingers on the bridge of his nose, "Even if I did do something about it, it's not going to change who he is!"

"Then kick him out of here!"

"That's not going to happen! He comes and goes as he pleases! He's part of our team, and, more importantly, he has no home and no place to stay."

"Then, I ask permission to take his powers!"

"Permission NOT granted!"

"UGH!" Rogue yelled in fustration.

"Your office really gets busy, doesn't it?" Zeryn asked.

"Unfortunately." Xavier sighed, then reached down to one of the drawers on his desk and opened it. He pulled out a key, then threw it at Rogue, "Since Jean is busy, please show Zeryn to her room. I have to talk to Logan before I can help Scott with his homework."

Rogue caught the keys, "Alright! But, I still didn't get my bracelet back!"

"I'll figure something out! In the mean time, show her to her room."

Rogue looked down at Zeryn, "Come along, then."

Zeryn stood up, then followed Rogue out of the room.

"Scott, wait just a few more minutes. I promise, you'll be the next person I see." Xavier said.

"Just hope I don't end up getting caught up in the mess upstairs." Scott walked over to the door, then closed it on his way out.

"So, what did you want to see me about?" Logan asked.

Xavier leaned forward and put his elbows on his desk, "I have something that might be of great interest to you."


	2. X-Men: The Unknown Wolveriness Chapter 2

Rogue lead Zeryn over to the staircase, then went up the stairs, "The girls half of the dorm is to the left and the guys are on the right. There's a level above us as well, but that's just in case we run out of rooms."

"Should be easy to remember." Zeryn followed behind her.

"After awhile, your mind should get use to it." Rogue reached the top of the stairs, then headed off to her left.

Zeryn followed her. She could hear, what appeared to be, yelling coming from the guy's half of the dorm. She had a feeling it was the mutants who were busy trying to get their stuff back from some guy named Gambit. It was odd to her that someone would name their child Gambit.

She looked at Rogue, "What's your real name?"

"Anna." Rogue said as she stopped outside one of the rooms, "My codename is Rogue. It's common around here for us to call each other by our codenames. But, it's cool to call others by their first names as well. We normally call Professor Xavier Professor X."

Zeryn nodded a little and watched as Rogue unlocked the door, then opened it up. She stepped inside and looked around the room, which appeared to be the size of a small apartment.

"This room hasn't been used in while." Rogue turned on the light, "You're best bet to get food is to come down to the dining hall. We have a lot of great food down there. I would suggest doing that until you can learn to cook."

Zeryn walked around the room to see a small kitchen, a decent sized living room with two leather arm chairs, a leather couch, a coffee table and a TV, a bathroom and a bedroom.

"I see you're enjoying yourself." Rogue walked in and went into the living room. She put the key down on the table.

"It's nice. It'll do."

"You're lucky you have a room to yourself. Some of us have to share rooms. I've always thought the rooms on this floor had two bedrooms in it. Guess I was wrong. Rumor has it the rooms upstairs are for those living by themselves. Hasn't been proven yet...as far as I know. But, if you get lonely, just come find one of us. We'll keep you company."

"That's nice to hear. Thanks." Zeryn put the book down on the couch, then put her bag down next to it.

"No problem. I'll leave you for now. If you get hungry, come on downstairs. Dinner is served between five and seven. Oh, and, in case you didn't know, stay away from a guy named Gambit. If you value your stuff, you won't hang around with him." Rogue walked over to the door, "Good day!" She smiled before closing the door behind her.

Zeryn watched her, then walked over to the bathroom and went inside. She wanted to see what she really looked like. As soon as she stepped in front of the mirror, she almost screamed when she saw what her face looked like with all the piercings on it. It took awhile for her to being to like them.

She smiled lightly, "I kind of like it. Must be a pretty cool style or something." She turned the side of her head and noticed her hair style, "That's pretty awesome as well. Guess it's good to be different. No one's been afraid of me, so I guess that's a good thing."

She left the bathroom, then walked over to the couch and picked up her bag. She went into the bedroom and threw her bag on the bed. She noticed that the bedroom had a twin sized bed, a nightstand with a light on it, and a closet.

"Small, but it'll do." She went back over to the couch, then sat down. She picked up the book and stared at it for several moments before she finally opened it up and began to read.

It took about fifteen minutes for Zeryn to begin to get fustarted with the book, mostly because of the British writing. When her fustartion grew she felt a sharp pain on her left hand and quickly dropped the book on her lap. She looked down to see that the claws on her right hand grew out and cut the top of her left hand. Her eyes widened as she watched the wound heal.

'Ok...so, I have metal claws, that don't appear to be normal, some kind of quick healing and good hearing. That's interesting.' She watched as her claws went back into her fist. She sighed a little as she leaned back against the back of the couch, 'This is going to be a long day.'

The sun had gone down and everyone had headed off to their dorms for the evening. Zeryn relaxed on her couch as she kept trying to read the book. In her mind, she felt like she knew the story, but it wasn't coming to her. She felt like the knew the story line, but her memory lose caused her to have trouble remembering. She kept herself calm as she continued to read the challenging book. Slowly, the language was becoming a bit easier for her to understand.

While she read, she wasn't quite sure if she had heard a noise or not. She was so into the book that she didn't realize that someone had 'snuck' into her room. When she began to feel a little uncomfortable, she looked up to see a handsome mutant sitting in the leather arm chair looking at her.

"'ey, Cheri!" He said.

Zeryn stared at him unsure of how to react to this situation. She felt like screaming because some random guy showed up in her room, but, at the same time, she seemed upset that the guy came into her room. The only thought that crossed her mind at the time was, 'How the hell did he get into my room?!'

"'eard new Cheri came to da school. Would dat Cheir be yo'?"

Zeryn turned her head to the side a little as she gave him an odd look, "Excuse me?"

"Yo' don' understand my accent?"

"What was your first guess?"

"Sorry about dat. I can' help it. I was born in New Orleans."

Zeryn nodded slightly, then looked back down at the book.

"Wha's yo'r name?"

"Zeryn Lockhart."

"Dat's a perdy name."

"I've been told that three times today already."

"Jus' speakin' da truth." He stood up, then walked over to the couch and sat down at the far end, since Zeryn had her feet up on the couch, "Yo' no like yo'r name?"

Zeryn shrugged a little, "It's just like any other name, I guess."

"Tis unique. Ne'er 'eard o' a Cheir wit' a name like yo'rs afore."

Zeryn looked over at him, "Then, I guess it's just as unique as I am."

"F'om wha' I can tell, yo' is."

"How did you get into my room?"

He pointed over to the door, "Da door."

"I thought it was locked."

He shook his head.

Zeryn slid down a little as she stared at the book, "Stupid memory!"

"S'ort term memory?"

"More like lost memory!"

"Goodness! 'ow did yo' remember yo'r name?!"

"I have no clue."

"Poor Cheri."

Zeryn closed the book, then sat up and looked at him, "Who are you anyways?"

"Ma name s' Remy LeBeau." He took her hand and kissed it, "But, I'm known 'round 'ere as Gambit."

"I was warned by two people to keep away from you."

"By w'o?"

Zeryn thought for a moment, "Some girl named Rogue and some guy who looks like he's in his thirties and has strange looking facial hair."

"Da guy yo' speak of is Logan."

"Yes...him. They told me to keep away from you, so you don't steal my stuff. If you steal this book, then Professor X won't be happy with you! He gave it to me to read!"

Gambit leaned over and looked at the cover of the book, "A classic yo' 'ave t'ere. 'Alice in Won'erlan'' is a great book. All da kiddies know it."

"It's in British English. I'm lucky to have gotten through the first chapter."

"Professor X stu'ie' at Oxfor' o'er dar. He's a smart man."

"I'll be happy when I finish this without getting a headache." Zeryn put the book on the coffee table, then rubbed her arm a little, "Is it always cold at night?"

"Sometimes." Gambit took off his trench coat and handed it to her, "Yo' can wear dis fo' awhile, if yo'd like."

Zeryn looked at the coat, then took it. She put it around herself, "Thank you."

"Remember, don't always believe wha' yo'r told."

Zeryn looked at him.

Gambit moved a bit closer to her, then leaned over her knees and got as close to her as he could, "Dere are people out dere who try an' trick yo'. S' up ta yo' ta figure out w'o dey are."

"Who do you trust?" Zeryn whispered as she tried to look away from him, but couldn't. Something seemed to draw her eyes to him, but she couldn't quite figure out what it was.

Gambit grinned slightly, "Dat's my secret." He reached for the coat, then put his hand inside of it.

Zeryn jumped a little because she wasn't sure what he was doing until she noticed that he was pulling out a deck of cards from one of the inside pockets.

Gambit moved away from her, then took the cards out of the box, "Now, woul' yo' like ta see a cahd trick?" He stood up and walked to the other side of the coffee table, then laid the cards out on the table.

"What kind of card trick?" Zeryn moved, so her legs were off the couch.

"Pick a cahd, Cheri, any cahd. Make sure yo' don't show me. Dat woul' be cheatin', right?"

Zeryn looked at the cards before she pulled one out, then looked at it. She was a bit puzzled by the card, but she put it back into the deck.

Gambit picked up the cards, then shuffled them. He held the deck up in front of him, then closed his eyes, "Lessee 'ere. I'm sensing a black cahd..."

Zeryn watched as she noticed a card starting to come out of the deck. The face of the card was facing her. She could feel her heart racing a little.

"...is a one o' a kind an' is a spade."

Zeryn sat back when her card came floating out of the deck.

Gambit opened his eyes, "Now den, s' dis yo'r cahd?"

Zeryn nodded with a bit of fear. It wasn't the card that scared her, but his power, "Yes...that's my card."

"Tis not a good cahd yo' pulled out. It mean deat' an' distruction."

The card floated back into the deck.

"I...didn't know those had meanings to them. I just pulled one out like you said."

"In cahd readin' dey do. Course, I don't know wha' day all mean." Gambit ran his hand over the deck, then made another card float out, "But, I know wha' dis one means."

Zeryn watched as the Ace of Hearts came floating out of the deck. She noticed that it floated a bit of a distance from Gambit before the card started to disintegrate and all that was left was the heart in the center of the card.

The heart floated over to Gambit and he caught it in his hand. He held it out to her, "I think yo' need somethin' to hold dat spot in yo'r book."

Zeryn took the heart, then looked down at it, "That...was...AMAZING!" She smiled lightly at him, "How did you do that?!"

"Da power's not in da cahds. S' in me." Gambit reached for the box and put the cards back inside.

"Despite what everyone says about you," Zeryn grabbed the book, then looked for the page where she stopped. Once she found it, she put the heart inside, then closed the book, "you're pretty awesome to me!"

"I'm glad to 'ear dat." Gambit put the deck in his back pocket, then moved over to her. He sat down next to her, "Like I said afore, don't always believe wha' people tell yo'."

Zeryn nodded as she yawned a little.

"Are yo' gettin' tired?"

"I think I am."

"Well, I s'ould go an' let yo' get some sleep." Gambit stood up, only to feel a tug on his shirt. He looked down at her, "I can't stay 'ere wit' yo', Cheri. Professor X wouldn't like dat."

"How would he know?"

Gambit tapped the side of his head, "He ain't stupid, yo' know."

"I don't want to stay here by myself. I don't think I'll be able to sleep." Zeryn snuggled up in his trench coat, "It seems really scary."

"Jus' lock yo'r doors. No one 'round 'ere gon'a hurt yo'."

"Please, just for tonight?"

"Arlight, but jus' tonight." Gambit moved the coffee table, then moved the leather chairs back.

"What are you doing?" Zeryn asked as she watched him.

"Ge' up."

Zeryn got off the couch, then walked over to one of the chairs and sat down. She yawned as she felt her eyes getting heavy.

Gambit took the cushions of the couch, then pulled out a fold out bed.

"Wow. Didn't know a couch could do that."

"As far as I know, all da couches fol' out inta beds. Lay down. I'll go inta yo'r room an' get some pillows an' blankets." Gambit went into her bedroom.

Zeryn got up and walked over to the fold out bed. She laid down on it, then snuggled back up in his trech coat and closed her eyes.

Gambit saw the messanger bag sitting on Zeryn's bed, but didn't think too much of it. He picked it up and put it on the floor, then took the comforter off the bed. He grabbed the two pillows sitting on the bed, then walked back into the living room. He looked over at her.

"Don't fall asleep yet." He laid the comforter on the bed, then threw the pillows over by Zeryn.

Zeryn groaned a little as she opened up her eyes. She grabbed one of the pillows, then put it under her head.

Gambit walked over to the light, then turned it off. He went back into the living room, then grabbed the comforter and covered up Zeryn with it. He laid down next to her, then rested his head on the other pillow.

Zeryn yawned a little as she looked at him, "Thanks for staying with me. It really helps."

"Yo'r welcome."

"Hey...um...what should I call you?"

"W'ate'er yo'd like ta call ma." Gambit pushed some strands of hair behind her ear.

Zeryn smiled lightly as she nodded. She closed her eyes, "Good night, Remy." She whispered as she felt sleep beinging to take over her body.

"G'night, Zeryn." Gambit put his arm over her and rubbed her back as he watched her sleep.

Around midnight, Gambit began to awake from his sleep. He knew that he had to leave, or Professor X would give him a stern talking to about staying with Zeryn, but he didn't want to leave because he didn't want her to be lonely. He sighed, then got up. He covered Zeryn up.

"Yo' can keep da jacket fo' now, Cheri." He whispered to her, then walked over to the door and opened it, "See ya in da mornin'." He stepped out of her room, then closed the door behind him.


	3. X-Men: The Unknown Wolveriness Chapter 3

Sunlight shined through Zeryn's bedroom window, but it wasn't enough to reach her in the living room, where she still rested on the fold out couch. The one thing that woke her up was the sound of birds coming from one of the trees near her bedroom window. She groaned a little as she slowly opened her eyes and yawned slightly. She rolled over on her side to see that Gambit was gone.

"I wonder when he left." She said as she rolled over on her back and looked up at the ceiling, "I don't remember hearing him leave."

It took several minutes before she pushed herself up, then got off of the bed. She looked at the bed to see that Gambit's coat was still there. She picked it up and walked into her room.

Once inside her bedroom, she threw the jacket onto her bed and kneeled on the ground next to the messanger bag. She opened it up and pulled out the notepad and notebook that Professor X had given her. She opened up the notebook and began to write down the things she remembered Professor X and Gambit telling her the day before;

'Anyone can be a hero.'

'Don't always believe what you're told.'

She closed up the notebook, then stood up and walked over to the nightstand next to the bed. She put the notebook on top of it, then went back over to the messanger bag and sat down. She pulled the notepad over to her, then wrote a note to herself;

'Remember to lock door.'

She ripped the page off, then stood up and went into the living room. She stared at the fold out bed for a moment before going over to the table and laying the paper on top of it. She walked over to the kitchen and saw the key to her room sitting on the counter. She picked it up, then went over to the table and put it down next to the note.

"I should probably get ready. Who knows when it'll be time to eat." She walked over to the bathroom, then looked at the shower trying to figure out how to turn it on. She grabbed the knob and pulled it out to see water coming from the nosel.

She quickly backed away, then closed the bathroom door. She took off her clothes, then got into the shower and started to wash herself off. As she was cleaning herself off, she noticed something on the back of her shoulder. She turned her head to see what it was, then her eyes widened.

Rogue sat on the couch in her dorm as she looked at a magainze.

A girl, who looked to be a bit younger than Zeryn, with long brown hair walked out of the bathroom.

"Did you have a nice shower, Kitty?" Rogue asked as she turned the page.

"Thanks for saving a good amount of hot water for me." Kitty walked over to her room, then walked inside.

"I've been up for almost two hours."

"Why were you up that long? It's almost seven."

"My anger and fustration wouldn't allow me to sleep." Rogue slid down in her seat a little as she glared at the magazine, "That no good thief still has my bracelet!"

"Would you like me to phase into his room? I'm sure I'll be able to get everyone's stuff back."

"Professor X has been in his room before and he can't even figure out where our stuff is! UGH! I don't understand why he'd let someone like Gambit in here in the first place!" Rogue looked over at Kitty's bedroom door, "You'd figure he'd leave a thief where he belongs, on the streets!"

"Well...he is a mutant. Professor X would never leave a mutant out on the streets, you know? Good or bad. If they come here, then they're obviously good at heart. It just takes awhile for the good to kick in, you know?"

"Since when did that guy do anything good in his life?!"

"Maybe Professor X knows something we don't."

Rogue sighed a little, "Kitty, I really hope you're..." She quickly jumped to her feet when she heard screaming coming from the room next door to them.

"What was that?!" Kitty quickly ran out of her room.

"That must have been the new girl! She's in the room next door to us!"

"Should I phase through the wall and see if she's alright?!"

"No! If you do that, then you might scare her! Come on! Let's go see if she's alright!" Rogue quickly ran over to the door with Kitty following close behind her. She opened up the door, then ran over to Zeryn's room, which wasn't that far from them.

A woman with long, orange hair met up with them outside of Zeryn's room, "What's going on?!"

"Oh, Jean! This is the new girl's room. Kitty and I heard screaming coming from there." Rogue put her hand on the door knob to Zeryn's room.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to just go inside?" Jean asked.

"What if she's hurt?"

"Can I just phase through and open up the door for you?" Kitty asked.

Rogue sighed, then turned the knob to find that the door was unlocked, "She forgot to lock her door!"

"Why would she forget something like that?" Jean asked as the three women went inside.

"Professor X said she lost her memory." Rogue noticed that the bathroom door was closed.

"I hope she can remember to lock it next time." Kitty said.

Jean looked over at the living room, "Well, I see she found out about the fold out couch."

Rogue walked over to the bathroom door, then knocked on it, "Zeryn, it's Rogue. Um...I live next door to you and I heard you scream. Is everything alright, dear?"

Zeryn jumped a little when she heard the knock on the door. She was a bit frightened until she heard Rogue speak to her. She started to clam down a bit, knowing that it was a girl and not a guy who had entered her room. She saw a bathrobe hanging behind the door. She grabbed it and threw it on, then opened up the door and looked a Rogue and the other two women who she didn't know.

"Did something happen to you?" Rogue asked worriedly.

"There's...something...on...my...back!" Zeryn said in a rather frightened tone.

"What do you mean?"

"Hunny, we're all girls here, so just turn around and pull down your robe to your lower back. Let us see what you're talking about." Jean said.

Kitty put her hands over her face out of embarrasment.

Zeryn started to get unconfortable with Jean's request, but she wanted to know what that thing was on her back, so she turned around and untied her bathrobe. She pulled it down so that it rested on her lower back.

Jean and Rogue looked at her back to see a rather large tribal wolf tattoo that appeared to cover up her whole back. From the way the tattoo looked, it appeared to be covering up scars from zits that had been on her back. They noticed two or three of the zits in spots where the tattoo didn't cover her skin.

"Hun, you're alright." Jean said, "It's just a tattoo, like the one on your lower leg." She had noticed part of the dragon tattoo on her ankle.

Zeryn put the bathrobe back on her, then tied it up. She turned around and looked at the girls, "Is it scary looking?"

"From the way it looks, it appears to be some kind of wolf tattoo. I noticed a few zits on your back, so the tattoo might have been to cover up scars left behind from old zits."

"Is that good?" Zeryn asked a bit confused by what these zit things were.

"Well..." Jean moved Kitty's hands away from her face and pointed at a small zit on Kitty's forehead, "...it's normal for humans and mutants to break out. See, Kitty here has one."

"Thanks for that, Jean." Kitty blushed a little.

"I'm just trying to show the girl here that it's normal." Jean looked at Zeryn, "Nothing to worry about if you see one. Come see one of us. We have a lot of zit remover in our rooms."

"And, face cleanser." Rogue said.

Jean nodded, then noticed Logan standing in the doorway to Zeryn's room.

"What's going on?! Is everyone alright?!" Logan asked.

"LOGAN! GET OUT!" Jean yelled.

Logan looked over and saw Zeryn in the bathrobe. His face turned bright red, "Oh, gezz! Sorry!" He quickly closed the door.

Zeryn stepped back into the bathroom as she felt her face go red from embarrasment.

Jean sighed a little, "Alright, next time, we close the door!"

"We should probably give Zeryn some privacy, so she can change." Rogue said, then looked at Zeryn, "We're sorry for 'appearing' in your room, but we were just worried that you were hurt."

"I appreciate your concern." Zeryn said looking at them.

"Get yourself dressed and we'll wait outside for you." Jean said, then lead Kitty and Rogue over to the door. She opened it up.

Zeryn waited for the door to close before she picked up her clothes and went over to her bedroom. She walked inside, then put her clothes on her bed. She looked at them and sighed a little.

"I don't want to wear that same clothes again. Maybe I can ask one of the girls out there if I can..." She paused when she took notice to a note on the closet door. She walked over to the closet, then looked at the note.

'Here's some clothes for you! Remy'

Above his name was a heart.

Zeryn smiled as she took the note off of the door. She went over to the nightstand, then opened up the notebook to a blank page. She put the note inside, then closed it.

"Alright...time to see what he left for me." She headed over to the closet, then opened up the door and looked inside, "Wow! Huge closet." She walked inside to see that the closet extended to the right and had four bars to hang clothes on, on top of a dresser at the far end of the closet to put other things in.

She looked at one of the racks that had shirts hanging from it. She looked through them to see that they were all small mens shirts, most of them being either graphic tees, or button up shirts. She could tell that some of them had either been worn out or had holes in them. She came across a black shirt with white angel wings on the back. The front of the shirt had some holes, but that didn't bother her much. She took it off the hanger, then went over to the dresser.

She put the shirt on the floor, then opened up the drawers to see pants and shorts in it. The pant sizes were either 28s or 29s. Again, like the shirts, most of the pants were worn out or had some kind of damage to them. Some even had stains on them. She pulled out a pair of black shorts, that would go an inch or two below her knees, then picked up the shirt and went back into the bedroom.

She put the shirt and pants on the bed, then took off her bathrobe. She grabbed her bra, which was a black athletic looking bra, and undies, which were black. She put those on, then put the pants and shirt on. She smiled a little, then put her black socks on and her combat boots.

She looked down at the messanger bag on the floor next to the bed. She kneeled down, then pulled out the notebook Victor gave her. She stared at it for several moments, 'I'll worry about this later.' She put it under her bed, in hopes no one would find it, then stood up and grabbed the bag. She grabbed Gambit's coat, then headed into the living room.

She put the coat down on the coffee table, then put the book and her room key into the bag, "Alright! I will remember to lock my door on the way out! Just hope I don't lose my key!" She picked up the coat, then walked over to the door.

Jean closed Zeryn's door once Rogue and Kitty were out. She looked across the hall to see Logan leaning against the wall.

"You really shouldn't have done that." Jean said looking over at him.

"I didn't know she just got out of the shower. I heard someone scream, so I came to see what was going on." Logan said.

"It was the new girl. She freaked out because of a large wolf tattoo on her back."

"If I lost my memory, I'd be scared of anything I saw on my body." Rogue leaned against the wall next to Zeryn's bedroom door, "You really can't blame her for being scared. Just wait until she gets a glance at Beast. She'll probably really freak out then."

"He's not that scary."

"To us, he's not. To anyone who lost their memory, he is."

"Jean, she does have a point there." Logan said, "She'll warm up to everyone in no time."

Jean sighed, then looked at Kitty, who was standing in front of her, "Can I help you?"

"Is it bad?!" Kitty pointed at her face.

"It's just a little zit. It'll go away. If you keep stressing out, then more will appear."

Kitty's eyes widened as she gripped her face, "No! I don't want these things on my face!"

"Relax, it's normal. It's a puberty..."

"Don't say that word!"

"Why is she having a heart attack over there?" Logan asked.

"Jean noticed Zeryn had some zits on her back, which probably explains the large tattoo. Jean thinks that there were zit scars on her back, so she got the tattoo to cover them up." Rogue said, "While trying to explain to Zeryn that zits are normal, she pointed to one on Kitty's face."

"What is with you girls? You freak out over the littlest of things, I swear."

"Some of us do care about the way we look, you know!"

"And that's how you end up with weird guys."

"Don't you dear say anything bad about Rob!" Rogue glared at him as Kitty walked over to Logan.

"The only thing I have to say is that I wish I had my own room." Logan looked down at Kitty, "Yes?"

"Can you get rid of my zit?" Kitty asked.

"I'm not touching your face."

"PLEASE!"

"Your room is right there." Logan pointed to the door a little ways from Zeryn's room, "Go put something on it."

"I'm too lazy to go over there. Will you carry me?"

"No, I will not carry you or touch your face. It's just a small zit. No one will notice."

"But, it's still there!" Kitty pouted sadly.

"Why are you worried about it?"

"Because Jean pointed it out!"

"She was just trying to explain something to the girl."

"She could have picked Rogue."

"I did hear that, you know." Rogue called over to her, "And, my face hasn't broken out in weeks."

"I thought I saw something on the side of your neck." Kitty looked over at her.

"AH! WHERE?!" Rogue started to feel around her neck for any kind of bump.

"Alright! Let's behave like civil adults and stop picking on each other." Jean said looking at them, "Do you want Professor X to come up here? Even if he can't hear us, he can still read our minds. He'll know something's going on."

"She does have a point, you know. Professor X will find a way to punish us...and his punishments are never fun." Rogue said.

"How would you know?" Kitty asked.

Rogue stuck her tongue out at Kitty, then moved when she noticed Zeryn's door opening.

Zeryn walked out, then closed the door behind her, "I remembered to lock it. I have the key with me in my bag."

"Make sure you don't lose your key." Jean said.

"I won't."

"We should head downstairs before all the good stuff is taken." Rogue started for the stair case with Kitty following close behind her.

"I'm Jean, by the way. It's nice to meet you." Jean said as she began to follow after the others.

Zeryn walked next to her, "I believe I heard your name when that one girl said it in my room."

"That was Kitty who said it." Jean said noticing that Logan was behind them, "And that guy is Logan, the one who came into your room."

"I didn't mean to. I was just making sure one of your guys wasn't hurt." Logan said.

"Thanks for the concern." Zeryn said as she looked back at Logan for a moment, "Weren't you in Professor X's office yesterday?"

"Yes, I was. I sat down next to you."

Zeryn nodded slightly as she followed Jean to the dining hall.

"Excuse me for asking, but why are you holding Gambit's coat?" Jean asked.

"Oh...he came by my room last night...well, he snuck in." Zeryn looked down at the jacket, "He came again sometime during the night and left some old clothes for me to wear."

"I'm surprised those shorts haven't fallen off you yet." Logan said only to be hit on the shoulder by Jean, "What was that for?! I didn't have any bad thoughts in my mind! Those look like guy pants and most girls can't fit in guy pants."

"They fit wonderfully, actually. And, they feel very confortable as well."

"As long as they fit you and you like them, then that's all that matters."

"We should take her clothes shopping, though. I don't really trust what Gambit put in her room." Jean said.

"It mostly looks like old worn clothing. Some of the shirts have holes in them." Zeryn said.

"Yes, then we really need to take you shopping. I think you might enjoy it." Jean lead her into the dining hall.

Zeryn looked around at the large room.

The hall had a fire place at the far end with a large window on each side of it. A lovely light fiture hung from the ceiling. There were several large, round tables and by the left wall were several carts where the food was placed. A door on the left wall lead to the kitchen.

"You can sit with us. I think Professor X would enjoy having you join us." Jean said.

"I'll be there in a moment. I need to give this back to Remy." Zeryn looked around the room, then noticed him sitting at a table by himself.

"Just make sure you grab something to eat." Jean went with Logan to get some food.

Zeryn watched them, then went over to Gambit, who was doing some tricks while he was shuffling his cards. She sat down in the chair next to him.

Gambit put his hand over the deck, then put the cards down next to him, "Mornin', Cheri! Did yo' sleep well?"

"Very well. I don't remember waking up at all."

"Dat's good ta 'ear. Sorry fo' leavin' yo' last night. Didn't need ta get in trouble wit' da 'ead o' da place." Gambit glanced over at the table where Professor X was sitting.

Xavier turned to look over at Gambit. He tapped the side of his head, then turned back around to continue talking with those who were sitting at his table.

Gambit looked back at Zeryn, then leaned close to her, "W'en e'er he taps da side o' his 'ead, dat means he's readin' yo'r mind." He whispered to her.

"That's really spooky." Zeryn whispered back to him.

"He can't help it. Jus' his power, dat's all." Gambit sat back in his seat, "I see yo'r wearin' some o' da clothes I left fo' yo'."

"They fit very well. I really like them, thank you."

"No need ta be thankin' me. Jus' doin' out'a da kindess o' my heart."

"Well, you're certainly being kind to me, that's for sure." Zeryn smiled a little, then looked down at his coat. She handed it to him, "Thank you for letting me hold on to this for the night. I might miss it. It seemed to be close to me all night. I woke up with it in my arms."

Gambit smiled slightly, then took the coat, "If yo' e'er need ta barrow it, jus' ask." He put it on the back of his chair, "I won't mind lettin' yo' use it."

"You're too kind, Remy."

"Glad ta someone sees some goodness in me." Gambit sat back in his chair, then looked at the left over food on his plate. He pushed the plate over to Zeryn, "Sometimes ma eyes are bigger dan ma stomach. Why don't yo' finish dis off fo' me."

Zeryn looked at the plate, which had two pancakes on it, "What are those?"

"If I tol' yo' w'at we call 'em down South, den yo'd laugh at me. Up here, dere called pancakes. Try 'em."

Zeryn took her bag off her shoulder, then put it on the table. She grabbed the fork and knife, then cut up the pancakes before trying a little of one.

"Good, right?"

"They are pretty good with that brown stuff and white looking stuff."

"Da brown stuff is syrup. Makes e'eryt'ing taste good. Da white stuff is butter. Dat's good on other stuff as well." Gambit stood up, "I'll get yo' somethin' ta drink. Be back." He walked off.

Jean had been watching Zeryn and Gambit since she sat down at the table Professor X was at, "I don't get why she's hanging out with that thief."

"He's probably trying to get on her good side, so he can take stuff from her." Rogue cut up the waffle she had on her plate.

"Professor, can't you tell us why you brought that guy here?" Jean asked.

Xavier looked at the mutants sitting at his table, which consited of Jean, Rogue, Scott, Logan, Rob, Warren, a man with angel wings, and Beast, a man with dark blue fur covering his body. He turned his attention to different mutant who was sitting at a table not too far from them.

"I'm not the one who brought him here. I'm the one who offered him a place to stay." He pointed at an African American girl with long white hair, "You see Storm over there. I found her on the streets when I was traveling the world. She was just a child with no home, no where to go. It made me realize that there are mutants in this world who need help and who need a safe place to stay."

He turned his attention back to those at his table, "Not only can I sense mutants, but I can tell who's good enough to stay and who's not. Mr. LeBeau came from the streets, that I'm aware of, but he needs to learn how to be a hero, whether he believes it himself one or not. As far as him trying to trick Zeryn in any way, that I do not believe."

He watched Gambit walk back to the table he was sitting at with Zeryn with a glass of juice in his hand for her, "There is something deep down inside himself that he's not willing to show to anyone." He looked back at them, "You see, he's not the kind of person who believes in 'God's miracles'. He lives life as is. He does his own thing and lives how he wants. His life is a rather difficult one, for he has been through so much in his life. But, he has learned who to trust and who not to trust. The fact that I let him in and he willing came means that he trusts us, even if he leaves from time to time to live his life. I understand that you all are upset over him taking your stuff, but I have no control over what he does. It's a habit of his that will never go away."

Logan looked over at Gambit and Zeryn as he noticed Zeryn was trying the juice that Gambit had given to her, "Should we be concerned that he might try and make her like him?"

"I really don't believe he'll end up doing that." Xavier tapped the side of his head, "All he's trying to do is help the poor girl out. After all, she'll need some friends in order to help her get by, to help her re-learn things. The book I gave her isn't enough to help her try and get back into normal socity. It's to help shapen her memory. While the book is a classic, it's, also, a story that doesn't go along with reality. The more friends and help she has, the happier she'll be."

"She seems to be getting along with him. Hope she doesn't stay depended on him."

"She might until you all decide to help out."

"We do need to get her some new clothes." Jean ate some of her food, "I don't even wanna know where Gambit got most of the clothes she had discribed to Logan and myself."

"They were his old clothes, from what I can tell." Xavier picked up his glass, then took a sip of his drink, "He's probably holding onto them in case some poor child or mutant needs them. Zeryn had nothing with her, so he gave her what he had. As long as she likes them, then that's all that matters."

"I don't even wanna know where most of the holes in those shirts came from." Rogue said, "Girls don't have flat chests, you know."

"As if anyone's never seen a bra before." Jean replyed, "As long as it matchs the color of the shirt, then who's going to notice?"

"Unless a gust of wind goes by and you can see the holes in the shirt." Rob said, "Maybe you girls should take her out shopping."

"In a day or so. I need to get her a state I.D. before I will allow her to leave the property." Xavier said.

"I've never had a problem with having to show anyone an I.D. before." Jean said.

"If you all have an I.D., then she'll need one as well. It'll help for traveling. It's like a passport around the states. You never know when someone might ask for one. Until then..." Xavier stood up.

'Attention, students!' He thought to them.

Everyone in the dining hall went silent, then looked over at him.

"Good morning, everyone. I have an annoucement to make. I have added a new class to the schedule and it will being today. Everyone is to show up to this class, or they'll be sent to my office. The class will begin at three this afternoon in the training room. All I ask is that you dress comfortably. I will talk about the class later on when it starts. Until then, have a good day." Xavier walked over to the door, then left the dining hall to being his work for the day.

All the mutants at the table Xavier had been at looked at Logan.

"Do you know anything about this?" Scott asked.

"I've been sworn to keep my mouth shut." Logan stood up, "I have some stuff to do before class. I'll catch you all later." With that, he walked off.

"Well, this should be interesting." Jean sat back in her seat, "What do you think it could be?"

"I have no clue, but it better be worth it." Rogue picked up her glass, then took a sip of her drink.


	4. X-Men: The Unknown Wolveriness Chapter 4

"Good afternoon students, and welcome." Xavier stood on a large matt that was surrounded by his students, who were sitting on the floor.

The only one of his students who wasn't sitting was Logan, who was leaning against one of the walls. He was standing on two matts that were stacked on top of each other.

The training room was about the size of a small gym. There were pads on the walls, kind of like the ones that one would see inside of a gym. There was some work out equiptment against one of the walls and a punching bag hanging from the ceiling near the equiptment.

"I'm sure most of you are familiar with this room. From this point on, this room will be like a second student lounge, if you will. Three times a week, you all will be in this room for two and a half hours learning self defence, or martial arts." Xavier said looking at his students.

"What reason do we have for learning this?" Beast asked.

"I know some of you are skilled at hand to hand combat, but I feel everyone can benefit from this. I understand that there are humans out there who try and harm us with fire arms. But, there are humans who don't own such weapons or any other kind of weapon. The point of this class is to teach you to defend yourself against those who are un-armed. While you are in here, you are not to use your powers! Anyone caught trying to use them will end up in my office. I will decide your punishment from there."

Zeryn looked over at Logan as she listened to Xavier speak.

Logan looked back at her, then smiled lightly.

Zeryn smiled back, then looked at Xavier.

"Today's class will be short. I want to see where your skill levels are at. After today, I'll have a schedule of when classes are on top of a list of who you will be facing for that day. Once you have proven yourself, you'll be able to change partners. Your partners are based off your skill level. You'll either move up, or stay where you're at. You are welcome to help one another. You are here to learn and to teach. At times, there will be a meditation session in order to help you focus. Again, that is something you shouldn't miss. I will know if anyone misses a class." Xavier looked over at Logan, "Logan will be your teacher from here on out. I will stop in from time to time to see how things are going. Logan is allowed to come to me if he catches anyone using their powers."

He looked back at his students, "Now then, let us being. I will pick partners at random to see where you're at." He walked over to Logan, then stood next to him, "Emma!"

A woman with long, blonde hair stood up and walked onto the matt.

"Dis shoul' be in'erestin'." Gambit whispered to Zeryn.

"Mr. LeBeau!" Xavier called.

"You spoke too soon." Zeryn whispered back as she watched Gambit get up and head over to the matt.

Emma looked at Gambit, then looked over at Xavier, "Professor, I can do better than that." She pointed at Gambit.

"W'at's dat suppose ta mean?" Gambit asked.

"I believe I said before that I was picking at random. Now, show me what you got." Xavier watched them.

"Brin' it on, Emma!"

Emma looked at Gambit, "I still think I can do better."

"Was a matter? Scared ta get yo'r butt kicked by a...WWWHHHAAA!" Gambit found himself down on the matt with Emma looking down at him.

"Still think I could have done better." Emma walked off the matt, then sat back down.

"Dat matt no comfortable dan it looks." Gambit slowly got to his feet. He could hear some of the mutants snickering at him, "If dis was a street fight, I'd 'ave her down in no time."

Xavier shook his head as he watched Gambit go back over to Zeryn.

"What do you think?" Logan whispered to him as Xavier called out to other students.

"Mr. LeBeau can fight, I grant you that." Xavier said watching the two students, "He's just found a flaw."

"And, what's that?"

"I'll let him figure that out for himself."

Logan grinned, "Sometimes, you're a bad man, you know that."

Xavier looked at Logan, "Not bad. Just trying to get you all to learn your flaws. You must figure them out on your own, or you'll never learn anything."

"I suppose you have a point there." Logan watched the students.

Time rolled along as each student had a turn in challenging each other. Rogue didn't partake in the fights due to her powers. She would have to work on her own once the real classes began. Only two mutants were left to fight.

"Logan and Zeryn!" Xavier said.

There were several gasps coming from the students as Logan made his way to the matt.

"Professor, do you really think it's a good idea to let her take on Logan?" Jean asked as she watched Zeryn go to the matt.

"He'll crush her!" Beast replied.

"Do I have to keep pointing out that I picked at random?" Xavier looked at them, "I understand Logan is probably one of the best fighters here, but I believe Zeryn can take him on. You two may begin."

"I'm not going to go easy on you, just so you know." Logan looked at Zeryn.

"I wasn't planning you to." Zeryn replied.

"I'm very strong."

"I believe you." Zeryn moved out of the way when she saw Logan's leg coming at her. She quickly moved behind him, then kicked him in the back.

Logan stumbled a little, but was able to regain his footing. He did a round house kick, only to have his leg grabbed by Zeryn, who in turn through him to the ground.

Several gasps came from the students as they watched one of their fellow classmates get thrown to the matt by the new girl.

"Wanna keep going?" Zeryn asked, then noticed Logan jumping to his feet. She backed up a little, "I think I know the answer to that."

"Why don't you throw some kicks or punchs?"

"Because I'm new to this. I was hoping to learn something, but I haven't learned much from watching everyone else." Zeryn held up her palm and grabbed Logan's fist when he went to punch her. She gripped his fist tightly, "Why should I fight when I don't know how to."

"You're already doing a good job!" Logan turned his wrist, which caused Zeryn to fall down on the matt, "You've knocked me down and you've grabbed my fist. What else can you?"

"I could think if something, but that would be mean." Zeryn got to her feet, then kicked Logan in the stomach.

Once she noticed that he was leaning over, she gabbed him on the upper back with her elbow, which sent Logan down on the matt, "Guess I did learn a thing or two about fighting from watching everyone else."

She kneeled down on the matt and looked at him. She could see pain in his eyes from when she had kicked him in the stomach, "But, I'm sure a good teacher like you would be willing to help me out."

Logan grinned a little, "I accept that kindess, but you really should be careful." He grabbed her leg and pulled it out from under her.

Zeryn yelled a little as she fell down next to him, "I meant it in all honesty." She got to her feet only to find that Logan was beginning to get up as well. She moved away from him, "I think everyone here should be lucky to have a teacher like you." She held up her heads to get ready for his next attack.

"They should be because I'm a bit more stronger than they are." Logan went to punch her again, but Zeryn grabbed his fist and his other arm.

Zeryn pulled him close to her so that his face was just inches from her. She could feel a strange sensation in her face as it turned a bit of a red color, "Are you, really?" She whispered to him, then pushed him back with all her might.

Logan flew back until he landed on the matts Xavier was standing on.

"Oh...my...gosh!" Jean gasped when she saw what happened.

"How did she do that?!" Rob asked.

"No one's ever knocked Logan down before!" Scott replied.

"Or, sent him flying that far!" Warren said.

Rogue stood up, "Zeryn, what are you?"

Zeryn's heart raced when she began to hear the mutants talking about how she defeated Logan, which appeared to be a big deal to them. Once her ears picked up what Rogue said, she quickly made her way to the door, then ran out of the room. She didn't wish to speak about her powers.

Logan sat up just to see Zeryn running out of the room.

'Just as I thought.' Xavier thought to himself before he turned his attention to his students, "Very good, everyone. I'll summon you all the next time we have class. A schedule will be posted in here before class starts as to who you'll be working with. Untill then, class dismissed."

Gambit watched Zeryn run from the room. He would have gotten up and left, but he knew better than to leave before he was told. The moment Xavier dismissed class, he was up and out of the room not knowing that Logan was close behind him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Logan asked as he caught up with Gambit.

"I'm goin' ta make sure Zeryn's alrigh."

"Why don't I go see her."

"Why woul' yo' wanna see someone who kicke' yo'r butt?" Gambit glanced at him, "She's ma friend."

Logan grabbed Gambit's shoulder, then held him against the wall, "I don't understand what she sees in you, but your little tricks aren't going to work on her for very long."

Gambit grinned a little, "She ain't got not'ing dat I want, if dats what yo'r thinkin'." He pushed Logan's hand out of the way, "She's jus' a lost soul like me. Excuse me w'ile I go find ma friend." He walked off.

"Not unless I find her first!"

Gambit looked over his shoulder, "Is dat a challenge?"

"Sounds like it, bub."

Gambit grinned, "I'm good at findin' lost things." He walked off.

Logan glared at him, then headed off in the other direction.

Zeryn ran out of the mansion and near the forest. She could feel a few tears rolling down her cheeks because of what she heard the other mutants say. She remembered Xavier telling everyone that he was just picking partners at random, but she didn't think knocking Logan down would cause this big of a fuss. She walked over to the lake by the mansion when she spotted a tree that seemed to call to her. She walked over to the tree, then looked up at it. She grabbed the lowest branch, then started to climb up until she found a branch big enough for her to sit on. Once she was seated, she hood herself within the branchs and leaves to try and give herself some privacy. She pulled her knees to her chest and tried to keep herself from crying, which seemed to not be working too well.

Logan walked outside and looked around. The thing that drew him to the tree Zeryn was sitting in was the sound of her sobbing. He walked over to the tree, then climbed up it.

Zeryn heard the russling of the leaves, then looked to her side to see Logan sitting on a branch next to her.

"Hey, now. What's with the tears?"

"I didn't really like what everyone was saying about me kicking your butt. I really didn't think it was that big of a deal." Zeryn whipped her tears away.

"They're probably not use to seeing me going down so easily. Honestly, I wasn't expecting you to be that good."

"I wasn't either. It's like...once I got started, something kicked in. Like I've done this all before, but...I don't remember doing it." Zeryn sighed, "It's really hard having no memory of anything." She looked at him, "Remy brought me this really good juice for breakfast called apple juice. The moment I drank it, I felt like I've had it before...I just don't remember when."

Logan looked at her, "It's possible that you're mind is trying to help you remember all that stuff, but the fact that you lost it doesn't help."

"I don't even know how I lost it to being with. I just ended up in the forest and Professor X found me."

"It's possible that someone knocked you out and left you there."

"But, wouldn't he be able to see who did it?"

"No if you had your eyes closed. I've heard that you can't hear anything either when you've been knocked out. I don't think he would have been able to recognize the voice of the person. He's good at reading minds...just not that good."

"Logan..."

Logan looked at her.

"...I...want to talk about my powers, but...I'm scared to. I mean...I'm not ready yet. It's just...not normal."

"We're all not normal here. If we were normal, then we wouldn't be here."

"I mean...something's not right about my powers, but I don't know what it is."

"So, you're scared to show everyone your powers because you think they're going to say something about it being different, right?"

Zeryn nodded as a tear rolled down her cheek, "I don't feel comfortable talking about it...not yet."

"Then wait. If everyone keeps asking, then tell them to shove it. It's none of their business what your powers are."

"How long do you think they'll keep questioning me about how I kicked your butt?"

"Until it gets to the point where we can't defet each other."

"How long will that take?" Zeryn looked at him.

Logan grinned a little, "As long as it takes. Like I said, if they won't leave you alone, just tell them to shut up."

"I don't want to be rude."

"You're not being rude. You just want to be left alone about it. Just telling them to back off won't hurt them, but make them understand that you're not interested in talking about your 'private life'."

Zeryn nodded, "Thanks for that. It helped."

"No problem. You can always talk to me if you want. I'm good at keeping my mouth shut."

Zeryn smiled lightly, then looked at her wrist. She held her wrist out to Logan, "Do you know what that is?"

Logan looked at her wrist, "It's the zodica sign for Aquarius. I believe that means that you have a birthday between January twentieth and February nineteenth."

Zeryn looked at the sign, "I have a feeling my birthday was a long time ago."

"It's April right now, so about two or three months ago, probably."

"I wish I knew when my birthday was...well, I wish I knew anything."

"Like I pointed out before, your brain seems to be trying to help you remember things, but, because you lost your memory, it's having a bit of a hard time remembering."

"If I have a family, what am I suppose to tell them? I mean...I don't know them...or if I even have any."

"I'm sure Professor X would help you come up with something."

Zeryn sighed a little, then looked down when she heard Gambit's voice.

"'ey! Dat's no fair, Logan! Yo' found her first!" Gambit called up to him.

"Guess you're not as good at finding things as I am." Logan grinned down at him.

"I should probably get down. I guess looking straight down was a bad idea." Zeryn started to climb down the tree.

"Scared of heights?" Logan watched her.

"I guess." Zeryn screamed a little when she felt Gambit's hands on her waist. She watched as he helped her down, "I have yet to look outside my bedroom window."

"Well, you don't have anything around you when you're sitting in a tree, so it's easy to see why you'd be scared." Logan started to climb down.

"I'll never look straight down when I'm so high up again."

"It wasn't too high up. About two stories. Your room is on the second floor, so it's about the same."

"No reason ta be scare' in yo'r room." Gambit looked at her, "No one's gon'a push yo' out da win'ow."

Zeryn's eyes widened, "I just had a bad vision of someone coming up behind me and pretending to push me." She shivered.

"Yo' don' s'are a room wit' anyone, so yo' have nothin' ta worry about." Gambit rubbed her back.

"But thanks for giving me an idea for when Rob gets annoying!" Logan grinned.

"An' e'eryone says I'm mean."

"You're not mean. You're just a dirty little thief!"

Gambit shrugged a little, "Can't 'elp it." He pulled a wallet out of his pocket, then opened it up, "Yo'r I.D. is funny lookin'!"

"Excuse me? How would you know what my I.D. looks like?!"

"I have yo'r wallet!" Gambit grinned, then quickly ran off.

"YOU DIRTY LITTLE THIEF! GET BACK HERE!" Logan ran after him.

Zeryn watched them, "To get involved or not to get involved...ok, that sounded very familiar for some reason." She walked over to the mansion, then walked inside.

Later that evening, Zeryn sat on the floor in her bedroom as she started at the notebook Victor gave her. She knew that she had to write about the mutants who were in the mansion, but she had a strange feeling that appeared to be holding her back from her task and she wasn't sure what it was. Everytime she picked up the pen, she would drop it feeling that sensation.

"If I don't do this, then Victor might get upset." She whispered as she picked up the pen, "Just write really quickly, then hide it under the bed again. Get it done and over with!"

She laid down on the floor and began to write. She began with the mutants who she had come into contact with first, then tried to discribe some of the other mutants that she saw. Her stomach turned while she wrote. At one point, she felt like she was going to get sick, but she had no idea why.

"Have to...finish this!" She whispered as she tried to ignore the odd sensations that were going on inside of her.

After several moments, she closed up the notebook, then pushed it under the bed. She laid back on the carpet and sighed a little, "Ok...I think I feel better now." She looked up at the ceiling, "I need something in here to remind me of when I'm suppose to see Victor. I think I've been here a day or two, so I guess a few more days until I have to see him."

She rolled over on her side and looked over at her closet, "But, why do I feel so strange inside? Like, there are some kind of forces fighting within me. Maybe it's just my imagination playing tricks on me or something." She rolled over on her stomach, "I just wanna know, who caused me to lose my memory?"

Stryker looked around as he nodded a little, "The lab's starting to get back to the way it use to be. I'm surprised you were able to get most of this stuff back."

"It wasn't easy, I grant you that." Victor sat against one of the walls, "A lot of lost lives in the process." He made his nails grow out.

"Whatever you have to do in order to get everything back." Stryker leaned over a railing as he looked at a large, rectangular tank, "As long as they don't trace everything back here, then we should be in good shape."

"We can always excape, if they do come."

"With what? That police car we came here in?"

Victor grinned, "No one ever said I couldn't steal something, like a plane or something."

Stryker looked at him, "Alright, time to be serious. Who's body are we going to use for the next super weapon? Since Logan killed the last one."

"Couldn't make something to survive a collapsing cooling tower?"

Stryker was aware that Victor had a part in it as well. After all, he was controling this super weapons himself from inside the building.

"Now then, back to what you were saying about getting another body?"

Stryker looked back at the tank, "I'll figure something out. When's that girl suppose to come?"

"In about five days. I'm going to meet her in the forest. Best to keep her away from here for awhile. Shouldn't let her know what's going on."

"What if she refuses to give you any information?"

Victor looked at his nails, "Then, she'll be punished for it." He looked at Stryker, "We'll need a team to come with us when we raid the mansion."

"I've already got that under control. I've, also, got some scientists who'll be ariving in a few days to help out with the experiment."

"Sounds like you're on top of things."

"I will not fail like I did last time! This will work out!"

Victor sat back, "If you say so."


	5. X-Men: The Unknown Wolveriness Chapter 5

"I don't understand how a girl her size can knock Logan down so easily." Rogue said as she sat in the dining hall. She had just finished her dinner, but didn't feel like leaving, just yet anyways.

"Maybe she has some kind of crazy super strenght power that we don't know about." Jean picked up her glass.

"I asked her what she was, but then she ran out of the room."

"The girl is intitled to her privacy, you know." Scott sat back in his chair, "I think she was just scared out of everyone's reactions. Professor X didn't seem to mind when she left the room."

"As far as I know, no one's seen her since then. I hope she didn't run off. The poor girl doesn't have a memory."

"If she did, I don't think it'll be much of a problem for Professor X to find her." Jean said, "After all, you can't leave a memory lose mutant out on their own."

"But, Professor X's power is limited to a certain distance. If she ran off before he could get a chance to figure out that she's gone, then there's nothing he can do." Scott said.

"She's probably hiding out in the mansion somewhere. Professor X would have let us know if she had gone missing. We would be able to help him find her."

"Jean does have a point there, Scott." Rogue looked at him, "We probably shouldn't worry about it. He'll know if someone has gone missing. I know he'd take a few of us with for protection reasons."

"You never know who you'll end up running into out there. Humans don't like us...and other mutants don't like us as well." Jean noticed Gambit walking over to the dining hall door with a tray in his hand, "And where do you think you're going, Gambit?"

Gambit looked over at her, "None o' yo'r business."

"As far as I know, we're not allowed to take food outside of the dining hall, unless Professor X allows us to sit in the picnic area out back." Rogue said.

"I has speical permission."

"And, what permission is that?" Jean asked.

"Like I sai', none o' yo'r business." Gambit pushed the door open with his back, then walked out.

"I think we should follow him. See what he's up to." Rogue said.

"Spying on a thief...sounds interesting." Jean thought.

"Now wait a minute, you two." Scott looked at them, "I have a feeling he and Professor X know something that we don't. Normally, someone would being us food if we weren't feeling well."

"What are you trying to say, Scott?" Jean asked.

"What I'm saying that is the new girl might be here, but she might be afraid to come out of her room...if that's where she's hiding. I wouldn't blame her, really. We were kind of hard on her after she knocked Logan on his butt."

"So, what you're saying is that she's scared that we might begin to question her again about what happened during class?" Rogue asked.

"Yes, that's what I'm saying."

"We might have to ask Professor X to send out one of his 'messages', so that everyone knows to leave her be about the class. There's not reason for her to be locked up in her room all day and night. It's not healthy. She needs to get out and be social."

"Maybe you two girls should take her out shopping for new clothes tomorrow. It'll give her a chance to get away from this place for awhile and for her to explore 'new things'."

Jean thought for a moment, "We should talk to Professor X about this. It does sound like a good idea."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Rogue stood up, "Let's go see him now, before he heads off to his room for the evening."

Jean got up, then looked at Scott, "You're coming as well, since some of this stuff was your idea."

"Alright, I'm coming." Scott got up.

"Off we go!" Rogue started for the door.

Scott leaned over to Jean and whispered to her, "No more pop during dinner for her."

"I'm just glad I don't have to deal with her." Jean whispered back as they walked off after Rogue.

Zeryn laid on the fold out bed in the living room as she read her book. She had gotten through the second chapter of the book and was almost done with the third when she was startled by a knock on the door. She put the heart in the place she stopped at, then closed the book. She sat up, then moved to the end of the bed and got up. She walked over to the door, then opened it up.

"'ello, Cheri!" Gambit walked into her room, "Brough' some dinna fo' us."

"I'm not really hungry." Zeryn had a feeling that he wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon, so she closed the door, then walked over to the living room.

"Yo' need ta eat. It's not 'ealt'y ta starve yo'rself." Gambit placed the tray on the coffee table, then moved her stuff off of the fold out couch. He put the bed back into the couch, then put the cushions back on it.

"I'm just not feeling to well at the moment. I'm worried that if I eat, then I'll get sick." Zeryn walked into the living room, then sat down on the couch. She looked at the food and began to feel her stomach turn a little just from the sight and smell of it.

"Yo' still upset 'bout w'at 'appened at class today?" Gambit sat down next to her.

Zeryn knew the real reason for her stomach acting the way it was, but she knew that she couldn't let anyone know about why she was really at the mansion in the first place.

She just looked at Gambit, then nodded, "Yes, I am."

"Aw! Don't let it get ta yo'. Dey's jus' jealous dat yo're strong." Gambit began to cut up a stake that was on the plate.

"That one girl really kicked your butt." Zeryn watched him.

"She caugh' me off guard, dats all. I won't let it 'appen again."

Zeryn giggled a little, then looked at the food, "What is that?"

"Stake. Tis good, but not as good as New Orleans. Da w'ite stuff is mas'ed potatoes."

"And...what's that stuff in the glass?"

"Dat's w'at I call 'yper juice...or, pop. Try it. 's good." Gambit picked up one of the two forks that was sitting on the tray, then began to eat.

Zeryn grabbed the other fork, then picked up a piece of stake. She looked at it for a moment before putting it in her mouth and eating it.

It took a few moments before she looked at Gambit, "That was pretty good."

"Tol' yo'! But, not as good as New Orleans."

Zeryn tried some of the potatoes, which were freshly mashed. Even though her stomach was bothering her, she couldn't resist the good food and started to eat more.

"'ey! Slow down! Don't need yo' ta get sick." Gambit watched her.

"I'm sorry, but it's just so good."

"As long as yo' like it, dat's all dat matters." Gambit picked up the glass, then took a sip of the pop.

"You really seem to like this New Orleans place. Why aren't you there?" Zeryn asked.

The glass almost slipped out of Gambit's hand when he heard her ask that question. He put the glass on the table, "Life...she ain't kind, sometimes." He sat back on the couch, then turned so that his back was in the corner of the back of the couch and the arm rest. He put his leg up on the couch.

"Did something happen?"

"Tis a long story, Cheri...very long story."

"Do you ever go back there?"

"Yes. Tis ma home. I just...'ave no w'ere ta stay w'en I go."

Zeryn could tell by the tone of his voice that he didn't feel like talking about it anymore. She moved over to him, then took his hand, "I'm sorry."

Gambit looked at her, "Tis alright, Cheri. Like I sai' afore, life ain't so kind."

"Just like with my memory?"

Gambit nodded, "Jus' like dat." He looked over at the plate, "Yo' shoul' finish eatin' afore it gets cold."

"Remy..."

"Yes, Cheri?" Gambit was taken back a little when he noticed Zeryn was hugging him. He looked down at the top of her head, then put his hands on her back, "'ey, w'at's wrong?"

"Thank you, for being my friend." Zeryn said as she held onto him.

Gambit had been through a lot in his life, that he knew too well. He knew where he came from and where he had been. He had a friend, but he knew how that friendship ended. He had been in love before, but he knew how that ended as well. He knew how to make enemies, but not friends. He knew in certain situations who to protect and who not to.

Hearing Zeryn's words made his heart race a little, but in a good way. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath, then slowly let it out, "No, Cheri, t'ank yo' fo' being mine."

Gambit groaned a little as he slowly opened his eyes. He wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep...well, he didn't remember falling asleep, for that matter. He looked down to see Zeryn asleep in his arms. He looked over at the kitchen to see what time it was, but it was hard from him to see the tiny clock on the microwave.

"'ey, Cheri, I got'a go." He whispered to Zeryn, then went to move her off of him only to find that her grip on his shirt tightened, "No, Cheri, I can't stay 'ere. Da professor will be upset. Come on, Cheri, le' me take yo' ta yo'r room."

He tried to move Zeryn from him so he could get up, but it wasn't working too well. He sat back and sighed quietly. He looked at his coat, then took it off. He put it over Zeryn to see what would happen.

Zeryn smiled in her sleep once the coat touched her body.

Gambit tried to move her again and this time he was able to move her on the couch next to him. He stood up, then picked her up. He carried her into her bedroom, then laid her down on her bed. He covered her with his jacket before covering her up with the blankets on the bed.

He sat down next to her, then looked at her, "Sorry, Cheri." He whispered as he pushed some of hair behind her ear, "But, I don't need ta get in trouble."

He stayed with her for several minutes before getting up and leaving her bedroom. He walked into the kitchen, then looked at the clock on the microwave which read 1:39. He sighed a little, then looked over at the tray sitting on the coffee table in the living room. He went into the living room, then picked it up. He headed over to the door. He turned out the light, then opened up the door.

"Night, Cheri. See yo' in da mornin'." He locked the door before closing it on his way out.

Two hours later, Zeryn began to wake from an unpleasent dream, or a nightmare. She rolled over on her side and waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room. It didn't take long after that for her to realize that she was in her bedroom. She saw Gambit's coat laying next to her on the bed. She grabbed the coat, then sat up. She saw the notebook Professor X gave her sitting on the night stand, then grabbed it before getting up and leaving her room.

She had felt that strange sensation again after she woke up and felt it was best to leave the bedroom in case there was something in there that was causing her to feel this way.

She put the notebook on the coffee table on top of her notepad, then went over to the couch and put Gambit's coat on it. She saw that the pillows and comforter were on the floor by the couch. She grabbed them, then threw them onto the couch, not really caring where they landed.

"Why am I feeling like this?" She whispered as she grabbed the pillows, then laid down on the couch. She rested her head on them, then covered herself up with the comforter before grabbing Gambit's coat and holding it close to her.

"I felt like this before when I was writing. Is there something in that notebook that's causing me to feel this way?" She looked over at the bedroom door, almost scared that something might come out and attack her. She began to feel sick to her stomach. She closed her eyes and felt them starting to water up.

"Maybe it's just that dream that I had. That has to be it." She rolled over, so her back was facing the bedroom door, "Yeah...it just has to be. I'll go back to sleep and everything will be much better."

She looked at Gambit's coat, then sighed a little as she felt the water from her eyes falling down her cheeks, "Just wish Remy was here. I need someone to try and make all this go away."

She closed her eyes, but it didn't take long for them to fly open again for the visions of the nightmare were looming around in her mind. She rolled over on her back, "Alright. I can't stay awake because that would be bad, but I can't sleep with my mind on...whatever the heck is going on inside of me."

She got up, then put Gambit's coat on. She grabbed her key, which was sitting on the coffee table next to her notepad, then walked over to her door. She opened it, then walked out of the room. She locked the door behind her, then wandered down the dorm hallway as quietly as she could. She wandered past the staircase and over to the guys half of the dorm area.

She looked at the doors to figure out which room belonged to Gambit, which wasn't very hard for her to find since his door was covered with stickers from casinos he'd been to. She walked over to the door and put her hand on the door knob. When she turned it, she head a click, then the door opened up.

She peeked inside to see that his room kind of looked like a mess. She could hear some kind of strange music coming from his bedroom. She closed the door behind her, then made her way over to his bedroom while trying not to step on anything.

"He needs to clean up in here." She whispered, then stood outside his bedrom.

She looked inside to see him sleeping on his bed with the blankets kicked half way off of him. There were clothes and other random things laying on his bedroom floor as well. A radio on his nightstand was the source of the strange music.

She put the key in her pants pocket, then walked over to his bed. She shook him a little, "Remy." She whispered to him.

Gambit groaned a little as he rolled over.

"Remy!" She whispered again.

"No, mommuh, I don't wan'a ge' up." Gambit mubbled a little, "Tis too early!"

"It's not your mom. It's Zeryn. Please, wake up."

Gambit rolled over on his side, so he was facing her. He yawned as he opened his eyes, "Oh, 'ey, Cheri. W'at yo' doin' 'ere? In fact, 'ow did yo' find ma room?"

"Oh, just a lucky guess." She looked over at the door that lead to the inside of his room.

"Oh, right. Now, w'at yo' doin' 'ere?" He slowly sat up.

"I had an awful dream. It really scared me and I can't go back to sleep. Anything I can do to fix that?" She sat down on the bed next to him.

"Must 'ave been bad if yo' came 'ere." He thought for a moment, "Well, yo' could look fo' a music station on yo'r TV. Music helps me ta sleep."

"I don't know what I like." She sighed sadly, "And, what if it doesn't help me sleep?"

"It should. I don't see why it wouldn'd."

"I'm kind of scared to go back into my room and sleep. I'm worried I'll have that dream again. I tried to fall back asleep after that, but it kept haunting my mind." A tear rolled down her cheek, "I'm scared it'll come back."

"'ey, no cryin'." He whipped her tear away, "If yo' think o' somethin' else, den it won't come back. Think o' somethin' happy. I 'eard if yo' go ta sleep happy, den yo' 'ave good dreams."

"Can't I just stay here with you? I don't care if I have to sleep out on the couch or not. It'll make me feel better. Please!"

"As nice as dat would be, Professor X will find out." He tapped the side of his head, "I don't need ta get in trouble wit' him."

"Please! Just for tonight. I can explain to him that I had a bad dream and I came to you for help."

"Oh, alright." Gambit stood up, then walked over to his closet. He walked in and found a blanket and pillow for Zeryn to use. He walked out of the closet, then headed over to his bedroom door and walked out.

Zeryn got up and followed after him.

Gambit put the pillow on the couch, then laid out the blanket for her. He grabbed the remote control to his TV, then turned it on. The TV was already set to an 80's music station.

Zeryn walked over to the couch, then laid down on it. She covered herself up with the blanket.

Gambit walked over to her, then sat down on the edge of the couch, "Dis is good music. It's eig'ties. Should help yo' sleep."

"I thank you so much for this. I'm starting to feel better already." Zeryn took his hand, then pulled him down on top of her. She hugged him tightly as several tears rolled down her cheeks, "Thank you!"

Gambit was taken back when he noticed Zeryn's actions. He did blush a little since his face had gotten kind of close to Zeryn's before she hugged him. He tried to hug her back the best he could.

"Yo'r welcome, Cheri." He whispered to her.

It didn't take long for Zeryn to fall asleep and once she was asleep, Gambit moved her arms, then sat up. He covered her up a little more, then stood up, "Yo'll be alright, Cheri. I ain't gon'a let anyt'in' 'appen ta yo'."

He walked over to his bedroom door and noticed that it wasn't locked, which explained how Zeryn got in. He locked the door, then headed back over to his bedroom. He walked inside, then laid down on his bed, "Jus' hope we can talk our way out' dis."

He covered himself up before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	6. X-Men: The Unknown Wolveriness Chapter 6

Zeryn had slept very peacefully the rest of the night...until she was woken up by the sound of someone banging on Gambit's door. She groaned a little as she rolled over on her side and grabbed the pillow. She put it over her head in hopes that it would block the sound.

"GAMBIT! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! I WANT MY BRACELET BACK!" Rogue yelled from outside of the room as she banged on the door.

Zeryn looked over at Gambit's bedroom door, "Excuse me, but you have a very annoying alarm clock!"

"It's da weeken'! I don't wan'a get up!" Gambit called from his bedroom.

"Well, do something about the annoyingness, please."

Gambit sighed as he got up, then walked into the living room.

"Does this happen every morning?" Zeryn asked as she moved the pillow away from her head.

"Perdy much." Gambit went over to her, then kneeled in front of her, "Yo' go hide in ma closet, an' don't come out till I tell yo'. I don't need e'eryone knowin' yo'r 'ere."

"It'll be better than sleeping out here." Zeryn stood up, then walked into his bedroom.

Gambit watched her, then walked over to the door.

Zeryn took off his jacket, then laid it on his bed. She went over to the closet, then opened up the door and walked inside. She stood in awe at all the clothes he had in his closet.

Most of the stuff that was hanging up were shirts, hoodies and vests.

She walked over to the dresser and started to go through the doors to find several pairs of long pants and shorts. She thought for a moment, then pulled out a pair of pants. She walked around the closet until she found a white tank top and a white long sleeve button up shirt with wings on the back. She laid the clothes on the floor, then took off the shirt and pants she was wearing before putting the other clothes on.

"I don't 'ave yo'r bracelet. I don't un'ers'and why yo' keep comin' 'ere." Gambit said as he leaned against the door frame as he looked at Rogue.

"I know you have it because you're the only thief around here!" Rogue glared at him.

"Did yo' e'en bother ta look around yo'r room?"

"I've almost ripped the whole room apart! I even ripped Kitty's room apart and nothing!"

"I don't think yo're lookin' 'ard enough."

"Just give me the bracelet and I'll leave you alone!"

"An' I'm tellin' yo' I don't..." Gambit turned around when he noticed Rogue was looking over his shoulder and into his room, "Oh no!"

Zeryn walked over to him, then paused half way. It was easy to tell that Gambit's clothes were way too big on her. The pants were under her feet, the sleeves to the button down shirt were longer than her arms and she had his hat on, which was a bit too big for her head.

"What is she doing in your room?" Rogue whispered to him with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Your clothes are SO cool! Can I keep them?!" Zeryn pushed the hat up on her head only to find it falling back down in front of her face.

"No. Yo' can't 'ave ma clothes. Go back an' change inta da clothes yo' came in." Gambit looked at her.

"AW! But, I really like them!"

"Dey too big fo' yo'. Now, go change!"

"AW! Alright." Zeryn took off the hat, then walked back to his bedroom.

Gambit turned around and looked at Rogue.

"You didn't answer my question! What was she doing in your room?!" Rogue glared at him.

"If I tol' yo', yo' wouldn't believe me." Gambit said.

Rogue crossed her arms, "Try me!"

Gambit looked down for a moment, "Well..." He looked up when he noticed Logan coming over to them.

"Why must there be yelling coming from your room at strange hours in the morning? I do like to sleep in, you know!" Logan said in a bit of an angry voice.

"If he would give me my bracelet back, then you won't be woken up by my yelling anymore." Rogue said.

"Fo' da las' time, I don't 'ave yo'r bracelet!" Gambit said.

"And for the millionth time I'm telling you that you do have it!"

"Just give the darn thing back to her, so she'll shut her mouth." Logan said, "It's bad enough that other people come to your room asking for their stuff back."

"Why don't you just go inside and raid his room if you want me to stop yelling!"

Gambit stood in front of his door, "No one's gettin' inta ma room!"

"You spoke too soon." Logan noticed Zeryn walking over to them.

Gambit looked over his shoulder, "Oh no! Not again!"

Zeryn was wearing a New Orleans Saints jersey with a pair of shorts and Gambit's hat, that was still falling in front of her face.

"How about this? Can I wear it? As long as you give me a belt. Your pants are too big." She had to keep pulling them up, so they wouldn't fall down.

Logan snickered a little when he heard what Zeryn said about Gambit's shorts being too big for her.

"No, no. Go back an' change inta da clothes yo' wore w'en yo' came 'ere." Gambit said.

"But, I like your clothes. They're so awesome!"

"I gave yo' some o' ma ol' clothes. Now, go change!"

"Oh, alright." Zeryn walked back over to his bedroom.

"So...are you going to tell me about why she's in your room?" Rogue asked.

"I'm more interested as to where you got that jersey from." Logan said.

Gambit looked at them, "Da jersey was from a game I went ta."

"How did you get tickets to a Saints game?"

Gambit grinned, "Some guy didn't 'ave money, so he put dose on da table. He lost...Aces ova Queens." He leaned against the door frame, then grinned, "Good tickets. Seats on da fifty up front."

"I wouldn't have put good football tickets on the line in a poker game against you."

Gambit shrugged, "I 'ad fun."

"That's because you won the darn things from him! How many of those did you get?!" Rogue asked.

"Five. 'nuf fo' me an' some friends."

"Can you try and get tickets for a game around here?" Logan asked.

"ENOUGH! I don't care who has tickets to what game! I just wanna know what Zeryn is doing in your room!" Rogue said.

"Who has tickets to what game?" Rob asked as he walked over to them.

"Oh! Just forget it!" Rogue leaned against the wall.

"Gambit was telling us about how he got tickets to a Saints game." Logan said.

"Won dem off a guy in a poker game." Gambit said.

"I wish I was good at poker like you. I keep losing money off of you." Rob said.

Rogue looked at him, "And I keep telling you not to do that."

"Best he loses his money on Gambit than spend it on you." Logan grinned.

Rogue glared at him, "If I didn't have Professor X to stop me, both you and Gambit would be nothing but lifeless corpses!"

"Now, hunny, don't let them get to you." Rob said looking at her, "They're guys, they can't help it."

"I don't like being disrespected! And, he still hasn't answered my question!" Rogue pointed to Gambit.

"Because we keep getting distracted by something else." Logan looked back in Gambit's room, "You might wanna turn around again."

"Now w'at?!" Gambit turned around and saw Zeryn in some more of his clothing, "Oh, come on!"

Zeryn kind of looked like a college student. She was wearing a shirt that said Ragin' Cajuns on the front with the school, Louisiana–Lafayette, mascot on it as well. She had on a pair of his black pants.

"Didn't I tell yo' ta change?!"

"Your clothes distract me!" Zeryn smiled at him.

Gambit sighed, "Why don't yo' change inta yo'r clothes?"

"They feel gross and dirty! I did sleep in them, you know."

"Den go ta yo'r room an' clean up. Den yo' won't be dirty."

"I'll stick with wearing your clothes!" Zeryn smiled.

Gambit went over to her, then leaned down and whispered to her, "If yo' go back ta yo'r room, clean up an' change, I'll make yo' some good ol' New Orleans style breakfas'."

"Really?!"

"Yes, really."

"I'll go change, then go back to my room and clean up, then I'll be back!" She quickly ran off to his bedroom.

"Good." Gambit watched her, then went back over to his door to deal with those who were standing outside his door.

"I have to go with Rogue, what is she doing in your room?" Logan asked.

"Righ' now, raidin' ma closet!"

"I'm curious as to what that shirt was that she had on." Rob said.

"I got dat when I went ta a football game at Louisiana–Lafayette. I 'ave a buddy dat went dere. I roomed wit' him sometimes."

"And, you didn't get caught?" Rogue asked.

"He lived in an apartment."

"Sounds nice." Rob said.

"Got inta some stuff fo' free 'cause he was a student dere."

"Hello! Why haven't you answered my question yet?!" Rogue asked starting to get fustarted.

"Yeah, I'm kind of interested in hearing this as well." Logan said looking at Gambit, "So, what was she doing in your room?"

"Like I said afore, raidin' ma closet." Gambit said.

"I don't believe that. What was she really doing there?" Rogue crossed her arms.

"Ask her dat question! Don't be askin' me!"

"Right! Like Professor X isn't going to know what happened." Rogue tapped the side of her head, "I'm sure you'll have fun trying to explain yourself."

"Look! She came inta ma room last night 'cause she 'ad a nightmare. She begged me ta let her sleep on da couch, so I let her."

"You know that's not going to sit well with Professor X, right?" Rogue grinned at him.

"If yo' don't believe me, den ask her!"

Zeryn walked over to Gambit, "I'll go clean up, then be back for breakfast! Can't wait!" She smiled, then ran off to her room.

"Dere she goes! Go catch her an' ask her!"

"I don't like to run in the morning." Rogue looked at him.

"You're making her breakfast?" Rob asked.

"I 'ad ta do somethin' ta keep her from stealin' ma clothes." Gambit said.

"And what kind of breakfast did you 'brib' her with?" Logan asked.

"Jus' somethin' from New Orleans. I know how ta cook, I'm not stupid."

"If you poison her, I'll personally turn you into a mindless, lifeless zombie!" Rogue glared at him.

"Great, now there's two thieves around here. One that steals our crap and another that steals his clothes." Logan pointed at Gambit.

"'ey! It's not my fault dat she likes ma clothes!" Gambit said.

"That's because you gave her some of your old clothing! Jean and I got permission from Professor X to take her to town to go shopping today." Rogue said.

"I don't see why you need to take her shopping." Logan said, "She seems happy with what she has."

"Because she's a very pretty girl and needs to wear something that'll make the guys notice her. But, not guys like him!" Rogue pointed at Gambit.

"I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but what kind of guy would want a girl with a hair style like hers and who isn't very thin?"

"There are guys out there who'll like her for who she is, even if she doesn't have much memory. The point is to get her friends and a guy who'll treat her right! Not someone like him!" She pointed at Gambit again.

"'ey! I treat her well! I gave her ma ol' clothes, an' I let her stay da night, an' I'm makin' her breakfast!" Gambit said.

"But, we don't need her to turn into a thief like you." Logan said.

"Or, to turn into a crazy good poker player." Rob said, "Oh, and you owe me money."

"Dat ain't gon'a 'appen!" Gambit said.

"If it does, then I'll knock you to Kingdom Come before I turn you into a lifeless corpse!" Rogue said.

"Yo' know darn well dat Professor X won't let dat happen!"

"Wanna bet?! I bet I can knock you to the ground in less than ten seconds, like Emma did at class yesterday."

"I let ma guard down! I won't let it 'appen again!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yo' try and I'll hit yo' wit' ma bo staff!"

"You wouldn't dear hit a girl with your staff!"

Gambit grinned, "Try me!"

Rob stood in front of Rogue, "You try that and I'll freeze you and your staff before you get a chance to hit her!"

"ALRIGHT, CHILDREN! Let's behave like adults now!" Logan looked at them, "Maybe we should go question Zeryn to see if he's telling the truth."

"How do we know you didn't brain wash her?" Rogue asked.

"Let's just go ask and leave him alone for now."

"Fine!" Rogue glared at Gambit, "I still think you have my bracelet!" With that, she walked off to the girls half of the dorm.

"Come on, Rob." Logan said, then walked off.

Rob looked at Gambit, "I've got my eyes on you!"

Gambit grinned as he stepped inside his room, "Don't be a perv!" He closed the door before Rob had a chance to speak to him.

Rob's face turned red with anger, "I'M NOT A...WELL, YOU KNOW WHAT YOU SAID TO ME!" He stormed off after Logan and Rogue.

Zeryn stepped out of her bedroom in some fresh clothes. She wore a black tank top that had several rips in it, one of which was near her chest, but she didn't mind because her athletic bra was black and she didn't care if others saw it. She wore black jeans that had some holes in them as well, and her combat boots.

She grabbed her messanger back, then put the book and notebook Professor X gave her into the bag. She threw her key into the bag before closing it up, then heading over to the door.

Once she opened up the door she saw Rogue, Jean, Logan, Rob and Scott standing there. She started to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Can I help you all?" She asked as she closed her bedroom door.

"Ok, Gambit told me, Logan and Rob about last night, so...is he right?" Rogue asked.

"What did he tell you exactly?" Zeryn asked.

"That you had a bad dream and that you begged him to let him stay with you."

Zeryn looked at them, then nodded, "It's true. I couldn't go back to sleep, so I went wandering around until I saw a door that looked like it would lead to his room. His door was open, so I went inside. I begged him to let me stay with him because I was worried that if I stayed in my room, then the nightmare would come back. He put on some music for me and I slept on the couch. I slept SO much better after that."

"You do know that Professor X isn't going to be too happy about that, right?" Jean asked.

"I don't mind. I mean, it's not my fault I had a hard time going back to sleep. Is it bad that I was fighting with myself over going back to sleep or not?"

"Well, if you were having a hard time sleeping, then why didn't you come to one of our dorms instead?" Rogue pointed to herself, then Jean.

"I don't believe you told me where your dorm was at."

"Oh, well, Kitty and I live next door to you." Rogue pointed over by her room, "And, Jean lives down the hall a little ways. But, you really should come see one of us girls. Professor X doesn't like us to be in the guys dorm after a certain time."

"Well, I get along with Remy very well. He brought me dinner and stayed with me until I fell asleep. He even left his jacket with me again. Plus," She looked over at Logan, "I'm starting to get along with him as well. Yes, I kicked his butt in class, but he was the first one to talk to me after I left and it really made me feel better. I don't mind having them as friends, or having you guys as friends. But...Remy was kind of the first one who really sat down and talked with me. I'm not trying to be rude to you all, I'm just pointing that out."

"But, why would you want to be friends with a thief?"

"Everyone has some kind of good in them and he's been nice to me. I really don't think he's going to steal anything from me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go. He's making breakfast for me, so I'd stop trying to take his clothes."

"Before you go, Jean and I got permission from Professor X to take you shopping today for some new clothes."

"That's very kind of you, but I'm happy with what Remy gave me."

"We understand that, but you shouldn't be wearing clothing with holes in it. Mainly if the holes are on the shirt." Jean said.

"Well, my bra matchs this shirt and I don't mind if people see. I mean, it's not like guys don't know that we wear these under our clothes. I'm sure it's natural."

"What Jean's trying to say is that you should be wearing clothes that'll make you look interesting to guys." Rogue said.

"Make me look interesting as in...?"

"So you can have a boyfriend." Jean said.

Zeryn looked at her with a funny look on her face, "Right...I'm fine with friends at this point in time. I don't have an interest in guys yet...at least, I don't think I do...or if I ever did. Guess it kind of stinks losing your memory."

"It's alright, dear. But, make sure to meet up with Rogue and I after you're done eating."

"If he posions you, then I'll get revenge for you!" Rogue said.

"I really don't think he'll do that. Anyways, I need to get going. See you all later." Zeryn walked past them, then walked down the hall.

Rogue watched her, then looked at Logan, "Go keep an eye on her and make sure she comes out of there alive!"

"Excuse me! I haven't eatten yet!" Logan said, "If you're so worried about her, then you go watch her!"

"Alright!" Scott said looking at them, "I have no idea what happened to cause all of this, but you all should just leave her alone. Over time, I'm sure she'll learn who to trust and who not to trust. Just give her time."

"He does have a point, you know." Rob said, "She's kind of like a child trapped in a woman's body. Her memory lose probably isn't helping her situation. She likes Gambit, even though we all hate him. Professor X wouldn't have brought him in if he was bad. Yes, he leaves from time to time, but that doesn't mean that he's hanging out with bad people. Maybe there is some good in him that we just haven't seen yet."

"She was really upset after what happened in class, so I can see why she might be holding back a little. We should let her be herself and let her figure out her life and her friends." Logan said.

Rogue and Jean looked at each other for a moment.

"All of that might be true, but we're still taking her shopping! Now, off to the dining hall!" Jean started to walk off with Rogue walking next to her.

Scott shook his head, "They probably just want an excuse to go shopping."

"Just be gald they're not dragging us along with them." Rob said.

Logan grinned a little, "What's a matter? Don't like answering the 'does my butt look big in this?' question?"

"Something like that." Scott said before walking off down the hall.

"Ah! It's so good to finally get out and hit up the town!" Jean smiled as they walked down one of the side walks.

"It's about time we got some decent shopping time in." Rogue looked around, "I need to get some new clothes. I cleaned out my closet and gave some of my old stuff to Kitty."

"I think we should take her shopping as well. I'm sure she's getting tired of having your old clothes."

"Not really. She's like that little sister who won't stop stealing your clothes, you know?"

"Oh, come now. You don't really mean that."

"Yes, I do. I've caught her in my clothes a few times."

"Maybe she took your bracelet." Zeryn looked at her.

"I've torn both our rooms apart to find it and nothing. I'm sure Gambit has it!" Rogue said with a bit of anger in her voice.

"Well, I haven't seen anything while I was there. His room is very messy and needs to be cleaned up."

"I've noticed."

"Alright, before this turns into an argument. We're here to have fun and enjoy ourselves, so let's start...AH! JEWELRY STORE!" Jean quickly ran over to the store, then ran inside.

Rogue sighed, "Better go keep her from buying out the whole store. You know who wouldn't like that."

"You mean Pro..."

"SSHHHH!" Rogue leaned down and whispered to her, "While we're out here, you don't call us by our codenames and you don't say Professor X's name."

"Why's that?" Zeryn whispered back.

Rogue looked around for a moment, then looked back at Zeryn, "He's well known around here and pretty much all around the world. People don't like us, girl, because of what we are. Professor X believes that mutants and humans can live together in peace. Sadly, not everyone feels that way. When we're out, we just call him by a different name. We don't need to get ourselves in trouble."

Zeryn looked at her, then nodded a little, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Good." Rogue looked over at the jewelry store, "Better go keep Jean from buying everything."

"You do that. I'm going to go have a look around."

"Don't get lost."

"I won't." Zeryn watched Rogue run off to the store. She waited several moments before walking down the street.

As she walked, she could feel the people around her staring at her, probably because of the way she looked, but she really didn't care. As long as they didn't bother her, then she wouldn't bother them. Plus, if she felt threatened, then she could easily kick the person's butt, since it was easy for her to knock Logan down.

But, something didn't seem to sit well with her as she walked. She felt like someone was either following her, or watching her from a distance. She could feel her heart race at random points. She stopped at a street light and waited to cross. She looked over her shoulder, but didn't see anyone following her...or, at least that's what she thought whenever she felt her heart speeding up.

Once the light changed, she quickly ran across the street, then started to walk at her normal pace, which seemed to be a bit of a quick walk. She looked around as she got further down the street to see that the people seemed to change. She noticed that she was in, what appeared to be, a Gothic section of the town, which really seemed to draw her in.

It was easy to tell that this place was different from the other part of the town that she was walking in. Not just by the way the people were dressed, but by the shops that were in the area, which were mostly Gothic clothing stores, music/record shops, a theatre, and at least 3 or 4 tattoo palors. There were some apartments in the area and some places to eat.

Zeryn noticed a cafe, then walked over to it and went inside.

It was dark with mainly red lights. The tables and chairs looked like they came out of the Victorian era. The music playing within was normal Gothic style music. There were several people inside of the cafe, but they were mostly dressed up all Gothic like.

She was really impressed with the shop, then walked over to the counter to get something to drink. After all, Professor X did give her some money.

The guy standing behind the counter looked at her, "Dark day, ghoul. How can I help you?"

"I like your language." Zeryn said to him, then looked up at the menu on the wall behind the counter, "What would you suggest for someone who's never been here before?"

"Should have guessed you weren't from around here. I've never seen you around these parts before."

"I'm visiting some family." Zeryn said, trying to cover up that she was really a mutant and had lost her memory.

"Looks like you came to the right place, then."

"I just got in last night. Just having a look around. Guess I'll be spending most of my time here. Anyways, any suggestions for me?"

"Well, are you a coffee person, or not?"

Zeryn thought for a moment. She remembered Gambit having some kind of coffee for breakfast, but she didn't like the taste of it too much. That was the first time she'd ever had coffee...from what she could remember anyways. She wasn't sure if all coffee tasted the same or not.

"No, I'm not. Never liked the taste of it. But, it smells good." She replyed.

"Alright. That really narrows it down for me. I think a Hot Blood would be more your style." He said.

'Hot...what?!' Zeryn had taken notice to the strange names of the drinks on the menu, including the names of the foods they had as well. She was hoping none of those items lived up to their names, or she might get sick.

The guy noticed the look on her face, then laughed a little, "It's alright, ghoul, it ain't real blood. We use those names to make things more Gothic sounding. Nothing's going to kill you or make you sick. A Hot Blood is just hot chocolate. The chocolate is dyed red, so it'll look like blood."

Zeryn let out a sigh of relief, "Alright, that makes me feel better. Yes, I'll have one of those."

"What size?"

Zeryn looked at the menu, "I'll have a small." She unzipped the front part of her bag, then took out some money.

The guy rang her up, "That'll be three dollars and fourty-nine cents."

Zeryn handed him the money.

The guy took the money, then gave her change back, "There you are. Your drink will be ready in a moment. Have a dark day."

Zeryn took the change, then put it into her bag. She zipped it up, then stepped out of the way, so other people could order.

Once her drink was ready, she grabbed it and looked around for a spot to sit, which didn't take too long when she noticed a couch, a coffee table and two chairs in the corner of the cafe. She quickly went over there, then sat down on the couch. She put her bag next to her, then put her feet up on the couch.

She looked at her drink, then took a sip of it only to find out how hot it was when it burned her tongue. But, the sensation didn't last very long as it quickly healed.

She sighed a little, then put the cup on the table, 'At least I know every part of my body can heal itself. Awesome.' She thought to herself as she took the book out of her beg, then opened it up and started to read.

A few moments later, she began to feel those sensations again that someone was watching her. She looked up from her book, but didn't see anything. She looked back down as she started to feel herself sweating a little. She thought she saw a flash of black out of the corner of her eye, so she looked up and noticed someone sitting in one of the chairs across from her holding a newspaper in front of them. She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. She reached for her cup, then took a sip of her drink.

The person waited for her to put the cup down before they spoke, "I had a feeling I'd find you here."

Zeryn sat back as she looked down at her book, "Were you the one who was following me? Making me feel unease?"

"You need to get out more."

"This is my first time here, just so you're aware."

"Is that so? And, who brought you here? You appear to be alone, which is a good thing."

Zeryn looked over at the person and noticed their odd looking nails, that appeared to have grown a little, "A crazy woman who loves jewelry and another woman who's trying to keep her from buying out the whole shop. And, I am alone."

"Good!" The person put down the paper and looked at her, "That's what I was hoping for."

"Isn't it bad for us to be talking like this in public, Victor?" Zeryn looked back at her book.

"As long as no one you 'know' shows up, which I don't see a jewelry lover coming here. It's more our style, if you know what I mean."

'Yes, you are a very scary looking person.' She thought to herself, "What do you want, and how did you know I'd be here?"

"I'll answer the second part of that first. I happened to be hanging around the mansion last night and over heard some people talking about taking you out today. I figured I'd hang around here and see if it was true or not, and it was."

"The one who runs the mansion didn't know you were there?" She tapped the side of her head.

Victor grinned, "I'm immune to his powers. He can't get into my mind, no matter how hard he tries. So, he didn't know I was there." He sat back in his chair, "Now, for the first part of your question, I want to know how things are gone."

"They're going as planned. Some of the...people there have gained my trust and seem to like me, so they don't know what's going on."

"Very good. Did you start writing yet?"

Zeryn felt her heart skip a beat when he mentioned that, but she couldn't let Victor find out about those strange feelings she had.

"I did." She quickly answered, "But, I don't know everyone's names yet."

"I don't really need names. Names are alright, but descriptions are better. It'll help me to remember which one of them hurt you."

"I only know a few names, but I added a description with them as well."

"That works. How far along are you?"

"I have two full pages written out, front and back. I don't know how many are inside, but I haven't gotten the chance to see them all yet."

"Do what you can for now. But, since you have that many pages already, I'd like to meet up with you two nights from now. Not tomorrow night, but the night after that, by the tree where I left you at. Will you remember that?"

"I'll be sure to write that down in the notebook when I get back. I have it hidden, so anyone who comes into my room won't see it."

"Ah! I see you're getting smart. Tell me, who's been in your room, if you don't mind me asking?"

Zeryn started to feel unease when he mentioned that she tell him their names. She was unsure of what to do at this point, but she knew she had to reply. A sickness began to form in her stomach.

"A guy named Gambit has been visiting me a lot. Another guy, Logan, randomly came in once. Three women, Rogue, Jean and Kitty have come in, but that's all I can remember."

'Ah! So that's where you've been hiding out, Jimmy. Very clever of you.' Victor though to himself, then nodded slightly, "I don't think any of those names ring a bell to me, but the discriptions of them might be able to help me out."

"I came with Rogue and Jean, if you wanted to know." Zeryn turned the page in her book.

"Did one of them have orange colored hair?"

"Yes."

"And, did the other have brown hair with white bangs?"

"Yes." Zeryn felt her stomach turn after answering 'yes' to both of his questions, 'What's wrong with me?!' She thought to herself.

"They looked kind of familiar to me, but none of them are the ones who hurt you. I might have just seen them around when I've been out here before."

Zeryn put the bookmark on the page the stopped at, then closed the book. She looked at him, "Tell me, what do you plan to do to the person who hurt me?"

Victor leaned forward in his seat, "Tell me, are you upset that you've lost your memory? That you can't live the life you once did? That you have to re-learn things all over again?"

"Do you know what I was like before all this happened?"

"I do not. I told you before that I found you getting beat up by someone, but I couldn't tell who they were. But, are you upset?"

"I guess. I mean...I suppose I'd like to know what kind of life I had before all this happened."

"I'm sure you had a great life with a great family. I'm sure you were getting a good education and had a bright future ahead of you. I know I would be upset if someone took all that away from me."

Zeryn began to feel a bit upset and she wasn't sure why or who to be upset with. All the things Victor was telling her was causing her to just want to hurt someone, anyone for that matter. After all, someone caused her to lose her memory and her life.

"Do you know...if my family is looking for me?" She looked down at her book, trying to hide the anger she felt.

Victor grinned slightly when he could pick up the anger in her voice, "As far as I know, no. I'm sure something will come up."

"Will you take me to them?" Zeryn looked back at him, "After all, you were the one who found me."

"If something comes up, then I will."

Zeryn nodded, then reached for her cup until she noticed Victor's hand on hers. She could feel her heart starting to race again.

"But, you mustn't lose sight of your mission. You're at the masion to help me figure out who hurt you. Once your mission is done, then I'll take you to your parents when I hear of anything."

"What if something doesn't come up? Then, what will I do?"

"Then you will stay with me. I'll take care of you. No one will hurt you if you stick with me." He leaned forward a bit more, "Keep this between us, but I don't really like Stryker all that much. I'm just working for him until I can get enough money to be able to go off on my own...which shouldn't be too much longer. Once I get that money, then I'll take you with me. We'll just have to wait and see if your parents are looking for you. But, for now, you need to focus on the mission. It seems like things are working out well, so far."

Zeryn nodded, then looked down at her book.

"Just keep up the good work and I'll see you two nights from now." Victor let go of her hand and stood up. He walked off, then disappeared into one of the dark parts of the cafe.

Zeryn slid down on the couch, then looked at the book, "So many strange feeling inside of me. What are they? Why do I feel like this?" She leaned her head back and looked up at the ceiling, "Right now, all I want to do is jump into this book and never come out."


	7. X-Men: The Unknown Wolveriness Chapter 7

~~ Two Days Later ~~

Logan grabbed Zeryn's leg when she went to kick him in the chest, which was as high as she could kick.

"You're getting better." Logan said as he looked at Zeryn, "I'm very impressed. Tell me, how did you get so good after just one class?"

"Well...we've been going at this for way over an hour now, so I guess I picked up on your moves quickly." Zeryn grinned at him, "You are a good teacher, after all."

"Then tell me, how do you plan to get your leg back?"

"I was hoping you'd be nice and let go, so I don't end up breaking it." Zeryn smiled at him, 'Plus, I don't want to explain how it healed really quickly.' She thought.

"What would you do if this was a real life situation?"

"I'd take my chances."

"Show me. I'm interested." Logan gripped her leg.

"If you don't let go, I might fall over and bring you down with me. Wouldn't want that to happen, would you?"

"No, because I'd break your ribs if I fell on top of you."

"You might have a point there."

"IN COMING!" One of the students yelled.

"GET DOWN!" Logan quickly let go of Zeryn's leg, then pushed her down onto the matt as he landed next to her.

Zeryn yelled when Logan pushed her down only to see Gambit flying over them and hitting one of the pads on the wall behind them.

"Ow! These matts aren't comfortable for someone with boobs!" Zeryn hissed a little under her breath.

"Da pads on da walls ain't as co'fortable as dey look!" Gambit groaned as he looked up at the ceiling, since his head and shoulders were rested on the matt and the rest of his body was against the wall.

"That's because we do use them for training as well." Logan sat up, "What the heck is wrong with you?! You were about to take her down!"

"Keep lettin' ma guard down."

"I think there's something else wrong with you!"

"I'm fightin' like I do when I'm out dere!" Gambit started to move from the position he was in, so he could sit up.

"Well, if you're fighting like you're outside of the mansion, then why do you keep getting thrown around like this?!"

"I don't know! I'm good at hand-ta-hand combat! Ain't no lie!"

"Then prove it and kick Emma across the room!"

Emma yawned, then looked at her nails, "As much as he's putting up a good fight, he still can't beat me."

"Some day, I will beat yo'!" Gambit said.

Emma put her hand on her hip, "At the rate you're going, I hightly doubt that. You'll need a lot of luck before you can beat me."

"I'll take yo' on anytime, anyw'ere!"

"Then bring it! Now!"

"I will! Once I get ma butt up!"

"ENOUGH!" Professor X walked over to them, "Mr. LeBeau, get to your feet! Ms. Frost, don't you try and start anything! The whole point of this is to learn and build your skills, not to challenge each other!"

He looked at his students, who had turn to face him when they heard him yelling, "I want you all to understand that you are not here to kick each other's brains out! You're here to learn and work on your skills. Challenging one another will only bring you to use your powers and we don't want that to happen here or anywhere else. Anyone caught trying to challenge another student will be punished! Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes, sir." They all said to him.

"Good! You have ten minutes. Continue." He walked off.

Gambit got to his feet, then followed after Emma to go back to the spot they were fighting at.

"Kick my butt and I won't be afraid to break your leg." Emma whispered to him.

"EMMA!" Professor X, who was standing against one of the walls, tapped the side of his head.

Emma sighed.

"Hey, are you alright?" Logan asked as he helped Zeryn up, "I'm sorry about that. I didn't need Gambit flying into you like that."

"It's alright." Zeryn said trying to regain her balance, "My chest just hurts a little. I think I had the wind knocked out of me."

"Do you want to stop for now? We can, if you want."

"No, it's alright. We should finish up, since Professor X is in here."

"As long as you're feeling better. I don't like to fight a fellow mutant who's down."

Zeryn grinned, "How very kind of you," She grabbed Logan's leg, then pushed him away from her, "Logan."

Logan fell on the matt, but found himself stuck when he saw Zeryn sitting on his stomach, with her legs to one side, holding his shoulders down. He tried to move, but he felt that only his lower body would move. His upper body felt pinned down with a lot of force.

'What the heck is she?! How can she be that strong?' He thought to himself as he looked up at her, "You're pretty strong."

"I know I am!" Zeryn smiled, then quickly stood up and waited to see what Logan would do.

"But, are you strong enough to handle this?" Logan grabbed her leg and pulled her down onto the matt.

Zeryn screamed as she fell flat on her back onto the matt.

Logan quickly got up, then leaned over Zeryn as he pinned her to the matt, "Well, looks like the tables have turned. I might beat you for once."

Some of the students looked over at them when they heard Zeryn scream. But, it was true that they had been watching them from time to time. To them, Logan and Zeryn were really good fighters...they were jealous. To Logan and Zeryn, it was nothing, but fun to them...even though they took it seriously.

Zeryn looked up at him, "Do you really think so?"

"What do you mean by that? I couldn't get out of your pin and you couldn't get your leg out of my hands. How do you think you'll be able to beat me?"

Zeryn grinned lightly as she moved her arms and grabbed onto Logan's upper arms, just a little above his elbow, "Like this!"

With most of her straight, she pushed Logan off of her and sent him flying over to a pile of matts near them. But, since he was holding onto her, her upper body did come up a little when she pushed him off and she fell flat on her back again.

'Ow!' She thought to herself as she looked up at the ceiling, only to see that it was kind of blury, 'Why does the ceiling look funny?'

Logan groaned as he stood up, "Even a pile of matts isn't comfortable to hit against!"

Professor X heard Zeryn's thoughts, then ran over to her. He kneeled next to her, "Zeryn, are you alright?"

"Professor?" Zeryn looked at him, but could still see a blur, "Why are you over there," She pointed to where she thought she saw him, "when it sounds like your voice is coming from over there?" She pointed at him this time.

"That's because I am right here. Goodness, child. You really must have knocked your brain around when you fell onto the matt those two times."

"Why couldn't that have happened to you?" Emma looked at Gambit.

"Next time, I'll make it 'appens ta yo'!" Gambit glared at her.

Emma grinned a little, "Good luck with that!"

"Logan!" Professor X looked at him, "If you're not too badly banged up."

"That depends what you mean by that. My back hurts a little, but nothing serious." Logan walked over to him, "What's wrong?"

"Zeryn seems a little delusional right now. Will you take her to her room?"

"Professor, why don't I take her?" Gambit looked over at him.

"Why? So you can steal her when we're not looking?" Rogue looked over at him from by the punching bag.

"I ain't gon'a steal her!"

"As much as I enjoy your enthusiasum about helping your friend, Mr. LeBeau, I would prefer Logan to take her to her room." Xavier looked at him as Logan picked up Zeryn.

He stood up, "That'll be all for today, students. Classes will meet Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays at the same time every week. I'll see you in two days. Until then, dismissed."

Logan quickly left the room before any of the others could leave, mainly because he didn't need them following him and start to question Zeryn while her brain wasn't all there.

Once they got to her room, Logan looked at her, "Where's your key?"

"In ma pocket." Zeryn went to grab the key, but her arms felt a little shakey.

"I hope you get better soon." Logan whispered, then put her down on her feet, "Lean on me for a moment." He reached into her back pocket and grabbed the key.

"Yo! Who said yo' can touch ma butt?"

"Yeah...you either need to get better quickly or stop hanging out with Gambit." Logan opened up the door, then helped her inside. He quickly closed and locked the door behind them to make sure Gambit didn't try and seek in. He helped her over to the couch.

"Why don't you rest for awhile." He helped her lay down, then put the key on the coffee table.

"Logan..." Zeryn put her arm over her face.

"Yes?"

"I want the room to stop spinning."

"I think Gambit was right about those matts. We might have to get better ones."

"I didn't feel like this the first time I fell."

"That's because you fell on your boobs and not your back." Logan chucked slightly.

"Don't think I didn't hear that!" Zeryn pointed at him with her free hand.

Logan grinned a little, "I was just pointing out that the first time you fell it wasn't on your back."

Zeryn sighed a little, "Logan, I just wanna go to sleep and not wake up! My head really hurts!"

"If you didn't wake up, then that would mean that you're dead. That would be bad."

"Is there anything I can do to make the pain go away?"

"Well, either take medicine or sleep it off. You still have a long while before dinner, so you could get in a nap if you don't feel like taking medicine."

"I'd rather sleep." Zeryn rolled over, then put her face into the pillow that was on the couch.

"How did you hurt your head anyways?"

"I don't feel like thinking right now." Zeryn said in a muffled tone, since in her face was in the pillow.

"Just tell me."

Zeryn sighed, "Alright!" She turned her head to the side as she kept her eyes closed, since the light was bothering her, "It didn't hurt when you knocked me down, but it hurt after I threw you off of me. I noticed my upper body went up when I threw you back, but it slammed down onto the matt after that."

"Maybe you hit the matt a little too hard after you threw me. I must say, I was surprised that you could push me off of you like that."

"I have a feeling I know what you're going ask, so just save it. I still don't want to talk about my powers."

"Why not?"

"They just...don't seem normal, let's go with that."

"I don't think anyone's powers are normal. Everyone's is different. No one is normal here."

"Honestly, I can't think of a better word to discribe my powers...in fact, I can't think at all right now. I just wanna sleep!" Zeryn groaned when she heard someone knocking on her door. She put the pillow over her head, "Make it stop! It's not helping my head."

Logan got up and walked over to the door. Before he opened it, he called, "Who's there?"

"Is Zeryn alright?!" Jean called from outside of the door.

"She's sleeping."

There was a moment of silence before Jean spoke, "Um...Logan, you do know that I have telepathic powers just like Professor X, right?"

"But yours aren't as strong as his."

"I know Zeryn isn't asleep. She seems to be in pain."

"That's because you came knocking."

"Let me come in and give her something to help her head."

"I wanna sleep!" Zeryn called, keeping the pillow over he head.

"Logan, let me in!" Jean called.

"She wants to sleep. Come back later and if she's not better, then give her the medicine." Logan called.

"If I don't do something now, then her head will get worse!"

Zeryn sighed a little, "Logan, let her in!"

"Alright." Logan said, then went to open the door.

Jean watched the door knob turn, but then noticed Gambit running over to her out of the corner of her eye, "WAIT, LOGAN, FORGET WHAT I..." She screamed when Gambit ran past her and into the room once Logan opened up the door.

Logan watched Gambit, "Hey! Who said you could come in here?!"

Gambit ran over to the couch, then jumped over it. He sat down on the floor next to Zeryn, then looked at her, "Oh, poor Cheri! Are yo' alright?"

"I just wanna sleep." Zeryn said as she kept the pillow over her head.

"Take dat pilla off yo' 'ead." Gambit took it from her, "No need ta suffocate yo'self."

Zeryn groaned a little as Jean and Logan walked over to them, "The light! It doesn't work for me!"

"Gambit, move your butt!" Jean looked down at him, "I need to give Zeryn some medicine and it doesn't help that you're sitting there."

"I can sit w'ere ever I wan'!" Gambit said.

"Then go park your butt in a chair!" Jean looked over at Logan, "Would you be kind and get a glass of water?"

Logan nodded, then walked over to the kitchen.

Jean sat down on the edge of the couch, "Zeryn, hunny, you need to sit up, so you can take this."

"I don't wanna get up." Zeryn put her head on her arms, "The light bothers me. Sound is bugging me."

"If you sit up and take this, then you'll feel better."

"What is it?"

"It's a pill to help you feel better. Now, up!" Jean looked over her shoulder when she saw Logan standing by her. She took the glass from him.

Zeryn groaned, then sat up. She looked at Jean when she noticed a small white pill in her hand, "That's it?"

"Yes, it is. It's a pill. Just swallow it with this." Jean handed her the pill and the water, "Put the pill in your mouth first, then take a drink of water."

"Don't swalla da pill till yo' have da water." Gambit said.

Zeryn sighed, then looked at the pill and the glass. She put the pill in her mouth, then took a sip of water. It took a little bit before she was able to swallow the pill, "YUCK! That's gross!" She rubbed her neck a little, "It feels like it's still in there!"

"It'll feel like that until you get use to swallowing pills." Jean said, "Drink some more water."

Zeryn drank some more of the water, "I feel a bit better, but not much."

"The water might be helping, which is a good thing."

Zeryn put the glass on the coffee table, then laid back down, "Can I sleep now?"

"Yes, you can sleep now." Jean stood up, "Come on, boys. Let's leave her alone."

"You heard her, Gambit. Up!" Logan looked at him.

"AW!" Gambit picked up Zeryn's head, then put the pillow under her head, "But, I wanna stay wit' her to make sure she's alright."

"You can come get her when it's time for dinner. Now, come!" Jean looked at him.

Gambit looked at Zeryn, "I'm sorry, Cheri. I have ta go. 'ere." He took off his coat and laid it on top of her, "I grabbed dis afore I came over. I thought yo' might wan'a 'ang onta it."

"Thank you, Remy." Zeryn whispered to him as she yawned a little.

"Yo'r welcome." Gambit stood up, "I'll be back ta get yo' later." He walked over to Jean and Logan.

"Hope you get better quickly." Jean said, then left her room with the boys.

Logan closed the door behind him.

Zeryn sighed a little as she snuggled up in Gambit's coat. She had started to feel better once she had some water, but she was beginning to feel a little sick to her stomach. She rolled over on her back and looked up at the ceiling.

'Tonight, I have to meet Victor.' She thought to herself as she closed her eyes tightly, 'Why do I not feel good about this?' She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. She looked over at her bedroom door, "I'll have to rip out the pages I wrote on and bring them with me...just hope it wasn't Remy who hurt me."

Zeryn walked into the living room of her room as she looked over at the clock on the micorwave in the kitchen, which read 12:09. She knew that she had to go meet Victor, but she decided to wait until everyone was asleep before sneeking out. In her pocket where the pages of the notebook she had written on. She was dressed in full black, so she could blend in with the darkness, but was dressed comfortably in case she had to defend herself.

She quickly slipped out of her room, then made her way to the staircase. She walked down them, then quickly left the building. Once she was outside of the mansion, she ran into the woods and hood behind a tree. She peeked out to make sure that no one had seen her. Once she knew it was safe, she headed off into the forest in search of Victor.

It didn't take her long to reach the tree Victor left her at, but she noticed a dark figure sitting under the tree. She stared at them for several moments as she felt her heart race, unsure if it was Victor or not.

"I would say you're late, but I'm sure you have your reasons." Victor stood up and walked over to her.

"I wanted to make sure everyone was asleep before I came. I don't need someone following after me, do I?"

"No, I don't suppose you do. Now then, where is the notebook?"

Zeryn pulled the papers out of her pocket and handed them to him as she could feel her heart starting to race, "So I can keep writing."

Victor took the papers from her, then stuck them in the pocket inside his jacket, "I'll have a look at these tonight when I get back to the lab. I don't have good enough vision to read in the dark."

"When will I know who hurt me?" Zeryn asked.

"Give me two days. We'll meet back here two nights from now about the same time. But, I need to you to keep getting information for me, in case the description of the person who hurt you doesn't match the ones on the papers you gave me."

"I will keep it up. I won't let you down."

"Very good. And, if something comes up about your parents, I'll take you to them. You have my word."

"Do you think they're looking for me, Victor?"

"I'm sure they are. I'm sure they're very worried about you. I would be upset if my child randomly went missing. I believe any parent who lost their child would be in an awful state if they lost their own flesh and blood."

"I'm glad you're willing to help me out. It really means a lot to me."

"You just keep up with the mission until I tell you to stop. Once I've figured out who hurt you, then you'll be done and we can leave this place."

Zeryn nodded slightly as she yawned a little.

Victor didn't pay much attention to her tiredness. Instead, something else caught his eye, "I've noticed something about your clothes. I noticed it at the cafe the other day, but I didn't feel like bringing it up in public, but why are there holes in them?"

"Oh...um...Gambit gave me some of his old clothes. I've been wearing them pretty much since I came here. I was suppose to shop with Jean and Rogue two days ago, but that didn't turn out too well. I wanted to shop in the Gothic part of the town, but they didn't like that too much and wanted me to wear these girly girl clothes!" Zeryn shivered a little, "They were ugly looking! Plus, these clothes are much more comfortable on me."

"But, you really shouldn't be wearing old clothes like that. The rips and holes could end up getting bigger and that wouldn't be good."

Zeryn shrugged, "I really don't think there's a guy who hasn't seen a girl's bra before. It's normal. Besides, I tried on some of Gambit's clothes, but he wouldn't let me have them. They were too big on me."

'My, my, she really is a rebel, even though she lost her memory.' Victor thought to himself before answering Zeryn, "I suppose those clothes will have to do for now. Once we get out of here, then I'll get you some new stuff until we find your parents, how does that sound?"

"As long as they're not girly girl looking, then I'll be fine with it."

"Whatever your comfortable wearing is fine with me. Now then, I should head back, so I can look over these papers. See you in two days." He whipped the back of his trench coat behind him before disappearing into the darkness.

Zeryn watched him, then kneeled down next to the tree as she could feel a swarm of emotions beginning to build up inside of her. Right now, she wasn't sure whether to scream or cry or slash something to pieces with her claws.

"Ok...before I get ahead of myself. I should get up and go back to the mansion. Maybe some rest might help." She stood up and made her way back in the direction of the mansion.

"Why do these strange things keep building up inside of me? I just wanna scream and I don't even know why. Am I doing something wrong? Is someone trying to trick and hurt me? Oh! I wonder if other girls have these problems?!"

As she entered the mansion property, she paused when she thought she heard something around her move. She looked up in the the tree and saw Beast sitting there.

"Didn't think you'd see me up here." He jumped down from the tree and landed in front of her.

"I heard something move. Of course I'd look up in the trees first." Zeryn said, "Don't need someone to try and take me down from above."

"I heard Jean visited you earlier after that little incident in class. I am a doctor and wished the check up on your condition, but Professor X had me running around doing stuff for him, even thought he knew I wanted to visit with you." He tapped the side of his head.

"She gave me this pill that tasted gross! But, the water seemed to help."

"She probably gave you an Excedrin. It's more of a migraine pill than anything. Logan said you were complainning of the light and sound. Those are signs of a migraine, but I really don't think you had one. It's possible that you had a little concussion, if anything."

"I have a feeling that's not good."

"Concussions are never good. They can effect your memory long term if you have more than one. I'll keep an eye on you for the next few days."

"I've already lost my memory."

"I hightly doubt your memory loss was due to a concussion. If you had one, then you'd end up forgetting things. The reason Professor X is making you read and write is to help your memory. Yes, concussions do effect reading. Let's say you read a book before. If you had too many concussions, then you'll go back and read the book only to get half way through to remember that you did read it. Later, you might pick up the book and not remember reading it until you get half way through again."

Zeryn looked at him worriedly, "That's not good. But, I feel fine. I've been fine since I woke up from my nap. I just went out to get a little fresh air, since I was having a hard time sleeping."

"It was probably from the nap you took. Still, I'll keep checking up on your from time to time to see how you're doing. Like said, I don't really believe you have a concussion. I was just suggesting it. After all, you did land on a matt besides on the floor. And, your back hit first before your head did."

"I remember that. Anyways, if I'm not feeling well, I'll be sure to come to you."

"Everyone comes to me if they're not well. I am a doctor, after all. You'll most likely find me in the medical wing of the school. There are a few nurses there in case I'm not around."

Zeryn nodded a little, "Well, I should head off to bed. The night air is starting to kick in."

"Yes, it does that. I come out here from time to time if I have a hard time sleeping. I know the night air will help me to sleep."

"Well...good night." Zeryn started to walk back to the mansion.

"Have a good evening, dear." Beast called after her, then climbed back up into the tree.

Zeryn opened up the door and listened when she thought she heard someone singing. She looked over her shoulder and saw that it was coming from the tree she saw Beast at.

'He mustn't be tired yet.' She thought as she walked inside, then closed the door behind her.

She headed up the stairs, then paused for a moment. She looked down at the guys half of the dorm area for several moments. She remembered Professor X not being too happy about her staying with Gambit, so she headed back to her dorm. She pulled out her key, then opened up her door and went inside. She closed it and locked it behind her. She went over to the couch, then put the keys on the coffee table as she sat down on the couch. She took off her boots, then laid down on the couch. Gambit's coat was laying on the couch, so she grabbed it and held onto it tightly. A few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Right, now I hate my life." She whispered as she held the coat close to her, "All I want to do is crawl into a dark corner and never come out!"

She could feel the emotions starting to build up in her again, "I just want to know who I am and who caused me to lose my memory!"


	8. X-Men: The Unknown Wolveriness Chapter 8

Zeryn's face twitched when she felt someone poking her face.

"'ey, 'ey, 'ey, Cheri, wake up!" Gambit whispered to her as he poked her.

Zeryn groaned, then opened up her eyes and looked at him.

"Good mornin'!"

Zeryn screamed a little and almost fell off to couch, but Gambit grabbed her.

"'ey! Careful, now. Don't need yo' gettin' hurt again." Gambit helped her back onto the couch.

"What are you doing here?! What time is it?" Zeryn rolled over on her back and looked up at the ceiling.

"Tis almos' eleven in da mornin'. Yo've been sleepin' fo' a long time."

"I couldn't fall asleep last night."

"'eard Beast tell dat ta da professor durin' lunch. He thinks yo' might 'ave 'ad a migraine or little concussion."

"Please, don't remind me." Zeryn rolled over on her stomach, then grabbed the pillow as she stared at the arm rest of the couch, "I just needed some air last night, so I walked around in the forest for a little while."

"Tis dangerous out dere at night. Yo' need ta be careful."

"I was wearing black, it's not like anyone would be able to see me."

"But, animals 'ave good 'earing."

"I'm sure I could take care of myself." Zeryn put her head on the pillow, so that she was facing him, "I was thinking about bugging you last night, but I didn't want Professor X to get upset again."

"Yeah...dat was no fun. He's very strick about lettin' someone o' da opposite sex stay da night."

"I just slept on the couch. I would have rather been in someone else's room than in mine. I almost had a panic attack or something." She rolled over on her back, "I kept thinking someone was going to attack me."

"As long as yo' 'ave yo'r door locked, nothin' gon'a 'urt yo'."

"When you had a dream like I had, you'll believe whatever your mind tells you."

"Jus' remember dis, dere's not'in' in da dark dat isn't dere in da light."

Zeryn took a deep breath and slowly let it out, "Why do I find no comfort in that thought?"

"Well, it's true, dere ain't."

"I still don't find any comfort in it." Zeryn closed her eyes.

"'ey! Don't yo' be fallin' asleep again. Yo' need ta get up an' eat!"

"I'm not hungry and I'll consider myself a lazy bum today. I didn't sleep too well last night, so I plan to make up for it now."

"If yo' sleep da rest o' da day, then yo'll be up all night. Not good."

"I don't care." Zeryn rolled over on her side and was about to grab the blanket by her when she felt Gambit's arms going under her body, "What are you do...AAAAHHHH!"

Gambit picked Zeryn up in his arms, "Yo' ain't gon'a sleep! I ain't gon'a let yo'!"

"Remy! You put me down right now!"

"No! I'm take yo' ta da dinin' hall whether yo' like it or not!"

"I'm not hungry! Put me down!" Zeryn struggled in his arms to try and break free, but it wasn't working too well.

"Stop puttin' up a fight, or I'll drop yo'!" Gambit pulled her close to his chest.

Zeryn screamed a little as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Like dropping me will kill me."

"I'm standin' by da table. I don't need yo' knockin' yo' 'ead on it."

Zeryn groaned a little, "If you don't put me down, then I'll kick you!"

"'ow can yo' kick me when I have yo' in ma arms?" Gambit grinned a little.

"Not funny!" Zeryn was starting to get upset because she just wanted to rest. But, she quickly remembered not to get upset when she noticed her claws starting to come out of her hand.

'Oh no! Not now! No! Go back in my hand!' She thought to herself as she went to push them back in only to hear someone walking into her room.

"Zeryn, I haven't seen you all day and..." Logan looked over at them, "Alright, what the heck is going on here?"

"She's bein' a lazy bum! I had ta wake her up!" Gambit said.

"Right. Put her down. That's not a way to wake up a girl."

"No! It's alright! I'm fine right here." Zeryn looked over at Logan as she wrapped her hand around her wrist in hopes that he didn't see her claws, which hadn't gone back into her fist yet.

Logan shook his head a some out of surprise, since he didn't think she'd be the one to let anyone pick her up, "Zeryn...what happened to you? Did you hit your head that hard yesterday?"

"No, I'm fine, really. Maybe I can fall asleep in his arms and then he'll have to put me down." She peeked over Gambit's shoulder to see her claws starting to retract.

"I ain't gonna put yo' down! I'm gonna take yo' ta da dinin' hall fo' lunch an' dat's dat!" Gambit held her close to him to make sure she wouldn't try and get away.

"I'm not hungry. What do you not get about that?!" Zeryn had let go of her wrist, but she quickly found out that her claws had grown back out once one of them cut her hand. She twitched a little, then put her chin on Gambit's shoulder, so that the back of her head was facing Logan.

'Go back in my hand!' She thought to herself as she watched her wound heal, 'I really don't need anyone knowing about you...yet anyways! Now, get back in there!'

"As much as I don't always agree with him, he does have a point, Zeryn. You need to eat." Logan leaned against the wall.

"I'm not hungry!"

"If yo' gonna be stubbern, den I'll jus' carry yo' dere righ' now." Gambit started to walk over to Logan, but felt Zeryn starting to struggle in his arms, "Come on, Cheri! Don't make Logan get da professor up 'ere."

"No, Remy! I'm alright!" Zeryn used her upper body to try and get Gambit to stop walking, mainly so she could get her claws back into her fists, "It's bad to force your friend to do something."

"Hey! At least he cares about your health. You should be happy about that. Do you need some help over there?" Logan asked.

"No. I got her." Gambit tried to steady his feet when he felt Zeryn trying to force him back, "Cheri, yo' need ta calm down!"

"Do you always have these problems with girls?" Logan grinned a little.

"Yo' shut up!"

"I can see why you have a hard time keeping a girl."

"Dat's a lie! I jus' don't like..." Gambit stumbled back and landed on the couch with Zeryn on top of him.

Zeryn screamed a little because she didn't expect to knock Gambit down like that, 'Please, go in!' She thought and once Gambit landed on the couch, her claws went back into her fists, so they wouldn't hurt him. She let out a sigh when she noticed them going in. She didn't want to hurt Gambit, or want anyone knowing about her powers.

She looked down at him, then smiled, "Hello!"

"Dat ain't funny, Cheri. Get off ma chest."

Zeryn moved, so she was sitting on his stomach, "Is that better?"

"No, it ain't!" Gambit looked over in Logan's direction when he heard him laughing, "W'at yo' laughin' 'bout ova dere?"

"Sorry, bub, but I find it amusing how she was able to knock you down while you were just holding her in your arms. That's some pretty funny shit, bub! Wish I had a camera right about now." Logan said as he laughed.

"Why yo' need a camera?!"

"Let's just say I can use it to get revenge on you when you don't give someone their stuff back." Logan grinned.

"Blackmail is such a bad t'ing." Gambit reached into his pocket and pulled out a deck of cards.

"I wouldn't call it that. It's just revenge, that's all."

Zeryn watched as Gambit opened up the pack, then pulled out the cards. He put them on the couch next to him, then took the top one. Her eyes widened when she saw his finger tips turn red. Not only that, but when she looked at his face his eyes were red as well.

'Oh no! This can't be good.' She thought, then screamed lightly when Gambit pulled her down on top of him.

"It's alright, Cheri." Gambit whispered to her, "Jus' gettin' some revenge o' ma own."

Xavier, who was walking outside with Warren, paused when he picked up Zeryn's thoughts.

Warren paused next to him, "Something troubling you, professor?"

"You hit the nail right on the head there, Warren. I have a feeling some of my students are about to get into a load of trouble."

"Let me guess, that thief is involved, right?"

"Our meditation lesson is going to have to wait till after lunch. Let us hurry inside and see what's going on." Xavier quickly made his way over to the building.

Warren followed after him, "Shall I run ahead of you, sir?"

"Just keep up with me. I have a feeling I might be able to handle it." Xavier made his way up the stairs.

"Well, I'm always here to help out."

"I know you are."

Logan had heard Zeryn scream slightly, then looked over at them, "What are you doing to her, Gambit?"

"I ain't doin' nothin' ta her." Gambit wrapped his free arm around Zeryn, then quickly sat up and threw the card at Logan.

Before Logan could have time to react, the card hit him in the stomach, which pushed him back into the wall a little, "Oh! So that's the way you want to play, is it? Alright! Bring it on, Cajun boy!"

"Gambit...don't..." Zeryn whispered to him as Gambit picked up three more cards, then threw them at Logan.

When the cards hit Logan this time, it sent him through the wall and into Rogue and Kitty's room.

Kitty, who was sitting on the couch watching a show on TV, screamed when she saw Logan laying on the floor, "Logan! What are you...wait! How did you?!" She looked over at the hole, then saw Gambit holding another card in his hand.

"ROGUE!" She called.

"She's downstairs, you idiot! I saw her in the dining hall!" Logan slowly got to his feet, "Just go get Professor X."

"Are you mad?! I can't leave you here to get your butt kicked by Gambit!"

"Do you really think he can kick my butt that easily?!" Logan let his claws come out of his fists.

"You two need to stop! Professor X isn't going to be happy about this!"

"Would you just go get him already?! I've got this under control!" Logan stood up.

Kitty quickly got up and ran out of her room.

Logan looked over at Gambit, "Alright! Put Zeryn down! This is between the two of us!"

"I think you two need to stop and talk this out!" Zeryn said, "I don't want any part of this!"

"He started it!" Gambit held onto the card, ready to throw it at Logan in case he attacked.

"At least I didn't sneek into her room like you did!" Logan said, "Her door was wide open! I came to see if she was alright!"

"Guys, stop it!" Zeryn tried to get out of Gambit's grip, but it wasn't working, "Let me go! I don't want any part of this!"

"Yo'r gon'a stay 'ere in case da professor comes!" Gambit held onto her, then threw a card at Logan.

Logan slashed the card before it could touch him, "Nice try!"

Gambit quickly let go of Zeryn, then got up. He grabbed his deck, then threw some more cards at Logan as he ran out of Zeryn's room and down the hall towards his room.

Logan was able to block some of the cards, but not all of them, since Gambit was throwing them at such a rapid speed, "GET YOUR CAJUN BUTT BACK HERE!" He quickly darted out of the room after him.

"Oh no!" Zeryn quicky got to her feet and ran after them.

"PROFESSOR!" Kitty yelled as she noticed Gambit running past her, "Oh dear! PROFESSOR! PROFES..." She paused when she saw Xavier and Warren standing at the top of the stairs, "Oh, professor!"

"What's wrong, Kitty?" Xavier asked.

Warren watched Gambit run by, then noticed Logan was just leaving Zeryn's room, "I think those two are at it again."

"Logan came crashing through my dorm wall and Gambit had a card in his hand! Professor, do something!" Kitty was almost about to break down, mainly because she was freaked out by the fact that Gambit's power was strong enough to knock Logan through the wall.

"Alright, Kitty, calm down." Xavier put his hand on her shoulder, then guided her over to Warren, "Take her somewhere and help her relax. I'm sure it must have been very traumatizing to see Logan going through her wall."

"Won't you need my help?" Warren asked as Logan ran past them.

"No, no. You go take care of her. I'll be alright."

Warren nodded, then put his arm over Kitty's shoulder, "Come on, little one. Let's get away from the crazy guys." He guided Kitty down the stairs.

"Gambit's powers are scary! I didn't think cards could knock someone like Logan through a wall." Kitty shook.

Warren rubbed her shoulder, "There, there, it's alright. Guess we know not to make the thief upset."

Xavier watched them, then turned to see Zeryn about to run past him. He took her arm, "Hold it right there. Care to explain what's going on here?"

Zeryn looked up at him, then tapped her head, "I think it'll be quicker if you just dig it out of my memory than have me explain what's going on."

Xavier nodded, then tapped into her memory, pulling out only the events from the past several minutes.

Logan banged on Gambit's door, "OPEN UP, YOU COWARD! LET ME BEAT SOME SENSE INTO YOU!" He backed up a little once the door opened, but he flew back some when he was rammed in the stomach with Gambit's bo staff.

Gambit stood there holding the staff in his hands, "Now I 'ave a fair advantage!" He grinned.

Logan groaned a little as he sat up, "Nice stick!" He flicked Gambit off with his claw.

Gambit grinned because he remembered Logan doing that to him before. He knew Logan wouldn't remember, but he sure did, "Bring it on, wolf boy!"

"I'm not a wolf, you dirty thief!" Logan quickly jumped to his feet and went to strike Gambit, but his claws were blocked by Gambit's staff.

Gambit pushed Logan back, then ran at him. He put the bottom of his staff on the floor, then jumped up and swung around the staff until he was able to kick Logan in the back.

Logan fell to the ground, then grabbed Gambit's staff and pulled him down.

Gambit fell down, but made sure to move his staff out of the way, so he wouldn't land on it.

Logan grinned at him, "Now, we're on even ground!"

"Yo'd t'ink dat, wouldn't yo'?"

Logan gabbed his elbow on Gambit's face, "Now we're even!"

Gambit groaned a little, then quickly got to his feet, "Get up! I'm not done wit' yo' yet!"

"I see that blow to your face didn't hurt you?" Logan got up.

"It did, but ma powers help me ta recover afta takin' a blow like yo' gave me!"

"Very interesting. But, let's see what happens when I break something on your body!" Logan went to grab Gambit, only to have his hands hit by the staff.

Gambit grinned, then ran off.

"GET BACK HERE!" Logan ran after him.

"Alright, I see what's going on now." Xavier said after he had dug into Zeryn's mind to get the information he needed on the situation at hand.

"It's not my fault. I was sure I locked my bedroom door last night." Zeryn thought to try and remember if she did or not. But, the situation at hand was getting into her mind and blocking out pretty much everything that happened the night before.

"I saw that you did. However, Mr. LeBeau is a master thief, so it's easy for him to pick lock his way into places."

"As much as I know I should be worrying about that, what are we to do about Logan and Remy right now?! Logan might rip him to pieces!"

"Zeryn, calm yourself. It is impossible for Logan to do that to him. Mr. LeBeau might not look it, but he's a pretty tough guy. I've pulled out several things from his past and can see that he's a very good fighter. He just has a weakness in class, just like everyone else."

Zeryn looked at him, "A...weakness?"

"Everyone has one. Once you find it, then it's easy to take someone down. I believe Emma has found it, since it's easy for her to take him down. But, he must figure it out on his own. I will not tell him." Xavier looked at Zeryn to see a look of curiosity on her face, "And I'm not going to tell you either."

"AW!" Zeryn pouted a little, then saw the boys fighting down the hall, "Professor!" She pointed over at them.

Xavier looked down the hall, then watched them, "Let them fight it out. I'll take care of them later."

"What are you going to do to them?"

"They will be punished, you can be sure of that."

Zeryn watched them worriedly. She didn't want her friends to get hurt, but she didn't want them to get in trouble either. But, she knew they couldn't avoid getting into trouble.

Xavier watched, impressed by Gambit's fighting style with the staff. But, he grinned slightly when he saw Logan hit Gambit in the face with his elbow, 'You two are too good...but you're not that smart either.' He thought to himself, then stood in the middle of the hallway when he noticed Gambit starting to run their way.

Zeryn watched him, then saw Gambit coming with Logan close behind him.

Xavier held up his hand, "THAT'S ENOUGH!" He yelled at them.

Gambit quickly stopped before he could hit Xavier's hand, but he was pushed forward when Logan ran into him when he was trying to stop.

Zeryn ran over to Gambit, then kneeled next to him, "Are you alright?" She looked at his face and saw a large bruise on his face below his right eye.

"I'm alright, Cheri. I've taken worse dan this afore." Gambit took Zeryn's hand when she held it out of him.

Zeryn helped him up.

"As much as I enjoy seeing my students using their powers, I don't enjoy the fact that you are trying to use them to beat the living hell out of each other!" Xavier gave them a stern look, "I will NOT have my students using their powers on each other, or to do any damage to my school! I want both of you in my office THIS VERY MOMENT! Keep your butts in there until I get there, do you understand me?!"

Logan and Gambit looked away from Xavier, pretty much ashamed at what they had done, not only to each other, but the damage they caused to Zeryn's room.

"Yes, sir." Was all they were able to say.

Xavier had tapped into their minds to see what they were thinking at that point in time, since he didn't like it when his students looked away from him when he was giving them a stern talking to. All he did was nod.

"Now, get down there!" He pointed down the stairs.

Logan and Gambit looked at each other for a moment before heading down the stairs.

Xavier watched them, 'Scott and Beast, go to my office and make sure Logan and Gambit don't leave.' He thought to them, then looked at Zeryn, "Care to show me the damage?"

"Yes, sir." Zeryn walked down the hall towards her room with Xavier following behind her.

Xavier looked at the damage done to the wall, "How many cards did he throw at Logan again?"

"Three, but he threw them from over by the couch." Zeryn said as she sat on the counter in her kitchen.

"I don't see how just three cards could send Logan through the wall. The couch is a bit of a distance from where the damage is. He would have had to have thrown more cards to get him to go through the wall."

"Just be glad Remy didn't force him out my window. That really would have been bad."

"Logan can heal himself rather quickly. I don't see that as being much of a problem...besides the broken window, that is." Xavier walked over to Zeryn, "You, Rogue and Kitty might have to spend the night in different rooms tonight. That wall needs to be fixed up."

"What are you going to do to Remy and Logan?" Zeryn looked at him.

Xavier thought for a moment, then looked at the wall, "I guess I should let them fix up their own mess, but I'll keep an eye on them to make sure they don't end up trying to kill each other."

"I don't think Rogue is going to be happy when she finds out about this."

"I'll be sure to keep her away from the room for the rest of the day. She'll only be allowed to go in if someone is there with her. I don't need her to try and kill them. With her powers, it'd be easy."

"Professor..."

Xavier looked at her, "Do you want me to read your mind again, or do you want to talk about it?"

"I guess talking would be a nice idea."

"Go ahead, I'm listening."

Zeryn nodded, then took a deep breath and slowly let it out, "Why does everyone hate Remy? He's really nice to me."

"I wouldn't say they hate him, but more hate the person he is. You see, Remy had a bit of a mixed up past, if you will, and he grew up with certain people. It's who he is and he can't help it. One thing I know for sure is that he has trouble trusting people. It took him awhile before he came here. I met him in person when I found most of the students who are here, but he hesitated to come with us. I gave him my card and two months later, he appeared here. He comes and goes as he pleases, but he's always able to lend a hand when needed."

"I take it you're not going to tell me about his past, are you?"

"Let me ask you this, if you told me about your past, would you want me to tell every student here without your ok?" Xavier questioned.

Zeryn looked down for a moment, "No, I guess not. It would be private."

"There you go. I just try and explain to my students about certain people, but I only say enough to try and get them to understand without going too deep into the person's past, you know?"

"No wonder why you're a professor, because you're really smart."

Xavier laughed a little, "I've been smart since I was younger. Of course, it doesn't help that I went to Oxford for college. I'm sure you were a bright student as well."

"Do you really think so?" Zeryn looked at him.

"I believe so." Xavier walked into the living room, then picked up the book Zeryn was reading. He walked back over to her, then held up the book, "How far are you?"

"Almost half way, I think. I stop to write sometimes."

"And, how's the British English treating your mind?"

"Once you get use to it, you stop forgetting that you're reading in a different language. It feels really natural to me. I'm sure if I were to read a normal English book, then I might have a hard time picking up on it because I'm so use to the British English now."

"And here you are talking in normal English, is that right?"

"I guess I am."

Xavier put the book down, "You'd know if you were speaking in British English. It'd probably be hard to understand you. I think everyone would have a tough time trying to understand you than they did when Remy came here. But, the point is you've picked up on a foreign language in the spand of less than a week. My guess is that you've studied a foreign language when you were in school."

"Do you think so?"

"Zeryn, let me tell you something. If I were to give this book to Scott or Jean, two of my brightest students, I think they'd put the book down in less than an hour and probably never pick it up again. But, you didn't give up. You kept reading it and you still are."

"So, does that mean you're going to give me something in a harder language to read?"

"Oh, no! I wouldn't do that to you...maybe a little later down the road, but not right now."

"Professor...do you think I'll ever figure out my past?"

"I'm sure you will. I'm sure your parents are probably looking for you. If they are, then I won't be afraid to take you to them. It's up to you to decide if you wish to stay here or stay with them."

"If you were in my situation, what would you do?"

Xavier thought for a moment as memories from his past began to surface bringing a bit of a pained look to his face.

Zeryn noticed this and didn't mind if he decided not to answer, but it didn't take took long for him to give her an answer.

"If I were you, I'd probably stay with my parents for a little while to see how things work out. If things don't, then I'd come back here. If they did, then I'd stay."

Zeryn could tell that it took a lot of courage for him to say that, but she noticed the look on his face eased up after he spoke. All she was able to do was just nod lightly.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

"Remember this; it's not that your parents won't recognize you, it's that you won't recognize them. You must do what you think is right, even if it hurts them. At this point in time, the only thing that matters is your safety and happiness. If it helps you any, you can go back and forth between here and their home. But, with you having no memory of them, my suggestion would be to stay with them for about five days to a week and see how things go. If you're not happy with the life you had, then you are welcome to come back. But, if you are happy, you must remember to come back here."

Xavier lend against the counter, "You see, like me and pretty much everyone else here, we are born to human parents. None of us are sure how these powers came to be. With having these gifts, we tend to keep them from our parents, so they don't freak and give us up, or try to kill us. Yes, there are people who accept us, but there are those who don't. My guess is that your parents didn't know about your powers. When I say that you come back, I mean for training for your powers. You see, not only is this place a school for learning, but it's also for helping with your powers as well. I'm not going to leave one of my students out there without the proper training."

He looked at Zeryn, "I want you to make me a promise, if you decide to stay with your parents, I want you to come back here for training. Is that a deal?"

Zeryn looked at him, then nodded, "I promise I will. But, for now, I just want to hang here."

"You stay as long as you want. Like I said before, Remy comes and goes. I don't stop him because I know he'll alway come back." Xavier stretched a little, "Well, I guess I should go punish those two."

"Professor..."

Xavier looked at her.

"Um...why does Remy keep coming to visit me?"

"Because, you're like a really good friend to him. He doesn't have very many good friends or even any close ones. Yes, he does feel bad that you've lost your memory, but that's not the reason why he cares for you. He came into your room the day you came here and he tends to do that with new students, so they'll be friends with him. But, they tend to turn on him when others put up a fuss about how he keeps stealing their stuff. You haven't done that and you don't let it bother you, that's why he keeps hanging around with you. He really trust you, Zeryn, and that says a lot coming from him. It's hard for him to trust anyone."

Zeryn blushed a little as she listened to what he was saying.

"Also, I think you make his heart skip several beats, if you know what I mean."

Zeryn's face turned bright red when she heard that, "Is that really true, professor?"

Xaiver grinned, then tapped the side of his head.

Zeryn put her hands over her face because of how embarrased the topic was making her feel.

"I understand that you want Logan to be your friend as well, since you two are my best fighters here, but you have to find a way for both of them to get along, so you can spend time with the both of them. If they keep this up, then you'll be put in the middle and that's never a good thing. Try and get them to become friends. But, if you have to, knock them around a little. I know you're strong enough to take care of yourself."

Zeryn moved her hands away from her face as she looked at him, "I'll do my best."

Xavier nodded, "Well, time for me to head off. Grab some things that you'll need for the next few hours and go find a place to hang out until the wall gets fixed up. Until then, have a good day."

"Good day to you, professor." Zeryn watched him leave, then looked down at the floor, her face still red as many different emotions raced through her body, "I wonder if any other girls have to deal with this?" She got off the counter, then grabbed her book and walked into the living room.


	9. X-Men: The Unknown Wolveriness Chapter 9

~~That Same Day~~

A door creeked open to shed some light inside the dark room that lay behind the door. The light only made it to one of the posts of the bed that was inside of the room.

A female walked into the room and went over to the bed. Carefully, she tapped the person, who was sleeping in the bed, on the shoulder, "Victor." She whispered to him.

Victor groaned, then rolled over on his other side.

"Victor, it's almost noon and Stryker needs to speak with you." She said.

"Tell him I'm busy." Victor mumbled as he tried to go back to sleep.

"He said he'd like to see you now."

Victor sighed, then sat up, "Can't a guy sleep in without having to worry about business?" He got up.

"I don't mean to bother you, but I'm just following Stryker's orders. He'll see you in his office." She walked over to the door, then walked out.

Victor watched her, then grabbed his jacket, which was sitting on a chair by his bed, put it on, then walked out of his room, closing the door behind him. He walked through the lab to see some scientists running around doing random odd jobs for Stryker and trying to get some of the equiptment up and running. Every once in a while, he'd have to weave in and out of some of the people running around him. When he reached Stryker's office, he opened up the door, then went inside.

Stryker looked up at him, "Good almost afternoon, Victor." He watched Victor sit in a chair in front of his desk, "You look like you had a rough night."

"If you woke up laying on the floor sometime during the night, you'd have a bad night as well." Victor sat back in his chair.

Stryker tried to keep himself of laughing, "My goodness. Sounds like you had a bad dream."

"I wouldn't call it a bad dream...more like the worst nightmare I've had in a long time."

"Anyways, let's get down to business. Did you see that girl last night?"

Victor reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the papers. He handed them to Stryker, "She doesn't know most of the names of the mutants in the school, so she just described them."

Stryker took the papers, then opened them up and looked at them, "Ah! So that's where Logan's been hiding out."

"I thought the exact same thing."

"I recognize only a few of the mutants on here, but not many. We'll need names."

"I was able to recover the computer we kept their names on."

Stryker looked at him, "We've tried to recover the information that was on it, but it's all gone. Either the government took the information or the computer was totally whipped for privacy reasons."

"So, do you want me to get her to write down their names next time?"

"It would be helpful to have their names, yes. Does she know how many are in the school?" Stryker looked at the papers.

"No, she doesn't. She just wrote down the ones that she knows, or has seen."

"Guess our little punk...goth...whatever she is...friend needs to be a little more social. When do you plan to see her again?"

"Two nights from now. I'll see if she can get some more information before then."

"Tell her to talk to the other students to get their names. Or, to try and get their files or something."

"I'll be sure to let her know that."

"I'm very impressed with how well you're handing this girl. Everything is going very well." Stryker sat back in his seat, "Guess it's a good thing she lost her memory. It's very easy to manipulate someone when they've lost their memory."

"I agree, it is. So, what's the plan when we're done with her?"

"After we get the mutants, knock her out and leave her somewhere. We're working on tracking down Weapon Eleven, so we have no use for her body."

"Wouldn't it be easier just to kill her off?"

"Victor, you should know by now that it's hard to kill off a mutant with adamantium in their body. They're indestructible."

"Just like our weapon."

Stryker leaned forward a little, "What do you mean?"

"Weapon Eleven had vanished before the pieces of the cooling toward was removed. Now that guy is indestructible. Nothing could kill him. Even having his head cut off didn't kill him."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I ran into him on my travels, but I was able to get away from him before he could attempt to kill me."

"Where did you last see him at?"

"I can honestly say I don't remember."

"Nice to see he has a mind of his own. I suppose we'll have to be careful when we go out to get him."

"Why not just sent the mutants out to find him for you? I'm sure they could take him down."

"By doing that, Victor, then they'll have a chance to excape."

"Not if we go with them." Victor grinned, "Or, you put shock collars on them."

"Shock collars are for dogs. I wouldn't let them out of here for anything." Stryker picked up one of the papers, then sat back in his seat as he looked at it, "They are important for the experiment."

Victor watched him, "If you're interested, they took your son. I'm not sure where he is right now."

Stryker closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then slowly let it out, "That guy belongs in an insane cyclamen!"

"That's not a nice thing to say about your son."

Stryker looked over at him.

"Nevermind."

"Victor, you are dismissed for now. I'll call you when I need you."

"Sounds good." Victor stood up.

"And, one other thing. Keep an eye on that girl. We have to make sure she stays on our side."

Victor nodded, then walked out of the office.

Stryker watched him, then looked back down at the paper, "No matter how bad he wants it, he's not going to get it."

Zeryn sat on the couch in the mansion's library reading her book. She wanted a nice, quiet place to either read or write. But, mainly, to relax and take nap if she needed one and the library was the prefact place for her...even thought the student lounge was next door, but the walls in the library were sound proof, so she didn't have to worry about being bothered. She had been in the library for about three or four hours and she didn't bother to eat lunch because she wasn't hungry and because she was still tired.

She looked up from her book when she noticed someone coming inside the library. She closed her book and put it on her lap, "How goes it, Scott?"

Scott walked over to the couch, then sat down by her feet, since Zeryn always put her feet up on the couch when she was reading, "I've been relieved of guard duty." He sat back a little and looked up at the ceiling, "Didn't realize how hard it would be to keep an eye on them."

"Where they trying to kill each other?"

"Let's just say they didn't want to work together. Professor X was watching them with me, but he's going to watch them until they're done."

"I thought Beast, Rob and Warren were watching them as well."

"They've been relieved as well."

"I see."

"With any luck, you'll be in your room by tonight...maybe. Rob took Rogue out into town for dinner. She's really upset about what happened. She, almost, turned them into lifeless zombies, if it wasn't for Professor X stopping her."

"Wow."

"No kidding."

"What about Kitty?"

"I haven't seen her yet. Not sure where she is. Probably trying to recover from everything that's been going on. She doesn't know what everyones' powers are yet, so she freaks a bit when she finds out."

"Interesting."

"I know, right." Scott closed his eyes, "Forget dinner! I'm going to sleep right here!"

"I got here first, you know."

"Then, I'll sleep on the floor."

"I'm sure the floor's not that comfortable."

"Then, I'll sleep in the chair."

Zeryn shook her head a little, "Now you've gone crazy."

"I'm not crazy! Just really tired. I had to hold Logan back a few times to keep him from trying to kill Gambit. Had Warren help me out."

Zeryn sighed a little, "This isn't going to be easy."

"What's not going to be easy?" Scott opened his eyes, then looked at Zeryn.

"I want both of them to be my friends, but Professor X said that I have to try and get them to be friends, so they can tolerate each other when they visit me."

Scott grinned a little, "Good luck with that."

"Thanks." Zeryn put Gambit's coat over her legs, then snuggled up against the back of the couch, "Man. I feel like such a lazy bum today. All I want to do is sleep and read."

"As nice as it is to be a lazy bum now and then, you really need to eat, you know."

"I haven't felt hungry. Maybe a little thirsty, but that's it."

"Did you really hit your head that bad in class yesterday?"

"No, I didn't. I don't know what happened. My back hit the matt before my head did. Those matts really aren't that comfortable."

"Tell me about it. I've been knocked down a few times myself. I guess some of us get distracted watching you and Logan. Both of you are really good. Do you think you took any form of self defence classes before you lost your memory?"

"I don't feel like thinking right now. But, I guess I might have. I mean, I'm just as good as Logan, if not better." Zeryn sighed sadly, "I wish I knew who I really was."

"I'm sure there's a way for you to remember. Try not to worry about it too much. Just relax yourself. You'll be alright. You're lucky that you were around when Professor X found you. Who knows what could have happened if he wasn't there."

"I probably would have freaked out and gotten myself lost in the forest."

"As long as you're in the area, Professor X will always be able to find you. His powers don't work certain distances, but he's always able to locate a mutant who's close by."

"Is Jean like him? I thought I heard her say something to Logan about her being able to read minds...or something like that. I don't remember. It was yesterday after I hit my head and Logan took me back to my room."

Scott nodded, "She kind of is, but her powers aren't as strong as his. She did tell me that she came to visit you. Glad to see the medicine helped out."

"I think the water did as well." Zeryn closed her eyes, "How much longer until I can go back in my room?"

"I really have no idea. They were almost half way done when Professor X relieved us. With any sort of luck, you might be back in your room by tonight."

"Didn't you just say that a little while ago?"

Scott thought for a moment, "Alright, now I'm the one who needs a nap. Forget the nap! I should just go to bed. It's after five."

"Do whatever you feel like doing. If I can't get back in my room tonight, then I'll just sleep here. It's quiet in here and I like it."

"Even with the student lounge next door, it always seem peaceful in here."

"Do you think Professor X will let me stay here?"

Scott shrugged, "Who knows. He might. I don't see why he wouldn't. He'll probably have Kitty and Rogue room with some of the other girls until the wall gets fixed up."

"Why do they share a room together? They don't see much alike."

"Professor X tends to do that. He puts us with other mutants who we don't have much in common with, so we can learn to get along and learn some new things from the mutant we are rooming with."

"I'm glad I have a room to myself. I don't mind being alone. It's alright. I mean, I like having peace while I read. I can sit in the living room and read all night if I wanted to and not have to worry about someone coming to bother me."

"Besides Gambit and Logan?"

"Remy visits me more than Logan does."

Scott thought, "You know. I might have an idea on how you can get Logan to visit you more."

"Really?! What is it?"

"When some of us guys hit the town, Logan likes to go to the local pubs and have a drink or two. Since this is a school, Professor X doesn't like us bringing alcoholic drinks here. Logan's tried to sneek some in, but Professor X made him take the stuff back. The only drink that he can tolerate having is root beer...mainly because the word 'beer' is in it. But, it's a soda drink, so it can't harm anyone. If you have a case of the stuff in your room, then he'll be sure to stop by."

"I find it interesting that a soda has the same name as an alcoholic drink."

"It's very good though. Nice addition to ice cream. Visit Jean sometime and she'll make you the best ice cream float you've ever had! Alright, now I'm getting a little hungry." Scott stood up, "I'm going to see if she has anything to make an ice cream float. Would you like to come with?"

"No, it's alright. I'm just going to relax here until my stomach tells me it's time to eat." Zeryn took a deep breath, then slowly let it out, "I don't wanna get myself sick, you know."

"I know what you mean. Well, have a good evening." Scott walked over to the library door.

"Same to you." Zeryn called after him as she watched him leave. She snuggled up on the couch as she closed her eyes.

'A root beer float, huh? Might have to try one later on.' She thought to herself as she begain to drift in and out of sleep.


	10. X-Men: The Unknown Wolveriness 10

Around ten that night, Gambit pushed the library door open with his back, then walked over to Zeryn carrying a tray with a Chinese tea pot and two Chinese tea cups on it. He put the tray on the table in front of the couch, then went over to Zeryn and kneeled next to the couch.

"'ey, Cheri. Yo' awake?" He whispered to her.

Zeryn groaned lightly as she opened up her eyes and yawned a little.

"'ow yo' doin'?" He smoothed out some of her hair.

"Really tired. I guess it has something to do with me hitting my head during class yesterday."

"I'm sure yo'll be betta by tomorrow. I brought yo' somet'in' ta drink."

Zeryn sat up as Gambit poured the tea into the two cups. She blinked a few times as she watched him, "What is that?"

"Tea. It's suppose ta 'elp yo' sleep, an' 'elp yo' feel betta w'en yo'r sick." He handed her a cup, "Try it."

Zeryn took the cup, then took a sip of it. She made a weird face, "Yuck!"

"It takes awhile ta get use ta." Gambit picked up his cup, then drank a little of it.

Zeryn looked down at the cup, then took another sip only to end up coughing this time, "What is this? It doesn't taste good and now it's making me cough."

"Tis green tea. It's not so bad ta me. Den again, I drink it a lot."

"I don't think it's agreeing with me." Zeryn reached over and put the cup back on the tray. She laid back down, "Maybe some water might help me."

"Da dinin' hall is closed fo' da night. I don't t'ink I 'ave any in ma room."

"Can you go check, please?"

"Can I finish dis cup first?"

"Fine." Zeryn looked around the library, then noticed a fire place up against the wall next to one of the book cases, "What's that?" She pointed at the fire place.

Gambit turned and looked, "Dat's a fire place. Nice ta 'ave w'en it's cold ou'side."

"Could we have a fire?"

"Tis not cold enough outside fo' one right now."

"What about when it rains?"

"Depends 'ow cold it gets ou'side w'en it does."

"I thought I heard one of the girls mention that it's suppose to rain tonight."

Gambit put the cup down on the tray, then stood up, "Le' me go see. I'll be back." He walked out of the library, then went over to the main enterence.

Zeryn watched him, then looked at the tea pot. She stuck her tongue out.

Gambit opened up the door, then stepped outside. He could hear a bit of thunder rumbling in the distance and the temperature seemed to drop within the past few hours.

'Dat might explain da 'eadache I was feelin' eariler.' He thought, then stepped back inside and closed the door behind him.

He walked back to the library, then went inside, "Dere's a storm comin' our way. Jus' 'eard da t'under a few miles away from 'ere."

"So, does that mean we can have a fire?" Zeryn asked as she sat up.

"Yes, Cheri, it does." Gambit walked over to the fire place, then opened up a large cabinet next to it, which held the firewood and some matches.

He put a few pieced of the firewood into the fire place before grabbing a box of matches. He took one out, then lit it and threw it into the fire place.

Zeryn watched as the wood caught fire.

Gambit closed the chained blinds, so that little to no embers could excape while the fire was going. He put the matches back, then closed the cabinet door.

Zeryn grabbed Gambit's coat, then got up. She walked over to the fire place, then sat down in front of it.

"I'm gonna go ta ma room an' see if I 'ave any water. I'll be back. Keep an eye on dat fire place." Gambit walked over to the door, then walked out of the library.

Zeryn looked back at him, then looked at the fire. She put his coat over her shoulders as she stared at the flames dancing in front of her. She could feel the warmth on her face as she reached her hand out, so it was a bit of a distance from the chained blinds. She moved her hand around a little as if she was trying to bend the fire. The fire seemed to bring an interest to her and she was tempted to lean forward until she felt her hand beginning really warm. She pulled it away, then looked to make sure she didn't burn herself. But, she knew that it would heal if she did happen to get burned by the flames...or any of the embers that were jumping around within the fire. The warmth began to make her feel sleepy, so she laid down and kept on watching the fire, trying to keep her eyes from closing, since Gambit had told her to keep an eye on the fire.

About ten minutes later, Gambit returned with a bottle of water. He closed the library door behind him and locked it, so no one would come in and bother them, even though everyone was sleep, some of the mutants had a tendence to wander around in the middle of the night, in case they had some trouble sleeping and couldn't go outside to get some nice, fresh air when the weather was bad.

He walked over to her, then put the bottle next to her, "Dere yo' go, Cheri."

Zeryn sat up when she noticed the bottle. She opened it up and took a sip. She watched Gambit pour some more tea into the cup, then come over to her.

Gambit sat next to her. He could hear the thunder starting to get closer, "Da storm is comin'." He drank some of the tea before putting the cup down in front of him.

"Will it get bad?" Zeryn drank some more of the water, then put the cap back on and put the bottle down.

"Depends. Sometimes it does an' sometimes it doesn't. Yo' be a'ight, Cheri. I'll protect yo'." He put his arm around her.

"That doesn't sit comfortably with me. Now, I'm really scared." She jumped a little when she heard the thunder. It wasn't much longer before the sound of rain could be heard.

"Calm down, Cheri. Tis alright. It's outside an' it ain't gonna touch yo'. Try not ta think 'bout it."

Zeryn nodded a little, then looked up at him, "Are you alright? Your face..." She reached up to touch the bruise on his face, but Gambit took her hand.

"Tis alright, Cheri. It'll heal. Don't worry 'bout me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Zeryn looked down for a moment as she thought. She looked back at him, "Close your eyes."

Gambit gave her a curious look, "Why?"

"Please, close your eyes."

"Alright." Gambit closed his eyes.

Zeryn moved a bit closer to him, then leaned up and kissed him on the cheek where his bruise was at.

Gambit's face twitched a little when Zeryn's lip ring touched a part of the bruise that still hurt. But, not only did that happen, he was taken back a little by her action. He could feel his heart starting to race.

Zeryn moved away from him, then looked at him, "That should help it heal quicker."

"I'm sure it will." Gambit held her hand tightly in his. He took his free arm and wrapped it around her when he noticed her jumping at the sound of the thunder, "It's alright, Cheri. Dere no windows in 'ere, so yo' can' see da lightnin'."

"The what...?" Zeryn's eyes widened as her heart started to race.

"Lightnin'. It lights up da sky afore da thunder comes."

"Does it always happen when it rains?"

"Not all da time. Sometimes it does."

Zeryn moved closer to Gambit, then put her head in his chest, "Make it stop! It's bothering my ears!"

She was speaking the truth. Since she had enhanced hearing, any loud sounds bothered her ears. But, not only did it hurt her ears, it scared her as well.

"Yo' must 'ave sensitive 'earin' if it's botherin' yo'r ears." Gambit rubbed her back.

"I guess so."

Gambit looked down at her, "Put yo'r 'ead on ma chest an' see if da sound of ma heart beat will 'elp ta calm yo'."

Zeryn turned her head to the side, then rested her ear on his chest. She could hear his heart beating rather quickly and it made her blush a little since she remembered what Professor X had told her earlier that day about why Gambit was always hanging around with her.

She smiled slightly as she closed her eyes.

"Dat a girl." Gambit rubbed her back as he looked at the fire, "Try not ta t'ink 'bout da storm."

But, it wasn't much longer when Zeryn gripped his shirt tightly because the thunder was getting much closer and louder.

"Guess dis ain't 'elping. Would it 'elp if I got ma radio an' we listened ta music?"

"Does that mean that you'll have to leave me here?!"

"Yeah, it does."

Zeryn gripped his shirt, "Don't leave me by myself!"

"If I'm gonna get da radio, den I have ta. Yo'll be fine until I get back."

"Can't I come with you?"

"Someone's gotta watch da fire. Either yo' go or I go. If yo' stay 'ere den yo' can't see da lightnin'."

"Alright! You go!"

"Yo' gotta let go o' me first."

Zeryn sighed a little as she let go of him. She held his coat close to her as she watched him get up.

"I'll be back. Jus' try an' relax." He walked over to the library door, then opened it.

"Hurry up!"

"I can' run dat fast!"

"Pretend Logan's chasing you! GO!" Zeryn screamed a little when she heard the thunder.

"SSSSHHH! Try an' keep it down! Do yo' wanna wake up da whole school?"

"Just go get the radio!" Zeryn almost broke out into tears because of how scared she was.

"A'lrght, I'm goin'!" Gambit cracked the door, then quickly made his way to the staircase.

Zeryn shivered as she put the coat over her head, "I wonder if I've always been like this?" She whispered as she grabbed the water, then took the cap off and drank some of it. She put the cap back on, then put it down. She looked over by the door and saw a flash coming from the hallway with the sound of thunder not too long after that.

She screamed again as she turned away from the door and started to shake like crazy, "It's SO loud! It hurts my ears! Stupid hearing!"

She laid down on the floor and tried to cover her ear with the coat. She could feel herself almost going into an emotional break down because of it, "Something! Anything to keep the sound away from my ears! Just make it stop!"

She screamed when there was a loud crash right above the school. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she could hear the sound of other girls screaming from upstairs, since the library was right below the girls wing.

"At least I'm not the only one who's scared." Her body was shaking badly after that last crash of thunder, "Remy, hurry up! I'm freaking scared!" Tears streamed down her cheeks as she watched the flames dancing around in the fire place, "All I want to do is crawl into a sound proof hole and never come out!"

Gambit walked into the room, then closed the door behind him, "Woo! Dat was a loud one dat hit a moment ago."

Zeryn quickly turned and looked at him as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

Gambit walked over to the couch, then found a power outlit. He plugged in the radio and right when he did, music started playing. The same type of music that was playing when Zeryn spent the night with him.

Zeryn put her head down on the floor, 'Great! That doesn't help my situation.' She screamed when she heard the thunder again.

"Didn't I tell yo' ta stop wit' da screaming?" He walked over to her, then sat down. He put her head on his lap, "Corse, da girls were screamin' w'en dat big one hit."

'No kidding!' She thought to herself as she pulled his coat over her head, "The sound hurts my ears!"

"Sensitive ears?"

"I really think so." She tried to keep herself from crying, but it wasn't working too well, 'Great! Now I feel like a scared little girl!'

He rubbed her back, "Tis alright, Cheri. Yo'r not da only one who's scared o' da storm. Da girls upstairs are as well. Even Rogue."

'Didn't think she'd be scared.' She thought as she nodded a little.

He looked down at his coat, since Zeryn had it covering her head, "'ey, can I ask yo' somet'in'?"

'If it's about the music, then yes, you can change it!' She thought, "What is it?"

"Why yo' kiss me on da cheek afore?"

'Is this the part where I look up at him and answer that?' She whipped her tears away before she rolled over to look up at him, 'Darn my body for listening to my head!'

"Because Logan hurt you, so I thought it would make you feel better."

"Is dat really true?"

Zeryn grinned a little as she looked away, "Well...there's another part to it."

"W'at udder part?"

Zeryn tapped the side of her head.

"W'at's dat suppose ta mean?"

"Ask Professor X."

Gambit glared at her a little, 'Yo' need ta stop tappin' inta ma 'ead, professor!'

'And you need to stop thinking things that I can tell to other people.' Xavier replied to him.

Gambit was shocked that the professor was up this late at night.

'I'm enjoying the storm, if that's what you're wondering.' Xavier thought back to him, 'I've always been fascinated by them.' He was sitting in his bedroom looking out the window.

'Could yo' ask Storm ta turn da storm down? Zeryn's scared.' Gambit thought to him.

'All the girls are scared. Plus, Storm doesn't like to bother Mother Nature's natural works. The big stuff will pass in several minutes and all that will be left is rain.'

Gambit sighed a little, 'Alright.'

'And, one other thing Mr. LeBeau. Be good to Zeryn. Don't do something that could get yourself in bigger trouble.'

'W'at's dat suppose ta mean?!'

Xavier grinned lightly as he watched a flash of lighting, 'Be good. I'll be taping in from time to time. Have a good evening.'

'Now, yo' wait jus' a minute!'

Zeryn looked up at Gambit to see a bit of a fustrated look on his face, "What's the matter?"

"Da professor is awake. He's enjoyin' da storm."

"So...you were talking to him, weren't you?"

"He needs ta learn ta keep his mind out'a udder people's business."

"What were you thinking about?" Zeryn asked as she smiled a little.

"Nothin'."

"AW! You don't wanna tell me? Your friend."

Gambit bit his lip a little.

Zeryn giggled a little as she sat up. She leaned forward and looked at him, "I beat I know!"

"Yo' do?"

Zeryn grinned, then stood up. She threw his coat over his head, "Yes, I do!"

Gambit took the coat off his head, "Yo' ain't gonna tell me, are yo'?"

"Maybe I will...maybe I won't." Zeryn walked over to one of the book cases.

Gambit stood up, "W'at do I have ta do ta get yo' ta tell me?"

Zeryn looked back at him, "Maybe your the one who should tell me." She smiled.

Gambit shook his head as he grinned a little, "Oh, Cheri! I t'ink I know w'at yo' want."

Zeryn turned her head and looked at the book case in front of her, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh! I t'ink yo' do!" Gambit went to attack her, but Zeryn quickly turned and grabbed his foot.

Zeryn grinned slightly, "So, tell me. Do you have mind reading powers like Professor X and Jean?" She pushed him back a little.

Gambit stumbled, but caught his blance, "No, I don't. I probably jus' know yo' ta well."

"So, you think that fighting me will get me to talk?"

"Le's make a deal."

Zeryn thought for a moment, "Hm...is it really safe to bet with a pro gambler, I wonder? Well, I'll go for it anyways. What's your bet?"

"If I win, yo' tell me w'at da professor told yo'. If yo' win, I tell yo'. Deal?"

Zeryn grinned a little as she licked one of her teeth with her tounge, "I think I know how this is going to end! Bring it!"

"Oh, Cheri! Yo'r gonna wish yo' never did dat!" Gambit studied Zeryn for a moment before planning his attack.

Zeryn watched him, "What are you doing...?"

Who, me? Nothin'...nothin' at all." Gambit ran as quickly as he could at Zeryn, then grabbed both her wrists and held them tightly in his hands. He lifted her up, so her feet were off the ground a little, "Now w'at yo' gonna do?"

Zeryn struggled to get free, "I could think of one thing, but that would be mean." She swung forward and kicked him in the shin.

"Oh! S'it!" Gambit dropped her, then leaned down and rubbed his shin, "Yo' kick 'ard!"

Zeryn landed on her feet as she watched him. She ran at him, then jumped onto his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, "HA!"

"Get off me!" Gambit stood up, then looked over at a chair in the corner. He grinned, then went over to the chair.

"Where are you going?"

"I ain't tellin' yo'." Gambit reached the chair, then turned around.

Zeryn's eyes widened, "Don't you dare!" She was about to let go, but Gambit grabbed her legs, "No!" She screamed when Gambit sat down in the chair and pushed her back against it.

"Does dis mean I win?" Gambit turned his head and looked at her.

Zeryn looked at him, "Yeah. You win."

Gambit grinned, then let go of her legs and stood up. He quickly turned, then put his hands on the arm rests of the chair and looked down at her, "Now den. Tell me w'at da professor told yo'."

Zeryn looked up at him. She was, almost, tempted to kick him in the stomach, but something told her not to. She was beinging to feel the way she felt the first time he came into her room and leaned close to her. She couldn't take her eyes off of him, no matter how badly she wanted to because staring at him, with him staring back, made her feel a bit uncomfortable. But, she knew she couldn't fight it.

She took a deep breath, then slowly let it out, "Professor X told me why you always hang out with me, which I really appreciate, but...he also told me that when you hang around me...your heart beats a tad bit faster then normal."

Gambit's face turned red a little once she mentioned that last part, 'Why did yo' tell her?'

Xavier sat back in his chair as he kept watching the storm, 'She asked why you're always around her. Had to give her some of the good stuff.'

'I would 'ave been fine tellin' her on ma own.'

"Is it true?" Zeryn asked.

"I don't know. Yo' tell me." Gambit leaned forward a little.

Zeryn watched him, "Well, your heart was beating pretty quickly after I kissed you on the cheek."

Gambit grinned a little, "Is dat so?"

'Behave yourself, Mr. LeBeau.' Xavier thought to him.

Gambit's facial expression changed, "GET OUT'A MA HEAD!"

Zeryn quickly slipped out of the chair and moved away from him. She giggled a little, then moved over by the fire place.

Gambit looked back at her, "Oh! So yo'r playin' 'ard ta get, are yo'?"

"Purrrhaps!" Zeryn grinned, then moved when she saw Gambit coming after her.

"I don't like it w'en yo'll play 'ard ta get." Gambit started to follow her around.

"You almost had me, but I guess Professor X keeps distracting you!" Zeryn giggled, then moved when Gambit ran at her. She ran over to the couch, then jumped on it.

"I need ta find a way ta get dat guy out'a ma 'ead!" Gambit walked over to her.

"I have a feeling that's not going to happen anytime soon." Zeryn stepped backwards as she watched him coming over to her. But, her foot got caught in the center of two of the cushions and she fell back on the couch.

Gambit quickly ran over to her, then pinned her down to the couch, "So...now w'at yo' gonna do?"

Zeryn looked up at him as she grabbed his arms. She was tempted to throw him back like she did to Logan in class, but she knew that she'd end up hurting him worse than Logan.

'Don't be tempted to hurt him.' Xavier thought to her, 'Just wait and see what happens.'

Zeryn took a deep breath, then let go of his arms, "I'd kick myself if I did to you what I did to Logan in class."

"Da thin' wit' Logan is dat he can 'eal 'imself quicker dan any of us can." Gambit said.

"I believe you. So...what are you going to do to me now that you have me pinned down."

"Maybe yo' should close yo'r eyes dis time."

"Now, why would I do that?"

"Jus' do it."

"If you say so." Zeryn closed her eyes.

Gambit watched her for a moment before he leaned down and kissed her lips gently.

Zeryn felt her face turn red when he did that. Once Gambit pulled away from her, she opened up her eyes and looked at him. She reached up, then wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down on top of her. She hugged him tightly.

Gambit leaned his head against hers as he tried to hug her.

"Thank you for that." Zeryn whispered to him.

"Is dat what yo' wanted?" Gambit whispered back to her.

"Is it what you wanted?"

"Would yo' be mad if I said 'yes'?"

"No I wouldn't be. Would you be mad if I gave you the same reply?"

"No."

Zeryn gripped him tightly as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. She could feel happiness within her, but she didn't understand why her eyes were tearing up. Either way, she didn't care because she knew that she was happy.

"I ain't gonna let anyone hurt yo', Cheri. I promise." Gambit listened as the last lick of thunder could be heard in the far distance.

Xavier watched the lightning moving farther and farther away from the mansion as Jean and Scott stood on either side of him.

"It is a lovely night to admire a storm, isn't it?" Xavier asked them.

"I'm only in here because Scott was in here watching the storm with you." Jean said.

"We guys enjoy a good storm every once in awhile." Scott replyed, "But, it seems the professor likes it more than most of us."

"When you've been in the military as long as I have, you learn never to fear anything." Xavier listened to the rain hitting the window, "Did you know that it's good to meditate while listening to the rain? Such a nice and peaceful sound."

"It helps me sleep." Jean yawned a little, "As long as the storm is gone now. I can head off to bed."

"I should probably as well. It's been a long day and night." Scott said.

"When the rain is falling, that means everything is at peace." Xavier said.

Jean and Scott looked at him.

"What do you mean, professor?" Jean asked.

"Animals are willing to share homes until the rain passes and they can continue on their way. Peaceful sleeps wash over those who are laying asleep in their rooms at this moment. Right now, one student went from being scared of the storm to being in the arms of someone who really cares of them."

"I have a feeling one of the guys is sharing a room with one of the girls...or the other way around." Scott said.

"Wouldn't be surprised if it was Rogue and Rob, since her dorm room wall isn't completely fixed yet." Jean replyed, "Guess Logan did some heavy damage when he hit it."

Xavier looked at Jean, "You'd be surprised if you were to figure out who it is and where they're at." He tapped the side of his head, "See if you can figure it out."

"How do I do that? There are too many students in here. I'll fall asleep before I know the answer to this."

"I'll tell you this much...it shouldn't be hard for you to figure out. Give it a try."

Jean looked at Scott, then closed her eyes as she tried to pick up the thoughts that Professor X was talking about.

Xavier stood up, then picked up his chair. He walked over to the desk in his room, then put the chair down, "The person you're looking for has a mind that should be easy to break into, if that helps."

"It doesn't seem like it'll help. No one has an easy mind to break into." Scott replyed as he watched Xavier.

Xaiver put his finger to his lips, "Let Jean do her work. We must keep quiet in order for her to focus."

Scott looked at Xavier, then watched Jean.

It took Jean almost five minutes before she was able to pick up something, "It feels like it's a distance away."

"How far would you say?" Xavier asked.

"Probably the student lounge."

"Close enough."

"Someone's asleep."

"Alright."

"And, someone else is awake."

"And...?"

"It's Gambit who's awake. It's easy to tell which mind is his. Hey! Found a way to beat him in cards!"

"You're missing the point of this. Who's asleep?"

"I wonder if it's Zeryn." Scott said.

Jean quickly lost her consintration when Scott said Zeryn's name. She opened her eyes and looked at him, "Why would you think that?"

"Because they're always hanging out together. Who else would it be?"

"He is correct, it is Zeryn." Xaiver said, "Mr. LeBeau went to bring her something to drink and ended up staying with her throughout the storm because she was really scared. He's been comforting her ever since."

"Why not Logan? He's much nicer than Gambit is."

"What you all don't seem to understand is that he has some goodness within him. Ever since Zeryn came here, he's been showing her nothing but that. I don't believe he has plans to steal anything from her. All he wants is a friend. He's had a rough life and by having Zeryn in it should help him to be able to be more likeable with you all."

"No one would ever like him because he keeps stealing our stuff." Jean said.

"With time, it will show." Xavier walked over to the window, then looked out, "Believe me, it will. I would never let in a mutant who I didn't think was worthy to be here..."

Gambit sat on the couch as he held Zeryn in his arms. His coat was wrapped around Zeryn like a blanket. He looked over at the fire place to see only embers burning, which was a good sign because that meant that he could go to sleep soon. As bad as he wanted to get up and dump the rest of Zeryn's water onto the embers, he didn't want to wake Zeryn from her sleep, since she seemed very comfortable and peaceful in his arms. He looked down at her, then leaned down and kissed her on her forehead.

"...He is a hero deep down inside. He just needs to find it within himself before he can believe it." Xavier grabbed the curtains to the window, then closed them.


	11. X-Men: The Unknown Wolveriness 11

Xavier walked up and down the rows of his students as they sat outside by the lake meditating for the last half of their self defence class.

"Listen to the waves beating against the shore. Breath in when you hear the waves hit the shore and breath out when they pull back. You must focus in order to make this work. See the waves in your head..." Xavier looked down at Gambit, "Mr. LeBeau! Pay attention!"

Gambit, who didn't seem much interested in the exersize, looked at the lake, then closed his eyes.

Xavier shook his head a little as he kept walking, "See the ocean in front of you. See yourself standing on a rocky ledge looking out at the ocean. When the waves come in, take a deep breath and when they retreat back into the ocean, let it out."

He watched his students, then walked over to a large rock that was in front of the lake, then stood on it, so he could keep an eye on his students, "Just a few more minutes, then you'll be done. Focus and don't let your mind wander."

To the students, it felt like the session was taking forever when they'd only been out there for ten minutes. Some of them were having a bit of a hard time trying to focus, but they were able to pick it up quickly once Xavier stopped talking.

Xavier looked down at his watch, "Alright, everyone. Class is over."

"Finally!" Logan opened up his eyes, then fell back on the grass, "I'm freaking tired!"

Zeryn leaned over and looked down at him, "Don't fall asleep out here. An animal might come and get you."

"I'll probably end up scarying it away when I wake up."

"This will be tiring until you get use to it." Xavier looked down at Logan, "This will be done two times a month. It helps you to focus."

"Right now, all I'm focusing on is the sky...with..." Logan sat up and held out his hand, "Is that ash?!"

The students who were around him looked up as well.

Xavier looked around and saw thick smoke coming from several miles away, "Something's going on over there."

Logan stood up, then listened, "I don't hear any emergency vehicles and the town isn't that far away."

"I have a feeling we should go check it out."

"But, if we get caught there, then we might end up being blamed for whatever happened." Scott said.

"That fire's really going. That smoke is very heavy. Whatever's over there, it's going down quick. I don't think the fire department would be able to get there in time." Jean said.

"Aren't there houses out that way? Like, isn't in country over there?" Rogue asked.

"Either way, the town isn't that far away that they wouldn't be able to get there in time." Scott said.

"We need to go over there." Xavier looked at them, "Scott, Jean, Logan, Rogue, Beast, come with me." He looked at Zeryn, "You, come as well."

Zeryn stood up.

"Everyone else, get back inside and wait till we come back." Xavier lead those he called to the back of the mansion as the other students ran inside.

He lead them a mile away from the mansion to a clearing where a helicopter rested in the center of it. He took them over to the helicopter, then opened up the door.

"Get in."

"Oh, god! I hate this part!" Logan said as he watched the others climb aboard.

"Logan, get over it and get inside!" Jean said.

Logan took a deep breath, then got inside.

Xavier started up the helicopter, then took off in the direction the smoke was coming from.

Scott looked at Logan, who was sitting across from him, "Dude, if you keep holding your breath, you'll die."

Beast slapped Logan across the back of the head, "It's not a long ride, man."

"I don't get how someone as strong as you can be scared of flying." Jean stated more than questioned.

"I have a feeling I've always been afraid to fly." Logan put his head down as he closed his eyes.

Zeryn looked out the window behind her, then quickly turned her head around, "Very high up!"

"Nice. Now your fear is rubbing off on her." Rogue said.

Logan sighed.

Several moments later, the helicopter landed a ways away from where the fire was going, but the smoke seemed to be clearing away and wasn't as heavy as it was before they left.

Xavier looked back at Logan, "Do you hear anything?"

"Hey!" Jean hit Logan gently on the arm, "Professor's talking to you."

Logan opened his eyes, then looked over at him. He listened for several moments, "I don't hear a thing. Not even the sound of running water or people talking."

"Shouldn't someone be there if there's a fire?" Zeryn asked.

"My guess is because it's in the country, probably the next house is a few miles down the road." Xavier said.

"But, even if that's true, you'd think if they saw the thick smoke that something's up." Rogue said, "Thick smoke normally means a fire."

"I think we need to have a look around." Xavier opened up the door, then got out.

The others followed after him.

"Scout around and see if you can find any trace of who did this. Be ready in case we get attacked. Stay close to this area." Xavier headed off in one direction.

"Well...let's go!" Jean walked off in a different direction as the others did the same.

Zeryn, on the other hand, walked over in the direction of the fire. Once she got close enough, she covered her face with her shirt to see that a building had burnt to the ground and all that was left was a few flames. Smoke still rose as ash floated around.

She was about to go over to the house until she heard a dog barking. She turned and noticed a dog, an Australian Shepard, running over to her. She kneeled down and held out her hand to the dog.

"Do you live here?" She asked, keeping the shirt over her nose.

The dog barked and started to step backwards like it was trying to tell her something.

"Do you want me to follow you?" She stood up, "If so, then lead the way."

The dog ran a little ways from the pile of debrees and stood next to some trees. It put its paw on top of something.

Zeryn followed the dog, then moved the shirt away from her nose once they were far enough away from the house. She watched the dog put its paw on, what appeared to be, some kind of Military camouflage. She leaned down to see that there was a wooden door sitting on a small hill. She moved the netting out of the way, then looked at the door.

"Is there someone down here?"

The dog barked and looked at the door.

"Alright." Zeryn opened up the door, then noticed some steps. She slowly began to go down them and into the darkness.

She wasn't too scared, since she knew that if something or someone were to attack her, she could take care of herself. She moved around the area as she listened. It was very dark and she couldn't see where she was going until she heard a sound coming from a little farther down. It was obvious that the area had to end at some point and she could tell because the sound echoed back her way.

She balled her right hand into a fist, then held it up to her chest, in case she needed to use her claws, the power that she was still trying to figure out how to use.

"Who's there?" She called only to jump a little when she heard her voice echo back to her. It seemed to have gone out of the area when the dog barked and peeked inside to make sure everything was alright.

'I did not mean for that to happen.' She thought, then heard a voice coming from somewhere in front of her.

"Who are you?" The voice of a girl, who sounded like she was either ten or eleven, replied back to her.

"Your dog brought me here." Zeryn said.

"Can I trust you?"

"I don't think your dog would have brought me if I weren't able to be trusted."

"Where's my mommy and daddy?"

Zeryn looked over at the entrance, "Um...I don't think they'll be coming."

"Why? What happened?"

Zeryn could hear some sadness in the girl's voice, "I was with some friends and we saw smoke coming from this direction. We came to see if we could help in any way and...I guess whatever was there before isn't there anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"There's nothing there but ash, debrees, smoke and some fire. My friends are trying to look to see if they can find the person who did this."

Zeryn felt her heart sink when she heard the girl starting to cry, "Why are you down here?"

"I'm...not aloud to talk about it." The girl sniffed.

"Why not?"

"People will hurt me."

"Why would they hurt you?"

"I can't talk about it."

"Are you different?"

There was a silence when Zeryn brought that up. She stepped back so that she was standing in the light, "If you come forward a little, maybe I can make you feel better. I promise, I won't hurt you. I just want to help you."

She listened as she could hear a few foot steps, then the sound stop. She looked up and could see the outline of the girl, but the outline made her seem a bit different than a normal person. She kneeled down on the ground, then put her fist on the floor.

"I want you to watch me and tell me if you'll trust me or not." Zeryn slowly moved her fist up as her claws started to come out. The points of them were touching the floor.

"You are...like me?" The girl asked.

"If you mean not normal, then yes, I am. Please, come into the light, so I can get you to a safe place."

"Who are you with?"

Zeryn stood up as her claws retracted, "Do you know a man by the name of Charles Xavier?"

"I've heard stories of him before."

"I came with him and some other mutants who study at his school. We are in the forest a few miles away from here. We were having a class outside, then saw the smoke. If you come with me, then you'll be safe. I promise you." Zeryn held out her hand, "All I ask is that you don't mention what I showed you. I'm kind of new and still trying to figure out a way to tell everyone."

"I won't tell." The girl said then reached out and took Zeryn's hand.

Zeryn looked down and saw a brown paw in her hand instead of a normal hand. She watched the girl come into the light and saw that she looked like a werewolf.

The girl was shorter than Zeryn, but she would keep growing over time. She had brown ears and a tail. Her eyes were golden and she had paws for hands and feet. Her legs were wolf looking and she had fur mainly on her ears, tail and paws. It was hard to tell if she had fur anywhere else since she was wearing a plaid button down shirt and jeans. Her face was kind of wolfish looking as well.

"Are you scared of me?" The girl asked.

"Believe me, I've seen worse. But, I don't think you're scary. I think you're cute." She smiled a little, "Now, let's get you out of here." She took off the black button down shirt she was wearing and put it over the girl's head, "You might need that to cover your mouth when we get outside."

The girl looked at Zeryn to see what she was just wearing her sports bra and that the pants she was wearing were going over her stomach a little to try and make it look like she was skinny, which she wasn't, but it was kind of hard to tell when she was standing up.

"Don't you need this?"

"You need it more than I do." Zeryn lead her up the stairs.

The dog barked and jumped around the girl happily.

Zeryn closed the door, then put the covering back over it. She lead the girl over to where the helicopter was at.

The girl looked over at where the house use to be. She pulled the shirt over her face as she began to cry.

Zeryn rubbed the girl's back as she lead her past the house and into the forest, "It's alright. Everything will be fine." She looked back to see the dog following them, "Keep close. We don't need you to get lost."

She walked until she could see the clearing and noticed that everyone was back at the helicopter. She took the girl over to them.

"What do you have there?" Rogue asked.

"Would it be too much to ask to put your shirt back on?" Jean asked.

Xavier walked over to Zeryn, then moved the shirt away from the girl's head, 'Hello, little one.'

The girl looked at him, 'Are you Mr. Charles Xavier?'

'I see you've heard of me.'

The girl nodded.

Xavier looked over at his students, "This girl is coming with us."

"The dog is, too." Zeryn looked at him, "The dog's the reason I found her. I believe the dog is all she has left."

The girl kneeled down and hugged the dog around the neck, "If Cookie can't go with, then I won't go either. She's my best friend."

Xaiver looked down at the girl and the dog, "Then Cookie will come as well." He looked at Zeryn, "Help the girl inside." He turned and looked at Logan, "Get the dog in case she's scared."

"Why not him?" Logan pointed at Beast.

"Get the dog."

Logan walked over to them, then kneeled down, "I'll take your dog. She'll be alright." He picked up the dog once the girl let go of her. He walked over to the helicopter, then walked inside.

He quickly found a spot, then sat down. He looked at Cookie, "You're not the only one who's going to be scared of this." He leaned back and closed his eyes.

Zeryn ushered the girl over to the helicopter, then took her inside as the rest of the students followed her. Once she sat down, it was easy to tell that she had some stomach on her, but not very much.

The girl sat next to her as Xavier got inside, then closed up the door, "Where are we going?"

"To the mansion. You and Cookie will be safe there." Zeryn looked at her as the helicopter started up, then took off, "No one will hurt you there, I promise."

"What is that?" The girl asked as she looked down at the plate of food Gambit put in front of her.

"Tis stake. Yo'll like it." Gambit sat down next to Zeryn.

Zeryn looked at her, "It is pretty good. Go on and try it."

The girl picked up her fork and knife, then cut the stake. She took a bite of it, "It is kind of good. A bit too juicy."

"Dat's w'at makes it good." Gambit started to eat his dinner.

"His voice sounds funny." The girl whispered to Zeryn.

"He's from a place called New Orleans. You'll get use to it." Zeryn whispered back, then saw Cookie, who was sitting in one of the chairs, trying to get to the stake, "I think you should watch your dinner."

The girl looked at Cookie, "You can't have this. It upsets your stomach."

"We don't 'ave dog food 'ere. We're kinda not suppose ta 'ave pets. But, da professor doesn't seem ta mind yo'r dog." Gambit looked at Cookie.

"That's because she's my best friend and very well behaved." The girl petted Cookie.

"Does she eat fruit?" Gambit asked, "Dere's fruit salad up dere."

"Only some fruit."

"Let me go get a bowl." Gambit stood up.

"Can you get me one, too, please?" Zeryn smiled at her.

"Alright." Gambit walked off.

"So, what did you find out about the girl?" Jean asked Xavier, "You were in your office with her for a very long while."

Xavier looked at the students who normally sat at the table with him, "Her name is Luka and she said that she's been living with human parents for as long as she can remember. I tried to pull out pieces of her past to see if I could tell who her real parents are, but nothing. My guess is that she must have been abandon as a baby."

"That's awful! Why would you want to get rid of your own child?!" Jean asked.

"Think of it this way, would you want a child who looked different than you?" Rogue asked.

"It could be possible that she was born to mutants, or werewolves, and her parents were probably killed. Just a thought." Beast said.

"Right now, I'm willing to go with what Beast said." Xavier sat back in his seat, "It seems like the only real option at this point in time. I mean, she's half human and half wolf. I'm going to guess that she was born to a werewolf and a human and had some kind of birth defect that made her like this. She said that her parents didn't let her go too far from their property because they were scared something would happen to her."

"At the cost of their own lives." Rob said.

"Right. They were trying to protect her. Sounds like they were for mutants and humans living together in peace."

"That's a good thing. I mean, they took in this girl who looks like a wolf, so it makes sense."

"What about the dog?" Scott asked, "And, how long are you going to put up with it being here?"

"She said her parents got Cookie for her five years ago. From the way it looks, she can understand Cookie and Cookie can understand her." Xavier said, "And, we'll keep the dog with us. Cookie is her only friend and family right now. It would be wrong to seperate them. I might need one of you to run out into town to get some stuff for Cookie."

"Zeryn said that Cookie lead her to Luka, right? Does that mean that Cookie wasn't in the house when this happened?" Rogue asked.

Xavier shook his head, "No, she wasn't. From the sound of it, Luka's family had a plan. I guess some people, who drove by their house, saw Luka and called the police. What her father did was he built a celler a little ways away from the house and covered it with Military netting, so that it blended in with their surroundings. She would hide in the celler until whoever came left, then her father would go get her. Cookie would hide behind some trees to keep an eye on the celler and the house, so if something happened, she could go for help."

"And that's when Cookie spotted Zeryn and had her go to the celler, so Luka wouldn't end up getting scared." Scott said.

"That's right. If it wasn't for Cookie, then Luka would have been down there for who knows how long."

"If it wasn't for you telling us to go check it out, then she would have been." Logan looked over at the table they were sitting at as Gambit walked back over with two bowls in his hands, "Do you think Cookie would have went to get help?"

"My guess is no because she knows that if anyone where to find out about Luka, then they might kill her. She would have stayed by that celler until both of them passed. My guess is that she sensed Zeryn's powers and knew that Luka would be safe with her around." Xavier watched them.

"Very loyal dog, that's for sure." Beast said.

"Very." Xavier looked at Jean, "As for where she'll room, would you mind letting her stay in your room until she gets use to the place?"

"No, I won't mind. I can let them sleep on the fold out couch." Jean said.

"Tomorrow, I want you and Scott to go into town and get some dog stuff. Make sure to ask Luka what Cookie needs first before you go. Luka might need some clothes as well."

"Scott can do the dog shopping and I can do her shopping!"

Scott looked at her, "I'm not letting you go by yourself. I know how you are with jewerly stores."

"Scott, let me ask you this; how weird would it be to see you two buying clothes for a ten year old girl?" Logan asked.

"Little cousin's birthday, enough said!"

"So, you're buying her a whole new wardrobe for her birthday?"

"She's having a style crisis!"

"Alright, boys. I can handle Luka's shopping by myself. There's a store that looks interesting and it's not near the jewelry store." Jean said.

"Maybe I should go with to keep an eye on her." Rogue said.

"You all can talk about that tomorrow. Right now, then only thing that matters is that Luka's here and safe and so is Cookie. Zeryn should feel like a hero for being brave enough to get the girl to trust her." Xavier looked back over at them to see Luka giving Cookie a piece of watermellon, "A young girl like her would be afraid to believe anyone and I don't blame her. But, she believed Zeryn and let her bring her to us. Her and her dog are safe."

Later that evening, close to midnight, Zeryn walked out of the mansion and started off towards the forest only to be stopped by a barking sound. She turned and saw Cookie running over to her. She kneeled down.

"What are you doing out here this late?" Zeryn petted her, "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"She was getting ancy, so I brought her outside to see if she had to go." Luka walked over to Zeryn.

"She's probably not use to sleeping in a strange place."

"That's what I was thinking." Luka sat down, then petted Cookie.

"I'm sure you'll get use to it here soon enough." Zeryn sat down next to her.

"What are you doing up?"

"Been having a hard time sleeping the past few days. Not too sure why. The night air really helps to get you tired."

"How long have you been here?"

"A few days, I think. I lost my memory before I came here."

"How did you remember your name if you lost your memory?"

"I really have no idea."

"So...you don't know if you have a family or not?"

"No I don't." Zeryn petted Cookie, "If I do, then I'm sure they're looking for me."

"Would you want to meet them?"

"I should. I mean, they're probably worried that I'm gone, but it would make them happy to know that I'm alive, even if I don't remember them."

"Are you scared to meet them, if you ever do?"

"Yeah, I am. I don't know them, so it would be scary to go up to random people and call them my parents, even if they call me their child." Zeryn sighed, then laid back on the grass. She looked up at the sky, "It reminds me of something Remy told me. Life's not too kind to us sometimes...guess it wasn't kind to either of us." She looked at Luka, "Right now, I think life stinks."

"I've always been scared that I wouldn't find others like me and that something might happen to me and my parents. At least I was lucky enough to run into you and now I have a safe place to stay. Do you think Mr. Xavier will let me stay here for a long time?"

"I'm sure he will. I don't think he has plans on letting us go after a certain period of time. It sounds like we can come and go as we please, but we'll always have a home here."

"If you don't find your family, will you stay here?"

Zeryn looked at her, "Yes, I will. I would never leave this place. I have two friends here and I'm hoping to make more as time goes on."

"Do you like that guy with the weird voice?"

Zeryn looked up at the sky as she could feel her face turning red a little, "I guess. He's one of my really good friends. He was the first one to really talk to me when I came here."

"Does he like you?"

"You'll have to ask him that question." Zeryn smiled a little as she could feel some mixed emotions starting to bottle up inside of her. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Her stomach was starting to hurt her some.

She sat up, "You should probably head inside. I'm sure both of you are getting tired."

"Yeah...I am feeling a little sleepy." Luka yawned a little, then stood up, "Are you coming, too?"

"I'll be there in a little while. I still need some air."

"Be careful out here."

"I can take care of myself." Zeryn looked down at her hand as her claws came out, "Believe me, I can." She let her claws retract back into her fists.

"Alright. Have a good night." Luka looked down at Cookie, "Come on. Let's head inside." She started for the mansion.

Cookie licked Zeryn on the face before following after Luka.

Zeryn smiled a little as she watched the both of them go into the mansion. She sat in her spot for a little while before getting up and heading into the forest to meet up with Victor.

As she walked, she could feel several emotions beginning to bottle up inside of her and she wasn't sure why. She felt happiness, sadness, stress, anger...pretty much every emotion she felt when she came to the mansion and whenever she met up with Victor.

'Why do I feel like this? What's with all these strange emotions within me?' She thought as she made it to the tree where she was suppose to meet Victor at. She sat down until the tree, 'What's going on...?'

"I see you remembered to show up." Victor walked over to her, "I've been waiting for you."

"I'm not feeling too well at this point in time." Zeryn lied to give him an excuse as to why she was late. She didn't want to tell him about Luka.

"Not feeling well, like how?"

"My stomach. Probably something I had for dinner. It's been bugging me the past few hours." She sat back against the tree.

"I don't plan to keep you long tonight anyways. I just wanted you to know that I've been able to recognize the description of the person who hurt you, but a few of them almost seem the same. If you could get me more descriptions, that would be helpful. Also, I'd like names next time."

"Why do you need names?"

"So I can call out the person who hurt you. Just a little while longer and we'll be heading out of here."

"Have you heard anything about a family looking for me?"

"Not yet. I'll let you know when I do. Until then, have a good nights sleep." Victor was about to walk off, but he was stopped by Zeryn when she stood up and grabbed his arm. He looked at her.

"One question. Was it a guy or girl who did this to me?"

Victor grinned a little, "Do you really think a girl can beat you to the point where you lost your memory?"

"I guess not."

"Then that should answer your question." Victor removed her hand from his arm, "I must take my leave. Come back in two nights with more information." With that, he walked off into the darkness.

Zeryn watched him, then headed back towards the mansion.


	12. X-Men: The Unknown Wolveriness 12

Once Zeryn could see the mansion in sight, she walked over to it, but only to have her hair stand on end when she heard the sound of thunder in the distance, 'Oh no! Not again!' She ran over to the mansion as quickly as she could.

When she came to the door, it began to rain. She opened up the door, then hurried inside and almost slammed it behind her. Her heart racing several miles an hour. She screamed a little when she saw the lightning, then ran over to the stairs and ran up them as quickly as she could, only to run into Logan as she reached the top of the staircase.

Logan was taken back when Zeryn ran into him and he fell to the floor with her on top of him.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked as he looked up at her.

Zeryn looked down at him as she blushed a little, mainly out of embarresment, "The storm!"

"What about it? It's normal. It happens around here from time to time. It's spring, so it's common for storms to come around during this time."

"It's scary!" Zeryn put her head on his chest, then shook when she heard thunder.

"Then go to your room and...wait a second! What are you doing up anyways? And, why are you wet?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I went outside for some fresh air, then the rain came without warning! Logan! Let me stay in your room until the storm passes, PLEASE!"

"No! You and Gambit got in trouble that time you stayed the night in his room, and I'm not going to get in trouble for the same thing."

"What about Rob and Rogue?!"

"Rogue doesn't stay the night. She stays until she's ready to go back to her room."

"I don't think I'll make it to my room!" Zeryn held onto Logan tightly, "Please! Until it passes!"

"I'll carry you to your room, if that'll make you feel better."

"Will you stay with me, please?!"

"You need to learn to toughen up. It's outside and you're inside. The worst that can happen is that we'll lose power. Nothing else."

"You're not helping! Please, just for a little while. Until the big stuff passes by. Remy stayed with me last night in the library."

"He did what?!"

"He stayed with me in the library last night, since you destroyed my dorm room wall."

"Hey! That was NOT my fault! He threw his cards at me!"

"Can we please stop talking about this?!" Zeryn screamed when the sound of thunder got closer to the mansion.

Logan wrapped his arms around her, "Alright, chill!" It wasn't only Zeryn that he heard scream, but he heard some of the other girls scream as well. He sighed a little, "Why are you girls always scared of storms?"

"Why are you asking me that question? I don't have memory, you know! Who knows, I might not have been scared before, but now I am! Please! Just stay with me until it passes!"

"I'll have you know that I was planning to go to bed soon. I was just up because Rogue is hanging out in our dorm and I didn't want to be around while those two love birds are in there."

"So...where were you going?"

"I don't know! Probably the student lounge to chill."

"Well, come chill with me."

"Not if you're going to freak out all through this thing." Logan put one of his arms on the ground, then pushed himself up, keeping hold of Zeryn, "You really need to relax. Nothing's going to hurt you. That's what buildings are for. They keep us safe from the elements outside. Like I said before, the only thing that can happen is..."

A lightning bolt hit near the mansion and soon after the power went out.

"...we lost power."

Zeryn screamed some more as she buried her head into Logan's chest, "Now you have to take me to my room!"

"What's the difference between the darkness outside and the darkness inside?"

"Can you see down the hall?"

Logan turned to face the girls wing of the dorm, "Only some light coming out of the window at the end of the hall, but not much."

"I'm not walking down there by myself!"

"How is it you're tough during class, but right now you're not?"

Zeryn lifted her head and looked up at him, "You would be scared too if you've lost your memory."

"Honestly, I wouldn't know." Logan looked down the guys wing when he heard someone coming. He took Zeryn off of him, then stood up, "Who's there?"

"It's me, yo' idiot!" Gambit walked over to them, "I'm gonna go see Zeryn ta make sure she's alright."

"Your in luck. She's right here." Logan pointed down at her.

Gambit moved over to her, then kneeled down next to her, "Are yo' alright, Cheri?"

"I went outside to get some air, then the storm hit without warning. I ran into Logan when I was coming upstairs." Zeryn hugged him tightly.

"Literally." Logan whispered to himself.

"I'll take yo' back ta yo'r room." Gambit helped her up, "It'll be alright. Da storm ain't gonna hurt yo'."

"Too bad we already lost power." Logan noticed Zeryn jump when a flash of lightning could be seen lighting up the hallway, then he heard her scream when thunder sounded not too long after.

"Shhh! It's alright, Cheri. Yo'll feel better w'en we get ta yo'r dorm."

"You know you can't stay with her."

"I'm aware o' dat. I know w'at 'appened last time."

"If you want to stay with her, then go down to the library."

"I'm NOT going back down those stairs! It's bad enough that I'm able to see the lightning this time! Just want the storm to go away!" Zeryn held onto Gambit.

"What scares you about the storms anyways?"

"The thunder. It's really loud! I need a sound proof room, so I can't hear it. It hurts my ears!"

'It hurts her ears...?' Logan thought to himself, then he walked over to the stairs, "Gambit, take her back to her room and make sure she'll be alright."

"W'ere yo' going?" Gambit asked.

Logan looked back at him, "None of your business." He turned, then went down the stairs.

"Logan..." Zeryn whispered as she felt Gambit ushering her to the girl's wing.

"Come on, Cheri. Le's get yo' ta yo'r room, so yo' can relax." Gambit took her to her room.

Logan walked around the mansion looking for Xavier. He knew that he was up, since the professor enjoyed watching thunder storms. He hardly stayed in the same place whenever one came.

'Where are you?' Logan thought as he walked passed the professor's office.

'Are you looking for me, Logan?' Xavier replied to him.

'What was your first guess?'

'I'm in the green house if you're interested. Come join me.'

Logan grinned a little, 'Should have known.' He walked down one of the halls, then headed to the back of the mansion.

Soon, he came to a door, then opened it up. He walked into the small green house, then closed the door behind him. He noticed Xavier sitting in a lawn chair next to one of the tables. He went over to him.

"Good evening, Logan. Enjoying this wonderful storm we're having?" Xavier asked.

"I'm only up because Rogue is visiting Rob." Logan stood next to him.

"Jealous of the couple, are we?"

"Me? No! Why would I be jealous?" Logan thought for a moment, "I just want my own room, that's all."

Xavier laughed, "Why did I see that coming?"

"Because I've been pestering you about it since I came here."

"If you're lucky, then you might get your own room. Keyword being 'might'."

"This isn't what I came to talk to you about."

"Then, what did you come here to talk about?"

"Zeryn."

"I'm aware that Mr. LeBeau spent the night with her in the library, but nothing happened. He let her sleep on the couch while he slept on the floor."

"I think you know what I'm trying to tell you here."

Xavier stood up, "Come, walk with me." He walked down the isle that he was sitting in.

Logan followed him.

"Tell me something, are you a bit jealous that Zeryn's been hanging out with Mr. LeBeau?"

"Why are you asking me that question?"

"I'd like an answer."

"Can't you just pull it from my mind?"

Xavier laughed, "No, dear boy. You must tell me yourself."

"Why would I be jealous?"

"It seems like you are. Are you?"

Logan shrugged, "Just a little. I mean, I don't see why she's always hanging out with him. It seems like she wants to hang out with me, but every time we do, Gambit appears."

"Does that bother you?"

"Yes, it does."

Xavier paused, then looked at one of the flowers, "He can't help it, you know. He's just trying to make sure she's alright."

"Like everyone else doesn't care about her."

"I didn't say you all didn't."

"So...what's the point of this?"

"I'm asking because you seem a bit interested in this girl." Xavier looked at him.

"I'm more interested in her powers. What is she? I didn't think there was anyone stronger than me."

"Due to privacy reasons, I'm not allowed to talk about it. You'll have to ask her that question."

"She told me before that she doesn't want to talk about it yet."

"There you go."

"Professor!"

"Logan, why do you want to know? Other than the fact that she keeps kicking your butt."

"I ran into her in the hallway this evening and she said that she's scared of the storm because it hurts her ears. I have enhanced hearing, but the storm doesn't bother me that much."

"So, you want to know the reason for her ears bothering her because of the storm?"

"Now you're getting it."

"I enjoy making you guys work for this stuff. Anyways, I'm not going to talk about it. It's up to Zeryn to tell you when she's ready."

Logan sighed a little.

"She doesn't have to talk about it if she doesn't want to. But, I will tell you this, you two are more alike then you think."

"How so?"

"That's for you to find out." Xavier walked back over to his chair, then sat down.

Logan grinned a little, "You're playing mind games with me, aren't you?"

"I always play mind games with my students. I enjoy seeing how smart you all really are and if you're able to figure out things on your own."

"You're no fun."

"What's the point if you don't learn anything from it?" Xavier looked at him, "Everything I do has meaning behind it. Right now, yours is to figure out what Zeryn is. Whether she tells you or not."

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't going to be easy."

"Nothing is easy in life, Logan. You should know that."

"Somethings are."

"Most things aren't. Either ask her, or figure it out for yourself. You know as well as I do that I don't give out personal information about my students until they say so." Xavier looked out one of green house windows, "Now, why don't you go upstairs and see how Zeryn's doing."

"I think Gambit's taking good care of her."

"What's telling you that?"

"What do you mean?"

Xavier stood up, then faced him. He tapped his head, "Is this telling you? Or," He pointed at his chest, "is this telling you?"

"What difference does it make?"

"You might not believe it, but the heart is more powerful than the mind ninty percent of the time. What does your heart tell you at this point in time?"

Logan turned his head away, "It's telling me to beat the hell outta that guy!"

Xavier laughed a little, "Why did I have a feeling that would come out of your mouth? Anyways, why don't you go check up on them. Mr. LeBeau will have a reason to leave if you're there with them."

"I'll drag him out by the collar of his shirt, if I have to!"

"Just do me a favor, try and be nice to each other while you're both around Zeryn. I think it upsets her to see two of her friends fighting."

"As long as he doesn't start it."

"As long as you both don't start it. Now, go." Xavier sat back down in his chair, "I'd like to finish watching the storm."

"Professor, sometimes I think you're a little strange."

"We're all strange, Logan. Now, off with you."

Logan looked at him for a moment before turning towards the entrance of the green house and leaving.

"I smell a hint of jealousy surrounding the area." Xavier sat leaned in his chair, "This is going to be a challenge for you, Zeryn. Let's see if you can handle it."

Gambit sat up when he heard someone knocking the door. He yawned a little as he got up off the couch. He walked over to the door, then opened it.

"Oh. 'ey, Logan." He yawned again.

"Did you fall asleep?" Logan asked as he walked past him.

"I t'ink so." Gambit closed the door, "Zeryn's takin' a bath. I told her dat it might 'elp her calm down."

Logan sat down in one of the chairs, "How long has she been in there?"

"Not really sure. I fell asleep waitin' for her." Gambit walked over to the bathroom door, then knocked on it, "Yo' alright in dere, Cheri?"

"The water's starting to get cold." Zeryn called.

"Den get out an' take a quick shower ta get da soap off o' yo'."

"Anyway to make this warmer? I was enjoying it."

"Not dat I know of. Go take a hot shower."

"If I have to."

"Dat a girl. Yo' take yo' time. An' Logan's 'ere."

"I came to check up on you." Logan called.

"I'll be out in a little while." Zeryn called.

"We'll be 'ere." Gambit walked over to the couch, then laid down.

"If you fall asleep, then I'll drag you outta here once Zeryn goes to bed." Logan watched him.

"Yo' do dat and ma cahds will go boom in places dey shouldn't."

"Is that a challenge?"

"If I weren't so tired it would be." Gambit grabbed his coat and used it as a pillow.

"I'll remember that for next time." Logan put his feet up on the coffee table. He saw Zeryn's book, then picked it up and looked through it, "She's gotten pretty far in here."

"She told me dat da professor t'inks dat she knew a different language at one point in her life." Gambit tried to keep himself from falling asleep, "He told her dat Jean an' Scott would give up readin' dat book wit'in a half an hour 'cause o' da language, but she didn' give up. She said dat she can understand the language now."

"Hm...that's interesting." Logan tried to read one of the pages only to find his head begining to hurt. He closed the book, "I wonder what she was like before she lost her memory?"

"Professor X t'inks dat she was a bright student, from w'at she told me."

"Do you think she has family looking for her?"

"I'm sure she does. I 'ave a feeling explainin' w'ere she's been hangin' out would be the problem. Who knows if her pa'nts know 'bout her bein' a mutant."

Logan's eyes widened a little at that last part. He leaned foward a little, "Excuse me? Her what...?"

"Her pa'nts."

"Her pants?"

Gambit looked over at him. He was starting to get fustarted, "Not her pants! Her pa'nts! Her mommuh an' her poppuh!"

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

"I 'ad a feelin' yo'd be able ta catch on! Yo' asked 'bout her family, so I replied as such!"

"Sometimes I hate your accent."

"Remy." Zeryn called from the bathroom.

Gambit sat up, "W'at's up, Cheri? Yo' alright?"

"Do I need to come out?"

"Why yo' askin' dat question?"

"I don't like this outfit."

Logan looked at Gambit, "What did you get her?"

"I didn't get her anyt'in'. It's from w'en she went shoppin' wit' Jean and Rogue." Gambit looked at Logan before he looked back at the bathroom door, "I'm sure it looks nice on yo'. Come on out."

"I feel stupid in this! It's too girly and my arms are cold!"

"Yo' 'ave ta wear girl clothes at some point."

"I like your clothes better!"

"Zeryn, come on out." Logan called.

"You all will laugh at me!"

"No we won't. We'd never laugh at you."

"I refuse to come out!"

"You can't stay in there forever."

"Yes I can!"

"Cheri, yo' can't sleep in da bathroom. Only drunk people sleep in dere." Gambit faced Logan when he heard him laughing, "W'at yo' laughin' 'bout?!"

"Sorry, bub, but that's pretty true...and some what funny."

"How'd yo' know?" Gambit grinned at him.

"Shut up!"

"I'm still not coming out." Zeryn called.

"Zeryn, it'll be alright. We promise not to make fun of you or laugh at you. Please, just come out and show us."

"Alright." Zeryn put her hand on the door knob, then turned it. She opened up the door, then walked out.

Both Gambit and Logan had to keep themselves from jumping out of their seats when they saw her.

Zeryn was wearing a long black night gown with spaghetti straps. It was a little low cut, but it was hard to tell because she had her arms crossed in front of her chest. If one were to see her wearing the night gown out in the daylight, the first thought that would cross their mind would be, 'vampire queen'. The gown was a large, so she would feel comfortable while she slept.

"I feel uncomfortable and cold! And, why are you two staring at me?"

"Yo' look lovely!" Gambit said.

"No, you look beautiful." Logan stood up.

'Behave yourselves, boys.' Xavier thought to them.

Logan sat back down.

Gambit looked at Logan, then grinned slightly because he knew that he heard Xavier's message to them.

Zeryn watched them, "What's wrong with you two? Why were you staring at me? I feel so uncomfortable at this moment!"

Logan looked at her, "It's a guy thing. We can't help it."

"So, it's a habit of yours to stare at girls?" Zeryn went over to the couch, then grabbed a blanket that was laying on it and put it over her. She wrapped it around herself as she went over to the other chair and sat down.

"Mainly the ones that look good."

"Like yo'!" Gambit looked at her as he moved over a little.

Logan watched him, "You heard what Professor X said a few moments ago."

"What did he say to you?" Zeryn asked.

"If I told you, then you might end up locking yourself in your bedroom."

"I refuse to leave you two out here by yourselves. I don't need you guys to destroy anything else in here."

"Maybe yo' should sit on da couch, so dat yo'll be between us, so we don't start somt'in'." Gambit stood up, then walked over to her.

"You're not picking me up again!" Zeryn snuggled up in the chair as she held onto the blanket, "Remember what happened last time you did that."

"I'm just gonna put yo' on da couch." Gambit picked her up, then carried her over to the couch. He put her down, then sat down next to her.

"Excuse me. I think you should sit in that chair." Logan pointed to the chair that Zeryn was sitting in.

"I like da couch betta."

"Then I'm going to sit next to her as well." Logan stood up, then moved over to the couch. He sat down on the other side of Zeryn.

"Dere ain't enough room fo' all of us ta sit on da couch!"

"Yes there is!"

'No, there's not!' Zeryn thought to herself as she put the blanket on top of her head, 'I don't like this!'

'Zeryn, you need to get them to be friends.' Xavier thought to her.

'Right now, that's not going to work.'

'If you have to rough them up, then don't be afraid to do so.'

'Professor, I'm wearing a scary girly dress thing that Jean told me to get. I'm not in the propper fighting clothing.'

'Do what you can.'

Zeryn sighed as she listened to the two of them arguing, 'Why me?' She looked at them, "Would you two stop it! You're both acting like children! Look! I want you two to be my friends, but this isn't going to work out if you two keep trying to beat the heck outta each other!"

"I don't always trust that guy." Logan looked over at Gambit.

"'Cause I'm a thief?" Gambit looked back at him.

"Yes. And, you're also a dirty street hustler!"

"Am I now?" Gambit reached into his back pocket.

"Yes." Logan made his claws come out, "You are!"

"STOP!" Zeryn looked at them, "If you two wanna fight, then take it outside! I don't wanna deal with this right now! It's late! I can still hear the thunder in the distance! And, I'm tired! Either chill out, or leave!"

She stood up, then walked over to one of the chairs, then sat down, "You two really need to work things out. I don't care if you two hate each other, but you need to figure out a way to get along around me! I'm not going to deal with your fighting every single time you come in here. If you're around me, you're not going to fight. If you're not around me, then go for it."

Logan and Gambit looked at each other.

"I'm not leaving." Logan said.

"Neither am I." Gambit sat back.

"Then get along." Zeryn snuggled up in the blanket. She sighed a little as she looked at her book sitting on the table, "I don't even know what time it is anymore. I'm not going to sleep until the thunder goes away."

"It has gone. It's been gone for a long while now." Logan looked at her, "What you hear is past us now. It's just raining."

"I hate it so much!" Zeryn put the blanket on the top of her head, "It's so annoying! I'd be happy to live in a world without storms! Rain I can deal with. Leave the storms behind."

"There are parts of the world that get little to no rain, so we should be lucky to get it."

"Udder places it snows all da time." Gambit said.

"Snow?" Zeryn looked at him.

"It's very cold rain. It's white an' perdy...but cold."

"Be glad you came here when you did. The snow passed about two months ago." Logan sat back on the couch, then looked up at the ceiling, "But, the weather does get pretty crazy around here. Anything can happen."

"Sometimes it gets crazy 'cause o' Storm. She can control da weat'er. But, she don't like ta mess wit' Mother Nature's works."

"Sometimes, I wish she would."

Zeryn yawned a little. She tried to snuggle up in the chair, but it wasn't working too well, "This weather is making me tired."

"Should we leave and let you rest?"

"Yes. I should be fine now that the storm has passed on."

"Alright, we'll let you rest." Logan stood up, then looked at Gambit, "You're coming, too."

"Alright!" Gambit stood up. He looked at Zeryn, "Yo' 'ave a good rest."

"I will. Good night."

"Night." Gambit walked over to the door, then opened it.

"I'll lock the door on the way out. You head off to bed. Good night." Logan followed after Gambit, "You get out first."

"Why me?" Gambit walked out of Zeryn's room.

"So I can lock up!" Logan locked the door, then closed it behind him.

"Oh! So, yo' don't trust me, is dat it?" Gambit walked down the hall with Logan walking next to him.

"Yes, that's pretty much it."

Zeryn listened to them as she stood up and walked over to her room. She walked over to the window and was about to close the curtains when she thought she saw something in one of the trees. She stood there for several moments trying to figure out what she was seeing. It wasn't too much longer when she was able to tell who was out there. She stepped back away from the window when she noticed the person's long nails.

"Victor!" She whispered to herself as she tried to fight the urge to run out of the room. All she could manage to do was close the curtain, then leave the room in hopes that he would understand that she was going to bed.

She walked over to the couch, then took the blanket off of her and laid it down, trying to make a bed. She still didn't feel comfortable sleeping in her bedroom and she wasn't too sure why. She was about to lay down when she heard someone knocking on her door. She walked over to the door, then opened it.

"Oh! Hey, Logan." She yawned a little, "I thought you went off to your room."

"I did, but I though you might want to barrow this." Logan handed her his leather jacket, "Keep you warm during the night."

Zeryn took the jacket and held it in her arms, "Thank you for this. I'm sure it will keep me warm."

"Your welcome. By the way, you do look beautiful in that. Have a good evening." Logan turned and walked off.

Zeryn watched him as her face turned red a little, "Good night, Logan." She closed the door, then locked it.

She leaned against the door, then looked down at the jacket in her arms. She smiled a little, then headed over to the couch. She laid down, then covered herself up with the blanket before putting Logan's jacket over the top of the blanket. She rested her head on a pillow as she closed her eyes and waited for sleep to take over her body.

Victor noticed Zeryn when she went to close the curtains. He had been hanging outside of the mansion for about twenty minutes in order to keep an eye on her. He had been able to pick up the sound coming from within her room.

"I see." He whispered to himself, "So, you've been hanging out with Jimmy and Remy. I remember that thief all too well. He was the only one able to break out of the lab the first time we caught him. I might able to have the upper hand in this deal."

He jumped out of the tree, "I can use this information to my advantage." He turned and headed off into the rain filled forest.


	13. X-Men: The Unknown Wolveriness 13

Zeryn sat outside under a tree as she read her book while enjoying the morning sunshine, even though she was hiding in the shade of the tree since she didn't really enjoy the warmth of the sun the day before when they had a meditation session outside. She looked up from her book when she saw Cookie running over to her. She closed the book, then put it in her bag.

Luka came over to her, "It's so nice out." She sat down in the shade next to her.

"It's alright." Zeryn sat back against the tree.

"At least it's not storming out. It did that the past two nights."

"Were you scared of it?" Zeryn looked at her.

Luka nodded, "And so was Cookie. The sound is really loud and it hurts our ears. Animals have sensetive hearing and can sense when a storm is coming before any humans know."

"I wish I had a power like that. It would be nice to know when a storm's coming, so I can go and hide."

"A lot of the girls were screaming last night, I could hear them. Guess they're all scared of storms."

"Yes, that's pretty much true. Guess it's something we can't help."

"As long as you have a friend with you." Luka hugged Cookie, "That makes everything better."

"Remy stayed with me last night and the night before. Logan came by last night as well."

"Is it weird being friends with two guys?"

"Not really...well, last night it was, but they don't get along very well. Professor X said that I have to try and get them to be friends."

"How are you going to do that if they don't like each other?"

"Oh...I think I have an idea." Zeryn grinned a little.

"Come on, you two! Keep up!" Zeryn walked ahead of Logan and Gambit as she walked down the street in the Gothic area she had found when she was shopping with Jean and Rogue.

"Will you tell us where we're going?" Logan asked as he looked around the area with Gambit walking kind of close to him.

"My secert. Now, keep moving! We're almost there."

"Keyword is 'almost'." Logan looked at Gambit, "Would you get away from me!"

"I know I've been in places dat are scary, but why does dis scare me more?" Gambit looked around.

"Not use to the Gothic style?"

"Somet'in' like that."

"Ok, we're here." Zeryn walked over to the cafe, then went inside.

Logan and Gambit followed her inside.

"Do you want something to drink? I'll buy."

Gambit looked at the menu, "Da drinks look like dey can kill yo'."

"They sound gross." Logan said.

Zeryn looked at them, "Think of it this way, no matter what you order, it won't taste as bad as it looks."

"My stomach doesn't find comfort in that."

"It's just coffee and hot chocolate. I saw some other drinks as well and some treats. Now, pick something."

"What are you going to have?"

"Hot Blood."

Gambit covered his mouth, "Dat don't sound good!"

"It's hot chocolate dyed red."

"It's nice to see they keep the dark flow with their foods." Logan said, "Guess just order whatever you're use to getting. I'm sure they'll figure it out."

Gambit walked over to the counter and grabbed a bottle of flavored water.

Zeryn walked up to the counter.

The girl behind the counter, who was very gothic looking, looked at her, "Dark day to you, ghoul. What can I get you?"

"I'll have a small hot blood." Zeryn said as she unzipped the front pocket of her messanger bag and pulled out some money.

"I'll have whatever you call the dark coffee." Logan said as he stood behind Zeryn.

"Ah! The Phantom's Strong Bat Brew. Nice choice." The girl said, then looked at Gambit when he put the water on the counter, "I see you went for the Wolf's Bane. Very brave of you to drink that stuff."

"Wolf's...w'at...?" Gambit asked giving her a strange look.

"Let's just say, if you wanna kill a werewolf, this is one of several ways." The girl said, "Besides the ever popular silver, that is. Will that be all?"

"Yes, that's it." Zeryn handed the girl the money once she rung them up.

The girl gave Zeryn her change, "The drinks will be ready in a moment."

Zeryn put the money in the pocket, then zipped it up, "I like your style, by the way."

"Thanks, ghoul! I like it as well." She went to help make the drinks.

Gambit picked up the bottle, then saw the couch in the corner with the chairs, the same place Zeryn sat last time, "I'm gon'a go sit down."

"Don't die when you open up that stuff." Logan watched Gambit head over to the couch. He looked at Zeryn, "Very interesting place, I must say."

"I feel so at home here and I don't know why." Zeryn looked at him.

"Maybe you've been here before you lost your memory."

"Probably...who knows." She sighed a little, "I wish this didn't happen to me."

"Think of it this way, if it didn't, then you probably wouldn't have met us."

"You do have a point there." She walked over to the counter, then grabbed her drink. She grabbed Logan's, then walked over to him and handed it to him.

Logan took the drink, then followed Zeryn over to where Gambit was sitting. He sat down in one of the chairs.

Zeryn sat down on the couch, then put her drink on the table. She put her bag on the couch, then opened it up. She took out her book, then put her feet up on the couch before she opened up her book and started to read.

"You didn't touch your drink yet?" Logan asked.

"I don't like some o' da name dey give dese drinks." Gambit looked at the bottle.

"Bub, it's just flavored water. It's not really hexed or anything. Just drink it." Logan took a sip of his coffee, "Shit! That's some strong stuff!"

"Can't stand da coffee?"

"I didn't think they'd make it that strong."

Gambit grabbed the bottle, then opened it up. He took a sip of it, "Dis is perdy good." He looked at the bottle, "Strawberrie."

"Flavored Wolf's Bane...nice." Logan put his cup down, then sat back in his chair, "The music's kind of loud in here."

"W'at?!" Gambit drank some more of his drink, then put the cap back on. He put the bottle down on the table.

"Exactly!" Logan looked over at Zeryn, "Must you have your head in the book while we're here?"

Zeryn didn't hear him mainly because she was focused on the book.

"Hey! Zeryn! Are you listening to me?!"

"I t'ink da book is distractin' her." Gambit looked over at her, "It looks like she might almost be done wit' da book."

"She should be paying attention to us while we're here. She can read later." Logan stood up, then walked over to Zeryn. He sat down on the couch by her feet, then pushed her book down, "Is this distracting you?"

Zeryn looked at him as she blushed a little, "I guess it is."

"Put it away. You can read it later."

Zeryn sighed a little as she closed the book, then put it back into her bag. She laid down on the couch a little as she looked up at the ceiling, "I'm almost done with it. Just three more chapters left."

"You should be able to finish it later." Logan looked over at Gambit when he noticed that he was staring at him, "Can I help you?"

"Get yo' butt back ova 'ere." Gambit pointed to the chair next to him.

"I like it over here better." Logan grinned a little.

'Not again!' Zeryn thought to herself as she saw Gambit get up and walk over to them.

"Den, I'll sit 'ere." He lifted up Zeryn's upper body, then sat down. He let her head rest on his lap.

"Oh! So I get stuck with her boots on my lap!"

"Yo' sat dere ta being wit'. Tis yo'r fault."

"Alright! Before you two start something! We are in public you know! With...normal people, so you two can not get mad and try and attack each other." Zeryn sat up, then leaned back against Gambit's shoulder, "I like to put my feet up because I feel comfortable that way. Plus, it's easier for me to read this way as well. Now, either you two behave, or go back and sit in the chairs!"

Both Logan and Gambit stood up, then went back to their seats.

Zeryn watched them, "That's better. You two really need to get along."

"That's impossible!" Logan said.

"Nothing is impossible. If you two want to hang out with me, then you need to start getting along. I don't need you two fighting every..." Zeryn paused when she saw Victor walk past the cafe. Her heart raced when she noticed him look inside at her before he walked by.

'Victor!' She thought, then quickly came back to reality when she heard Gambit calling her name.

"Zeryn! Yo' alright, Cheri?"

Zeryn looked at him, "Yes, I'm alright. There was a guy, who walked by the shop, whose outfit caught my attention."

"What's with you and guy clothes?" Logan asked.

"Talk to him about it." Zeryn poined at Gambit.

"Not ma fault she needed some clothes." Gambit said.

Zeryn stood up, "I'll be right back. I need some air." She walked over to the entrance, then walked out.

Gambit and Logan watched her.

"I would do da same t'in'. It's kinda creepy in 'ere." Gambit sat back in his chair.

"Oh, get over it!" Logan said.

Zeryn walked out of the shop and looked around. She looked in the direction that Victor had walked in and started to walk. She paused when she heard a voice coming from the ally way next to her.

"Why did I think I'd find you here, yet again?" Victor stayed in the ally way as he looked at her.

"You could say this is my kind of place." Zeryn said to him.

"Why don't you come here, so we can talk."

Zeryn's heart raced a little as she turned and faced him. She walked into the ally, then stood in front of him, "What do you want?"

"Just decided to stay away from Stryker for a little while. He's kind of moody at the moment. But, what I want to know is what are you doing here?"

"I can't just keep myself inside the mansion, you know. I do need some space and some time to myself."

"Why are you hanging out with two guys, then?"

"They wanted to come with me. They don't like each other too much, so I'm suppose to help them get along."

"I see. Don't get too attacted to them. Once the mission's done, then we're leaving, do you understand?"

"Yes, I do."

"Also." Victor leaned down and whispered to her, "I think one of those two guys was the one who hurt you, but I can't say for sure."

Zeryn's eyes widened as her heart sped up a little. She was starting to feel sick to her stomach.

"Be careful around them. You don't wanna end up losing your memory again, do you?"

"No, I don't."

"Then be careful if you hang out with them. I plan to see you tomorrow night with some more information. That should be enough and I should be able to tell who hurt you." Victor stood up.

"Do you really need names?"

"Yes, I do. I gave you the reason why, so I expect them."

"I'll do my best." She looked at him, "Tell me, how long do you plan on sneeking around the mansion?"

"Until everything is done with. Why do you ask?"

"Because I saw you last night looking at my bedroom window."

Victor grinned a little, "How did you know it was me you saw? It was too dark and it was still rainning."

"Oh..." Zeryn grabbed his wrist and held it up as she looked at his nails, "...just a lucky guess."

Victor took her wrist with that same hand, "Guess it doesn't help that my nails don't match the darkness." His nails grew out.

"No, it doesn't." Zeryn watched as the tips of his nails dug into her skin a little. She wasn't too worried because she knew they would heal, "You're asking to get yourself caught, you know that."

"Now, who would catch me?"

"I'm sure there's someone in there who's good at seeing in the dark."

"I never stay for more than fifteen minutes. I'd be gone by the time anyone could catch me there. But, you need to keep focusing. I'll be expecting to see you tomorrow night, do you understand?"

"Yes, I do."

Victor let go of her arm, "Very good. I'll see you then." He walked off down the ally, then vanished.

Zeryn watched, then looked out the ally way, 'Now what do I do? Do I believe what Victor said about Remy and Logan? Or, do I just ignore it?' She could feel a sickness within her stomach, 'Stupid emotions!'

It was after nine in the evening as Zeryn sat on the couch in her room trying to finish up the book. She still had over one and a half chapters left to go, but her goal was to get the book finished by the end of the night, if she could. She wore a different night gown that she got when she was shopping with Jean and Rogue. This one went to her knees and had long sleeves. She had the blanket on the bottom of her legs, since she was starting to get cold.

She quickly stopped reading when she could hear Rogue and Kitty arguing next door. She sighed, then put the book on top of her head to try and cover her ears, but it wasn't working too well.

"YOU NEED TO STOP STEALING MY CLOTHES!" Rogue yelled.

"BUT, YOUR CLOTHES ARE SO MUCH COOLER THAN MINE!" Kitty said.

"I DON'T CARE! THEY'RE MINE AND YOU CAN HAVE THEM WHEN I'M DONE WEARING THEM. WHICH WILL BE NEVER!"

"UGH! YOU'RE SO MEAN!"

"I'M NOT MEAN! YOU'RE STEALING MY CLOTHES AND I DON'T LIKE IT!"

Zeryn sighed angrily as she closed her book, then put it on the coffee table. She grabbed her pillow and put it over to head, 'Oh! Just stop it already!'

She groaned a little when she heard someone knocking on the door. She put the pillow on the couch, then stood up. She walked over to the door, then opened it up, "Hello, Remy!" She smiled at him.

"Yo' look tired." Gambit walked inside with a mug in his hand.

"Rogue and Kitty have been yelling at each other for the past thirty minutes." Zeryn closed the door, "I want them to shut up!"

"I'm sure da professor will get dem ta stop. I won't be surprised if someone sent him a mental message." Gambit went over to the coffee table, then put the mug down on the table. He sat on the couch.

"I hope he gets it soon, or I'll go crazy!" It wasn't much longer after Zeryn said that that the yelling from next door stopped, "About time." She walked over to the couch, then sat down. She sighed a little, "If that didn't stop, then I'd go over there and hit them will a pillow!"

"Yo' do dat an' dey'll start a pilla fight o' dere own."

"I guess you have a point there." Zeryn looked at the mug on the table, "What's that?"

"I made dat fo' yo'. Tis hot chocolate, but I dyed it red."

"Oh! That sounds good!" Zeryn picked up the mug, then took a sip of the drink, "It's not very hot."

"I noticed it took yo' aw'ile ta drink da hot chocolate at da cafe, so I didn't make it too hot fo' yo'."

"I burnt my tongue the first time I had it. I don't want that to happen again. But, this is really good!"

"Da chocolate is from New Orleans. I went dere several weeks ago and brought some stuff back wit' me."

"Is all your food from there?"

"Not all o' it. Only da really good stuff."

"I'd like to go there sometime. It sounds like a wonderful place."

"It is, Cheri. It is." Gambit watched her drink some more of the hot chocolate. He noticed a small bit of the drink drip on the side of her lip and start to drip down her chin. To him it looked like blood because he put too much food coloring in the drink.

Zeryn put the mug down on the table. She had felt the bit of hot chocolate on her chin, so she whipped it away. She looked at her finger, "Wow! That almost looks like blood!"

"I went a bit too crazy wit' da food colorin'. Wanted it ta look like blood."

"It does look like it." Zeryn licked her finger to get the hot chocolate off.

"Yo' look like a vampire when yo' did dat."

"How so?"

"Vampires lick da blood off o' people...and dey drink it as well."

"They do?"

"Yes, dey do. Dey like ta drink da blood from da neck."

"Really?"

Gambit nodded a little.

"Are they real?"

"We're real, ain't we?"

"If I ever meet a vampire, I hope it doesn't try to take my blood."

"Not all vampires are mean. If yo' meet a mean one, den stake it in da heart. Also, dey hate da sunlight, it burns dem, an' they hate garlic and crosses. An' 'oly water as well."

"Wow! Didn't know there was so much to killing a vampire."

"Dey live forever."

"Do we live forever?"

"Dat's somethin' yo' have ta ask da professor."

"I'm not sure if it would be a good thing to live forever. I mean, seeing your friends and family die before you. That really must suck."

"I'm sure it does." He knew this feeling all too well, since he had seen several people he knew die before his eyes. But, he wasn't one to bring up his past to anyone.

"I can't imagine seeing you or Logan or anyone else here die before me. It would really be upsetting."

"We do go on missions from time ta time an' we never know w'at we'll run inta. So far, we've been lucky ta not lose anyone."

"So...I might see others die while I'm here?"

"Yo' might."

"That scares me."

"We all 'ave different powers. In order ta keep e'eryone alive, we 'ave ta work toget'er. If we don', den we might lose someone."

Zeryn pulled her knees to her chest, "All of this scares me."

"It scares e'eryone else, but yo' learn ta live wit' it. Don' be afraid. If yo'r afraid, then yo'll never be able ta defend yo'rself an' 'elp udders. If yo're brave, den e'erything will go smoothly." Gambit put his hand on hers.

Zeryn watched him, then let go of her knees. She moved over to him and hugged him tightly, "Even if we do live forever, I hope we will all be together until the end."

Gambit hugged her, "We will, Cheri. We will."

Zeryn looked at him, "Remy, will you turn on the TV to that music channel I was listening to when I stayed the night in your room?"

"Sure, I will." Gambit let go of her, then stood up, "W'ere's da remote?"

"I have no idea. I've never touched the TV."

Gambit walked around looking for it, "It has ta be 'round 'ere."

Zeryn put her hand in between the cushions, then felt something. She pulled the thing out and looked at it, "Is this what you're looking for?"

Gambit looked over at her, "Dat's it." He took it from her.

"Guess couchs eat stuff."

"Dat happens sometimes." Gambit turned on the TV, then flipped through the channels until he found the one playing 80's music. He put the remote down on the coffee table, then sat back down next to her.

"Thanks." Zeryn sat back on the couch and listened to the music. She pulled the blanket around the lower half of her body.

"Yo' gettin' cold?"

Zeryn looked at him and nodded, "I was fine a little while ago."

"It gets cold at night, sometimes."

"I probably shouldn't have worn this. I just wanted to wear it, so it'll be dirty and I'll never have to wear it again."

"I think yo' look good in it. Yo' should wear dresses more often."

"I feel weird wearing these."

"Why?"

"It feels like it's sticking to my body, even though it's a large. Like...it feels like most of body's showing."

"Dresses are suppose ta make women look an' feel good, no matter how dey look."

"I still feel weird."

"If it 'elps, I think yo' look beautiful in it."

"Do you mean that?"

Gambit nodded, "I do. I like da gown yo' was wearing last night as well."

Zeryn looked down as she blushed a little, "Thank you."

"Yo'r welcome." Gambit took off his jacket, then put it around her shoulders. He pulled her over to him, then held onto her.

Zeryn blushed a little more, then rested her head on his chest. She grabbed the blanket and covered up her legs again, "Is it cold in New Orleans?"

"Sometimes, but it don't snow down dere. It's by da ocean."

"Is the ocean lovely?"

"It smells o' strong salt water!"

"That sounds gross!"

"Da ocean is nothin' but salt water. But, it's very perdy ta look at."

"Will you take me to New Orleans one day?"

"I will. I promise." Gambit leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

Zeryn blushed a little as she felt her heart race.

"I can feel yo'r heart racin'."

"How so?"

"I just can."

Zeryn smiled a little as she closed her eyes. She could hear his heart beating a bit faster than hers. The sound of his heart caused her to fall asleep in his arms.

Gambit looked down at her when he could hear a change in her breathing pattern, "Tis alright, Cheri. Yo' go ahead an' sleep. I'll stay wit' yo' fo' a little while longer." He sat back and listened to the music as he held her in his arms.

Victor sat in one of the trees as he looked over at Zeryn's room. He had tried to tune out Rogue and Kitty's arguing, but it didn't work too well since they were kind of loud.

'Maybe that girl should think about getting her own room, so her crap won't get stolen. My god! Does this happen all the time?!' He thought to himself.

Once the yelling stopped, he was able to pick up the sound of Zeryn talking with Gambit. He waited a while longer until he heard Gambit say that she was asleep.

He grinned a little, "So, you've taken a liking to this thief, have you, Zeryn? Guess now my hand is a full house and I'm ready to throw the cards on the table!"

He jumped out of the tree, then headed into the forest, "This just keeps getting easier and easier!"


	14. X-Men: The Unknown Wolveriness 14

Midnight passed and it was one in the morning. Gambit had already left Zeryn's room once she had fallen asleep, in order to prevent himself from falling asleep and getting in trouble by Xavier. He had left his coat with Zeryn, which he laid on top of her before putting the blanket over her.

Zeryn seemed to be sleeping peacefully, but inside of her mind rested a dark dream. One that wouldn't allow her to wake up until it was over.

~Zeryn walked in a void of darkness. Nothing but darkness lay out in front of her as she walked, not sure of where she was going. No sound, no light, no nothing. Just complete darkness. Nothing really seemed to scare her...until she noticed two bright lights coming from way in front of her. It was as if a car were driving in the distance and coming at her, but the light didn't move. It just stayed where it was at.

"Who's there?" Zeryn called as she walked towards the light, but the light kept getting farther and farther away.

"Haven't you ever heard of the phraze, 'don't go towards the light'?'" A voice, that sounded like it was coming from an African American male, said.

Zeryn quickly paused and looked around, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from, "Who's there?"

"It's known that if you go towards the light, bad things will happen." Another male voice said.

"Who are you?! Show yourself!"

"Are you scared?" The first voice asked.

"I don't like hearing voices in my head."

Both of the voices laughed as the light from far away vanished and appeared around Zeryn. Once the light cleared, two men stood in front of her. One of the men was African American and wore a semi southern style outfit with sun glasses. The other man was white and had buzzed hair and some facial hair. He wore a button up shirt, jeans and gym shoes.

Zeryn looked at them, "Who are you two?"

"I'm John Wraith." The African American guy teleported next to her.

"And you can call me," The other guy closed his eyes as several light blubs came on and spelled out his name, "Chris Bradley."

Zeryn shaded her eyes from the bright light.

"Stop being a show off." John said, "And turn those lights off. You're gonna blind the girl before she wakes up."

Chris opened his eyes as almost all of the lights went out, but only a few stayed on.

Zeryn looked at John, then at Chris, "So...you can control light and you can teleport yourself."

"I know. Not very interesting powers, right." Chris looked over at her.

"I guess whatever you're born with, you're stuck with."

"Alright, let's get to the point." John walked a little ways from Zeryn, so that she could see both him and Chris, "We've been trying to get into your dreams the past few nights. You have some pretty interesting dreams, I must say."

"That nightmare you had was probably the scariest thing I've ever seen...then again, I might have seen worse." Chris said.

"You two have been stalking my dreams...?" Zeryn asked.

"We had to wait until you had a dream like this to enter. Blank dreams are the best for one to jump into." John said.

"I'm really scared as to why you've been trying to get into...wait a second! How can you get into my dreams? Are you two real?!"

"We were real at one point."

"But, someone we knew came along and killed us. Someone who we use to trust." Chris said.

"That person is the same one who hurt you."

"And, caused those." Chris pointed to her hand, "The metal claws within your body."

"So...you two are spirits?" Zeryn asked.

"We don't look it, do we?"

"Spirits don't look like spirits in dreams. They take the form of the person who's body they possessed before the body passed on." John said.

"How do you two know me?" Zeryn asked.

"We've been following an old team mate of ours to see what he was up to. In the process, we found you with him and have been trying to find a way to tell you to keep away from him."

"Who are you two talking about?"

John and Chris looked at each other.

"As much as we'd like to say, we've made a decision that we wouldn't tell you." Chris looked at her, "It is up to you to figure it out."

"We will tell you this; someone you've been hanging around with has caused us to live this life. That person is trying to hurt you as well...well, they already have by taking your memory from you." John said, "And, did something to your body to give you those metal claws."

"Another person we know has those same claws."

"You know Logan?" Zeryn asked.

"All too well. But, he doesn't remember us, so don't say anything to him when you wake up. Since we've passed, things have happened to him as well. It's best if he doesn't remember."

"He has a painful past, so it's good that he doesn't remember it. But, the main point is that you learn who the bad guy is and that you keep away from them." John said.

"Do you know what that person wants with me?" Zeryn asked.

"Right now, we don't know for their dream is hard to access...and for good reason."

"You need to keep your mind sharp and learn the good mutants from the bad ones. Those who you trust might turn on you." Chris said.

"One of our own did, and it was an ugly mess when it was all over."

"Someone from your own team, who you've trusted for several years, ended up going crazy and killing anyone and anything around him. Like a rabbid animal."

"Do you think this person wants to kill me?" Zeryn asked.

"If you're not careful, they might." Chris said.

"Remy told you to not always believe what you're told. To add on to that, you shouldn't always believe certain people in this world. Mutants fall into the category as well." John said.

"Yes, we were those mutants at one point, but we split up and went our own ways and did our own things."

"Then, one of our own started to hunt us down for our powers to use in an experiment. Both Chris and I were killed and had our powers taken out of us."

"An experiment with everyones' powers?" Zeryn asked.

"Now, you're getting it." John said.

"That's impossible! Wouldn't it kill whoever was given the powers?"

"You'd be surprised what science can do."

"Think of it as mixing science with magic. Now, think of it in an illegal form." Chris said.

"So...these people were doing something bad to mutants without anyone else knowing about it? That is just awful!" Zeryn said.

"And you need to watch yourself before you become a victim as well. You need to be careful with who you put your trust into."

"Or you could end up just like us." John said.

"I can take care of myself." Zeryn made her claws appear, "If something should happen, then bring it on."

"Just remember this. Be careful with who you let into your life." Chris said as his body started to vanish and the light blubs that were lite went out one by one.

"And, never repeat the same pattern twice." John's body vanished not too long after Chris' leaving Zeryn in the darkness all by herself.

Zeryn looked around and couldn't see the light anymore, for it had vanished, "Why must everyone play mind games with me?"~

Zeryn quickly woke up and looked around the darkness of her room. She moaned a little as her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room and she was able to see something within the room. She sat up and grabbed her notebook, which was sitting under her book, and opened it up. She grabbed the pen, then opened up the notebook and started to write down what she remembered from the dream.

As she wrote, the page became a jumbled mess, meaning that she wasn't always writing on the lines, but she was writing in different places on the page. She felt that way during the dream, like everything seems to be a jumbled mess when it was being told to her. That, or her mind made it seem that way when she woke up, trying to remember everything John and Chris had told her. Of course, she did write their names down, so she wouldn't forget in case she incountered them in one of her dreams again.

"Who is it that's trying to hurt me?" Zeryn whispered as she closed up the notebook, then put it on top of her book with the pen laying next to it, "And, what is their motivation for doing whatever they're trying to do to me?"

She laid back down and tried to fall back asleep with a mess of thoughts running through her head.

~Zeryn walked in the same darkness as before, but something seemed a bit different with this darkness. She wasn't sure what it was, but she knew there was something about it that made it seem unnormal like last time. She paused when she saw Chris standing a little ways in front of her.

"They say that dreams can sometimes predict the future." Chris said as a few light blubs came on and shined over several door ways.

"Do those lead to my future?" Zeryn asked.

"I cannot say for I'm not a fortune teller. Not all dreams predict the future because you could dream of something really random that would never happen in real life. Sometimes, the imagination plays tricks on the brain which causes certain dreams. Other times, it's able to prodict what could happen in the future."

"So...if I walk through one of those doors, I'll see my future?"

"Maybe. But, for now, pick one. Walk inside and see what lies beyond it. But, be warned. You can't go back once you step inside, just like reality. Choose wisely."

"Do you know what's behind them?"

"Again, I do not. I'm no fortune teller, like I said before. Now, go on." Chris moved out of the way.

Zeryn studied the doors for several moments before her eyes landed on one to the left side of her. She walked over to it, then opened it up.

"Remember, there's no turning back."

Zeryn nodded, then stepped inside. The door closed behind her and once it did, it vanished. She looked over her shoulder and watched it, then looked in front of her to see, what appeared to be, a large screen and on the screen was, what looked like, a colored movie without any sound.

On the screen was Zeryn and Gambit on a hotel balcony that over looked the Mississippi River with New Orlearns in the background. They were on a patio couch and Zeryn was resting against Gambit with his jacket over her as he held her close. Zeryn was asleep in his arms while he looked out at the city.

Zeryn smiled a little as she watched the scene change from that to them sitting in a nice restaurant.

In the scene, it was easy to tell that Zeryn wasn't acustom to the food when she waved her hand over her mouth to show that she had eatten something spicy. Gambit was laughing a little probably because he didn't warn her about how spicy Cajun food could be.

Zeryn shook her head a little, then heard the sound of music. She noticed that the scene had switched to them walking towards a bakery down a street where musicians were playing on the streets. Of course, Gambit started to dance while Zeryn looked at him and shook her head some as she smiled.

"Looks like I'll be going to New Orleans in the future." She said and watched the screen change to them on a water taxi either going to or from the hotel they were staying at.

While they were on the taxi, Gambit pointed out different buildings to Zeryn and told her what they were. Zeryn was eating some kind of baked treat that looked like a bun with something in the middle and powdered sugar on top.

"Oh! That looks really good!" Zeryn walked towards the screen, then saw the image and it vanish. She kept walking forward, then noticed images, just like the ones of her and Gambit, going on around her.

One of the images was of her and Logan riding on a motorcycle while the one across from it was of them walking down a city sidewalk. Further down was an image of her and Victor fighting in some building and another of her and Gambit practicing in the training room in the mansion. But, the one of them in the training room got a bit physical when Zeryn showed him her claws. It showed her trying to stop him from running out of the room and telling everyone.

"I want this to stop! What are these images?! What's going on?! I want to wake up!" Zeryn fell to her kneels and faced the floor, "Make it stop!"

Zeryn quickly stood back up when she saw an image below her. She watched as the image moved in front of her, so she could have a better look at it.

The image appeared to be a night scene after some kind of battle happened in a forest area. John and Chris were shown in the picture along with a few others, but three of the others were blacked out. The ones that were shown with Chris and John where an Asian guy with guns and a white guy with katanas.

Zeryn looked at the image, "Where those guys killed as well? By the person who's trying to hurt me? This is too much! I can't take it anymore! I have to wake up! I just...have...to..."~

Zeryn woke up and looked around her room. She sighed a little, then grabbed her notebook and the pen. She opened up the notebook, then turned it to the side. She drew a square on the page, then drew some random trees. Once she did that, she tried to remember where she saw the people in the photo in her dream. She only wrote down Chris and John's names on the page. The other two guys she just did a quick and short description of them. She scribbled in the three spots where the images were blacked out.

Once she was finished, she looked at the picture, "I really hope this will help me at some point. I wonder if someone in one of these three shadows is the person who's trying to harm me?" She closed up the notebook, then laid it on the table along with the pen. She looked up at the ceiling, "I wish you two would have told me who it is. I really hate mind games!"

She rolled over on her side and looked at the TV, which was still playing the music. She sighed a little, "Now I can't get back to sleep. Well...I should say that I'm scared to go back to sleep. I don't want these blank dreams to come back again. There has to be something I can do that'll help me to fall asleep."

She got up, then grabbed Gambit's coat. She turned off the TV, then walked over to her kitchen and looked at the time on the clock on the micorwave. It was after four in the morning. She walked over to her door, then left her room and wandered down the hallway as she put Gambit's coat on. She paused once she reached the stairs and looked down them. She was tempeted to go to the library, just so she could stay out of trouble with Xavier, but she faced the guys wing and walked down it. She went to Gambit's room, then tried to open up the door, which didn't take too long because he had left his door unlocked. She wandered into Gambit's room, then closed the door behind her. She walked over to his bedroom and peeked inside.

'He still needs to clean up in here.' She whispered as she went over to his bed only to scream quietly when her foot hit one of his weights. Of course, the pain didn't last too long because of how quickly her body could heal itself, but there was sure going to be a large bruise on her foot for the next few days.

She kneeled down and pushed his weights out of the way, so she wouldn't hurt herself on them again. She went over to his bed, then sat down on it. She looked down at him.

"Remy." She whispered to him.

Gambit groaned as he rolled over on his stomach.

"Remy!" She whispered again, "Wake up!"

"I don't wan'a go ta school, mommuh!" He mumbled a little.

"You live at school." She whispered.

"I live at school?!" He quickly sat up as his heart pounded at the speed of light, "W'en did yo'..." He looked and saw Zeryn sitting on his bed, "God, Cheri! Don't do dat again! Yo' scared me!"

"Ok. Why did you freak when I told you that you lived at school?"

"W'en I was little, ma mommuh an' poppuh tried ta get me ta go ta a boardin' school, but I didn't wan'a go, so I had ta be a good boy so dey wouldn't send me dere."

"Interesting."

"Anyway, w'at yo' doin' 'ere?" Gambit looked over at the clock on his radio, "Tis almost five in da mornin'."

"Let's just say that I two weird dreams in a row. I'm freaked to go back to sleep."

"Weird like how?"

"I'm walking in darkness and the second one I had I saw images of things that might happen in the future." She didn't tell him about John or Chris because she wanted to keep them safe, even if they were dead.

"W'at kind o' images?"

"I don't remember all of them, but I know you were in some of them." She began to explain the images of them in New Orleans...or what she thought was New Orleans.

Gambit looked down for a moment, mainly to keep himself from blushing a bit at some of the images she was talking about.

"Yeah, dat was New Orleans dat yo' saw in yo'r dream. I did promise I'd take yo' dere sometime. Guess yo' was thinkin' 'bout it afore yo' fell back asleep."

"Do you know any of those places I was talking about?" Zeryn asked.

"I know dere's a fancy hotel across da river from New Orleans, but I'm not sure what it's called. Dere's a bridge near it. Da boat is a Water Taxi, so yo' don't have ta drive to da city if yo' don't want ta. I don't know 'bout da restaurant. As far as da music goes, dere's little bands or solo musicians playin' on almost e'ery street down dere."

"The food must have been bad if I was waving my hand in front of my mouth."

"New Orleans food ain't bad. Just spicy from time to time. Depends w'at yo' get an' what restaurant yo're at."

"Guess I didn't like the spice."

"I'll tell yo' dis much, if yo' ain't use ta it, den it'll really do a number on yo'r taste buds."

"Thanks for the warning." Zeryn laid down next to him.

"'ey, Cheri! Don't be doin' dat. Yo' know w'at 'appened da last time."

"I was thinking about going to the library, but I didn't want to. Too far away and I didn't want to be down there alone." She looked at him, "How come we were allowed to sleep downstairs, but we can't share a room up here?"

"Dere are students dat wander around at night in da mansion w'en da weather gets bad an' dey can't go outside. Tis common for dis ta 'appen. Since dey are allowed ta walk around, dey can go w'ere e'er dey like ta downstairs. If dey see students restin' in one o' da rooms, den dey'll leave dem be."

"I have a feeling there's more to this that you're not telling me."

"If I told yo' den yo'd up an' leave."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"Let's just say it's a guy thin'."

She looked at him for several moments, "Yeah, let's just keep it at that for now."

"Dat a girl. Now, yo' need ta leave afore we get in trouble."

"I don't wanna go back to my room." She moved over towards him, "I like it right here."

"Yo' need ta go. E'en sleepin' on da couch didn' cut it wit' da professor."

She looked at him, then grabbed his arm and pulled him down next to her. She put her hand on his shirt and snuggled up to him, "Right now, I really don't care. I'm tired, I'm scared to go back to sleep with the fear that I might have that weird dream again and I don't want to stay in my room. I think my room is cursed."

"So yo' 'ad a few bad dreams. Nothin' ta be scared o'. E'eryone gets dem from time ta time. Don't blame yo'r room."

"I don't care. I don't wanna go back there and sleep. I'd rather sleep anywhere else but there!"

"Den go sleep in da library."

"I'm too lazy to go down there."

"Den yo' got'a go back ta you room."

"I refuse!"

"If I wasn't so tired, I'd carry yo' dere maself!"

Zeryn looked up at him with sleepy eyes, "You wouldn't get too far."

"I won't let yo' knock me down again."

"Is that a challenge?" Zeryn yawned a little.

"If I wasn't so tired it would be." Gambit closed his eyes.

"I agree." Zeryn watched him, "Now what are you gonna do?"

"Yo' still can't stay 'ere. Yo' need ta go."

"You'll fall asleep before I leave."

"I ain't gonna do dat."

"Then why are your eyes closed?"

"Dey ain't. Dey just restin'."

"Please, let me stay!"

Gambit opened his eyes and looked at her, "Yo're bein' such a rebel. Wantin' ta go against da professor."

"I'm tired and I just don't wanna be in my room."

"Den go see if one o' da girls will let yo' stay."

"I'm already here. Come on, Remy, please!"

"Yo' can't stay. W'at do yo' not get 'bout dat?"

Zeryn looked at him, then thought, "I think I might know a way to persuade you."

"I'd like ta see yo'..." Gambit paused when Zeryn kissed him.

When she pulled away from him, he looked up at the ceiling as his heart pounded rather quickly. He was surprised by her action, but not too surprised since he kissed her first several days ago.

"Alright, yo' can stay."

Zeryn smiled and hugged him tightly, "Thank you!"

"But, yo're sleepin' on da couch."

"AW!" Zeryn pouted a little, "I already hit my foot on something hard when I came into your room."

Gambit sighed a little, "Did I leave ma weights dere?"

"I guess."

"Ok, fine. Yo' can sleep in 'ere, but yo're explaining w'at 'appened in da morning."

"Thank you!" Zeryn kissed him on the cheek, then grabbed the blankets. She covered herself up and snuggled up in the blankets.

"'ey! Share does! Yo' 'ave ma jacket on."

Zeryn let go of the blankets, then took his coat off. She laid it on top of him, "There."

"Dat's not gonna work."

Zeryn took the coat off of him, then laid it on the floor. She covered him and herself up with the blanket, "Is that better."

"Yes, it is."

"If I end up on the floor, I'll kick your butt in the morning."

"Dat won't 'appen." Gambit moved so that his back was up against the wall, since the side of his bed rested against it. He wrapped his arm around Zeryn and pulled her over to him, "Now yo' can't fall off da bed."

Zeryn blushed a little, "No, I don't think I will." She closed her eyes, "And, I don't think I'll be having any weird dreams again."

"I don't think yo' will either." Gambit looked down at her when he noticed her breathing pattern had changed. He rubbed her back, "Tis alright, Cheri. We'll talk our way outta dis one...some how."


	15. X-Men: The Unknown Wolveriness 15

"Why? Why? Why? WHY?!" Xavier slammed his hands on his desk as he looked at Gambit and Zeryn, "WHY?!"

'If he doesn't stop banging his hands on the table, then everything will fall off of it.' Zeryn thought to herself as she watched Xavier.

"Didn't I explain to you two last time to NOT share a room with each other?!"

"I was persuaded!" Gambit sild down in his seat a little.

"And that's one problem with you! You are too easily persuaded by girls!"

"I couldn't 'elp it! She kissed me!"

"And you let that allow you to let her stay with you?! You need to learn to not be persuaded so easily!"

"Professor, I should be the one getting in trouble, not him. I asked if I could stay. I didn't want to be in my room and I didn't feel like going down to the library." Zeryn said.

"Then why did you go see if you could spend the rest of the night in one of the girls' rooms?!"

"I didn't think they'd be awake at this time in the morning. And...I kind of had a feeling Remy didn't lock his bedroom door."

Gambit slid down a little more in his chair, "Dat's nice ta know."

"So, you think it's a good idea to just walk on into his room?" Xavier asked.

"Well, yeah. He is my friend. If he can find ways to get into my room, then I'm sure I can find ways to get into his." Zeryn said.

'Dis is not good.' Gambit thought to himself.

"I'm starting to question if you'll turn out like him the longer you hang out with him." Xavier sat down in his chair, "Zeryn, I understand that you appear to be having bad, weird and odd dreams lately, but you need to get over them and stay in your room. If not that, then go downstairs. The student lounge is open as well as the library. If you need to get away from your room, then go to one of those places or ask one of the girls if you can room with them for the rest of the night."

"I don't know all the girls here. Jean's sharing her room with Luka and Cookie and I don't want to wake up to Kitty and Rogue arguing over something."

"Then get to know some of the other girls. They're nice and they're not going to hurt you."

"Not unless dey don't like ta be woken up." Gambit whispered.

"I heard that Mr. LeBeau!" Xaiver glared at him, then looked back at Zeryn, "Look, I get that you like being friends with Mr. LeBeau and Logan, but you need to realize that you can't room with them. Guys aren't...always right in the head sometimes. I should know. I've been down that road before, I get it. It's, in all honestly, something we can't handle. This is the main reason I don't want guys and girls to share rooms together. If you all want to have a sleep over in the lounge or library, then I don't mind. Dorm rooms are a different story. I don't want my students to get hurt by other students."

"Professor, do you really think he can hurt me?" Zeryn asked.

"Being tired is a weakness, remember that! Being weak leaves you venerable to anyone, that includes guys when they're...having a moment."

"Good way ta put it." Gambit said.

"That's the best I can come up with right now."

"Professor, I understand what you mean, but I want something to be done about my dreams. I'm sick of having these dreams and I just want them to go away!" Zeryn said.

"Zeryn, you can't let your dreams rule you. You have to rule them. By allowing these dreams to enter your mind, you're bringing fear to yourself. Don't let that happen. Your mind makes the dreams. Make your mind give you good dreams instead of bad ones."

"I wish I could control my dreams, but, at this point, I can't. I just fall asleep and whatever comes to my mind comes into my dreams."

"If you go to bed thinking about something good, then you'll have good dreams."

"Sometimes, I forget what I'm thinking about before I fall asleep."

"She seems ta sleep better wit' someone 'round her." Gambit looked at Xavier, "Da first time she stayed wit' me, she didn't 'ave any bad dreams."

"I seriously think there's something wrong with my room. Like it's possessed or something. I don't feel safe in there, at times, when I'm by myself and ready to go to sleep. If Remy or Logan is there when I'm about to fall asleep, then I'm fine. Once they leave, then either I sleep well or a bad dream comes."

Xavier sat back in his seat, "I'm pretty sure your room isn't cursed. It is possible that your mind is playing some tricks on you. You've lost your memory, so maybe things of the past are trying to come through, but they're causing bad dreams instead of good ones."

"I don't know." Zeryn looked down a little, "I'm just getting sick of this and I just want them to vanish. That's it."

"Maybe you need to battle the problem in order to solve this issue."

'Battle the problem?' Zeryn thought to herself as she looked up at him.

'I'm sure you'll figure it out.' Xavier thought back to her, "In the mean time, I need you to promise me that you'll never go into Mr. LeBeau's room after midnight again. Or, both of you will be punished. Do you understand?"

"Yes, professor. I promise I won't let it happen agian."

"If you really need to get out of your room, then either ask one of the girls or go to the library. It's as simple as that. Now then, both of you may leave."

Zeryn stood up, "Thank you." She walked over to the door with Gambit following her. She opened the door, then screamed a little when she saw Scott kneeling on the floor, showing that he had been spying on them, "What the heck are you doing?!"

Xavier stood up, "Who's over there?!"

"Oops!" Scott quickly stood up.

"Mr. Summers! What are you doing over there?!"

"Um...I plead the fifth!"

Xavier walked over to him, then moved Zeryn out of the way. He looked at Scott, "If you tell anyone, besides Jean, due to her powers, about what you heard I will NOT be afraid to punish you! And, believe me, you will not like it!"

"Oh! Now you're in trouble!" Zeryn said.

"I'm sorry, professor." Scott looked down.

"Now leave, all of you." Xavier said, then moved away from the door.

Zeryn grabbed Gambit's wrist, then lead him out of the office and walked past Scott.

Scott followed after them.

Xavier sighed a little, then closed the door.

"And to think I thought Rogue was the rebel around here." Jean walked over to Zeryn, who was sitting on the couch, and handed her a mug with a root beer float in it and a spoon, "You were pretty brave to go against Professor X two times." She walked back over to the kitchen.

Zeryn put the mug down on the coffee table, then pulled the table closer to her, "I didn't want to go to the library, so I just went to Gambit's room. Probably should have slept on the couch."

"I'm just surprised Gambit didn't knock you off his bed." Jean began to make herself a root beer float, "I know the guys have longer beds than we do, but they're not wide."

"I told him I'd kick his butt in the morning if he knocked me off the bed." Zeryn began to eat the ice cream in the float, "Plus, he didn't roll around or anything while he was sleeping. He just...held me close to him."

"Sounds like he likes you." Jean put the ice cream away, then picked up her mug and walked over to Zeryn. She sat down in a chair next to the couch, "But, you really should be smart and stop going to his room in the dead of night. Professor X's punishments aren't that great. I've had to surpervise once...not very fun."

"What are these awful punishments anyways?"

"They change from time to time, so it's really hard to say what he might have in store." Jean took a sip of the root beer before digging in to the ice cream, "He's unpredictable from time to time. Not even my powers can match up to him."

"From now on, I'll remember to never stay with Remy again." Zeryn drank some of the root beer before continuing to eat the ice cream.

"I'll admit, I've had times where I've wanted to stay with Scott, but I knew that I couldn't, so I'd just stay here. Plus, Scott leaves a little before midnight, so he doesn't get in trouble. All of us have been here long enough to know not to try and mess with Professor X. He always knows what you're doing. His powers are that good."

Zeryn nodded a little, "Where's Luka?"

"I sent her out to play with Cookie. I don't think Cookie likes being locked up in this small room. I've been told that that breed of dog likes to be out and running around. Once she plays, then I'm sure she'll crash on the couch."

"Do they sleep on the couch?"

Jean nodded, "We all have fold out couchs in our rooms. I really think Luka likes sleeping with Cookie at night. Probably makes her feel good knowing that she still has her friend with her."

Zeryn picked up her mug, then sat back against the couch. She looked down at it for several moments, "Jean, can I talk to you about something, as long as you promise not to tell anyone?"

Jean looked at her, "Is it something bad?"

"It's about one of the dreams I had last night before I went to stay with Remy. I know you and Professor X can read minds, but it'll make me feel better if I can talk to someone about it. I just don't want other people to know."

"Yes, you may. I won't tell anyone, I promise you that."

Zeryn nodded, "My dream was black...like I was in a never ending void of darkness. Then, these two guys appeared in my dream. There names were Chris, a mutant who can control electronics, and John, who can teleport himself. They said that they were killed by a mutant who harmed me."

"I've heared spirits came to people in their dreams from time to time, but they need darkness in order to enter them. The chaos of normal dreams causes them pain and won't allow them to enter."

"They said that they've been trying to contact me for awhile to warn me about the person who hurt me...but they wouldn't tell me who. They said it was someone I know. But, that's not scary part. Once I woke up, I wrote down some of the things that they told me, then fell back asleep. After I fell back asleep, I..." She paused when she heard Jean's dorm door open. She looked over at the door.

Luka walked in holding Cookie's leash, "Jean, is there any doggy shampoo? Cookie rolled in a dead fish that was laying on the shore by the lake."

"EW!" Zeryn made a face, "Dead fish!"

Jean put her mug down, then got up. She walked into the kitchen and looked in one of the cabinets that she reserved for Cookie's things. She pulled out a bottle, then walked over to Luka, "Here you are. There are clean towels under the sink. Just make sure to throw them in the basket when you're done, so I can wash them."

Luka took the bottle, "Alright." She looked down at her dog, "Come on, Cookie. You can't go around smelling like fish."

Cookie whinned a little as Luka pulled her into the bathroom.

Zeryn watched as Luka shut the door behind them. She drank a little more of the root beer as Jean sat back down in the chair.

"Now, as you were saying." Jean looked at her as she picked up her mug.

"Do you think Luka will hear?"

"I don't think so. Now, continue."

Zeryn nodded, "The second time I fell back asleep, I saw Chris again. He was standing by some doors. He said that once I stepped through the door, then I couldn't turn back, just like in reality. He told me that I might be able to see my future within the doors. The dream started out alright, then it just got really weird to the point where I wanted it to stop. I saw images with no sound flashing before me."

"No sound means that it was something that happened in the past or is going to happen in the future. No dialog is spoken because either you don't know what was said in the past, or unsure of what will be said in the future. It's just finding your true love. If you meet a person in your dreams and you can't see their face, then that means that there's someone out there looking for you. You just haven't met them yet and your dream doesn't want to show them to you because even it doesn't know what they look like."

"Interesting. Anyways, the last thing I remember seeing was an image. It looked like it was in a forest, at night, after some kind of battle happened. In the image I saw Chris and John with four other guys, but there were three blacked out images around them."

"Blacked out? Like, there were other people there with them?"

"I guess. The images weren't clear to me. They did mention that they were with a team a long time ago and after awhile they all went their seperate ways. They said Logan was part of their team, but the person who hurt them caused him to lose his memory."

"Come to think of it, Logan did come here with very limited memory, like yourself. He remembered his name because of dog tags he was wearing. He still wears them, but they're hidden within his shirt. He was kind of drunk when he arrived, but he said that he was drinking to remember. Remember what? He wasn't sure."

"They said to me that I shouldn't tell Logan about them because he wouldn't remember them." Zeryn finished up the rest of the ice cream, then drank some more of the root beer.

"I can understand why." Jean had some more of her treat before she continued, "But, I take it you're concerned about the guys you saw and about that picture, am I right?"

Zeryn nodded, "You are."

"You said they were dead, right?"

"Right."

Jean sat back for a moment as she thought, "Two dead guys in a picture with two other guys and blacked out marks." She looked at Zeryn, "Mind if I try something really quick? I want to see what this picture looks like."

"I tried to draw it out in my notebook, but I had to write out names and a quick description of the other two guys, since I didn't know their names."

"I don't need to see a picture. I just need your mind." Jean put the mug down, then stood up. She walked over to Zeryn, then sat down next to her, "Just give me a moment." She put her hand on Zeryn's head.

Zeryn watched her.

Jean caught a quick glance at the picture, then moved her hand away from Zeryn's head, "Alright, I saw it."

"That was pretty quick."

"You should see some of the other things I can do. I'm pretty good with taking people to speical places they've been to in their pasts, or other places they wish to visit." Jean stood up, then went back over to the chair. She sat down, "Only problem with that is I tend to babble or drool with I get into that state."

"Could you take me into Alice in Wonderland sometime?!" Zeryn asked with a bit of excitedness in her voice.

"I'll see what I can do. But, for now, let us worry about this picture." Jean sat back in the chair as she thought, "Two of the guys are dead, right?"

Zeryn nodded, "Chris and John. John's the African American one, and Chris was the guy with the short hair and facial hair."

"Got it." Jean looked up at the ceiling, "I'm wondering if the other two guys in the picture were possible killed by this person as well and the other three in the picture are still alive."

"How do you figure that?"

"Normally in pictures, like the one you saw in your dream, when someone dies, their image vanishes. But, in this case, those who died didn't vanish, but remained in the picture. I'm wondering if one of those three blacked out marks is the one who caused the deaths."

"Do you think they don't want me to know who it is?"

"It's possible they want you to figure it out on your own. I have no doubt you won't be able to. Sounds like something Professor X would do. He likes playing mind games."

"I just hope I'm able to figure it out. Honestly, I'm not afraid to hurt the person who made me lose my memory."

"Always remember this; if they have a fire arm on them or any kind of weapon, run quickly and hide. If you can't heal yourself, then begining hurt won't help you any. Your powers determine whether or not you can fight against these weapons or not."

"I don't think I'll have a problem with that." Zeryn jumped a little when she heard someone come into Jean's room.

"Why didn't you tell me you were having root beer floats?! I want one!" Scott walked over to Jean, then sat down on the arm rest of the chair she was sitting in.

"Zeryn came here and wanted to talk, so I made a little treat, since she's never had one before. And, you get yours after dinner tonight with Luka." Jean said before finishing up the rest of her treat.

"That's not fair!"

"Oh, get over it, you big baby." She looked over at Zeryn, "I've been with him for over three years now, and sometimes he acts like a child when he wants something sweet I make."

"I'm not acting like a child!"

"Yes, you are! Now, get over it. Zeryn's never had one of these before, so she gets one before you do."

"That's not fair either!"

"Blame the person who caused her to lose her memory!" Jean stood up, then walked over to the kitchen.

Zeryn looked at Scott, "Stop looking at me."

"I'm not looking at you. I'm looking at the wall behind you." Scott said.

"I think you're looking at me." Zeryn started to get creeped out mainly because she couldn't see Scott's eyes behind his dark sunglasses, "Stop it!"

"I'm not looking at you!"

"You are, too!"

"Oh for crying out loud!" Jean walked over to them, then stood next to Scott, "Close your eyes!"

Scott sighed a little, then closed his eyes.

Jean took his sunglasses off, then put them on her eyes, "Can you see my eyes?"

"No, I can't." Zeryn looked at her.

"Believe me, hun, he's not staring at you." She put Scott's sunglasses back on him, "If he doesn't wear these, then we're all in big trouble."

"Well, you should wear ones where we can see your eyes. It's scary to think that you're staring at someone."

"Believe me, I don't stare. You're not the only one to tell me that I freak them out when I'm wearing these." Scott said.

"Hun, it happens all the time. It's something you'll have to get use to." Jean said, "It took me awhile, believe me."

Zeryn nodded a little, then stood up. She walked into the kitchen and put her mug in the sink, "I should probably go relax before class starts."

"Oh yeah, we have class today, don't we?" Scott stated more than questioned.

"Yes, we do." Jean said, then saw the bathroom door open, "Is Cookie all clean?"

"She's still a little wet, but she doesn't smell like dead fish anymore." Luka brought Cookie out on the leash.

Cookie pulled Luka over to the couch, then jumped up on it. She laid down and tried to curl up into a ball to avoid everyone around her.

"She hates getting baths." Luka took the leash off of Cookie, then sat down on the couch next to her, "She doesn't like to be nice and clean."

"Not all dogs do." Jean said.

"True." Luka petted Cookie.

"Well...I should head out. I'll see you all later." Zeryn walked over to the door.

"Zeryn, if you ever need a place to stay, don't be afraid to come here. I have a blow up mattress in my closet that you can sleep on." Jean looked over at her.

"I'll remember that and thank you." Zeryn closed the door behind her once she left the room.

"IN COMING...again!" One of the students yelled.

Zeryn ducked down, but Gambit ended up landing right on top of her, "Ow! You're heavy!" She looked back at him, "Don't kill my back, please."

"I'm gettin' betta at dis." Gambit slowly got up.

"Hey, Logan!" Emma called to him, "Throw him my way! I'll kick him over by Rogue!"

"I did hear that, you know!" Rogue called over to her.

"Would you turn him into a punching bag for me?"

"I would be glad to!" Rogue grinned.

"Alright, knock it off, you two! I do have the right to tell Professor X that you guys are misbehaving! Cut it out and get back to work!" Logan said, then pushed Gambit off the matt him and Zeryn were working on, "You need to knock her down and keep her down."

"Jus' like yo' try an' do ta Zeryn, but yo' keep failin'!" Gambit grinned at him.

"Is that a challenge?" Logan asked.

"It might be."

"Oh no." Zeryn stood up.

"You still owe me from that one night when we were too lazy to fight." Logan said.

"Den le's do it now!" Gambit grinned.

"If you two want to fight, then don't use your powers, or Professor X won't be happy." Zeryn stepped off the matt, "If you two have something to settle, then either do it in here or take it outside."

"Oh, come on, Zeryn. You know Logan will knock him down in five seconds." Scott looked over at her, "Let them take it outside and fight it out the fun way."

"Logan, Remy, go for it."

"You're kidding yourself, Zeryn."

Zeryn looked at Scott, "Just wait a moment."

"You heard her, you little thief! Bring it!" Logan said.

"I'll knock yo'r 'ead off!" Gambit grinned.

"You won't get that far!" Logan went to punch Gambit, but Zeryn quickly got in the middle of them and grabbed their wrists. Both himself and Gambit found themselves on the floor when she hit their pressure points.

Zeryn let go of their wrists, "You two really need to grow up! I'm sick of you two fighting every time you're around me, even if this is class! I don't get why you two have a problem with each other?"

"Girl, if you're trying to get them to be friends, it's not going to work." Emma said, "Not everyone likes Gambit because of who he is, a street hustler!"

"If yo' 'ad ma life, den yo'd know w'ere I'm comin' from." Gambit looked over at her as he sat up.

"For your imformation, Professor X wants me to try and get them to like each other. I don't mind being friends with them or anyone else, but I don't want anyone to fight around me. Violence is not the answer. If you have a problem, then talk it out." Zeryn looked at them, "I'm not going to give up on what Professor X wants me to do. I won't let him down."

"Then you're going to have a hell of a stressful time trying to get them to get along. You have a lot of work ahead of you." Emma said.

"Then I accept the challenge."

"Have fun with that."

"I look forward to it." Zeryn helped Logan up, "Hit that pressure point a little too hard?"

"Yeah, you did." Logan stood up, then looked at Gambit, "Get back to work."

"Yo'r lucky she stepped in." Gambit walked back over to Emma.

"Me lucky?! You..." Logan paused when Zeryn put her arm in front of him.

"Enough. Don't start something that'll get you into huge trouble." Zeryn looked at him, "Shall we?"

"I believe this fight has already started."

"Excuse m..." Zeryn screamed when Logan grabbed her arm and filpped her down to the matt. She looked up at him.

"Never let your opponent grab your arm. It means trouble." Logan put his foot on her stomach as he looked down at her.

"Oh, you!" Zeryn grabbed his leg and pulled him down, "Don't leave your leg where people can easily pull you down!" She grinned.

"You're getting smarter, I see!"

"Yes, I am!" She pushed him away from her before quickly getting to her feet. She moved away from him, so he couldn't knock her down.

Logan got to his feet. He went to kick Zeryn, but noticed that she ducked under his leg, then tripped him. He fell back onto the matt.

Zeryn stood up again, "Yes, I'm starting to think I'm too good for you."

"You'd think that, wouldn't you?"

"IN COMING!" One of the students yelled as Zeryn fell down on top of Logan once Gambit knocked into her again.

"OW! My ribs!" Zeryn cried a little as Gambit laid on her back.

"Get off of her!" Logan tried to reach for Gambit, "I'm going to throw you to the other end of the room if you keep coming over here!"

"Talk ta Emma 'bout it! She keeps throwin' me ova 'ere!" Gambit started to get up.

"Do you really want me to throw you over by Rogue?" Emma called.

"There are other walls, you know!" Logan said to Emma as he watched Zeryn roll off of him and on to her back, "Do you have a problem with me?"

"No, I don't. He just happens to be in the wrong spot at the wrong time."

"Well, throw him else where and not over here!" Logan looked down at Zeryn when he saw her holding her side, "Are you ok?"

"No. My side hurts." Zeryn looked at him.

"Hank! Come over here!"

Beast quickly stopped what he was doing, then went over to them, "What's going on?"

"I think Zeryn got hurt when Gambit knocked her on me."

Beast kneeled next to Zeryn, then felt her side, "Feels like a broken rib. Nothing we can't wrap up." He looked at Logan, "I'm surprised she didn't break anymore bones with that rock hard body of yours."

"Oh shut it!"

"Come on, Zeryn. Let's go get that fixed up." Beast helped her up.

"I'm fine. It'll heal." Zeryn stood up as she leaned over a little.

"If you don't get it fixed up properly, it won't. It won't take too long." Beast lead her out of the room.

Logan watched them.

Jean walked over to him, "You need to stop hurting her."

"I'm not hurting her."

"Seems like whenever you two fight, something happens to her. Be careful with her, Logan. She might be sensitive."

"All you girls are." Logan grinned a little, "OW!" He said after Jean hit him on the back of the head.

"Be careful what you say, Wolverine! It might come back to bite you later!"

"You girls will hurt me before that happens." Logan rubbed the back of his head.

"Maybe we will...maybe we won't."

Zeryn jumped a little when she heard a knocking on her dorm door. She put her book down, then got up. She walked over to the door, 'I just want to finish my book!' She thought to herself as she opened up the door.

"Hello, Logan." She looked at him.

"How are you feeling?" Logan asked.

"I'm alright. Just getting kind of tired and trying to finish up my book. Did you wanna come in?"

"Is Gambit here?"

"No, he's not." Zeryn let him in, then closed the door. She walked over to the couch, then sat down, "He brought me dinner about two hours ago."

"Yeah, we saw him leave the dining hall with food." Logan sat down in one of the chairs, "Figured he was coming up to see you."

"I didn't want to go downstairs." Zeryn put her book on the coffee table, "Haven't been feeling too social for a few hours."

"Since you got hurt?"

"Since I told Emma why I'm trying to get you two to be friends." She sighed a little, then laid down on the couch, "It's true, really. Professor X wants me to make you two friends, so you guys can hang out with me without causing trouble. I think he's still upset about what happened with the wall."

"If he didn't throw his cards at me, then that could have been avoided."

"If you two didn't start fighting, then it could have been."

"Are you moody?"

"No, I'm not. I'm just getting tired of you two trying to kill each other around me. You almost did that in class."

"You should have let us fight it out."

"And you know what would have happened if you did." She looked at the ceiling, "You two should have taken it outside."

"That's not the point of the class."

"Then tell me, what is the point of it?"

"To learn to fight without using our powers."

"Were you tempted to use your powers on him?"

Logan stayed silent for several moments, "We have some unfinished business to take care of."

"From when?"

"That night of the last thunder storm when you were in the bathroom taking a bath."

"I should have figured." She sat up, "You two can't keep fighting like this, you know. It's bad for the both of you and it's bad for me. It drives me nuts and, at some point, you two will end up going through a window."

"It'll be a first story window, I grant you that."

"It doesn't matter. If you two keep it up, then you'll bring the whole mansion down. Professor X wants a safe place for us and you two will make it worse. All I ask is that you and Remy get along while you're around me. That includes in class, in the library, in the dining hall or whenever there are other students around. If you two want to kill each other when you're not around me, then that's your problem."

"I don't get how you can be friends with a thief."

"If others are nice to me, then I'll be friends with them. Professor X knows that there's good in him and I do as well. You need to listen to what he says. He's a wise man and I can tell. If you're not willing to listen to someone who's wiser than you, then there's something wrong with you. Not just you, but everyone else in the school who doubts what he says about Remy."

She watched as Logan looked down at the floor. She moved over to the end of the couch, where the chair Logan was sitting in was, then took his hand.

"I'm not trying to be mean. I'm just pointing things out. I want to be friends with you, Remy and pretty much everyone else here. I just don't understand why you all can't believe what Professor X says about Remy. Everyone has good in them. You just have to find it."

Logan looked up at her, "Now you're starting to sound like the professor."

"Is that a bad thing?"

Logan grinned a little, then shook his head, "No, it's not...you know, for a girl who's lost her memory, you're kind of smart."

"Professor X thinks I was a great student when I was in school...if I still am in school, that is. It seems like my memory's trying to help me remember things, but it doesn't work too well." She looked at the book, "When I heard the title of that book, I felt like I knew the story...but it didn't come to me. Even thought I'm almost done, I still feel like I've known this story all my life, but it feels new to me."

"I'm sure your brain will figure things out at some point."

"Right now, I just want to know who I am."

"I'm sure you'll figure that out as well."

"I hope so." Zeryn leaned back against the couch, then sighed a little, "I really hope so."

Victor walked towards the normal spot where he always met Zeryn to see her sitting under the tree. He grinned a little as he went over to her, "I see you're a bit early this evening."

Zeryn looked up at him, "I've had a long day and I just want to go to sleep."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"No, I don't." Zeryn reached into her pocket, then held up the papers to him, "I did the best I could with names."

Victor took the papers from her, "I might need some more information. I'll let you know the next time we meet, or if we run into each other before then."

"Thank you. Can I go now? I'm really not in the mood to be out here."

"Someone kick your ass today?"

"More like someone knocked into me during a class. I broke a rib."

"You can heal yourself, in case you haven't figured it out yet."

"I'm aware of that. No one knows about my powers."

"Interesting. We'll keep that way until we leave."

"How much longer do I have to keep this up?"

"Not much longer, I promise you that." Victor put the papers into his jacket pocket, "I should be off and let you go be moody else where."

"You would be, too, if you were tired."

"I don't sleep that much, so I wouldn't know. I'll be off. But, before I go...I think I might know who hurt you?"

"You do?" Zeryn stood up and looked at him, "Who?!"

"I probably shouldn't until I have a look at what you gave me. Maybe next time."

"Tell me!"

"I really shouldn't. I might be wrong."

"Come on, Victor! If you know, then tell me. I can take them down, so we can leave."

"I'm not going to let you fight. I'll take care of that myself."

"Then why don't you tell me?"

"Because I'm not sure if it's the right person or not. I won't know for sure until I have a look at the papers you just gave me. Maybe the next time we meet, I'll tell you."

"That's not fair! If you know, then tell me. I've been doing my job, just like you said. Just tell me who it is!"

"Oh alright, but this is just my guess." Victor looked at her, "I think it was that thief that hurt you."

Zeryn's heart sank a little when she heard him say that, "R-R-Remy...?"

"Think about it. He fights with a staff, so it would be easy for him to knock you out. I told you to be careful hanging out with those two guys."

"Do you...really think he did it?"

"I'm pretty sure, but I'll look over these papers, just to be safe. Next time we meet, bring him with you. I'll take care of things from there, then we'll be out of here before you know it. Until then, have a good evening." Victor walked off into the darkness.

Zeryn watched him and waited until he was gone before allowing her legs to give out from beneath her and falling to her knees on the ground. Several tears rolled down her cheeks as she tried not think about what Victor had told her, 'R-R-R-Remy...'


	16. X-Men: The Unknown Wolveriness 16

The punching bag swung back and forth as Zeryn kicked it and punched it with as much force as she could. It was a wonder it hadn't fallen down yet. Zeryn had been keeping away from everyone for pretty much the whole day, since her emotions were everywhere after her incounter with Victor the night before. All she wanted right now was to releave some of the emotions, so she didn't end up taking them out on someone...even if that meant that she had to stay away from everyone for the rest of the day.

Zeryn got tired of kicking the punching bag around, so she looked at one of the padded walls next to her, then kicked it will all her might, only to see it shaking a little. She kicked it again, but with not a lot of force this time, and saw it move.

"What is this...?" Zeryn pushed on the wall, but it didn't move in the direction she wanted it to. She put her hands on the side of the pad, then pulled on it until a door opened up.

There was a small room with weapons, no guns, inside. Swords, knives, daggers, switch blades and many other weapons that Xavier had collected on his journeys in the past.

Zeryn's eyes widened as she walked into the room, "No way! This is really cool!"

She walked over to one of the walls, then took a dagger off of it. It took her a moment to figure out how to get it out of the case, since it had a lock on it. Once she figured out how to get it out, she jumped a little when she heard the case cling on the floor. She looked at the dagger, then ran her finger along the side of the blade. She wasn't too worried about cutting herself, since she could easily heal herself.

It wasn't much longer when she heard Gambit's voice coming from over by the door. That caused her to drop the dagger and it landed on the floor, which made a loud clink sound.

"'ey, Cheri! Yo' in 'ere?" Gambit heard the sound of the dagger falling, then saw a part of the wall open. He walked over to it, "W'at is all dis?"

'Oh crap!' Zeryn quickly picked up the dagger and the case, then put the dagger back in. She stood up to see Gambit looking over her shoulder.

"'ow did yo' find dis?"

"I needed to let out some stress and I kicked the wall and this is what I found. Remy, don't tell anyone about this. I don't think anyone knows." Zeryn put the dagger back where she found it, "Let's just get out of here and...REMY! PUT THAT DOWN!"

Gambit took a katana down, then took it out of the case, "I've always wanted ta 'andle one o' dese t'in's!"

"Remy! Put the sword back!"

"It's a katana, not a sword."

"Whatever it is, just put it back and not tell anyone about this!"

"I closed da door. I don't t'ink anyone will come in 'ere." Gambit walked out into the room and started to play around with the katana.

Zeryn sighed and followed him, "I don't think Professor X wanted us to know about this room. I accidently found it, so put it back and pretend that we didn't find this room at all."

"Can't I jus' 'ave a moment, please?"

"No, you cannot! If someone walks in here and sees this, then we'll get in trouble and I don't want to be in Professor X's office getting yelled at again! Hand it over!"

"Yo'll 'ave ta try an' get it from me!" Gambit grinned, then moved away from her.

"I'm not playing games here! Hand the sword over!"

"Tis a katana!"

"Whatever! Just give it to me!"

"Yo're moody!"

"I'm not moody!" Zeryn followed after him as she quickened her pace a little, "Hand the darn thing over!"

"I wan'a 'ave ma moment!"

"You'll hurt yourself having a moment and that won't be fun to try and explain to Beast and the professor about how you hurt yourself! Now, give it to me!"

"I let yo' stay in ma room, so yo' 'ave ta let me 'ave a moment!"

Zeryn could feel the fustration starting to grow within her, but she tried to control it, since she didn't need her claws coming out, "If we were meant to see the room, then I'd let you have your moment, but I don't believe we're suppose to know about it, so put the sword back!"

"It's a katana!" Gambit held the katana out in front of him to keep Zeryn a certain distance from him.

"I don't care what it is! Just put it back!"

"Afta I 'ave ma moment." Gambit ran off to a different part of the room.

"If you leave this room, then we'll really be in big trouble!"

"Who said I was leavin' da room?" Gambit started doing random fight moves with the katana, making sure not to hurt himself.

"I think I know you too well!" Zeyrn walked over to him, "You really need to..." She screamed when the katana hit her arm, almost slicing her lower arm in half long ways. She fell to her knees as she held her wound, which wasn't working too well because of how large the gash in her arm was.

Gambit quickly dropped the katana, then kneeled next to her, "Oh damn, Cheri! I didn't mean ta hit yo'! We need ta get dat fixed up afore..." He paused when he noticed her arm was starting to heal. He fell back and moved away from her, "Y-y-yo' can..."

Zeryn felt her heart starting to speed up when she saw her wound healing. She looked at Gambit as she could feel sweat rolling down her face, "Remy...please, don't..."

"Yo' can 'eal yo'rself!"

"Please...be quiet." Zeryn stood up and walked over to him, slowly, "Don't start..."

"How can yo' 'eal yo'rself? W'at are yo'r powers?! Logan can 'eal himself!"

"Please, keep it down! I don't want everyone to know!"

"But, yo' 'ealed yo'rself! Does dat mean dat yo'r rib is 'ealed, too?!"

Zeryn got close enough to Gambit, then she kneeled down next to him, "Remy, you can't tell anyone! Keep your voice down! I don't want anyone, who might walk by the room, to hear you!"

"But, yo' 'ealed yo'rself! Yo' need ta..." Gambit was quickly silenced when Zeryn put her hand over his mouth.

"Listen, you! My powers are only for me to know about and you're going to forget what you saw, or I swear I'll..." Zeryn's eyes widened when she saw her claws coming out of her fists, 'Oh no! Get back in there, now!'

Gambit quickly moved Zeryn's hand from his mouth when he noticed her claws. He held onto her wrist tightly, "Yo're...a female version of Logan!"

"Oh God! Remy, shut up!"

"Yo're like Logan!"

Zeryn sighed a little, "Yes, I'm like Logan, but you CANNOT tell anyone!"

"Why not? Do yo' not like yo'r powers?"

Zeryn sighed a little more as she looked down at the floor, "I don't know. There's something that's not right about them and I know they're not normal."

"W'at yo' mean?"

"They're metal! I don't think anyone's born with metal in their body!"

Gambit got a glimce of her claws before they went back into her fist, "Wait a minute...yo're right. Dey ain't normal. Yo' 'ave adamantium in yo'r body."

"Ada...what?"

"Tis a metal dat makes someone really crazy strong...indestructible."

"So...this stuff was put into my body...?"

"Dat's w'at I'm saying. Yo' can' be born wit' metal in yo'r body. E'en I know dat." Gambit let go of her wrist.

Zeryn sat down. A lot of thoughts ran through her head. She looked at him, "What do you know about this metal? Or, maybe, about how it got into my body?"

Gambit thought for several moments, "Wait...I bet I know w'at 'appened ta yo', but...no...it can' be. He was put in jail."

"Who?"

"Stryker. He did experiments on us mutants. I was da only one who excaped from his lab. I got ma nickname 'cause I hustled da guards dere."

'Stryker...' Zeryn thought to herself, "What else do you know?"

"He was tryin' ta take our powers an' combind dem to make a super mutant. His son is a mutant, but he drove Stryker's wive ta suicide. Tis 'ard ta tell if he 'ates us or likes us."

Zeryn took a deep breath and slowly let it out as she tried to gather everything Gambit was saying, "What else do you know?"

"I took Logan ta his 'idden lab...well, not really 'idden. It was on an island called Three Mile Island, or a nuclear reactor. He knew dat people wouldn't go snooping 'round a place dat looks like nucluear chemicals are dere. Might turn dem inta freaks. Anyway...Logan said dat dere were kids tryin' ta get off da island an' dat I 'ad ta 'elp dem. Da professor found dem first, so I went back fo' Logan, but somethin' 'appened ta him. He lost his memory an' he asked me w'at his name was. If it weren't fo' his dog tags, I don't t'ink he would 'ave believed me. We seperated afta dat."

"Do you think Logan was a victum?"

"I don't know. I thought he was wit' Stryker w'en he found me, but he told me dat he was gonna kill Stryker, Victor, and perdy much e'eryone I 'ate in dis world."

'Victor...' She thought to herself, "What do you know about this Victor guy?"

"He works with Stryker...not sure w'at his motive is. Can't see why a mutant would work fo' Stryker."

"If Stryker's suppose to be in jail...do you think Victor might have done this to me?"

"Tis possible." Gambit thought for a moment, "I know da lab was raided. Ma guess is dat Victor got ahold of some o' da adamantium an' randomly found yo'. He probably knocked yo' out, or somet'in', den gave yo' da treatment. He probably thought yo' were dead an' left yo' in da forest. Guess da professor found yo' afore yo' really died."

'Victor...tricked me?!' Zeryn stood up, then walked over to the door. She locked it, since it could be locked from the inside, then went back over to him. She sat down next to him, then hugged him tightly as several tears rolled down her cheeks, "Thank you for this information."

Gambit hugged her tightly, "Do yo' know him?"

"No, I don't. But, if I ever meet him, I'll make him pay for what he did to me!"

"Yo' need ta be careful 'round Victor. He's perdy strong."

"I think I can hold my own." Zeryn whipped her tears away, then looked at Gambit, "But, I don't want you to tell anyone about my powers or the weapon room I found. I'll talk about my powers when I'm ready to do so."

"Tis da adamantium dat makes yo' not want ta talk 'bout yo'r powers?"

"Believe it or not...it is." Zeryn rested her head on his shoulder as she closed her eyes, "It really is."

Zeryn sat in her room and stared at the bottom of her bed. She knew that the notebook was under there. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out, "I need to find Victor!" She whispered to herself, "I want revenge! What was his plan? Is he trying to hurt the mutants here? Maybe Stryker's not done with said super mutant. I need to stop this before it gets worse!"

She moved over to her bed, then reached under it. She pulled out the notebook, then looked over at her bedroom window to see that it was dark out, which was a good thing because it would be easier for her to slip out of the mansion. She got up, then walked out of her room and over to the door. She slipped out of her room, then quickly headed down the hall and down the stairs. It didn't take her long to slip out of the mansion, then head into the forest.

"If I'm not back by morning, don't come looking for me." She whispered to herself as she headed into the forest.

Little did she know that someone was watching her from one of the downstairs windows. The person had only been there long enough to see her go into the forest before they vanished into the darkness of the mansion.

Zeryn kept going until she came to the tree that she normally met Victor at. She searched the area for any clues that might lead her to the island. It didn't take her too long to find some trees with scratch marks on them, probably a way for Victor to find his way back to the lab after he met up with Zeryn.

"Guess this is the way I go." Zeryn began to follow the trees in hopes it would lead her to where she wanted to go.

"Is this really the best she can do?" Stryker threw the papers down on his desk.

"I already promised her that she'd be done after this." Victor stood against the wall in Stryker's office as he looked over at him.

"I need names, Victor, not discriptions! " Stryker sat back in his seat, "It was probably a bad idea to send a brainless girl out to do this!"

"She lost her memory. Do you think it would be easy to send someone with memory out there? It's easy to brainwash someone who doesn't have a memory."

"I think you should have given here at least four days to do this. Two days is not enough time for her to become social!"

"She had more than enough time to become social! She's been waisting her time hanging out with Jimmy and Remy!"

"Did you talk to her about this problem?"

"I've tried to tell her that one of them might be the one who hurt her, but she keeps hanging out with them."

"I have a bad feeling your manipulation is starting to ware off on her."

"VICTOR!" Zeryn yelled from down the hall.

"I think it has." Stryker looked at him, "I believe this is your problem to deal with."

"I don't need back up." Victor walked over to the door.

"I wasn't planning on giving you back up." Stryker stood up, then followed Victor out the door, only to go off in his own direction.

Victor stood a few feet in front of her, "Well, well, well. I see you've found lab. Welcome."

"I'm not here to be welcomed. I'm here to leave." Zeryn glared at him.

"Leave what, might I ask?"

"Remy told me everything about you and Stryker!" Zeryn threw the notebook over to him, "And I'm done! I don't want any part in whatever you two are up to!"

"Is that really a nice thing to say to the person who saved your life?"

A few of the guards came over to Stryker, who was off to the side where Zeryn couldn't see him.

Stryker looked at them, "Don't any of you get involved in this." He whispered to them, "Go tell the others not to get involved." He looked at Victor, "This is his creation, let him take care of it."

"I don't believe you saved my life, but destroied it!" Zeryn made her claws appear, "And I'm going to make you pay for what you've done to me!"

Victor grinned, "It's a bit late now, as we have pretty much all the information about the students in the mansion. You've been a big help, but I don't think we'll be needing you anymore."

His nails grew out, then he ran at her, but, instead of running on his legs, he ran almost like any four legged animal.

Zeryn watched him, "Oh! Real mature." She jumped up in the air as Victor ran right under her. She landed on the ground and quickly turned to face him.

Victor stopped before he got to the door way, "I see you've learned some moves."

"I've been taking lessons." Zeryn grinned, then stabbed Victor in the shoulder when he came running at her. She kicked him off of her claws, which sent him flying through the door way.

Victor hit the wall beyond the door way, then quickly got to his feet, "Who's been teaching you? Logan?"

Zeryn grinned a little, "Maybe!"

"Well, I have tricks of my own!" Victor ran at her, then knocked her to the ground. He dug his nails into her shoulders as he pinned her to the ground.

Zeryn screamed as she gripped his arms.

"Now what are you going to do?" Victor dug his nails deeper into her shoulder.

"I know...something." Zeryn held tightly onto Victor's arms before she pushed him, with all her might, off of her. She quickly sat up and put her hands on her shoulders. The pain was worse now because Victor's nails had ripped out of her.

Victor hit the wall by the door way. He got up, "Interesting move. But, can you fight quicker than you can heal?"

Stryker watched the scene before him, 'Impressive. That girl is much stronger than Logan. Guess the more adamantium, the stonger the mutant.' He thought.

"Yes, I can!" Zeryn waited till Victor got close enough to her before she kicked him hard in the stomach. Once he was down, she made her ways towards the door way.

Victor glared at her as he tried to get his breath back. It wasn't much longer before he was back on his feet and out the door way.

Zeryn ran down the stairs only to hear Victor running after her. She was tempted the jump over the railing if Victor didn't grab her leg and trip her. The side of her face hit the stairs and she could feel a part of her face bleeding.

Victor pushed her head down on the stair as he dug his nails on his free hand into her back, "I bet you can't excape now!"

Zeryn could feel how heavy he was because he had put his knee on her lower back. She knew she had to find a way out of this or she could be in huge danger, even thought going to the lab by herself was dangerous enough. She quickly came up with a plan. She put her hands on the step her head was on, then pushed her lower body up.

"You can't get me off of you!"

"Yes...I...can!" Zeryn pushed herself up, which caused Victor to lose his balance and let go of her head to catch the railing next to him. She turned to her side, then kicked him in the side as hard as she could.

Victor yelled as he let go of her.

Zeryn got to her feet and ran as quickly as she could down the stairs, listening for Victor as she did.

Victor groaned a little as he got up and followed after her.

Stryker had moved to the top of the staircase just in time to see Zeryn's excape. He shook his head a little, "No matter how hard you try, you'll never be able to take down Logan or this girl. They are much too strong for you."

Zeryn ran down a hall only to be stopped when it split in two directions. She looked to the right and to the left trying to figure out which way to go. She could hear someone coming after her and she knew that her time was running out. She was able to pick up a scent coming from the left and it seemed familar to her, but she wasn't sure why. She quickly took off down the left hall.

Victor followed after her, trying to catch up to her.

Zeryn looked around to see if there was anything she could use to try and stop him. She ran as quickly as she could down the hall. Her chest burned and her heart raced. She knew that she had to come up with a plan and fast before he knocked her down again. She didn't have the streight to try and knock him off of her again. She wasn't sure where she got the straight to knock him off of her the third time around.

'There has to be a pressure point on his neck!' She thought as she kept running only to hear him getting closer and closer, 'I have to try and stun him until I can get out of here!'

When she could hear that he was almost on her heels, she jumped up in the air, then landed on his back. She dug her claws into his back, then used her other hand to find the pressure point, which she found right away when Victor fell to the ground.

She pulled her claws out of him, then got off of him. She kneeled next to him, "If you hurt anyone at that mansion, I won't be afraid to come back and kill you!"

Victor grinned a little, "Good luck with that. No one can kill me."

"I'll find a way! I promise you that!" Zeryn stood up, then walked off.

"Just so you know, you can't excape me!" Victor called after her.

Zeryn took a deep breath and slowly let it out as she kept on walking until she came to a staircase that lead her out of the lab and into a forest area, or the same way that she came in. Instead of stopping to catch her breath, she kept running as far away from the lab as she could before she felt it was safe to rest.

It wasn't much longer that the lab was out of sight and she slowed down, then collasped to the ground. She panted heavily as sweat rolled down her face. She was hot because she was wearing a long sleeve back shirt with a vest over it and long black pants. Her feet hurt did not from the running, but from her combat boots.

'This...really...sucks!' She thought to herself as she tried to push herself up, but she was too weak. She sighed a little and groaned some. Even thought her wounds had healed, she was in so much pain from the fighting, from pushing Victor off of her and from having his claws dug into her a few times.

"UGH! I feel like I've been hit by something...just don't know what." She tried to push herself up, but it didn't work too well as she found herself back on the grass, "Alright! If I don't get up, then Victor might come and drag me back there! I don't want to be apart of some crazy experiment! Plus, I need to get back to the mansion! I just...have to."

With all her might, she was able to push herself off the ground. She began to make her way back in the direction she came as she walked close to a road that seemed to run towards the lab and near the town a few miles away from the mansion. As she walked, it started to rain.

"Oh great! Just what I need!" She crossed her arms as she kept walking. She coughed every once in a while due to her lungs and chest hurting from running so much, "I swear I'll kill Victor for tricking me like this! I never wanted to hurt anyone there. Great! Now what have I gotten myself into? This is such an awful mess!"

'Do you need a ride?' A voice said to her.

Zeryn paused when she heard the voice, then saw her shadow. She looked behind her and saw car headlights right behind her.

'P-P-Professor?' She thought.

'Get in before you get sick.' Xavier said to her.

'How did you...'

'We'll talk about it on the way. Get in.'

Zeryn walked over to the car, then got into the passanger side.

Xavier watched her, then, once she was safe inside the car, he drove off towards the mansion.


	17. X-Men: The Unknown Wolveriness 17

Xavier drove back to the mansion as he glance over at Zeryn, who was trying to keep herself warm, "There's a blanket in the back seat, if you need it."

Zeryn turned and looked at the back seat, "Can I just jump back there and sleep?"

"No, you can't. You'll get a chill if you stay wet. Just cover yourself up with the blanket, then take a nice, hot bath when we get back."

Zeryn grabbed the blanket, then turned back around. She covered herself up with it and snuggled up in the blanket, "It's after midnight. All I want to right now is sleep."

"Your health is more important. When we get back, you're going to take a hot bath before you go to bed. Don't worry about sleeping in tomorrow."

"That's all I do is sleep and read."

"When your mind gets stronger, then you can start taking classes."

"I think my body's stronger than my mind."

"Because of the adamantium?"

Zeryn's eyes widened a little when she heard him. She looked at him, "You know about...?"

"I've known since the day you came. I've known everything."

Zeryn's heart raced faster than when she was running from Victor and even faster than when Gambit kissed her. She slid down in the seat a little, "But...if you knew...why did you allow me to do those bad things?"

"Zeryn, I've said this before and I know you know it. All the students I bring in I know have good in them, like how I brought Mr. LeBeau in. I knew you'd end up making the right decision in the end."

"But...I've done probably the worst thing anyone could ever think of! I gave information about everyone in the mansion to Victor and Stryker! Now they're sure to come after us!"

"You didn't give out as much information as you thought. Plus, you didn't get everyone in the mansion. You did miss a few. If they do come after us, then we'll be ready for them. That's the good thing about having you on our side. Yes, helping them out was a bad thing, but at least we can be ready when they decide to attack."

"I didn't mean to help them out. I just...I don't know."

"Zeryn, let me tell you something. This wasn't your fault."

Zeryn looked at him, "If you're trying to make me feel better about this, it's not working too well."

"I mean it. It wasn't. Victor was using you as his pawn. Because you had lost your memory, it made it easier for him to manipulate you."

"Manipulate?"

"To control. To get you to do whatever he wanted. If someone has lost their memory, it makes them an easy target for someone who wants to cause trouble."

"I kind of figured out I was being used...thanks to Remy."

"You should be lucky that Mr. LeBeau knew about this. Most of the students in the mansion came from that lab. All of them had a part of their powers taken and used in a mutant weapon."

"Professor, why do people hate us? Why do other mutants hate us?"

Xavier stayed silent for a moment as the mansion came into view. He drove the car to the back of the mansion, then put it in park. He looked at her, "They hate us because we are different from them. We have powers that can hurt them. Most of them believe that we're going to try and take over the world, when that's not true. We just want to live in peace with them, but our powers won't allow it. The mutants that hate us are jealous because we want peace with the humans. We fight our own kind to keep the humans safe and to prove that we can get along with them. But, the bad mutants make our lives worse by hurting and killing humans. Now, the humans can't tell who's good and who's evil anymore."

Zeryn could feel tears of anger and hurt rolling down her cheeks, "And Victor's one of those mutants."

Xavier nodded, "He is. And, he tried to make you one, but that appeared to fail. Tell me, why do you think his plan failed?"

"Because he's dumb!"

"I think there's more to this than that."

Zeryn sat back as she snuggled up in the blanket. She looked out the windshield as she watched the rain hitting it, "When I got inside I just felt...safe here. Like, no matter what happens, no one can find us or hurt us. Everyone seems to love it here, even if they can't stand each other from time to time. You told me that you have students who come and go, but they always come back. I feel that way as well. When I went to fight Victor, I wondered if I'd make it back to the mansion at all. I wondered if anyone would come looking for me if I went missing. Since that little mission we went on and found Luka, I felt good after helping her and bringing her back. I want to be on more missions where I help out my fellow mutants and try and prove that we're not as bad as others think we are."

Xavier nodded a little as he listened to her.

"I just wish...people wouldn't hurt us. Maybe they'll like us one day."

"I'm on a mission right now to show that humans and mutants can live together in peace. I believe strongly that we can get along...it's just the bad ones we have to get rid of in order to prove ourselves."

"There are more bad mutants, other than Victor, out there, right?" Zeryn looked at him.

"Yes, there are. It's our job to find them and stop them before they cause us any more trouble."

"Do you think there will be a day when humans and mutants get along?"

"I'm sure there will be."

"Do you think I'll be around to see it?"

Xavier smiled at her, "I'm sure you will be."

Zeryn smiled a little, "I'm glad to hear that." She looked back out the windshield, "Um...about my power."

"Your powers."

"Yes...my powers. How do I go about explaining this to everyone? I mean, they'll hate me when I tell them what I've done."

"They would never hate you. I told you a word earlier and you repeated it back to me. Do you remember what it was?"

Zeryn thought for a moment, "That manipulation word?"

Xavier nodded, "If you tell them that you were being manipulated because of your lack of memory, then they'll really be going after Victor, not you. The fact that you were being used for evil all because of your memory is enough for them to side with you and go after the real enemy."

"So...just that one word will make them not hate me?"

Xavier nodded, "Yes."

"Ok...but, I'm not ready to talk about my powers yet."

"When you are ready, I'll be there with you, so you won't be scared or nervous. My students are smart enough to know that I wouldn't being in someone who's bad...just need to them to start trusting Mr. LeBeau more."

"If he doesn't stop taking people's stuff, then they will."

"Let's just say that he's not the only thief around the mansion."

Zeryn's eyes widened a little as she looked back at him, "He's not?"

"No, he's not. But, I'll leave it up to my students to figure it out for themselves."

"I'm going to guess that anyone who shares a room with someone has their stuff stolen by the person they're sharing a room with."

"Something like that."

"Did Remy really take Rogue's bracelet?"

Xavier grinned at her a little, "Let's just say that when she gets it back, she'll feel bad about yelling at Mr. LeBeau."

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you're going to let me wait it out and see what happens."

"There you go."

"You're mean sometimes, you know that."

"I'm not mean. I just like letting my students figure things out for themselves. In the real world, you won't always have me around, so you all need to figure out how to handle things on your own. I play mind games with you to get you to learn and to teach you at the same time."

"For somethings, I'm sure we'll thank you...for others, I'm sure we'll hate you."

"That might be, but it's all for learning."

"True."

"Now, I believe you should get inside and take that bath. Don't need you to be in bed with a chill for the next few days. I have something planned for you and Logan. I believe you two might enjoy it."

Zeryn looked at him, "Really? What is it?"

Xavier shook his head, "I'm not going to say. Now, get inside."

"Yes, sir." Zeryn put the blanket in the back seat, then opened up the door. She got out of the car, then ran towards the entrance of the mansion. Once she was safely inside, she headed up the stairs and towards her dorm.

'Thank you, professor, for everything.' She thought to him as she closed the dorm door behind her.

'Any time. Remember, you're not a villian, but a hero.' Xavier thought back to her.

Zeryn smiled a little as she walked over to the bathroom, 'Good because I feel like one.' She closed the bathroom door behind her.

Victor walked back up the stairs where he was greeted by Stryker, "Get out of my way!"

"Have a tough fight with that girl?" Stryker asked as he moved out of Victor's way, "You've been gone for quite sometime now."

"Didn't know mutants had pressure points!"

"I take it she got your neck."

"What was your first guess?!"

Styker followed after him, "Alright, before you decide to do something you'll regret, I want you to know that I'm working on plan to raid the mansion. Until then, I'll need you to keep up your spying to see if there's anything interesting going on that might help us out."

"As long as I get revenge on that girl!"

"I promise you, you'll have your revenge. Until then, go rest up. You still look weak."

"Whoever thought of pressure points is a stupid idiot!" Victor walked off to his room.

"At least you might have the advantage next time." Stryker watched Victor slammed the door behind him. He shook his head and headed back to his office, "All for the treatment, right, Victor?"

Zeryn emerged from the bathroom wearing a bathrobe. She had began to feel better while she was in the bath and now she felt like a whole new person. She could feel some tranquility in her room as she walked into her bedroom, then went over to her closet, then went inside. She changed into a pair of sweat pants and a shirt. Once she changed, she peeked out into her room and looked at her bed.

"I wonder if it was the notebook that was causing me to have the bad dreams? Maybe I should try and sleep in my bed tonight to see." She walked over to her bed, then sat down on it.

She took a deep breath, then slowly let it out, feeling a sense of peace around her, "Yeah, I guess it was." She laid down on her bed, then covered herself up. She snuggled up in the blankets as she smiled, "Feels so much better than the couch!"

She smiled as she felt herself beginning to drift off to sleep. But, her sleep was soon interupted by the sound of thunder off in the distance. Her eyes flew open, "Oh, come on! Can't it just rain without the storm?!" She grabbed her pillow, then put it over her head, but it wasn't enough to block out the sound, "Can't I have one peaceful night of sleep in my room?!"

She sat up, then laid the pillow back down on the bed. She got up and left her bedroom. She went over to the door, then left the dorm. As tempted as she was to head over to Gambit's room, she decided to go downstairs, so she wouldn't have to end up in Xavier's office again for punishment. After she made it to the bottom of the stairs, she ran as quickly as she could into the library.

Once inside, she turned on the light, then cracked the door, so that she couldn't see the lightning when it showed up. She walked around the library as she looked at the books on the shelves.

"I probably should have brought my book to finish up, but I'll do that tomorrow. I can give it back to the professor when I'm done." Her eyes scanned one of the shelves as she looked for something that might interest her.

She paused when she heard the door beinging to open up. She turned her head and looked over at the door to see Gambit coming in.

"I see you've found me." She said as she walked over to the couch and sat down.

Gambit closed the door behind him, "Afta w'at da professor said, I 'ad a feelin' yo'd be down 'ere." He went over to the couch, then sat next to her.

"I was hoping to try and get some sleeping in my room tonight...guess that's not going to happen. Just once can't we have rain without a storm?"

"Tis April. Tis storm season. It should end soon...I 'ope."

"I hope so, too, or I'll freak if this keeps up!"

"Guess New York isn't a good state fo' yo' den."

"Guess not."

"Jus' wait till winter. Tis gonna get cold."

"That makes me feel so much better." Zeryn pulled her knees to her chest, "I had a really good feeling that I'd be able to sleep in my room tonight without any problems. Guess that's not going to happen."

"Yo' don't t'ink yo'll 'ave da bad dreams again?"

"I really don't think so. Tonight, my room felt so peaceful and I felt safe there, like even bad dreams can't get to me." She screamed a little when she heard the thunder getting closer to the mansion. She sighed a little, "Here we go again!"

Gambit thought for a moment, then stood up, "I'll be back. I t'ink I 'ave an idea on how ta make yo' not scared."

"Music?" Zeryn asked.

"Somet'in' like dat." Gambit walked over to the door, then left the room.

Zeryn watched him, then stood up. She walked over to the fire place and stared at it for several moments. As bad as she wanted to start a fire, she didn't want to mess up and burn something...or burn the mansion down. She laid down in front of the fire place, then yawned a little.

'All I want to do is sleep.' She thought to herself as she tried to block out the sound of the coming thunder so she could try and sleep.

She heard the sound of the door opening a little, then heard the patter of feet on the carpet. She rolled her head to the side when she felt something licking her face. She sat up and looked down, "Hello, Cookie."

Cookie snuggled up to her as Luka came into the room.

"Jean's not helping me to calm down, so I came down here." Luka walked over to her, then sat next to her, "I'm glad to see there's a room with no windows. I don't like seeing the lightning. Back home, I'd hide in the basement with Cookie when it would start to storm."

"I've been told the girls aren't very calm when a storm comes." Zeryn petted Cookie, "I guess I'm one of them. And, I agree. I'd rather not see the lightning, myself. It scares me even more."

"Same here." Luka looked at the empty fire place, "I saw your friend going upstairs. Was he here with you?"

"Yes, he was. He went to get something and he said he'll be back."

"What do you think he's getting?"

"Probably his radio that plays really strange music. It's kind of annoying."

"That's not good."

"No, it's not. But, he found a music station on the TV that I like to listen to, so all's well." Zeryn yawned a little, then laid back down on the floor, "Just want to sleep in my room, but it's hard when I can see the lightning, even though I have the curtains closed."

"It is very bright. Plus, seeing it tells me that thunder is not too far behind."

"And that's what makes it scary." Zeryn looked over by the door when she saw Cookie running over to it.

Gambit walked in and closed the door behind him, "'ey, now! Don't need yo' runnin' off." He walked over to the couch, then plugged in his radio.

Luka's ears twitched a little when she heard the music, "Ok, I know what you're talking about now."

Zeryn nodded as she yawned some more. She closed her eyes.

Gambit walked over to them, then sat down on the other side of Zeryn. He took his coat off, "Do yo' wan;a use dis as a pilla?"

Zeryn held her hand out, then took Gambit's coat from him. She put it under her head.

Gambit watched her, then put his hand on her back. He started to rub it.

Zeryn smiled a little.

Luka watched them as Cookie came over to her. She held onto Cookie, who was freaking out some because the thunder was almost right over the mansion, "I have a bad feeling the next one won't be any fun."

"No, it won't be." Gambit kept rubbing Zeryn's back to try and keep her calm. It wasn't much longer until he felt Zeryn's body jump a little once the big thunder sounded.

Luka almost crushed Cookie because it really scared her and hurt her ears.

"Don't kill yo'r dog. Dat wouldn't be good."

"She's use to it." Luka let go of Cookie, "Both of us are very scared of storms. It's because of the sound. The good thing is that we can tell when a storm is coming."

"I've 'eard dat animals 'ave a good sense o' 'earing."

Luka nodded, "Yes we do." She looked down at Zeryn. She was able to pick up her heart beat and could tell that she was fast asleep, "Wow. Didn't take her long to go to sleep."

"I 'ad a feelin' da back rub would work."

Luka looked at him, "Do you like her?'

"Why yo' ask?"

"Because you two always hang out together. You really seem to care about her."

Gambit looked down at Zeryn for several moments, "Tis kinda 'ard fo' me ta say. I've been in a rough 'relationship' afore. I try ta stay away from dem, but...I don't know how I feel right now."

"I bet she likes you. Just give it time. I'm sure something will happen."

"Do yo' t'ink so?" Gambit looked at her.

"If you keep being with her, then I'm very sure something will." Luka smiled a little.

Gambit nodded a little, then looked at the fire place, "I believe yo', little one."


	18. X-Men: The Unknown Wolveriness 18

eryn groaned a little as she started to wake up. It took a little while for her eyes to adjust to the lighting in the room, and it wasn't much longer after that that she realized she was in her bedroom.

"How did I get here?" She whispered, then smelled something coming from outside of her bedroom, "And, what's that smell?"

She yawned a little as she slowly got out of bed, then made her way over to her bedroom door. She looked out to see Gambit in the kitchen making something. Her eyes widened a little, 'Oh...he didn't!' She went over to him.

Gambit noticed her out of the corner of his eye, then looked at her, "G'mornin', Cheri!"

"What are you doing here?!"

"Makin' yo' breakfast."

"You didn't spend the night here, did you?! If you did, then Professor X is really gonna be mad!"

"Relax, I didn't. I brought yo' back ta yo'r room afta da storm passed. I took Luka an' Cookie back ta Jean's room afore I 'eaded back ta ma room."

"Oh, god! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Zeryn walked over to the couch, then laid down on it, "I really don't want to be in Professor X's office again for anything bad."

"I couldn't agree more."

Zeryn rolled over on her side and looked over at the wall, "What are you making over there?"

"Pancakes...New Orleans style!"

"If there's anything hot in there, then I'll kick your butt."

"Dere ain't. I'll add ma own kick ta mine."

"What is with you people and spicy stuff?"

"Udder foods 'ave some kick ta dem as well, not just New Orleans food."

"I see." Zeryn yawned a little, "I feel like I didn't sleep much last night. I blame the storm!"

"Afta yo' 'ave breakfast an' take a shower, yo'll feel betta."

"I feel like taking another bath...but I have a feeling I'll end up falling asleep." Zeryn looked at the book sitting on the coffee table, "And, I'm almost done with my book. Just a few more pages!"

"Yo' can read afta yo' eat an' shower." Gambit walked over to her, then put a plate and glass down on the coffee table.

Zeryn sat up, then watched him go back into the kitchen. She looked down at the pancakes, "What's in these?"

"Chocolate! An' I have chocolate syrup ta put on dem."

Zeryn turned around on the couch and looked over at him, "Have a craving for chocolate or something?"

"Thought yo' might like it." Gambit took his plate over to the coffee table, then put it down. He went into the kitchen, then grabbed his glass and the bottle of chocolate syrup.

"I can't remember if we have class today or not." Zeryn turned around, then watched him sit on the couch next to her, "I have a feeling I'm going to need to work this off."

"Yo' can fight Logan later, but, fo' now, eat!" Gambit grabbed the bottle, then started to put the syrup on his pancakes.

Zeryn looked at him, "Ok, I think you have a chocolate problem."

"I don't 'ave a chocolate problem. I jus' feel like 'avin' chocolate." Gambit handed the bottle to her.

Zeryn took it, "I think you do." She put some of the syrup on her pancakes, but she didn't go too crazy with the syrup like Gambit did. She put the bottle down, then started to eat, "This is really good."

"Yo' gon'a add more chocolate ta dat now?"

"Why are you asking that?"

"Oh, come on, Cheri! Tis alright ta eat junk food e'ery once in aw'ile. Plus, it makes dem taste good."

"Oh...alright." Zeryn grabbed the bottle, then put some more of the syrup on her pancakes.

"Dere yo' go!"

"If I get sick, I blame you." Zeryn put the bottle down, then started to eat her pancakes again.

"Yo' won't. I promise." Gambit began to eat his.

Zeryn laid under one of the trees outside of the mansion next to the lake. It was after noon and she hadn't eatten lunch because her stomach was bothering her a bit, due to the chocolate. She had finished reading her book and decided to enjoy the nice day and take a nap outside...mainly so no one would bother her.

Logan walked out of the mansion and looked around. He saw Zeryn laying under the tree, then went over to her. He sat down next to her.

"If you want to take a nap, why not sleep inside?" He said to her.

Zeryn groaned a little as she began to wake up, after hearing his voice, "I had a feeling if I slept out here, then no one would bother me." She yawned a little, "The storm didn't help with my sleeping last night."

"I still don't get why all you girls hate storms."

"Ask them that question. You already know my reasoning behind it. Loud sounds hurt my ears."

"You don't look like an animal to me."

Zeryn took a deep breath, then slowly let it out, "I still don't want to talk about my powers, if that's what you're trying to get me to do."

Logan looked down at her, "Is there a reason that you don't wan to talk about them?"

"Let's just say, to me, there's something wrong with them. They're not normal. I'm not going to say anything else."

"That's not an excuse."

"To me, it is." Zeryn rolled over on her back, then rubbed her stomach a little, "I knew I shouldn't have had so much chocolate on my pancakes this morning."

"Do I want to know?"

"Remy made me breakfast this morning...chocolate chip pancakes with chocolate sause."

"Should I ask what he was thinking when he made those?"

"I think he wanted the chocolate more than me." Zeryn sighed a little, "Next time, I'm not going to use the syrup...or, not use that much."

"I take it you won't be eating lunch then."

"For dinner, I plan to have fruit salad...if there's going to be any. I don't want to eat anymore junk for the rest of the day. Well...I kind of don't want to eat anything at all until my stomach stops bothering me."

"Would you like to work that off?"

Zeryn looked at him, "I'm too lazy and too sick to fight you at this moment."

"How about later?"

"No."

"If you work it off, it might help you feel better."

"I'll think about it."

Logan nodded a little, "Well, Professor X said that he wanted to talk to us in his office after lunch. I came to look for you, since no one saw you this afternoon."

"Whatever it was, I didn't do it."

"I really don't think it was for anything bad...unless something happened between you and Gambit this morning." Logan grinned a little.

"Oh, shut up! The only thing he did to me was give me lots of chocolate." Zeryn rubbed her stomach some more, "Even talking about it is making me sick."

"I think we should head over to his office and wait until he's done with lunch."

"I think I'm too tired to care, so I'm going to rest here and wait until he comes and gets me." Zeryn rolled back over on her side, "At least give me a few moments to recover."

"I think you've had more than enough time to recover. Now, come on."

"Logan, I'm tired and I'm not feeling well. Just leave me alone until he's done."

"I think it would be nice if he saw us there before him. Now, come!"

Zeryn looked at him, "I'm not getting up from under this tree and that's final!"

"Are you going against the professor's wishes?"

"I'm not! I'll wait until he calls for me. Now, leave me."

"I think you're moody." Logan stood up.

"You would be too if you were really tired and sick."

"Too bad that's not going to stop me from taking you to Professor X's office." Logan kneeled down, then picked her up, "Now, you have to go."

Zeryn sighed a little as she rested her head on his shoulder, "Ok, you win. I'm not going to fight with you."

"I'm surprised you're not going to put up a fight, like what you did to Gambit." Logan carried her over to the mansion.

"I would if I was feeling better. Plus, it would take much longer for me to knock you down since you're stronger than him."

Logan grinned a little, "Yes, that is true. That is very true."

Logan sat back in his seat as he tried to take in what Xavier had said to them, "Wait...you want us to go where?!"

"To New York City." Xavier said looking at them, "I already have a hotel room reserved for you two."

"And you want us to go there...why?!"

"I have a friend out there who's interested in meeting you two."

"So...we're suppose to meet a friend of yours? That's it?!"

"Not really. He runs this place that might interest the two of you."

Logan looked at Zeryn, "He's kicking us out! I knew it!"

"First off, I would never kick out my students! If you want to leave, then you can, but I know that you all will end up coming back. I'm not telling you where you're going because I want it to be a surprise. All I'm going to give you is the address. I've known this guy since we fought in Vietnam together. I will tell you this, he's a fellow mutant."

"It would be nice if you could tell us more about why we're going there."

"You'll find out when you get there. But, for now." Xavier handed two cards to Logan, "One is the address to the place you'll be going to and the other is the hotel address. You two will leave tomorrow morning. The next day you'll be going to visit my friend. The day after that, I expect you to be back here."

Logan took the cards, then looked at them, "Kind of a short trip, don't you think?"

"I did this because I don't think Zeryn will like the city all that much. I figure if you leave tomorrow morning, then you'll be there by the afternoon. Give you two time to settle in. Also, while you're there, get Zeryn a state I.D. We haven't had time to do that yet."

"I have a really dumb question."

Xavier sat back in his chair, "Go on."

"How am I suppose to explain to the people at the DMV and at the hotel about...you know?"

Zeryn looked at him, "Are you talking about me?"

Logan looked at her, "What do you think?"

"Logan, I'm sure you'll come up with something." Xavier said, "I understand your concern about it since you're a few years older than Zeryn, but I know you'll end up coming up with something on your way to the city."

Zeryn looked at Xavier, "Do I want to know?"

Xavier thought for a moment as he tried to figure out what to tell Zeryn, "Well...um...there are people out there who have issues with...oh how should I put this...seeing a young girl hanging out with a man who doesn't look to be her father. We'll just go with that."

"Oh. Very nice." Logan said.

"So...people there might think that Logan and I are..." Zeryn paused trying to think of the word.

"Yes." Xavier replied.

"But, he's my friend."

"You two know that, but the rest of the world doesn't. Some might think you are, others might not. Some might think you're family."

Zeryn slid down in her seat a little, "Ok...this might get a tad bit weird."

"Just try not to worry about it. You two won't be there for a long time, so don't worry too much." Xavier looked at Logan, "I'm sure you're going to want to take your motorcycle, so why not give Zeryn one of the sattle bags to put some clothes in. Pack as if you're going to be gone for four days, in case you end up getting stuck there for some reason."

"I don't think we can fit four days worth of clothes into two of those bags." Logan said.

"If you roll up your clothes, you can. Now, I think you two should head off. Go pack and be ready to leave in the morning tomorrow. Around nine."

"Thanks for messing up my sleep schedule."

"Now, go." Xavier pointed to the door.

Zeryn stood up, then looked at Logan, "You heard him."

"Do I really have to go?" Logan asked.

"Yes, you do. My friend knows when you'll be coming. You can't back out now. Now, go." Xavier said.

Logan sighed, then stood up. He walked over to the door, then walked out.

Zeryn followed after him.

Xavier watched them leave, "Just behave yourselves, you two. But, I don't think I have to worry about you two too much."

"No, Cheri! Don't leave me!" Gambit hugged Zeryn tightly as she tried to pack her bag, "I don't want yo' ta leave!"

"I need to finish packing." Zeryn said as she rolled up a pair of pants, then put them into the bag, "You holding onto me isn't helping much. And, we'll only be gone for about two days, so you can survive without me for that long."

"No I can't! E'eryone's gonna pick on me!"

"Don't they always pick on you anyways?" Zeryn looked at him, "Since you keep stealing their stuff."

"I don't do it all da time."

Zeryn nodded a little, then went back to packing, "I should be able to get everything in here." She gasped a little when she felt Gambit's grip get tighter, "You need to let me go, or you're gonna kill me."

"Den yo' can't leave!"

"Yes, but I won't be alive either." Zeryn got the last shirt into the bag, then closed it up. She put it down on the floor next to her bed.

Gambit watched her, then picked her up. He put her down on her bed, then sat down next to her, "Yo' do 'ave a point dere. Do yo' t'ink da professor will let me go wit' yo'?"

"He just asked for Logan and myself to come to his office. You'll be fine for about two days or so. I'm sure you'll find something to entertain yourself."

"But I wanna be wit' yo'!"

"I know you do, but if you have a problem with this, then bring it up with the professor." Zeryn hugged him, "Everything will be alright. It's like I'm going to be gone for a long time. And, you can come tomorrow and say bye before..."

"Don't say dat!"

"Say what?"

Gambit looked into her eyes, "Ne'er say da word 'bye'. I've 'eard dat sayin' dat word might lead ta somethin' bad 'appenin' ta w'oe'er said it."

"So...you think that if we say that, then we might crash on the motorcycle?"

"Or, somet'in' might 'appen w'en yo' get dere. Always remember ta ne'er say dat word. Would be upsettin' if dat were da last word yo' 'eard someone say afore dey died."

"You do have a point there. Well, you can still come before Logan and I have to leave tomorrow. I know it'll make me feel better." Zeryn rested her head on his shoulder, "I'm kind of scared to leave. I don't think I've been to New York City before."

"Da city tis much bigger den da town near us. Lots o' people live in da city."

"Is it big like where you're from?"

"New Orleans isn't as big. Da city yo're gon'a go ta 'as tall buildin's."

"That sounds creepy!"

"If yo' ain't use ta it, den it 's."

"Ok, I don't think I wanna go anymore!"

'Sorry, Zeryn, but you have to.' Xavier thought to her, 'Logan will be with you, so you have nothing to worry about. Plus, I know you two can take care of yourselves.'

"The professor just said that I'll be alright, as long as I have Logan with me."

'Don't be jealous, Mr. LeBeau.' Xavier thought to him.

"I'm not jealous!" Gambit said in a bit of an angry tone, since he didn't like it when Xavier randomly went into his mind.

Zeryn quickly put her head up when she heard Gambit's voice tone change, "Are you alright?"

"Da professor won't get out'a ma 'ead!"

"What are you jealous about?"

"I'm not jealous."

Zeryn leaned foward a little, "Then why were you acting strangely while I was packing?" She grinned slightly.

"Cause I don't want yo' ta leave me!"

Zeryn thought for a moment, then looked at him, "Is it because I'm going with Logan?" She watched as she noticed an angry look beginning to appear on his face, "I see now. You don't want me to go because I'm going with Logan."

"Dat's not true! I don't mind if yo' go wit' Logan. He's yo'r friend too."

"Then how come when I mentioned that I was going with him you got an angry look on your face?"

"I did not! Dat's a lie!"

"I think you are jealous."

"I'm not jealous!"

"You are, too."

"I'm not!"

"You're jealous because I'm going to the city with Logan."

Gambit glared a her a little, "Don't yo' say his name!"

"Ah ha! So, you are jealous! I win!" Zeryn smiled a little, "But, in all seriousness, why are you jealous?"

"Cause!" Gambit looked away from her.

"Because why?" Zeryn leaned over and looked at him.

"I don't wan'a talk 'bout it."

Zeryn looked at him for several moments before leaning away from him. She moved over to the far side of her bed, then leaned against the wall, "If it was just the two of us going, then you wouldn't mind?"

"No, I won't."

"Then, why are you jealous of me going with Logan? We'll only be gone for about two days or so. Not like we're going to be there for a week or something like that."

"I don't wan'a talk 'bout it." Gambit kept his back towards her.

"You know about my powers, so I think it's only fair you talk to me about your jealous problem."

"Tis not a problem."

"Then, what is it?"

"Tis ma emotions. Dey all messed up inside o' me. Dey always 'ave been an' always will be."

'I know that feeling.' Zeryn thought to herself. She moved over to him, then rubbed his back, "Messed up like how?"

"Tis a long story an' I don't wan'a get inta it. Le's jus' say dat people 'ave a 'ard time un'erstan'in' me."

"I see." Zeryn leaned her head on his back as she looked over at her bedroom door, "If it makes you feel better, I just like Logan as a friend and nothing else."

Gambit felt his heart speed up a tiny bit. He looked over his shoulder at her, "Do yo' really mean dat?"

"Yes, I do."

Gambit turned a little, then held onto her.

Zeryn looked up at him, then wrapped her arms around him, "You don't need to worry about me. Logan will watch out for me. And, if something happens, then you can kick his butt."

"Oh, I will! Believe me, I will."

Victor sat outside of the mansion in one of the trees and listened to what Zeryn and Gambit were talking about. He grinned a little when he picked up that Logan and Zeryn would be going away to New York City for a few days.

"So, I have a place to catch you and Jimmy. I think you need to learn to keep your mouth shut. It'll get you and others into real danger!" Victor jumped out of the tree, then headed into the forest.

"New York City? For what reason did she say?" Stryker asked as he watched some of the people in his lab walking around on the first level.

"She didn't give a reason other than that they're suppose to meet with one of Xavier's friends. That's all I was able to pick up." Victor looked at him, "From what I understand they're leaving tomorrow and suppose to meet with the friend the next day.

Stryker thought for a moment, "Get a few of the men and go with them. Attack them the night they're meeting up with this person. Capture them and bring them back here. As long as we have two of their own, then Xavier will bring his studnets with him to save them. We will be ready for them then."

"What if Jimmy and Zeryn out smart us? You know nothing can really take them down with the adamantium in them."

"Then we plan to attack the mansion. As long as we do it during the night when most to all of the students are asleep. Either way, with you snooping around the mansion, we have the upper hand in his battle."

"So, we'll get them one way or another?"

Stryker grinned a little, "Right!"


	19. X-Men: The Unknown Wolveriness 19

"It's too early to be up." Logan said as he attached one of the sattle bags to his bike, "Way too early for me."

"If all works out, you should be in the city before dinner." Scott said as he watched him, "Plus, you need to learn to not stay up late."

"If I had my own room, then I wouldn't have a reason to stay up late." Logan walked to the other side of his bike, then put the other sattle bag on, "If that guy would just keep the music down in his room, then I wouldn't have a reason to stay up late."

"Some people like listening to music while they sleep. Can't really blame Rob for that."

"If you heard what he listens, then you'd have a reason to want to break his radio." Logan leaned against his bike and looked over at Zeryn, who was petting Cookie, "I want my own room."

"You'll have to talk to the professor about that. He does these things to get us to be more social. Plus, he likes putting us with people who might annoy us, so we can learn to talerate it."

"I've talerated it long enough!"

"Then talk to him when you get back."

"I might just do that."

"Good luck trying to get your own room."

"I will have my own room! I promise you that."

Zeryn petted Cookie as Jean, Rogue and Luka sat by her.

"Are you sure you'll be alright with Logan?" Rogue asked, "And, being in the city?"

"Yes, I'll be alright." Zeryn said, "I'm aware of the city being different than the town and I'm sure Logan will keep me safe."

"Might be the other way around." Jean giggled a little, "But, in all seriousness, the city can be kind of dangerous. You two need to keep your eyes piled. You never know how you might run into."

"And, try to keep Logan's temper down." Rogue said, "Last thing we need is for him to show his claws. Very bad."

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen." Zeryn hugged Cookie a little as she kept petting her.

"I think she's scared." Luka said.

"Yes, I am. And nervous as well."

"As long as you have someone with you, then you'll be alright."

"Yes, that's true." Zeryn looked up and saw Gambit standing in front of them.

"What do you want?" Rogue asked, "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I came ta see ma friend. Can I 'ave a moment?" Gambit asked.

"Why?"

"Would yo' leave!"

"Someone's grumpy in the morning." Rogue stood up, "Come on, girls. Let's leave these two alone."

Luka stood up, "You can hang onto Cookie for a little bit longer."

"Thank you." Zeryn smiled, then watched the girls leave. She looked at Gambit, "I was worried you wouldn't wake up."

"I 'ad ta come see yo' afore yo' left." Gambit reached over and put his hand on her cheek gently, "I'd be upset if I didn't see yo'."

"I'm glad you came." Zeryn watched as Cookie lifted her head up and licked Gambit's arm. She giggled a little, "I think she wants some love, too."

Gambit moved his arm, then looked at Cookie, "I'll play wit' yo' later." He handed his coat to Zeryn, "I thought yo' might wan'a barra dis."

"Yes, I would love to." Zeryn took the coat, then felt something a little heavy in one of the pockets, "What did you put in here?"

"Dere's a cell phone in da inside pocket. It only 'as ma number on it."

"Should I ask where you got it?"

Gambit grinned a little, "I won dem in a game. Le's jus' say dat some people ain't too smart w'en dey play me."

"Guess not. But, what do I need a phone for?"

"In case yo' need somethin', don't be afraid ta call...or, if yo' get lonely."

"Thanks." Zeryn smiled a little, then put the coat on. She hugged Cookie again, "I really don't want to leave now. I wanna stay here with everyone."

"I know yo' do an' I want yo' ta stay as well."

Cookie looked up at her.

"I think she wants me to stay too." Zeryn petted Cookie some more, "But, I have to go because Professor X said I have to. We can't disappoint his friend."

"No, yo' can't." Gambit looked over at Logan, who had been watching them for several minutes, "I t'ink Logan's jealous."

"Why do you say that?"

"He's lookin' at us."

"I hope that doesn't mean that I have to leave."

"Yes, it does." Xavier looked down at them.

Zeryn looked up at him, then nodded a little, "I guess now I have to leave." She kissed Cookie on top of the head, "Keep an eye on Luka and Remy for me while I'm away."

"I don't need a dog ta look afta me." Gambit said.

Zeryn let go of Cookie, then leaned over her to hug Gambit, "You'll be alright, I promise."

Gambit hugged her back, but with a grip that said that he didn't want to let go of her, "Yo' be careful."

"I will be." Zeryn looked at him, "I'll see you in a few days."

Gambit looked down at her, "I wish it wasn't dat long."

"I know, but I'm sure time will fly quickly and we'll be back here before you know it."

"Time can't fly quick enough, Cheri." Gambit rested his forehead on hers as he closed his eyes.

"Yes, it can, and it will."

'You need to let go of her, Mr. LeBeau. They need to leave.' Xavier thought to him, 'I know you don't want to, but you have to.'

'I don't wan'a let go o' her.' Gambit thought back.

'You have to. I promise you she'll return safely. Now, let her go.'

It took several moments before Gambit's grip losened on her and he pulled away from her. As tempted as he was to kiss her, he knew that some of the students were outside and looking at them. He didn't feel like being questioned after her and Logan left.

"'ave a safe trip." Gambit said.

"We will." Zeryn smiled a little, then looked down at Cookie. She kissed her on the head one last time, "Be a good dog." She stood up, then walked over to Logan with Xavier following her.

Gambit watched her as Cookie came over to him, then rubbed against him, "Yeah, yeah, I know." He petted her.

Luka ran over to Zeryn, then hugged her, "Be careful out there."

Zeryn hugged her back, "I will. Keep an eye on Remy for me. I think Cookie's already doing that."

"I'll make sure he doesn't get in trouble."

"Good luck with that." Jean said to her.

"Logan, when you get into the city, go to the DMV and get Zeryn her state I.D. After that, get to the hotel and check in. My friend will be expecting you two tomorrow." Xavier said.

"Got it." Logan said, then got on his bike, "Any certain time tomorrow?"

"Sometime in the afternoon will work."

"Sounds good to me. Will make up for getting up early today." Logan looked at Zeryn, "Get on."

Zeryn let go of Luka, then got onto the back of the bike.

Logan looked back at her, "Hold onto me and hold on tight."

Zeryn nodded, then wrapped her arms around his waist as he started up the bike.

"Have a safe trip!" Jean called over the sound of the engine, "And, be careful!"

"Contact me if you need anything!" Xavier called.

"We'll be fine!" Logan called before he took his feet off the ground and the bike started to move towards a pathway into the forest.

Zeryn looked back and saw them. She noticed Gambit sit sitting with Cookie and watched until their images got smaller and smaller.

"'ave a safe trip, Cheri." Gambit whispered to himself as he watched the motorcycle vanish.

Scott watched, then looked at Xavier, "Will they be alright, professor?"

"I'm sure if anything were to happen that they can take care of themselves." Xavier replied.

"Professor, which of your friends are they going to see?" Jean asked.

"One of my old war buddies, who's a mutant just like us. But, the students he teachers are much different from you all." Xavier looked at them, "Now, let us all go inside and grab something to eat." He walked over to the mansion.

"He's not going to tell us, is he?" Rogue asked.

"No, I don't think he will." Scott said, then followed after the professor.

Two hours later, Logan pulled into a gas station, then pulled up to one of the pumps. He put his feet on the ground, then put the kick stand down before turning off the bike and getting off.

Zeryn turned to the side and watched him, "How long has it been?"

"Probably two hours or something like that." Logan grabbed the pump and started to pump gas into the bike, "I had a feeling I should have gased up the last time I rode this."

"Where did you go?" Zeryn asked as she watched.

"Just took her out for a little ride while I cleared my head."

"Something happen?"

"Just annoying roommate."

"You don't like Rob?"

"Only to a certain extent." Logan looked over at the gas station shop, "Did you want to get something to eat or drink?"

"I'm fine for now. Just tired, that's all."

"I see Gambit gave you his jacket."

Zery nodded, "Yes, he did. And a cell phone as well."

"Where the hell did he get a cell phone from?"

"He won it off a guy in a poker game. Guess some people aren't smart with what they lay on the table."

"Against him, they're not." Logan put the pump back, then closed up the gas cap. He got onto the motorcycle, "Ready to head off?"

"Yes." Zeryn put her arms around him again, "How much longer?"

"About three hours or so. Don't worry, it won't be as long as you think." Logan started up the bike, then kicked up the kick stand. He drove off.

'It seems long to me.' Zeryn thought as she rested her head on his back.

Zeryn looked around as Logan pulled into a rest stop. She yawned a little as he parked the bike in one of the spots. She looked in the distance and could see the city skyline.

"I guess we're almost there." She said.

"Yes, we are." Logan stood up, then stretched a little, "Needed to take a break before we get into the city."

"I have a feeling I'm not going to like it. Remy said there's a lot of people and it's really big...well, the buildings are."

"You will be alright." Logan leaned against the bike and looked at her, "Plus, I already came up with some ideas for when we get your state I.D. and go to the hotel."

"Care to tell me?" Zeryn looked back at him.

Logan grinned a little, "Just play along and everything will be alright."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"Trust me, you might find it interesting."

"Alright, I trust you." Zeryn looked back at the city skyline, 'Just not trusting this new place too well.'

Zeryn looked around as she held onto Logan tightly. She was starting to feel the cramping of the city, even thought they were still on the motorcycle driving to the DMV. She watched all the people walking around on the streets and watched the cars drive past them. She freaked out every once in awhile when she saw how fast some of the taxis were going. She could have sworn that her heart skipped some beats whenever a taxi would fly past them.

'Ok, I want to go home now!' She thought as she tried to get as close to Logan as she could. It was obvious to her that Logan had been to a city before, since he didn't seem too worried about it.

It wasn't much longer when Logan pulled into a parking lot, then parked the bike. He looked over his shoulder at her, "The DMV is a few buildings down. We have to park here."

"Will our stuff be alright?" Zeryn asked as she let go him and watched him get off.

"Yes, it will be." Logan helped her off the bike, "You're not scared, are you?"

"Is it too late to go back home?" Zeryn asked, then quickly followed after Logan when she saw him walking, "I'll take that as a yes."

She stayed as close as she could to him, since she wasn't use to so many people being around. But, she didn't want everyone around her to think that her and Logan were more than just friends. She felt a knot in her stomach as she looked down to avoid eye contact with anyone. She became startled when Logan grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to one of the buildings.

"Remember, just follow what I do, alright?"

"Alright." Zeryn walked inside when Logan opened the door for her. She looked around to see some people inside the building.

Logan lead her over to one of the employees who worked there.

"Can I help you?" The lady asked.

"I need to get a state I.D. for my niece." Logan said as Zeryn stood next to him.

"To the right." The lady said.

"Thank you." Logan walked over to the area to get the I.D.s.

Zeryn quickly followed him as she started to calm down a little, but she still felt like she was in a very tight, enclosed place.

Logan went over to one of the desks with a young woman, who appeared to be in her late twenties, standing behind it.

The woman looked at him, "May I help you?" She asked.

"I need to get a state I.D. for my niece. I'm afraid her parents were killed in a car acccident about a month ago. She's staying with me until she's stable enough to live on her own." Logan said.

"Oh goodness! That's very awful! I'm very sorry to hear about that." The woman said, then looked at Zeryn, "Where are you from?"

"She's from California. She was attending an art school out there. My sister moved out there several years ago due to her job. She worked for an ad agency."

Zeryn looked at Logan as she listened to this wonderful lie he had cooked up. She was very interested and kept listening.

"Well, it's nice of you to take her in. I'm sure your sister would be happy to know that she's in good hands." The woman looked at the computer, "Now, I just need some information. Name?"

"Zeryn Lockhart." Zeryn said in a kind of shy voice. She wasn't really shy, but after hearing Logan say that 'her parents were killed in a car accident', she figured she'd have to do something to show that she was still trying to get over this awful event.

The woman typed, "Date of Birth?"

"February thirteenth." Logan said.

"Of what year?" The woman asked.

Logan thought, "Oh god I don't remember. I have too many nieces and nephews, it's hard to keep up with what year each were born in."

"I'm twenty-two." Zeryn said.

The woman thought for a moment, then typed, "It's alright, I figured it out. Now, eye color?"

Zeryn looked up at Logan.

Logan looked down at her for a moment, "Green."

The woman nodded, "Height?"

"Five three."

"Weight?"

Zeryn's eyes widened a little because she didn't know how much she weighted. She could feel her face turning red from embarrassment.

"I'm afraid she never had a scale at home and we just rolled in this afternoon, so we didn't get time to stop at my place. But, I'd think she's about one hundred fifteen." Logan said.

Zeryn leaned her head on Logan, so that her forehead was on his jacket sleeve. She began to feel more emarrassed than she was a moment ago.

The woman typed it in, "Alright." She looked at Zeryn, "I just need you to step over there and get your picture taken along with giving us your signature."

Zeryn looked at the woman and saw that she was pointing to the right. She walked over to the area as the woman followed after her.

Logan walked over to one of the walls and waited for her.

"I just need you to sign this." The woman gave Zeryn an electronic pen to sign one of those electronic pads.

Zeryn took the pen, then signed her name.

"Good. Now, go sit in that chair." The woman pointed to a chair.

Zeryn went over to it, then sat down.

The woman went over to a computer next to where Zeryn was sitting. She got the camera set up, "Could you sit up just a little?"

Zeryn nodded, then sat up.

"Good. Now, smile."

Zeryn smiled a little, then blinked after the flash on the camera went off.

The woman printed out the I.D., "It's all ready." She said.

Zeryn stood up, then walked over to her. She took the I.D., "Thank you very kindly for your help." She said.

"My pleasure, and I'm very sorry to hear about your parents. I hope everything works out for you." The woman said.

"I really hope so as well." Zeryn was about to walk off when she heard the woman stop her. She looked back at her.

"Um...I don't normally do this, but I think your uncle's kind of cute." The woman blushed a little.

"How kind of you. He's a very nice man. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go to my uncle's place and relax. I've had a very long trip."

"I'm sure you have. Have a good day.'

"You too." Zeryn walked over to Logan. She looked up at him, "Got it."

"Good. Don't lose it, or you know who will be upset." Logan said.

Zeryn put the I.D. in her pocket, "Yes, I'm aware of that. Now, can we get going, please?"

Logan lead her over to the door, then opened it up for her.

Zeryn walked outside, then began to head to the parking lot where they left the motorcycle, "Oh, and I think that woman in there has a thing for you."

"How do you know?" Logan asked.

Zeryn looked up at him and grinned a little, "Because she told me so."

Logan looked away from her.

Zeryn grinned a little more, "Is someone embarrassed?"

"Oh, be quiet!" Logan walked to the parking lot, then over to the motorcycle. He got on.

Zeryn got on after him. She held onto him, "So, do you know where the hotel is at?"

"If we get lost, then we can ask for directions. I looked at the address while you were finishing up with your I.D." Logan started up the bike, "So, what did you think of that little lie?" He grinned as he drove off.

"In all honesty, it was pretty good, dear uncle!"

"Alright, don't get use to that because I have a new idea for the hotel."

"And, what might that be?"

Logan grinned a little, "You shall see, my dear friend! You shall see!"

"Oh...my..." Zeryn's eyes widened as she looked around the lobby of the hotel once they were inside.

The lobby seemed rather fancy. What mostly stood out about it was a fountain in the center with a large and lovely light fiture hanging above it. All the chairs and couchs were leather and the carpet had a rather royal look to it.

"I think the professor out did himself on this one." Logan whispered to her.

"I feel like I've stepped into a fairy tale."

"Alright, let's see how the room looks." Logan lead her over to the front desk.

The woman behind the desk looked at them, "Can I help you?" She asked.

"We have a reservation under Howlett." He said to her, "My sister and I are here for a family reunion tomorrow."

'Sister. I like that better than niece.' Zeryn thought to herself as she watched them.

The woman looked at him before looking at Zeryn, "Isn't she a bit young to be your sister?"

"I'm the oldest in the family, out of seven." Logan said, "She's the youngest. She's living with me at the moment. She was having some issues with our parents."

"You wouldn't want to live with one of your sisters?" The woman asked Zeryn.

Zeryn looked at her, "He's single and I'd rather live with him than deal with my sisters who are married and have families."

"Plus, I moved to Canada a few years ago, due to a job that I got. She's always wanted to come up and visit me, but our parents wouldn't let her due to 'money related reasons'."

The woman looked at the computer, "It says that you're only staying for two nights."

"Yes, we are. We drove down here from Canada."

"On a motorcycle." Zeryn said.

The woman looked at them, "You drove down from Canada on a motorcycle?"

"We took some rest stops along the way, but, yes, we did." Logan said, "Once the reunion is done, then we'll be staying with our brother for about a week before heading home."

"Just hope his kids won't be annoying." Zeryn said.

"I'm surprised you were brave enough to drive here on a motorcycle." The woman said.

"We were thinking about taking the my truck, but we heard the weather was suppose to be nice down here, so we decided not to." Logan said, "We've been having some nasty weather up there the past few months, so it was nice to pull the bike out again."

"I see." The woman grabbed two room keys, then handed them to Logan, "I might as well let you two go rest up after that long trip. Your room is on the second floor. Please, enjoy your stay."

"Thank you." Logan took the keys, then walked over to the elevator.

Zeryn followed after him.

Logan pushed the button, then waited for the doors to open, "Make sure you don't lose this. You hang onto one in case I forget mine."

"Like I won't be the one to forget." Zeryn heard a ding sound, then looked to see the doors opening. She stepped inside.

Logan went in after her, then pushed the button for the second floor.

Zeryn watched as the doors closed, then the elevator started to move. She was taken by surprise at how fast it was moving, even though they were just going one floor up. She leaned back against the wall of the elevator.

"Are you alright?" Logan asked as the doors opened up to let them out.

"That...went a little...too fast!" Zeryn quickly ran off the elevator before Logan could. She took a deep breath, then slowly let it out, "Way...too fast!"

"Jet lag. You'll get use to it the more you ride on these." Logan looked at the key, then began to look for the room.

"I don't like them already. Not only do they move fast, but they're closed in. I almost felt like I was trapped in there."

"Guess now we know that you're not a fan of closed spaces."

"No, I'm not." Zeryn looked at the doors around them, "Do you think the room will be nice?" She asked.

"Judging by how the lobby looked, I have a feeling it might be." Logan stopped outside one of the doors, then put his sattle bag down, "The room says 'suite' above the number, so that means we're going to get a big room."

"You're sleeping on the couch." Zeryn watched as Logan slid the key on the lock. Once the door opened up, she went inside and looked around.

Logan picked up the sattle bag, then walked inside. He closed the door behind him, "Maybe it would help if I turned on the light." He flipped on the light switch, then looked around, "Yeah...I think the professor really out did himself on this one."

The room was very large, about the size of a normal suite room. The living room had a large couch, which could fold out into a bed, a coffee table and two chairs along with a lamp. There was a small hallway with a tiny kitchen against the left side of the wall. The bathroom door was to the right side. A door at the end of the hall lead to the bedroom, which held two queen sized beds with a night stand in between them, a large window against the far wall, a chair in the far corner and a entertainment center with a TV inside and three drawers below it.

"This almost reminds me of my room in the mansion." Zeryn walked over to the bedroom, then turned the light on. She went over to the bed near the window, then threw her sattle bag on it, "I really hope you don't snore, or I'll push you off your bed."

"That's not very nice." Logan followed her, then laid his bag on the other bed, "But, I agree that it feels like the mansion, in a way. I guess Professor X wanted us to feel at home while we are here."

"Only there's no yelling coming from next door and you don't have to worry about your annoying room mate." Zeryn sat down on her bed. She laid back and looked up at the ceiling.

Logan laughed a little, "That's true! It'll be nice to get away from Rob for awhile. I'm sure he'll be happy to not have me around."

"I'll be happy to not have to hear Kitty and Rogue yelling."

"Those two are always going at it. I'll be happy to not have to wake up with everyone yelling outside of Gambit's room."

"Have you seen the floor in his room? It doesn't look like he's cleaned in a long time. My foot hit one of his weights when I went into his room a few nights ago."

"You snuck into his room, didn't you?" Logan looked over at her.

"Yes, I did. I had a strange dream and didn't want to be in my room, so I left. I should have went downstairs, but I didn't. Professor X was really upset about it." She rolled over on her side and looked over at him, "It was my fault in the first place, anyways. I begged him to let me stay with him."

"You're a real dare devil for going against the professor like that. You have no idea how many time Rogue has tried to pull that...it never worked."

"I don't think I'll be needing to sleep in the library anymore...unless it storms out. My dreams have been getting better, so that's a good thing."

"And if you have a bad dream tonight, then I'll be here to make you feel better."

Zeryn smiled a little, "That'll make me happy." She put her hand on her stomach, "I think I'm getting hungry. My stomach won't shut up."

"We haven't really eaten anything today, so I see why your stomach would be bothering you." Logan stood up, "I know a place where we can get some dinner."

"Where?" Zeryn asked as she watched him.


	20. X-Men: The Unknown Wolveriness 20

"I say I can!" Rob said as he walked next to Scott down the hall.

"And I say you cannot!" Scott said.

"Would you two stop it! My goodness, you're acting like children!" Jean said walking after them, "You two better behave yourselves, or the professor won't be happy."

"Oh come on, Jean. It's not like we're going to kill each other." Rob said as he stopped in front of the door to the student lounge.

"When it comes to pool, it seems like you two do."

"Why are you here anyways?" Scott asked as he opened up the door, "Shouldn't you be off making some dessert for when I kick this guy's ass."

Jean crossed her arms, "Like I trust leaving you two in here by yourselves. And, you will not get any dessert after that remark you just made!"

"HA! You should learn to watch your mouth, Scott! And, your brain as well." Rob stepped inside, then turned on the light.

"Don't think I won't remember that!" Scott looked to see Gambit laying on the pool table. He sighed a little, then walked over to him.

Gambit stared at the ceiling. It was easy to see that he had been there for several hours.

Scott looked down at him, "Alright, why is your ass on the table?"

"It's not just his ass, it's his whole body." Rob said.

"I came 'ere ta avoid people." Gambit said.

"And, you didn't stop to think if anyone else would happen to come in here?" Scott asked, "And, why do you look depressed?"

"I'm not depressed."

"Then why are you laying on the pool table? Rob and I would like to use it."

"I don't feel like gettin' up."

"Stop acting all depressed and get up! Go to your room and hide out in there!"

"I ain't gon'a get up."

"Scott, Rob, could you two come over here, please?" Jean called to them, "You two can play your game tomorrow."

"Oh come on, Jean! I'd like to know what his deal is." Scott called over to her.

"And I told you two to come over here and I mean it! Now, come!"

Scott sighed and looked at Gambit, "You're lucky she came to your rescue." He walked over to Jean with Rob following after him.

Jean ushered them out of the room, then closed the door. She lead them away from the lounge, then looked at them, "Alright, you two, it's best if you leave him alone for now."

"What is his problem anyways?" Rob asked, "He looks like he lost a bet."

"Like that will ever happen to him." Scott said.

"He's just moping around. He's upset that Zeryn left this morning with Logan. I have a feeling he has feelings for her." Jean said as she leaned against the wall, "I can see why he'd be upset about her going."

"And, how do you figure this?"

Jean tapped her head, "It's pretty easy to tell. Plus, no one has seen him since they left this morning. Not even Cookie couldn't find him."

"So...he does have emotions." Rob said.

"Believe it or not, he does. Everyone does. Some just hide them better than others. Things should look up once Zeryn gets back."

"As long as he's not moping around the pool table tomorrow, then I'll be fine with it. It might keep him from stealing our stuff for awhile." Scott said.

"Doesn't mean that others won't keep showing up at his door to wake us all up in the morning." Rob looked at him, "Since that does happen from time to time. He still hasn't given everyone their stuff back."

"Maybe he might change his mind and do it, since he's in a bit of a depressing mood."

Jean shook her head a little as she watched them, "Ok, can we do something else other than stand here and talk about him?"

"Yes, let's have Jean make us some dessert!"

"I'm in!" Rob said.

"That's not what I meant!" Jean watched as Scott and Rob took off for the staircase. She sighed a little, "All because Gambit had to lay his butt on the pool table." She followed after them, "Don't you two break my door down!"

Gambit waited until he heard the door close. He sighed a little as he kept staring up at the ceiling, lost in thought. Several emotions ran through him as he thought about what Zeryn and Logan were doing in New York City together. He was almost tempted to leave and go look for them, but he knew that Xavier would find a way to keep him from leaving. After all, he knew that Xavier was reading his mind, so he decided to just stay and wait until they returned...if he could wait another two days, that is.

"Oh, Cheri!" Gambit whispered to himself as he rolled over on his side and looked at the wall, "If only I could 'ave gone wit' yo', den I wouldn't be in dis mood." He sighed a little as he felt his mind beginning to drift off to sleep, which happened not too long after.

Xavier walked into the room, once he knew that Gambit was fast asleep, then looked at him, "Zeryn told you before that she only likes Logan as a friend, and you should believe her. But, the pool table is really no place for you to rest."

Beast came into the room once he heard Xavier speak to Gambit, "Do you need me to move him?"

"Please, do so. Just lay him on the couch. No need to take him upstairs to his room."

Beast nodded, then walked over to Xavier. He picked up Gambit, then carried him over to the couch and laid him down.

"He should be fine here tonight. If he wants to go to his room, then so be it. Don't let anyone bother him about his condition until Zeryn returns."

Beast looked at Xavier, "Rumors have been going around that they like each other. Are those rumors true, sir?"

"It appears that Jean has already spoken to Scott and Rob about this situation, since they walked in on him earlier this evening. As complex as Mr. LeBeau is to read, it's easy to see that his feelings for Zeryn are noticable. He does, in fact, like her, but past emotions kept trying to push those emotions away. Now that Zeryn is away with Logan, it seems that sadness has made him this way."

"It's because she's with Logan, isn't it?"

"She already told him that she just likes Logan as a friend and nothing more. Mr. LeBeau needs to believe her because she's attracted to him as well. If anything, she sees Logan as her brother. Logan does care about her, that much is true, but he seems to have grown a bit of a liking to her as well, but not as much as Mr. LeBeau has."

Beast thought for several moments as he listened to the professor, "This is a very complex situation, isn't it?"

"More than you know." Xavier looked over at Gambit, "If anything, he should be better by tomorrow...we'll just have to wait and see. But, I don't want anyone to bother him until Zeryn and Logan get back. We don't need to make this worse than it already is."

"If you don't mind me asking, where did you send them?"

"A dear friend of mine, whom I met in the Army, runs a dujo in the heart of New York City. I told him about Logan and Zeryn and he requested they come down and fight two of his best students. I'm sure they won't let me down."

Beast looked at him, "Is that so? You sent them to prove themselves to your friend? Or, is there more to this?"

"Let's just say that we like to make little bets from time to time." Xavier grinned a little, "But, that's not really the point. What's most important about this is that they will learn something very interesting that they will remember for years to come."

"And, what might that be?"

"I won't talk about it. Wait until they return. I'm sure they'll talk about it. But, I will say this, my friend is a fellow mutant who believes strongly in giving those, who come from troubled places, a place where they'll be safe and practice the art of martial arts in order to help them becoming stronger and mentally tough."

"Your friend seems like a very interesting person."

Xavier nodded, "He is."

"It's...a bit too loud in here." Zeryn said to Logan as she looked around the restaurant that they would be dining at that evening. The Hard Rock Cafe.

"What?" Logan said as he looked down at her.

Zeryn glared at him a little, "Oh! Stop that!" She looked at the hostess when she came over to them.

"Just the two of you this evening?" She asked as she grabbed two menus for them.

"Yes, just me and my little sister." Logan said.

"Right this way." The hostess lead them into the restaurant and over to a booth.

Logan ushered Zeryn over to the table the hostess was standing at. He sat down in the booth and watched Zeryn sit across from him.

The hostess put the menus down on the table for them, "Your server will be with you in a moment." She looked at Logan for several moments before walking off.

Zeryn grinned a little as she took a menu.

"What's that all about?" Logan asked.

"I think that girl likes you!" Zeryn said, then opened up her menu and looked through it.

"Whatever you say." Logan sat back a little as he looked at the TVs to see what different music videos were playing. He had been to several Hard Rock Cafes before, so he already knew what he was going to order.

Zeryn felt her stoamch growl again as she kept looking through the menu, "UGH! Everything looks really good and my stomach won't shut up!"

"I'll order a little something for us to have before dinner." Logan noticed their waiter coming over to them.

"Good evening, my name is Tim and I'll be taking care of you this evening." The waiter said, "Can I start you two with something to drink?"

Zeryn quickly flipped to the back of the menu to see what kind of drinks they had.

"I'll have Miller Lite." Logan said.

"And, I'll have a strawberry lemonade." Zeryn looked up at the waiter, then felt her eyes widened a little as her face turned red slightly and her heart raced a tad bit when she got a glance of their waiter.

Tim was kind of punk looking, but it was hard to tell with his work uniform on. He had a few facial piercings, some noticeable tattoos and his hair style easily showed that he was different from the others that worked there. He wore a triple studded bracelet, a ring on his left middle finger and Converse.

"Alright. I'll have your drinks for you in a moment." Tim said.

"And, can we have some bread to hold us over? We've had a bit of a long trip and haven't really eatten anything." Logan said.

"You two here for something speical?"

"Family reunion. My sister and I came here on a motorcycle."

"Killer! I'm saving up for one right now."

"What are you thinking of getting?"

"Sports bike. I don't travel much, so I have no use for a Harley or any other kind of bike like that."

"Those are good bikes, but I travel, so I can't have one of those. I'm hoping to get one in the future."

"I hope you get yours. Anyway, I should get your drinks and that bread." Tim walked off.

Logan watched him, then noticed Zeryn, who was still staring, even after Tim left, "Hey, little sis! Stop staring at people."

Zeryn shook her head, then looked at him. She felt her face turn more red than it was before, "Sorry about that. I couldn't help it. He's...kind of cute."

"From the way you were staring, I wouldn't say 'cute' is the word."

Zeryn blushed even more, then looked down at the menu as she flipped back to the page she was looking at before.

Logan grinned slightly, then shook his head, "If only Gambit were here. I wonder how he'd be reacting to this situation?"

Zeryn pulled Gambit's coat tightly around her shoulders as she kept looking for something to have for dinner.

"I'm pretty sure he was jealous today when he found out that were leaving."

"He found out last night. He was in my room while I was packing." Zeryn turned the page and kept looking at the menu, "He really didn't want me to leave."

"Is it because you were going with me?"

"What do you think?"

Logan grinned some more, "I had a feeling that would have been the reason."

"If only you two got along, then he wouldn't be jealous."

"Zeryn, I hate to tell you this, but I hightly doubt we'll be getting along any time soon. It's a true fact that no one really likes him that much, other than you. I understand what the professor is doing, but you have get over the fact that this might not work."

"If the professor believes it will, then I believe it will as well." Zeryn closed the menu just as Tim came back over to their table.

Tim gave them their drinks, then put two plates and a bread basket on the table, "Are you two ready to order?"

Zeryn nodded at Logan, allowing him to order first.

"I'll have a stake, rare, with a baked potato." Logan said.

"I'll have a plain cheeseburger with fruit." Zeryn said.

"Alright." Tim took the menus, "I'll place these orders for you." He walked off.

Zeryn quickly reached for one of the bread rolls, then started to eat it.

"Hey! Slow your butt down! No need to rush." Logan grabbed one of the rolls.

"I'm so hungry. I just had some water this morning, that's it." Zeryn finished up the roll, then took a sip of her drink.

"I had nothing."

Zeryn stuck her tongue out at him. She looked around at the TVs to see what was on them, "You know, I kind of like the second lie you told today. About me being your sister."

"And why's that?"

Zeryn watched Duran Duran's 'Come Undone' music video as she listened to him, "Because you do seem like an older brother to me, in a way. The way we fight in class it's almost as if we're doing it in a sibiling kind of way and not a friend way, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess I can see that." Logan drank some of his drink.

"And, you watch over me, even when Remy's around me. It's like you're trying to keep me away from him, kind of like what an older brother might do."

'That would be more of what a father would do.' Logan thought to himself before replying to her, "Do you really think I'd trust my little sister to hang out with a street hustler?"

"Probably not."

Logan grinned a little, "You are a little rebel, you know that?"

"Remy already told me that."

"How would he know that? Did you two do something to get yourselves in big trouble?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Zeryn kept watching the video, even though there were several TV screens around it, it was hard to tell which video she was watching.

"What did you do?"

"Weird dream, that's all I have to say."

"You got caught spending the night with him, didn't you?"

"It was almost five in the morning, so it wasn't the whole night. I just had a weird dream and didn't feel like going to sleep in the library for the rest of the night."

"Guess the professor really yelled at you that day, didn't he?"

Zeryn looked at him, "Yes, he did. I thought he was going to break his desk with the way he was banging on it."

"He's not strong enough to do that. But, you shouldn't have stayed with him, you know."

"I'm aware of that, but I don't plan to do that again. I don't want to get in trouble again."

"At least you understand." Logan saw Tim coming over with their food, "That was quick."

"We're a bit slow tonight." Tim put their food on the table in front of them, "I wouldn't be surprised if it kicks up in an hour or so. We're having a live band play this evening, so people normally show up about two hours before the show starts."

"Anyone good playing?"

"To me, no, since I don't care of the music they're playing. They're a tribute band. Some are good and some are not. With your luck, you'll be out of here before they start and while the crowd is coming in."

"What kind of tribute band?"

Tim thought for a moment, "I think it's a ZZ Top tribute band. I'm not a big fan of their music, so this'll be a long night for me."

"I'm not sure if I've heard their music before, but I don't think we'll be sticking around to listen. We do need to get up early for the reunion tomorrow."

"I'll be sleeping in. I know we won't be closing till after midnight, so it'll be pretty late by the time I get home. But, we normally get paid extra for working on nights like these, so I'm not complainning."

"Whatever keeps the money coming in."

"Yeah, no kidding. Anyways, enjoy your meal." Tim walked off.

Logan looked at Zeryn and noticed that she was staring at Tim when he came over to their table. He sighed a little, then poked her, "Hey! Time to come back to reality!"

Zeryn shook her head, then looked at him before looking at her food, her face turning red again.

"Are you going to keep doing that everytime he comes to our table?" Logan asked as he began to cut up his stake.

"I can't help it. He's really cute! His hair style, his tattoos, his piercings, his eyes..." Zeryn began to feel herself slipping into daydream mode.

"Alright, eat your dinner before you starve yourself over a little daydreaming."

Zeryn quickly brought herself back when she heard her stomach growl. She picked up her burger and began to eat.

"There you go." Logan watched her for several moments before he ate his dinner.

Zeryn closed the curtains in the hotel room, then walked over to her bed and laid down, "Is it always noisy out there?"

"It's the city, so, yes, it is." Logan was already laying down in his bed. He yawned a little, "You'll get use to it. Just don't let it bother you too much. Plus, we're just here for tonight and tomorrow night, so two nights of hearing cars driving by outside isn't going to kill you."

"I think I officially hate the city and like where we live, in the middle of nowhere." Zeryn covered herself up before grabbing Gambit's coat and holding it close to her. The cell phone that Gambit gave her was sitting on the nightstand, so she wouldn't roll over on it while she was sleeping.

"You're not the only one who feels that way." Logan looked over at her when he noticed her snuggling with Gambit's coat, "Must you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Hold his coat while you sleep?"

"Yes. I do it all the time. It makes me feel safe and it smells like him." She put her nose on the coat, then took a deep breath and slowly let it out, "It smells good!"

"Oh, please!" Logan looked up at the ceiling.

"What's your problem? I slept with your jacket when you gave it to me to hold onto for the night. Are you jealous, or something?"

"Why would I be jealous? If you see me as your brother, then why would I be jealous of my little sister?"

"Other than me kicking your butt in class?" Zeryn grinned a little.

"Don't push it."

Zeryn sat up, "Logan, I think there's something wrong with you. Everytime I talk about Remy, you get a little defencive. So, what's going on?"

"Nothing's going on. I'm fine. I'm totally fine!" Logan rolled over, so that his back was facing her, "I'm just tired and need to sleep. I hate waking up early and this trip was a bit too long for me. Normally when I go to Canada, I leave when I please, not early in the morning."

Zeryn watched him for several moments. She sighed a little, "If you say so. But, I really think something is up." She looked at the clock on the nightstand, then noticed that it was also a radio. She turned it on and started to flip through the stations, mainly because she was use to sleeping while listening to music, but she, also, wanted it on to try and drown out the sound of the cars coming from outside the hotel.

Logan sighed when he heard her messing with the radio. He had to deal with Rob's annoying music, but he noticed that the station Zeryn had stopped on wasn't annoying at all. In fact, it was music he seemed to like. It did calm him a little, but he was still a tad bit upset and he knew that Zeryn knew that he was.

Zeryn turned out the light, then laid back down. She yawned a little, then looked over at Logan to see that his back was still facing her, "Good night, Logan." She said before snuggling back into the blankets and closing her eyes.

Logan watched the room go dark once Zeryn turned the light out. He sighed some more, then rolled over on his other side and looked over at her, "What are you, Zeryn?"

"We're a lot more alike than you think we are." She whispered to him as she yawned, feeling sleep starting to take over her body.

"In what way?"

"In some way, I feel like we're related."

"We can't be. I've only met you when you came to the mansion and no where else."

"Maybe we did meet each other before...we probably just don't remember it." Zeryn felt her brain drift in and out of reality before all that could be heard was the sound of her breathing changing to signal that she had fallen into a deep sleep.

"Do you really believe that?" Logan knew he wasn't going to get an answer when he noticed her breathing pattern changed. He got up and walked over to her bed. He sat down next to her, then looked down at her.

"Believe it or not, but I kind of wish I wasn't your big brother." He whispered to her, then leaned down and kissed her on the cheek gently, "I don't get what you see in that cajun thief, but if he treats you bad, I will not be afraid to take matters into my own hands. But, I guess, for now, I have to be your friend along with being your brother."

He laid down next to her, then put his arm around her, "I'll always be here for you, even when he leaves on his little trips. I won't let you down. I will keep an eye on you and keep you safe, always."


	21. X-Men: The Unknown Wolveriness 21

Logan and Zeryn stood outside of one of the buildings in New York City as they looked up at the sign above the door.

"I'm guessing this is the place we're looking for. I don't see an address anywhere on the building." Logan said.

"The cab driver said this was the place, so I'm guess you're right." Zeryn walked over to the door, then opened it. She walked inside with Logan following after her.

Logan closed the door behind him, then noticed there were students practicing martial arts, "So...this is where his friend is."

"I have a feeling we're here to show off." Zeryn took off Gambit's coat, then hung it up in an area to her left. She sat down, then took off her boots, "After all, we are the best students in the class."

"I'm the teacher, remember." Logan took off his coat, then hung it up next to Gambit's.

"True, you are." Zeryn stood up, then noticed someone coming over to them.

A man, who appeared to be the same age as Xavier, stood in front of them. He was about the same height as Xavier and had long hair that went to his shoulder blades. He wore a samurai outfit.

"Greetings and welcome to Oasis. You two must be Charles' students." He said.

"Yes, we are. I'm Zeryn and that's Logan." She said.

"My name is Shane Carter and I run this place. It's nice to meet two of Charles' students. I haven't been to the mansion yet, but I have plans to visit." He said.

"Come visit when Gambit's gone, or he'll hussle you clean...or steal your stuff." Logan said.

Zeryn glared at Logan a little, "He wouldn't do that."

"Yes, he would, and you know it."

"Alright, alright." Shane said, "I believe you two are here to face two of my best students, isn't that right?"

"If you want the honest truth, Xavier didn't tell us why we were coming here."

"I see. Well then, I guess I have ruined the surprise. If you two will follow me." Shane lead them onto the floor where the students were working, "I'm sure this place is a bit bigger than where you practice, is that right?"

"Much bigger." Zeryn followed after him and watched the students.

"Here students can leave their troubles at the door. Leave the outside world behind for a few hours. I teach peace with discipline." Shane turned and looked at them, "I believe I heard Xavier say that Logan teaches your classes."

"Yes, I do." Logan said.

"Teach peace with discipline in order to help your students better understand the art better. Without peace, this art can be used for vengance, which is a bad thing. It must always be used for self defence."

"Sadly, it's already turing into vengance." Zeryn sighed a little.

"One of our students keeps getting thrown across the room and over in our direction. Happens all the time." Logan said, "But, he's getting close to knocking the girl down."

"A girl throwing a guy across the room? How is that possible?" Shane asked.

"I really have no idea. She's not as strong as Zeryn or myself."

"That is rather interesting. But, I believe it is time you meet my students." Shane turned to his class, then whistled, "STUDENTS!"

All the students stopped what they were doing, then faced them.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to two students from a different school. A dear friend of mine runs the school and has sent his top students here to face you. I ask that you respect them as if they were fellow classmates. Now, please clear the center matt."

The students moved to the outside of a large matt in the center of the room, then sat down around it.

Shane looked at Zeryn and Logan, "Logan, why don't you go first."

Logan nodded, then headed over to the matt only to be stopped by Zeryn. He looked down at her.

"Whatever you do, don't get mad." Zeryn whispered to him as she tapped his knucks.

"I think I can control myself." Logan walked over to the matt.

Zeryn watched him, then sat down with the other students.

"John!" Shane called.

One of the boys, who looked to be in his late teens, stood up, then walked onto the matt on the opposite side of Logan.

"John is one of my top students. I'm interested to see how you match up with each other. You two may begin when you're ready."

'This should be good.' Zeryn thought to herself as she watched the two of them begin their fight, 'As long as Logan doesn't get mad, then everything should be alright.'

Shane watched as he noticed that Logan and John were at about the same level, but Logan had a bit more of an advantage, since he was a teacher, 'If this lasts longer than thirty minutes, then we'll have to stop. Don't need to them to wear each other out.' He thought.

One of the girls sitting next to Zeryn leaned over and whispered to her, "Your friend is really good."

"Yes, he is, but he's not as good as me." Zeryn whispered back to her, "I've knocked him down more than once."

"Really? Are you that strong? You don't look it."

"Believe me, I am. So, I'd be worried about the one I'm suppose to go up against. They might end up getting knocked down in a few moments."

"I won't be too sure about that. Luke, who's our top student, will be a challenge for you."

"Then I accept." Zeryn watched Logan and John, who haven't been able to knock one another down yet.

After what seemed to be about fifteen minutes, Shane called out to the two fighters in the center of the class, "Alright! You two can stop now! No reason for you two to wear each other out. This match will be a draw."

"Oh come on!" John said as he looked over at Shane, "It was just getting good."

"And I don't need you two collapsing on the ground. Go sit down and take a break. Zeryn! You're next."

Zeryn stood up and walked over to the matt as Logan walked past her, "Don't pass out now." She whispered to him.

"I don't plan to." Logan went over to where Zeryn was sitting, then fell back once he sat down on the ground.

Shane looked down at Logan, "Too much for you?"

"He's good, I'll give you that much."

"A good teacher knows how to work his students." Shane looked over at Zeryn, "Luke!" He called.

Luke, who seemed to be close to Zeryn's age, went onto the matt.

"Zeryn, I warn you that he's my best student, so I hope you're up for the challenge."

"I'll be looking forward to it." Zeryn said.

"Do you really think you can beat me?" Luke grinned a little.

"If I can knock Logan down, I'm pretty sure I can do the same to you." Zeryn moved out of the way once she heard Shane tell them to go ahead and fight. Once Luke ran past her, she turned quickly, then pushed him down, "Was it really a good idea to start that way?" She moved away from him, so he wouldn't grab her leg.

"I see you have quick reflexes." Luke stood up.

"No, I'm just smart." Zeryn grabbed his leg when he tried to kick her, then pushed him away from her, "You're not really good at this, are you?"

"I'm better than you think I am." Luke quickly kicked her in the stomach, which sent Zeryn falling to the matt, "You need to pay attention more."

"And you need to not stand by someone." Zeryn kicked his leg out from under him, then got to her feet.

Luke stumbled a little, but regained his balance, "So, that's how you want to do it, is it?"

"Maybe." Zeryn ducked once she saw his leg coming at her, then tripped him. After he fell to the matt, she backed up again.

"I feel you don't know what you're doing." Luke got to his feet.

"I do know what I'm doing. I just have a good teacher." Zeryn grabbed his fist with one hand, then grabbed his arm with the other, "Plus, I learned a few new things along the way." She flipped his arm over the other, then let go once she saw that he was going to land on the matt.

'I'm surprised she didn't throw him.' Logan thought as he watched them.

"There is no way you're a girl! No girl can do that!" Luke went to grab Zeryn's leg, but she had moved away from him.

"I have a feeling you've insulted several of your female classmates. You might want to apologize for that later. But, if it helps, I am a girl." Zeryn waited for him to get up, "I'm just a bit stronger than a normal girl."

"I see. But, are you strong enough to get out of this." Luke caught Zeryn buy surprise as he lunged at her, then grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down onto the matt. He looked down at her, "Do you have any idea how you plan to get out of this one?" He grinned.

Logan looked away, 'Yeah, you're going to wish you didn't do that.'

The girl, who was sitting next to Zeryn before, looked at Logan once she noticed him facing her, "Are you alright?" She whispered.

"You're about to see how strong she really is." Logan whispered back to her.

"Oh come now. She can't be that strong, even though she knocked Luke down a few times. There's no way she can get up now."

"You have no idea."

Zeryn looked up at him, then grabbed his arms, "Oh, I'm pretty sure I have an idea." With all the strength she had left, she pushed Luke up into the air and over towards one of the walls.

Once the students in that area saw Luke flying their way, they quickly moved and watched as their classmate crashed into a pile of matts behind them.

Zeryn took a deep breath and slowly let it out as she was beginning to feel light headed after that.

Shane's eyes widened slightly when he saw Zeryn's action.

Luke groaned as he sat up and rubbed his head, "You can't do that! That is in no way a martial arts move!"

Zeryn sat up once she heard him speak to her. She looked over at him, "I realize that, but I learned something from my teacher, and that something is how would you react if this were a real life situation?"

Logan looked over at Zeryn, then grinned slightly, 'I see you remember that.'

"But, you don't do this kind of thing in class! What are they teaching you back at your school?!" Luke asked.

"It's easy to see that we're learning a different fighting style than you are. Yes, we are learning self defence, but, at times, you need to step it up a little. I get that outside of these doors, it's dangerous, so you need to be ready for anything. And, I was ready to react to your attack. I would have done something that, but that would have been mean." Zeryn looked at him.

Some of the girls giggled when their heard Zeryn mention that last part.

"But, you threw me half way across the room! There's no way you're a normal person! No normal girl could do that!" Luke said.

"Believe me, we girls are a lot stronger than you give us credit for."

"Alright, class!" Shane called to them, "I believe that will be enough for today. I look forward to seeing you all in two days. Until then, have a good rest of the weekend. Zeryn and Logan, I'd like you two to stay behind. Come to my office."

Zeryn and Logan stood up and followed Shane as his students began to leave.

Shane opened up one of the doors against the far wall, then walked into a small office, "Have a seat and close the door behind you." He sat down at his desk.

Zeryn sat across from him as Logan closed the door, then took a set next to her.

"I'm very impressed with the both of you. Xavier must have tought you well." Shane sat back in his seat, "I'm sure he really trusts you to run his classes, Logan. Interesting style you've picked up on."

"It's just stuff I've learned while I've been traveling through out my life. Felt the need to share it with the other students." Logan replied.

"I have yet to visit the mansion. The last time I saw..."

"Wait! You know about the mansion?!" Zeryn asked, "But...how?!"

Shane looked at her, "Because, dear child, I'm a mutant just like you." He raised his hand as Zeryn's chair began to levitate off the ground.

Zeryn felt the movement, then looked down. She screamed a little as she held onto the arm rests of the chair tightly.

"Levitation is my power." He slowly put his hand down as the chair carefully landed on the ground, "I was lucky to find Charles while in the military. I thought I was the only mutant there, to be honest with you. With my powers, it was easy to 'move' the enemy's weapons, if you know what I mean."

"How come you didn't come to the mansion with Professor X, if you're like us?" Logan asked.

"Charles told me about this great plan of his, while writing to me on his travels, that he wanted to build a place for mutants who needed a place to stay and to work on their powers. A place where they would get an education and be safe. I thought about doing the same until I came here and saw kids, human kids, having issues at home. I decided to build a place in order to help them get away from their troubles while teaching them to be mentally strong with the help of martial arts. And, they've become friends as well and are always helping each other out. There are times when some of them will stop by after school and do their homework here before classes start. This is like a second home to them. They talk to me about their troubles and I offer them advice. Charles believes strongly that mutants and humans can live in peace and I feel the same way. Not all humans are bad."

"But, what about your powers? How do you keep it from them?"

"Let's just say that they believe that I know magic." Shane grinned a little, "They always love it when I saw them my speical 'magic' trick. Plus, my power isn't anything speical. Anyone who knows magic can do levitation with the right amount of time and practice."

"So, you'd rather work with humans than mutants?"

"Honestly, I have a mutant in my class, but he began to feel weird around the humans, so we do a one on one class in the evenings. The thing is, there are humans out there who are like us, who have troubles and need a place to excape to. I offered them a place. Charles agreed to me doing this. He said it was brave of me to open up a place for humans to come to. He has stopped by from time to time once I opened up. He even talked to the students and showed them a few of his own moves. The students really liked him. But, most of those students have grown up and gone. I only have three left and they ask if I hear from him and if he'll be back to visit again. My hope is that he will."

"I'm sure he will." Zeryn said, "Don't get your hopes up. Plus, I'm sure he'll be just as happy if you come to visit us."

"But, I can't bring my students to the school."

"Maybe you could visit for a few days, then he can come out here and visit for a few days. Scott can watch over us while he's away."

"Like Scott could really do that." Logan sat back in his seat, "The place will be in total chaos by the time he returns."

"From you and Remy, I'm sure."

"Hey! He'll end up starting it!"

"I plan is to come out there the week of July Forth. Most of my students should be away on vaction then, so it'll give me time to myself." Shane said.

"I'm sure the professor will be very glad to hear that." Zeryn said.

"I'm not going to let him know. I'm just going to show up randomly. You must remember that his powers are limited to certain distances, so he won't be able to read my mind...until I get into the area, that is."

"Well, we look forward to seeing you."

"And I'm looking forward to seeing your class."

"You will not be disappointed, I promise." Logan said.

"I believe I won't be. But, the evening is drawing closer and you two should get back to where ever you're staying. Being out in the city in the evening can be dangerous."

"Yes, we should be going. Thank you for having us." Zeryn said.

"No, thank Charles. He's the one who sent you. Now, off with the two of you. Be safe and have a safe trip home."

"We will and thank you." Logan stood up, then walked over to the door. He waited for Zeryn before exiting the office, closing the door behind him.

Shane watched them leave, then looked over at the window in his office, "So, Charles, only one of your students was able to beat one of mine. I guess that means you won this little bet, yes?"

"That was pretty cool." Zeryn said as she walked next to Logan, "That guy did put up a bit of a fight, but not as much as you do."

"I don't get how he's the top student there. He wasn't too bright, I grant you that." Logan looked around, then lead Zeryn over to the river. He sat down on a bench and looked out at it.

"I would have rather fought the guy you were fighting. At least you two could go at it as long as we normally do." Zeryn stood behind him and looked out the river to see a bardge going past.

"I guess I got lucky. But, I felt really tired after fighting that guy. I don't always feel that way after we fight."

"Maybe it was the style he was fighting with. I saw you were moving more than you normally do."

"I think I was mostly blocking more than fighting."

"Don't be too hard on yourself. At least you learned a few new things to teach to the class when we get back."

"That's true, I did."

Zeryn looked up at the street light above them and saw that it was getting brighter and brighter by the moment, which meant that it was getting darker and darker, "Maybe we should head back to the hotel. It's starting to get dark out. Let's get a cab."

"I don't think we're too far away from the hotel. I believe I have the route memorized, so let's walk back." Logan stood up, "The hotel was about a block or two away from the river, so we should be there in no time." He began to walk.

"I really hope you're right." Zeryn followed after him, but stayed rather close to him.


	22. X-Men: The Unknown Wolveriness 22

"Logan...are you sure you know where you're going?" Zeryn asked after they had been walking for about twenty minutes. The sun was now gone and she was beginning to get scared mainly because of the area that they were walking in, "I don't remember this being by the hotel."

"I swear that taxi ride wasn't that long." Logan looked around. He, too, was beinging to feel a bit nervous.

"I don't think you were paying attention. I have a feeling we're lost. We need to find a taxi and quick, so we can get back to the hotel." Zeryn grabbed his arm and held onto it tightly. Her heart was pounding at the speed of light, "This place is already creepy enough in the light!"

"Just relax. I'm sure we're..." Logan paused as he listened for a moment. He was picking up the sound of about ten people and they seemed to be within close range of them. He looked over his shoulder to see some figures standing in the ally way they were walking in.

Zeryn's heart almost stopped when she heard Logan's pause in his words. She looked up at him when he looked over his shoulder. She began to feel sick to her stomach because, now, she was beyond scared, "Logan..." She whispered to him.

"GET DOWN!" Logan quickly pushed Zeryn behind a dumpster as a few bullets went flying past him. He hood next to her, but he wasn't too quick for a bullet got him in the leg.

"What's going on?!" Zeryn shook, then covered her ears when she heard the guns going off.

"I have a feeling we're being followed. And, martial arts isn't going to get us out of this one." Logan looked down at his leg and watched as the bullet came out, "We're going to have to fight them."

"Are you crazy! They have weapons that'll end up hurting us!" Zeryn screamed a little when she noticed a bullet fly right over their heads, "We could get killed!"

"Nothing can kill me. I can heal myself quickly. I might be able to kill one or two of them, then grab their guns. If I can do that, then killing the rest should be easy."

"Do you know how many there are?" Zeryn asked as she held onto him tightly, with the fear that they might not win this battle.

"I could hear about ten, so the kill should be easy. I'm hoping that they'll get the point and flee before the rest of them die." Logan looked down at her, "Zeryn, listen to me. Once I get a hold of two of those guns, I need you to run. With any luck, they won't follow you. I'll run in a different direction in hopes that they'll follow me and leave you alone."

Zeryn looked up at him. It was easy to see that she was crying because of a few tears in her eyes, "Run?! In the city?! Are you crazy?!"

"You can't hide here all night. I don't know how long this can shield us from the bullets and the last thing I need is for you to get hurt. We are too far from the mansion to get you help right away. If you run, I promise I'll find you once I get them taken care of."

"What if someone gets me?"

"I believe you can take care of yourself. As long as you don't run into someone with a weapon, then you should be fine."

"I'm scared! This place is not safe for us! The forest and the mansion is!"

"Zeryn! You have to be brave! You must run in order for you to be safe. I promise you that I will find you no matter what!" Logan leaned down and kissed her lips gently.

Zeryn blushed a little as she started to calm down, even though she could still hear the guns firing around them.

Logan pulled away from her and looked into her eyes, "I promise to keep you safe and by having you run I'm doing just that. I will find you."

"I believe you." Zeryn said, then looked away from him for a moment, "I'm just scared to lose you."

"You won't. I promise. Now, I should get going before the police come." Logan went to get up, but felt Zeryn pull on his jacket. He sat back down next to her, "What's wrong?"

"Logan, I know this is a really bad time to tell you this, but..." Zeryn looked to her side, where her head was resting on the ground, as her claws came out.

Logan's eyes widened as he watched her claws. If they weren't under attack, he probably would have moved away from her, "Why didn't you...?"

"Logan, please!" Zeryn looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "I'm already scared as it is! I'm scared for your safety and I'm scared of this place! Please, don't make it worse!"

"You are like me! Why didn't you say anything before?!"

"Logan, think about it. Is it really normal for us to have metal in our bodies? Do you think we were born with this in our bodies? I was scared to say something because of the metal, not the claws. It's not normal."

Logan stared at her for several moments trying to gather everything that was going on, mainly Zeryn's powers being like his own and the fact that she was right about the metal in their bodies.

Zeryn tried to contain herself, but it wasn't working too well. She was already scared and the fact that Logan was looking at her weird wasn't helping either. She leaned up to him, then kissed him, in hopes it would bring him back.

It wasn't much longer after that when Logan snapped back to reality. He looked down at Zeryn to see that she was really not in a good state. He hugged her tightly, "I'm very sorry. We'll talk about your powers later. But, you need to get out of here. I'll take care of them, don't you worry."

"Promise me you'll be safe."

"I promise." Logan let go of her, then peeked out from behind the dumpster. He made his claws grow out as he watched two of the men getting closer.

Zeryn turned her head away and it wasn't much longer before she heard the two guys scream, which meant that Logan had attacked them. She turned and noticed that he was standing up in the middle of the ally holding two guns in his hands.

Once he began to fire back at the other guys down at the end of the ally, he looked over at Zeryn and yelled, "GO!"

Zeryn got as low as she could and stayed against the wall. She tried to run the best she could and once she was out of the ally, she ran down one of the streets.

Logan, on the other hand, ran towards the guys as he kept firing at them. Once he was close enough to them, he noticed that they were scattering, so it gave him the ability to get out of ally and hope that they would chase him, which they did.

Zeryn, on the other hand, ran in an opposite direction, running up and down several allies. She knew she wasn't near Logan anyone once the gun fire had vanished in the distance. She paused and sat down behind another dumpster in order to catch her breath. She was shanken and very scared. She tried to calm herself, but nothing was working. She was worried about Logan and worried that he wouldn't be able to find her. Her heart pounded at the speed of light.

"Relax, Zeryn, just relax!" She whispered to herself as she pulled her knees to her chest, "Logan will be alright. All you have to do is relax."

"Do you really think that?" A voice said from not too far away from her.

Zeryn looked up, then looked around. She saw a figure standing a few feet away from her. She already knew who it was, just by the sound of their voice, "Victor!"

Victor grinned a little, "I told you, you can't excape me. Now, I don't believe you can, with the condition you're in."

"How did you know Logan and I would be here?! Those were your men, weren't they?!" Zeryn stood up, ready to attack if she had to.

"Zeryn, I never left the grounds of the mansion once you left. I think you need to keep your mouth shut, or people might hear you."

Zeryn's eyes widened when she heard this. She had a feeling that he heard her talking to Gambit the night before they left.

"It's a shame, really, that the thief you love so much isn't here to save your back with his magic cards. And, you don't have Logan with you either. And, you're all alone in the city all by yourself. Goodness, what are you going to do?"

"I believe Logan will find me! He won't let you win and neither will I!" Zeryn made her claws appear.

Victor grinned as his nails grew out, "With the state you're in, I don't think you'll be able to beat me." He ran at her.

Zeryn jumped up onto the dumpster and watched as he almost hit the wall. She jumped down, then ran as quickly as she could out of the ally and down the street.

Victor stopped himself before he could hit the wall, then quickly ran after her. He was faster on all fours than he was on two legs, so it wouldn't be a problem for him to catch up to her.

Zeryn could hear him getting closer to her, so she took a sharp turn down another ally, which caused Victor to keep running, since he couldn't stop himself. She almost twisted her ankle when she did that, so she ran with a bit of a limp, but she knew it would heal. She ran down the ally, then turned and ran down the street only to stop once she saw Victor running at her. She was about to turn around, but Victor jumped on top of her and knocked her to the ground.

Victor dug his nails through Gambit's coat and her shirt and into her skin.

Zeryn screamed a little as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You're not emotionally stable and that leaves you venerable which makes it easy for me to get you!" Victor grinned, "I'm sure Logan's still busy, so by the time he gets done, you won't be in the city anymore."

"I'm not going to let you win!" Zeryn pushed herself up, even though she was still a little tired from the fighting at the dujo, "I will be here when Logan comes to find me!" She rolled on her side, then did her best to kick Victor in the leg, but it didn't work, since he had been on her back.

Victor laughed, "Not so easy is it? Guess I out smarted you!"

"No, you didn't!" Zeryn jabbed her hand back and got Victor right in the stomach with her claws. Once he released her, she got to her feet and ran off.

"God! Those claws feel sharper than Jimmy's!" Victor got up and ran after her.

Zeryn ran into an ally way, then jumped up onto the fire excape. She climbed it and went all the way to the roof, which was on top of a three story building. She looked around for a place that she could go only realize that she could only jump from building to building with the ally ways below her. She looked over her shoulder when she noticed Victor standing there.

"Now where are you going to go?" He grinned as he ran at her.

Zeryn took a deep breath, then ran as quickly as she could. She jumped and got lucky to land on the next building over, only to fall down and end up with Victor on top of her again.

"You're not too smart, are you?" Victor dug his nails in the front of her shoulders, "Did you really think you could make that without crashing to the ground?"

Zeryn gripped his arms tightly. She knew that she had to get him off of her and a way from her. She looked to her right side and saw a bridge not too far away from them. If she could get to the bridge, she might have a chance to keep him away from her for the rest of the evening. She looked up at him.

"You are quicker than me, but at least I gave it a try. Now, the question for you is how quickly you can heal yourself?" Zeryn not only pushed him off of her, but she kicked him as well, which sent Victor flying over the edge of the building and crashing to the ground below.

She got up, then ran to the end of the building and jumped to the next one. She did this at least three times before taking the fire excape down into the ally, then making her way towards the bridge. She turned her head only for a second to see Victor chasing her again. She tried to quicken her speed, but he sent her crashing to the ground when he got a hold of the bottom of Gambit's coat. She could feel a bit of blood on the side of her head where she hit the ground.

"I refuse to give up without a fight! You're coming back to the lab with me whether you like it or not!" Victor clawed his way up the coat to try and keep her from either fighting him or trying to run off. He knew that the coat belonged to Gambit and that she wouldn't take it off of her no matter what. As soon as he could feel her back, he dug his claws into her back in order to keep her still.

Zeryn tried to push herself up, but the closer Victor got to her head, the harder it became since he was not as light as she was, but he wasn't as heavy as Logan, 'Professor, I really need help!' She thought as she tried to control her emotions. She knew that Victor could sense her emotions and she knew that it was a bad thing.

"Are you getting scared again?" Victor grinned as he dug the nails of one of his hands into her shoulder and kept the other one in her back. He knew that she couldn't reach him or kick him, "Are you worried that you might never see your friends again? What about that little thief? I stalked around the mansion last night and he's as depressed as ever without you around. Imagine what he'd be like to find out that you've vanished and Logan came back without you...if he can make it back there, that is!"

'I can't let him win and I can't let him take Logan from me!' Zeryn thought as she tried to come up with a plan to get him off of her. Right now, she was in much pain due to where Victor had his claws on her back, 'I have to get him off of me!'

"If that thief came to the lab by himself to get you, then he won't be leaving. He excaped once and I'm sure Stryker won't let it happen again. The day you left will be the last time he'll ever get to see you!"

"No...it won't...be!" Zeryn pushed herself up with all her might, then rolled on her side, knocking Victor's head on the street below them. She was able to bring her leg back high enough that her thigh hit him in the lower stomach.

Victor yelled loudly and ripped his claws out of her.

Zeryn got to her feet, then ran off towards the bridge. Once she was on it, she tried to think of a way to knock him in without herself going in as well. She watched as a bardge, which was not too far away from her, coasted down the river. She knew that the bardge was carrying something.

'As long as I can time this well, he'll end up on a bardge full of garbage.' She thought, then looked around for Victor. She stood on the edge of the bridge as she waited. It didn't take long for a plan to come to her mind. The only problem she had, at this point in time, was if he'd come in time before the bardge went under the bridge.

'Come on, you! Get your sore ass up, so I can be rid of you and find Logan!' She looked to see Victor walking into the bridge, 'It's about time.' She grabbed the poll next to her and wrapped her arms around it tightly.

"Well, well, well! Looks like you have no where to go!" Victor slowly moved over towards her, since he still hurt in a certain area, "If you move, then you'll end up in the water. Let's hope that doesn't happen, since I'm pretty sure you can't swim. Now, come to me, little wolveriness, and I'll take you far away from this city."

"I don't trust you! You'll never take me away from my friends and..." Just as Victor got closer to her, she gripped the poll, then swung around it, which caused her to kick Victor off the bridge and onto the bardge, just as it was about to go under the bridge, "...you'll never take me away from the mansion."

Victor looked up at her just as the bardge vanished under the bridge, 'Real mature!' He thought, "You haven't seen the last of me, Zeryn! I will be back for you and everyone else!"

"Just hope you smell better once you do!" Zeryn called back, then ran back the way she came.

Once she was off the bridge, she looked around, "Ok...which way did I come from again?" She went to the right and ran on the side walk that ran along the river. She felt that she'd be safer there and that she'd be able to find Logan quicker.

Ten minutes later, she came to a halt and looked around to see some bullet shells laying on the ground, but they were scattered, so she wasn't sure which way to go. She ran down the ally way, then looked around.

"Logan?" She called as she kept walking only to find that the bullet shells stopped at the end of the ally. She didn't know which way Logan ran, so she went to the right again, "Logan?"

Her heart raced as she pasted several ally ways not seeing Logan, even though she kept calling his name. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes as she kept up her search, "Logan! Come on, Logan, where are you?!"

She walked down one of the ally ways, then made her way back to the river, "Logan!" She called as she stepped out of the ally way, then looked across the way at the river, "LOGAN?!" She fell to her knees as she began to cry, mainly out of fear, rage, anger and any other emotions that were going through her body at that point in time. In fact, this was the first time she'd ever cried like this, which made her feel embarrassed even though there was no one around to see her like this.

"Logan...please...be alright." She felt the cellphone against the side of her leg. She took it out of the coat pocket, then messed around with it until she was able to get to the contact list and see Remy's phone number in it. It wasn't hard for her to figure out how to send the call. She put the phone up to her ear and waited as she tried to contain herself.

Gambit laid on the couch in Zeryn's room as he stared up at the ceiling. He had been avoiding everyone pretty much all day and only ate in his room. The last thing he needed was for everyone to bother him about why he was moping around the mansion. He sighed a little, then rolled over on his side. He stared at the wall for several long moments until he heard his phone going off. He quickly sat up, then took it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Cheri! Tis about time yo' called me. I've been lonely wit'out yo' 'round 'ere."

"Remy, I need your help really badly!" Zeryn could feel her emotions beginning to well up inside of her again.

"W'at's wrong? Are yo' alright?!"

"No, I'm not! Logan and I were walking along the river, then we were attacked by these guys with guns. Logan fought them off as I ran, but I ran into a mutant who attacked me. I got rid of the mutant, but I can't find Logan. I've been looking for several minutes and he's no where to be found. I'm really scared!"

"Wait?! Yo're out in da city by yo'rself at night?! An' do yo' know who it was dat attacked yo'?"

"No, I don't! Remy, please! I'm freaking out and I don't know where the hotel is at!"

"Alrght, alright, just calm down." Gambit got up, "I'll get da professor an' we'll come get yo'."

'Professor, we got a problem.' He thought to Xavier as he walked over to the door, then opened it up and left.

'Meet me in my office.' Xavier replied back to him.

"I don't know where to go. I don't even know where I'm at." Zeryn looked over at the river as she began to feel her heart pounding. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Jus' stay dere until da professor can talk ta yo'." Gambit made his way down the stairs and towards Xavier's office.

"I don't wanna stay here! I'm scared someone might attack me again! I was lucky to get away from the mutant who attacked me! I got him onto a bridge, then knocked him down onto a bardge."

"At least yo' got rid o' him." Gambit walked into Xavier's office, then noticed that Jean, Scott, Beast, Storm and Warren were in there.

Xavier held out his hand, "Hand over the phone, Mr. LeBeau."

"Cheri, da professor wants ta talk ta yo'."

"Alright." Zeryn looked behind her to make sure that no one was coming or was watching her.

Gambit handed the phone over to Xavier.

Xavier took it, then put it on speaker, so that everyone around him could hear, "Zeryn, where are you?"

"I don't know! Some where in the city near the river." Zeryn moved towards the wall of one of the buildings, then pulled her knees to her chest. She sniffed a little as more tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"Logan and I went for a walk, after we visited your friend, then we got lost. As it got dark, we were attacked by these guys with guns. Logan fought them off and I ran because he told me to." Zeryn tried to whip her tears away, but it wasn't working too well, "I was attacked by a mutant, but I was able to get rid of him. I've been trying to find Logan since, but I can't find him! He said that he'd look for me, but he's no where to be found."

"Zeryn, calm down! Just relax. We'll be out there as quickly as we can."

"What if I get attacked again? I'm really scared and I want to go back to the mansion!"

"I understand you're scared, but you really need to chill out. Zeryn, the city is no place for a young woman, like yourself, to be by herself when it's dark out. I don't know how to tell you this, but if someone is coming at you with or without a weapon, do not be afraid to use your powers on them. I trust that you can handle yourself until we get there."

Zeryn's heart raced when she heard the comment Xavier made about her being alone in the city at night, "Professor! That doesn't help my situation!"

"I'm telling you this because it's true. Use your powers if you need to. They'll keep you safe. Until then, try and find a safe place to stay until we get there. Where are you now?"

"Along the river."

"Good. Try and stay within that area. I promise you we will be there. Until then, stay safe." Xavier hung up.

"Do you think those gunmen got Logan?" Storm asked.

"I hope not. It scares me more to know that Zeryn can't find him, even though he told her that he'd go looking for her." Xavier sat back in his chair, then looked at the phone. He started to mess around with it.

"Maybe he ran far away from her and he can't find his way back." Scott said.

"Either way, they should have found each other by now."

"Professor, it's really bad that Zeryn's out there alone. Do you really think she can handle herself?" Jean asked, "I understand that she took down the mutant that attacked her, but she can't take on a lot of people at once."

"Believe me, Jean, she can. But, we need to figure out where she's at first." Xavier looked at the phone.

Warren looked at Gambit, "Should I ask where you got that from?"

"I won it in a game. Da guy wasn't too smart w'en he put does on da table." Gambit said, "I gave da other one ta Zeryn. If I didn't, den we wouldn't 'ave known dat she was in danger."

"He's not lying, just so you guys know. He did get these in a game." Xavier studied the phone for awhile.

"Shouldn't we be going to find her?" Beast asked, "We can't leave the poor girl out there on her own. It's even worse that we don't know where Logan is."

"Just give me a moment." Xavier sat up, then looked over at Gambit, "Mr. LeBeau, for the first time you didn't do something stupid."

"What yo' mean?" Gambit asked.

"This phone has a tracker on it. I put Zeryn's number into the tracker and was able to locate her. As long as we have this, then we can find her without any problems."

Jean looked over at Gambit, "Lucky you the professor said something nice to you, for once."

Xavier stood up, "I want all of you to come with me. We have to hurry. Zeryn, even with her powers, could be in danger."

Zeryn hung up, then put the phone into the coat pocket. She wrapped her arms around her knees as she looked over at the river. She knew that she had to gather her emotions before she walked off, or people might notice and know that she would be an easy target. She took several deep breaths, then slowly let them out.

"I have to keep moving. I know the professor will be able to find me, one way or another. I really hope I find Logan." She stood up, then walked out of the ally and over to the side walk that ran along the river.

She walked towards the way that Logan and her came, in hopes that she could find a place that was open for her to hang out at until the others showed up. She wrapped Gambit's coat tightly around her as she looked up each ally she walked past to see if Logan would be there.

"What if Logan's looking for me as well?" She paused, then looked behind her, "If I'm moving, then he might not be able to find me. But, he said he'd be able to." She leaned against the railing that ran along the side walk in order to keep people from falling into the river.

"I don't know what to do anymore." She sighed sadly as she tried to control herself, "It's all Victor's fault! He was listening when I was talking to Remy! UGH! I'll have to warn the professor about this! I should have done that in the first place when I was talking to him the night he picked me up. But, if he sent those men after Logan and myself...does that mean that he sent them to the mansion as well?"

She went silent when she heard someone coming towards her. She looked to her left to see a young man, who appeared to be twenty-five, walking up to her. She stood up and watched him. She could tell that he was different because his skin color was rather pale looking.

The man paused a little ways away from her, "Isn't it dangerous for you to be out here by yourself?"

"Where I come from, I wander around at night all the time." Zeryn held Gambit's coat close to her. She was starting to feel a little cold because of the night air and a little breeze that was coming from off the river.

"And where do you come from?"

"Far away from the city."

He grinned a little, "So, you're a country girl."

"Sure...why not." Zeryn looked down at the ground, but she was able to see the guy out of the corner of her eye.

"You should know it's not safe for a young girl, like yourself, to be walking around at night."

"I'm not a girl. I'm twenty-two years old."

"From where I'm standing, you don't look it. You look younger than you clam to be."

"I've noticed."

"What's a country girl doing in the city?"

"Family reunion. My brother and I came together. I live with him."

"Trouble with your parents?"

"Something like that." Zeryn was starting to get uncomfortable and she really wanted to leave, but she was worried that if she did then the guy would follow after her.

"Tell me, where is your brother?"

'I wish I knew the answer to that myself.' Zeryn looked away for a moment as she felt a tear roll down her cheek, "We got seperated and I don't know how."

"That really stinks. So, you're out here all by yourself without your brother, is that right?"

Zeryn nodded.

He grinned a little, "That's really a shame, since no girl should be out here by herself. You could get hurt."

"I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself."

"Then why do you look scared?"

"I'm not scared. I'm just cold." Zeryn's claws began to appear, but the guy couldn't see them since she had them hidden inside of the jacket.

"I'm pretty sure you are scared. And, I don't think a girl your size could take a guy like myself down."

Zeryn looked over at him, "You'd be surprised what I can do. Plus, I don't think you're a real human."

"And why do you think that?"

"I have yet to see a human with skin paler than my own."

"Do you not think that humans don't have pale skin?" He slowly moved over towards her.

Zeryn watched him carefully, then noticed two fangs sticking out of his mouth, "No, I don't. And, I think you have pointy teeth."

'He's probably a vampire, like what Remy told me...I have a feeling this isn't going to end will if I don't run or fight.' She thought.

"I'm surprised you noticed so quickly, seeing as all the girls I run into tend to look at my eyes." He said.

Zeryn turned her head to the side, which was a very bad thing at this point in time, "Guess I didn't take notice to them."

"No, I guess you didn't." He moved in to bite her, but he was stopped once he noticed her claws. He looked at her, "I see you're different. Very interesting claws you have, dear werewolf."

"I'm not a werewolf. I'm just a mutant." She kept her eyes away from him, "I'm pretty strong, so either back off, or you'll be hurt pretty bad."

He laughed a little, "Do you really think you're stronger than me? I hightly doubt you can knock me down."

"My brother is older and stronger than you, but I have no trouble knocking him down. But, I'd like to know," Zeryn faced him, then put her hand on his neck, "how quickly a vampire can heal themself." She nicked him on neck with one of her claws, then quickly ran off.

He hissed as he put his hand on the side of his neck. He looked down at the blood on his hand to see that there wasn't much. He followed after her.

Zeryn turned down an ally way and kept running. It wasn't until she noticed something on the ground, that she slide and fell. She groaned a little as she looked around and saw bullet shells, but they were sliced in half. She grabbed two pieces, then looked at them.

'Logan was here!' She thought. She was about to get up, but quickly found herself pinned down to the ground by the vampire.

He put his hands on her shoulders in order to keep her down. He put one of his knees on her spin and rested his lower leg on her, putting as much pressure on her as he could, so she couldn't excape.

"If I were you, I'd put those pretty little metal claws away before I decide to step on them. You wouldn't like that, would you?" He grinned.

Zeryn tried to move, but found it to be a bit of a challenge. She knew that she had to come up with some kind of plan, or she might end up losing her blood. She retracted her claws as she began to feel her emotions running through her.

"I can tell you're nervous because your blood seems to be moving faster than it normally should be. That's just making me even hungrier than I already am. I haven't had blood in a good two days. Guess I got lucky to find a good meal tonight."

"Tell me something, would you really drink the blood of a mutant with metal in their body?" Zeryn asked as she tried to move her arms, but found it to be challenging due to the vampire holding her shoulders down to the ground. At this point, she was almost willing to give up.

He leaned down and whispered to her, "I heard iron is good for the body, so I'm not worried at all. So, tell me, where's your brother now? It appears that you can't move or get me off of you, so what are you going to do without him around?"

Zeryn could feel her heart going to pieces. She didn't know where Logan was, she didn't know when Xavier and Remy would show up, and she was still trying to recover from when she had fought with Victor. She could tell that her body was giving out on her.

He looked at her the best he could, since she had her head turned funky do to her being on the ground, "Just relax."

Zeryn could feel his power, so she closed her eyes. She knew that if she opened them, then something would happen to her, but she wasn't sure what. She couldn't keep herself relaxed or calm.

"Come on, open your eyes. You know you want to."

Zery was about to obay him, then she heard a sound coming from the other end of the ally way. It wasn't too much longer after that when she heard the vampire yelling and, what appeared to be, the sound of something expolding. She opened her eyes and turned her head the best she could to see Gambit standing not too far away from them.

'Remy!' She thought as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"'ey! Dat's no way ta treat a lady." Gambit held a deck of cards in his hand, "If I was yo', I'd let da girl go."

"I found her first, so back off!" The vampire hissed at him, "I haven't eatten in two days!"

"Ma cahds go bomb in places dey shouldn'd. Do yo' want dat ta happen ta yo'?" Gambit put his hand on the top of the deck and started to charge the deck.

"Like cards can really do any major damage to me!"

Gambit grinned a little, "I wouldn'd be too sure 'bout dat."

'He's not kidding.' Zeryn thought to herself.

Gambit held his arm out in front of him and the cards flew over to the vampire, knocking him off of Zeryn and into the railing that ran along the side walk. He ran after the vampire, then stood next to him. He kneeled down, then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up.

"I 'ear rumors dat vampires an' water don' like each other too much. Is dat true?" Gambit asked.

"Your voice is strange. I know you're not from here." The vampire hissed at him as he tried to get free.

"No, I ain't. An' if yo' don't leave dat girl alone, I won't be afraid ta throw yo' inta da water."

"I'll personally take your blood before hers!"

"Den inta da water yo' go." Gambit was about to throw the vampire into the river when he felt him grab the railing. He looked at him, "I take it yo' don't wan'a go fo' a swim."

"No unless I take you with me!"

"Dat ain't gon'a 'appen." Gambit threw him down on the ground, "I 'ave more cahds wit' me. If yo' leave, den dey won't blow up on yo'."

"You are a weird freak! Why would you want to save that girl?"

"Cause, I 'appen ta like her and I'm not gon'a let yo' 'urt her!" Gambit picked up a card as his finger tips and eyes began to glow red, "Now, make yo'r decision."

"Like hell I'm going to let you take my food away from me!" The vampire quickly got to his feet, but he found that the card Gambit had expolded in his face, then he felt Gambit's hand on his neck.

Gambit glared at him, "I tell yo' dis much. I can charge more t'ings dan jus' dese cahds here. Would yo' like ta go bomb as well?"

The vampire could feel his neck starting to get warm where Gambit's finger tips were at. He tried to push away from him, but it wasn't working too well.

"Make up yo'r mind. I can't keep ma powers unda control fo' too long."

"Alright! You can have the girl." The vampire stumbled back a little once Gambit threw him a little ways from him.

"Now, get yo'r ass out'a 'ere!" Gambit watched to make sure that the vampire wasn't going to trick him. He put the cards in his pocket, then ran back into the ally where Zeryn was already sitting up and holding onto his coat. He kneeled down next to her.

"Cheri, are yo' alright?" He asked before he was embrassed by her. He hugged her tightly, "Dere, dere, yo're fine now."

"Oh, Remy! You have no idea how happy I am to see you!" Zeryn held onto him tightly as her eyes filled up with tears, "I was scared that I wouldn't be able to get him off of me."

"Jus' be glad dat we showed up jus' in time." Gambit looked over to see Xavier and the others coming over to them.

Zeryn kept hold of Gambit as she looked up at them, "Professor!"

Xavier kneeled down next to them, "You look like you're in bad shape, mentally, physically and emotionally. My goodness, child, that mutant did a number on you, didn't he?"

"At least I got him out of my hair. But, I still don't know where Logan's at." Zeryn picked up the bullet pieces, then handed them to Xavier, "I could have out ran that vampire if it wasn't for these. I think Logan was here."

Xavier took the pieces, then looked at them, "What do you think, Jean?"

Jean leaned down and looked at them over Xavier's shoulder, "I have a feeling Zeryn's right. Only Logan could cut bullets like that in half. But, I know this can be done with swords, but I really don't think anyone carries those anymore."

Xavier nodded a little, then looked at Gambit, "Here." He reached into his coat pocket, then pulled out a card. He handed it to him, "Get a taxi and take Zeryn back to the hotel and we'll look for Logan. I'll hold onto the phone and give you a call when we find Logan. Once we do, get their stuff and get out of there as quickly as you can."

Gambit took the card.

"But, I want to help you look for Logan." Zeryn looked at Xavier, "He said that he'd come find me. It wouldn't be good if he just saw you guys show up without me. He might think something bad happened to me."

"Zeryn, you are in no condition to be out looking for him. You are tired and weak and you need to rest up. Mr. LeBeau will take care of you. I promise you this, we will find Logan and I'm very sure that he's alright. Trust me, we can take care of ourselves in case we run into danger." Xavier stood up, "Take her, so we can start searching for Logan."

Gambit helped Zeryn up, "Come on, Cheri. Le's get yo' ta da hotel."

Zeryn held onto Gambit, then followed him out of the ally.

Xavier and the others watched as they turned down one of the streets to find a taxi that would take them to safety.

"Zeryn's really a jumbled mess right now, I can sense it." Beast said as he watched them, then looked at Xavier, "I'm pretty sure she had a mental break down at some point."

"I'm sure she did. Probably before she called Mr. LeBeau. I could hear it in her voice when she was talking on the phone. She's really not stable right now." Xavier said.

"I wouldn't blame her, really. I know I'd be in panic mode if someone randomly started to shoot at me." Storm said.

"Who do you think did this?" Warren asked.

"I had a look at the coat Zeryn was wearing and I saw very interesting looking claw marks. I wouldn't be surprised if one of our mutant enemies was up to this." Xavier said.

"But, how did this mutant find out that Logan and Zeryn were going to be here?" Scott asked.

"I really don't know. But, we need to go find Logan. Everyone, stay close to me and be ready to use your powers." Xavier began to walk down the ally, the same way that Gambit and Zeryn left, "You never know who we might run into."


	23. X-Men: The Unknown Wolveriness 23

Gambit kept his arm around Zeryn as he looked down at the card, trying to see the address to the hotel. Once they stopped under a street light, he was able to see it better.

"'ey! I know were dis place is at! Tis only five blocks away from 'ere." Gambit lead Zeryn in the direction of the hotel.

"Um...Logan said the same thing and that's how we ended up in this mess." Zeryn stayed close to him as she looked around, "But, how do you know where the hotel is at?"

"Oh, I jus' know." Gambit put the card in his pocket, then looked around to make sure that no one was following them. The last thing he needed was for them to get attacked just like how Zeryn and Logan were. Plus, he knew that Zeryn wasn't in any condition to try and fight.

Zeryn looked up at him, "Alright then...I won't question you further." She rested her head on him as she tried to calm herself. The closer they got to the hotel, the calmer she became, but she was still worried about Logan. Every once in awhile, a tear would roll down her cheek. She was very worried about her friend, but she had faith that Xavier and the others would find him.

It wasn't much longer that the hotel came into site. Gambit looked down at Zeryn, "Do yo' 'ave yo'r room key?"

"It's in the same pocket as my I.D. and the phone." Zeryn reached into her pocket, but noticed that Gambit stopped her.

"Wait till we get inside." Gambit lead her over to the hotel, then opened up the door for her. Once she was inside, he closed the door, then followed her over to the elevator.

Zeryn pushed the button, then waited for the door to open up.

Gambit looked around as he stood next to her, "Da professor sure did give yo' a nice place ta stay."

"Yes, he did. You should see the room." Zeryn stepped into the elevator once the doors opened up, then pushed the button for the second floor.

Gambit followed after her, "So, w'at excuse did yo' give da person at da desk?"

Zeryn looked up at him, "Logan said that we were here for a family reunion and that he was my older brother." Once the doors closed, she leaned against the wall and waited for the elevator to move.

"Really now? Dat's in'eres'in'. I give him props fo' dat." Gambit noticed her leaning against the wall, "Yo' alright?"

"The stupid thing moves too quickly for me." Zeryn saw the doors open up, then ran out of the elevator, "Plus, I feel crowded in there, almost the same way I felt when I came here." She lead Gambit down the hall and to the room.

"Yeah, tis hard ta get use ta da city if yo' never been dere afore."

"Just hope I won't be this way when I go to New Orleans with you." Zeryn took the card out of her pocket, then slide it on the lock. Once she heard the lock click, she opened up the door, then went inside.

"New Orleans isn' like New York City, I grant yo' dat. I think yo' might like it betta den 'ere." Gambit followed her inside, then closed the door behind him, "Woo! Dis kinda looks like a room in da mansion."

"Logan and I though the professor wanted us to feel at home, so that's why he got us a room in this fancy place." Zeryn walked into the bedroom, then went over to her bed and laid down. She put the key on the nightstand, then burried her head into the pillow as she tried to keep herself from crying again. Her emotions were building up inside of her again.

Gambit followed her, then noticed her face in the pillow. He walked over to the bed, then sat down next to her, "'ey, Cheri, why yo' cryin'?" He rubbed her back.

"My emotions are just every where! I'm in pain, I'm upset, I'm scared, I'm sad...I don't know anymore!" Zeryn moved her head so she was facing the nightstand, "This afternoon was fun, but the rest of the day sucked! Now, I don't know if Logan's gone or not." She sighed sadly, "I don't understand why this happened to us."

"Do yo' know how many of da gunmen were afta yo'?"

"Logan thought there were ten, but I'm not sure. It was really scary! And, it was even worse running into that mutant. I was so lucky to have been able to fight him off and excape. I knocked him off a bridge and onto a bardge full of garbage."

"Bet dat 'ad ta suck fo' him."

"No kidding, but at least I got away." Zeryn looked at him, "But, he got your coat. He dug his nails into my skin several times to keep me from fighting with him."

Gambit looked at her for several moments, then looked at his coat. He grabbed the collar, then, carefully, pulled it off of her. He looked at the damage that was caused. It wasn't too much longer that he was able to figure out who caused this.

"Victor!" He said in a bit of a harsh tone, "How did he find yo'?! In fact, how did he know dat yo' an' Logan was comin' ta da city?!"

Zeryn looked at the nightstand for several moments as she began to feel tears rolling down her cheeks, "He...over heard me telling you that we were coming here."

Gambit looked at her, "Excuse me? How did he hear yo'...?"

"He was outside of the mansion the night I was packing."

"He was hangin' 'round da mansion?! But, how did da professor not know?!"

"Because Victor's immune to his powers."

"How do you know dis...?"

Zeryn sat up, then looked down at the floor, "Remy...I think there's something you should know..."

"Professor, we've been looking for over an hour. Should we just give up?" Warren asked as they walked out of an ally way.

"No! I refuse to give up on one of my students! Logan is out there and we are going to find him, no matter what happens!" Xavier lead them down the street and into another ally way.

"But, you would have picked him up by now. After all, you can sense a mutant in the area." Scott said.

"Problem is, I'm traveling with five other mutants, so my power is going all over the place."

"Maybe we should split up. It might be for the best." Beast said, "We could cover more ground that way."

"That won't work, Hank. I'll know that you all are around. Plus, I'm not risking your lives. It's best if we stick together."

"Did you know that this would happen?" Storm asked as she looked around.

"No, I didn't. I have a feeling they were attacked by surprise, from what Zeryn had told us over the phone. As I pointed out before, it appears that one of our mutant enemies found out that they would be in New York City and must have planned this. Honestly, I have no idea how the enemy found out." Xavier lead them out of the ally and down the street. He looked in the ally ways to see if he could sense anything.

"Do you think someone was coming onto the grounds and spying on us?"

"Like the professor wouldn't be able to sense that." Scott said, "He would have known if there was someone on the campus and we would have taken care of the problem right away."

"You have to realize that my senses don't work that great in bad weather. That's always been one of the down falls to my powers...along with being able to hear everyones minds." Xavier said.

"Ok, this is, in all honesty, getting very strange." Beast said, "When did you tell them about this?"

"The day before they left, but I didn't pick up anything."

"What about that evening or night?" Warren asked.

"Same as before, no."

"Either this mutant has planted something in the mansion without us knowing or they're immune to your powers." Jean said, "Just a thought."

"As much as we can debt about this, we should be focusing on trying to find Logan."

"He does have a point, you know. We're doing more talking and not enough looking." Storm said, "We have to find our missing team member and hope that he's alright."

"Professor, look!" Jean pointed down on of the ally ways and noticed someone laying against one of the buildings.

Xavier stepped forward a little, then studied the person for a moment, "It's a mutant, alright. I have a feeling it's Logan." He walked down the ally with his students following him.

Beast walked next to Xavier and looked at the figure that was coming into sight, "Yes, that is Logan!"

"Oh! Thank goodness he's alright!" Jean said.

Xaiver went over to Logan, then kneeled down next to him.

"Um...he's not dead, is he?" Warren asked.

"Oh, come on, man. Nothing can kill Logan." Storm replied.

"I think he passed out. He's still breathing." Xavier looked at Logan for several moments, "He has several blood stains on him and I can see bullet holes everywhere on his clothing."

"Is it possible that he fought off the men who came after them, then went to look for Zeryn, but passed out due to the wounds?" Beast asked.

"I think you might be right. But, we need to wake him up. We can't carry him to the helicopter." Xavier looked at Storm, "Can you make a small rain cloud? I think the water should be able to bring him to."

"You got it." Storm looked up at the sky, then reached her hand out as her eyes glowed.

A small cloud floated from the sky and down into her hand. She went over to Logan, then put the cloud over his head. She tapped it gently and a very light rain fall began to fall from the cloud.

As the rain fell onto Logan's head, he began to open up his eyes, "Ugh! My head!"

Storm tapped the cloud and the rain stopped.

"How are you feeling, Logan?" Xavier asked.

"Like someone ran over me with a semi truck!"

"That's not enough to kill you." Scott said.

"Shut your mouth, you dick!"

"Yes, he's back to normal now."

"Hey, Logan! Look at me!" Xavier said.

Logan turned his head and looked at Xavier, "How did you get here?"

"Thanks to the phone Mr. LeBeau gave to Zeryn, we were able to come and find you. Good thing we did. Who know what could have happened to you."

"Other than the fact that you passed out." Beast said, "I'm checking you over the moment we get back to the mansion."

"Where is Zeryn?! Is she alright?!" Logan asked as he began to sit up, but he quickly laid back down, "Oh! My head!"

"Logan! Keep your body on the ground for now. We don't need you passing out on us again." Xavier said, "Zeryn is fine. Mr. LeBeau took her back to the hotel to rest up. She's a huge emotional reck. And, she appears to have taken a good beating herself."

"Logan, what happened to you?" Warren asked.

"We were being shot at. I was lucky enough to kill most of the guy, but the others fled. I went looking for Zeryn, but I was in so much pain that my body just gave out on me and that's all I remember." Logan put his hand on his head, "I promised that I'd find her, but I couldn't do that!"

"But, you protected her. You kept her from getting hurt." Xavier said.

"I don't care! I promised, but the wounds and pain won the battle against my body. I know not all my wounds were healed before I collapsed."

"The good news now is that both of you are safe. Gezz, Logan! One of these days, you're really going to give me a heart attack! I was worried that you were taken or killed!"

"Do you honestly think it's easy to kill me? Plus, I wouldn't let them take me without a good fight."

"Professor, we should be heading back." Jean said, "It's well after midnight and it's already dangerous for us to be out in the city all by ourselves, even if we're in a small group. Logan is weak and it'll be really bad if we ran into someone who's willing to pick a fight."

"Not to mention if we run into some mutants." Scott said.

"You do have a point." Xavier stood up, "Beast, Warren, help Logan up and help him along the way."

Beast kneeled next to Logan, then helped him up. He put one of his arms around his shoulders as Warren came over to them and did the same thing.

"Once we get close to the helicopter, then I'll give Mr. LeBeau and Zeryn a call. I don't need to be on the phone while we're walking. Last thing we need is for me to get distracted."

"That sounds like a good idea, professor." Storm said, "Lead the way."

Xavier nodded, then lead his team back to the helecopter.

"Yo' were...a spy...fo' Victor?!" Gambit asked in a rather unpleasent tone. His emotions were running everywhere since Zeryn explained what had happened to her and why she was really at the mansion.

"Remy, it wasn't my fault. I was manipulated into doing this." Zeryn said as she tried to keep herself from crying, but she knew that it wouldn't work, "Professor X said..."

"Da professor knew 'bout dis?! An' he let yo' inta da mansion?!"

"Remy, please, calm down. Yes, he did know and he let me in because he knew that I would end up siding with you guys and that happened. I didn't know what I was doing. Victor said that one of you guys hurt me and that he would fight the one who did it. But, it was really him who caused me to be like this."

"But, yo' gave our information ta him an' Stryker! Dey could be attackin' da mansion right 'bout now!"

"Remy, please! I really didn't know what I was doing. The professor isn't mad with me. He said that now we'll know and we'll be ready for when they attack."

"Who else knows 'bout dis?!"

"Right now, just you and the professor." Zeryn looked down at the floor as a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Oh dear god!" Gambit put the palm of his hand on his forehead, "We ain't gon'a be ready dat way!"

Zeryn could feel her heart starting to shatter to pieces again. She wasn't sure what to do at this point. She had a feeling that Gambit wasn't going to listen to her any more and it hurt her even more to know that the 'manipulation' word didn't get through to him, even though she said it a few times.

"I'm very sorry about all of this. I don't know what to do. I know Victor made me lose my memory, but I don't know how." She whipped a few tears from her eyes, but they just kept falling, "Once you told me about him and Stryker, I found the lab and told them I wanted out. I wanted nothing to do with whatever they were doing. I fought Victor and the professor picked me up several miles from the lab. At first, I was focused on my job, but, as time slowly rolled along, I began to like it there. I love the students and I love how nice Professor X is to everyone, even if we get in trouble from time to time. I felt so safe there and grew to love it."

She picked up the bottom of her shirt and whipped the tears away, "Everytime I'd write, I'd start to feel sick to my stomach, but I never figured out why. But, now I know. It's because I didn't want to hurt this place or anyone inside of it. Part of me didn't want to, but another part of me kept telling me that I had to listen to Victor. He promised that he'd take me to my parents, if he found out anything about them, but he lied to me and tricked me!"

"An' yo' believed him?!"

"I didn't mean to! He kept on manipulating me! He even told me that you were the one who hurt me because we always hang out together!"

"Dat's a lie! I ne'er met yo' until yo' came ta da mansion!"

"I know that, but he was tricking me, Remy. I don't know what he was going to do with me after I finished up my mission, but I have a feeling it wasn't going to be anything good." She laid down on the bed and tried to keep the tears from falling even more than they already were, but it wasn't working, "When we get back, I'll explain to everyone, then I'll leave."

Gambit looked at her when she mentioned that she was going to leave. This was the first time he looked at her since she explained her story to him.

"I'm going to go to the lab and stop whatever it is they're trying to do. I'll take them all down! I took Victor down twice and I won't be afraid to do it again!" Zeryn gripped the pillow tightly, "If they have Logan, then I'll get him back for you all, even if it costs me my life! I hurt you all, so it's only fair that I get hurt in turn just as bad, even if that hurt is death! I won't allow them to hurt anyone inside of the mansion! I hightly doubt anyone will try and stop me and I'm fine with that."

She closed her eyes tightly as more tears rolled down her cheeks, "And, if I some how make it out alive, then I'll go search for my family. If I can't find them, then I'll just travel until I can find a place to live. I have no reason to stay at the mansion after what I've done. It's my fault for not figuring this out in the first place and I really shouldn't put the blame on my memory loss. I should have guessed something was going on and turned my back on them the moment I set foot inside the mansion."

Gambit's emotions began to settle as he listened to her speak. But, what really got him was how she said that she would fight Stryker and his men even if it meant that she wouldn't be around anymore. He began to feel bad for yelling at her.

"I know Xavier wouldn't want me to leave, but I have a feeling everyone else won't want me around. I can't leave knowing that everyone might be in danger. I'll fight to make sure that everyone will be safe, then I'll leave. I'm sure I'll find somewhere to go."

Gambit noticed Zeryn's body shaking. He couldn't tell if she was cold or if it was from all the emotion that was leaving her body. He looked down at his coat, which was laying on his lap, then picked it up. He covered her up with it.

Zeryn opened up her eyes and looked at him as several tears streamed down her cheeks.

"No. I ain't gon'a let yo' fight dem by yo'self. Yo're too young an' don't need ta die at young. Yo' still 'ave a life ta live, an' I ain't lettin' yo' live on yo'r own." Gambit leaned down, then wrapped his arms around her. He picked her up and held her close to him.

"I'm sorry 'bout da way I acted. I had ta remember dat dere was nothin' yo' could do 'bout yo'r memory loss. Xavier was right w'en he told yo' dat it's easy ta be manipulated 'cause yo' 'ad no memory. Cheri, I too was a victem o' da same t'in'. Lots o' innocent people were killed. I was lucky enough ta save a little girl from da group. I didn't know what I was gettin' maself inta. I really didn't."

Zeryn looked up at him sadly as she held onto him tightly, "Does the professor know?"

Gambit nodded, "He found out da 'ard way, by rumors dat were floating 'round. He broke inta my memory, den banished me ta da Artic."

Zeryn's eyes widened when she heard this. She shook because she was worried Xavier would do the same thing to her once they returned to the mansion.

"But, one o' da students, I don't know who, took pitty on me an' begged da professor ta bring me back. He did. Afta I re-explained da story ta him, he felt pitty fo' w'at he did ta me, an' he let me stay at da mansion ever since."

"You don't think he'll do that to me, do you?" Zeryn asked in a rather scared voice as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"If he knew 'bout yo'r situation, den I don't see why he'd do dat ta yo'."

"Good." Zeryn fell back onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling. She whipped the tears from her eyes, "Because I don't want to leave the mansion, but if everyone hates me after I tell them about this, then I'll have to."

"If yo' give dem some time, den I'm sure dey won't want yo' ta leave."

"I really hope they understand what happened to me. After all, it wasn't my fault this happened." She looked at him, "You're not mad at me, are you?"

"No, I ain't. I was a few minutes ago, but I ain't now. It just took a little while fo' da stuff ta sink in...an' fo' me ta remember dat almost da same t'in' 'appened ta me."

"Good." Zeryn threw his coat him, "If you EVER do that to me again, I'll kick your ass!"

"'ey! Dat's no nice! I'm sorry fo' yellin' at yo'!"

"With the state I've been in most of the night, you better be! Plus, you know you can't win against me!" Zeryn winked at him.

"Is dat so?" Gambit grinned a little.

"Yes, it is!"

Gambit put his coat on the bed, then quickly pinned Zeryn down, "Now what yo' gon'a do?"

"I would throw you off of me, but I'm still weak after fighting Victor, so..." Zeryn grabbed his arm and pulled him down. She kissed him, then looked up at him, "I heard what you said to that vampire and I believe I like you as well."

"Y-y-y-yo' do?" Gambit's face turned red a little.

"Yes, I do. But, for now." Zeryn pushed him to the side of her, "Get your butt off of me. Do you think it would be a good idea if my brother came in here and saw you on top of me?" She grinned a little as she sat up.

"'ey! Logan ain't yo'r brother! Plus, he ain't 'ere, so I can attack yo' if I wan'a!"

"Remember, anything you do to me, the professor will find out about it later!" Zeryn tapped the side of her head as she grinned.

"Well...he ain't 'ere either, so he can' get inta ma mind, so ha!"

"Don't do something that'll get yourself in trouble later on!" Zeryn took his coat, then threw it over his head. She got up, then moved over to Logan's bed. She sat on it and watched him.

Gambit took the coat off his head, then looked over at her, "Are yo' playin' 'ard ta get, again?" He stood up.

Zeryn thought for a moment, "Yes." She smiled, then stood up once she saw Gambit coming over to her.

"Oh, Cheri! Yo' are such a little rebel!" Gambit went over to her.

"Why, yes, I am!" She jumped off the other side of the bed, then ran into the living room. She didn't want to leave the room because she didn't need people seeing them. When she saw Gambit coming after her, she darted back into the bedroom, then closed the door.

Gambit quickly turned and saw the door close, "Oh, Cheri! Do yo' really t'ink dat'll keep me out?" He went over to the door, then tried to open it, "'ey! Dat's not fair!"

"Good luck trying to get in!" Zeryn giggled a little.

Gambit groaned a little, then reached into his back pocket. He pulled out a safety pin, then started to pick lock the door open. Once he heard it click, he put the pin back into his pocket, then opened up the door. He walked inside and noticed that Zeryn was changing her shirt.

Zeryn had already put on a pair of sweat pants and was about to put a new shirt on when she heard the door open. She quickly covered herself, even though she still had her sports bra on. She looked over at him as her face turned bright red.

Gambit walked over to her when he noticed that Victor left several marks behind from when he attacked her. Her tattoo didn't cover the top part of her shoulders and that's where he noticed the marks. He stood behind her, then looked at the marks.

"I though yo' could 'eal yo'rself."

"He got me more than once." Zeryn looked away from him, then put her shirt on, "He seemed stronger and smarter than the first time I faced him. I was worried that I wouldn't be able to get away at one point."

"I'm glad yo' did." Gambit wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, "I wish I would 'ave been dere ta 'elp yo'."

Zeryn leaned back on him and rested her head on his chest, "I wish you were, too." She felt a tear roll down her cheek as she began to worry about Logan.

Several moments later, the sound of an annoying ring tone could be heard coming from the cellphone.

Zeryn screamed and almost knocked Gambit over once she heard it. Her heart raced quickly as she looked over at his coat, "What the heck is that?!"

"Dat's da phone." Gambit grabbed his coat, then pulled out the phone.

"Man! That's really annoying and loud! It freaked me out!"

"Yo' should 'ave turned da volume down." Gambit answered the phone, "How's it goin'?"

"We've found Logan and are heading back to the helecopter." Xavier said, "But, I want you and Zeryn to head to Central Park. We'll pick you up there."

Zeryn could hear Xavier talking to Gambit. She looked up at him when she heard that Logan was found.

"Why dere? We can get ta da helicopter fro' 'ere." Gambit said.

"You guys are closer to the park than where we left the helicopter at. Just grab the stuff Logan and Zeryn brought with them and leave. It'll be quicker if we pick you up. Just be careful out there." Xavier said.

"I highly doubt anyones gon'a screw wit' a guy dat can make t'ings expolde."

"You know that and I know that, but not everyone knows that. Just have something on you just in case. Until then." Xavier hung up.

Gambit hung up, then put the phone back into his coat, "Where's Logan's bag?"

"On the other side of his bed." Zeryn said, "Why? Are we leaving?"

"We're goin' ta Central Park. Da professor will pick us up dere." Gambit put his coat on, then walked over to the other side of the bed Logan was staying in, then grabbed the bag.

Zeryn put the clothes she was wearing into her bag, then closed it up, "Will we be alright? I don't want to run into anymore bad people tonight."

"We should be. Le's 'urry." Gambit left the bedroom with Zeryn following close behind.

Zeryn looked around as she held onto Gambit's arm tightly. She had the sattle bag thrown over her shoulder.

Gambit held the other bag in his hand as he looked up at the sky, "Dere's no way da professor will find a place ta land dat t'ing."

"Then what are we suppose to do? This place is really spooky. I've never seen it during the day."

"Jus' stay close ta me, Cheri. Dis park ain't no place ta be at night." Gambit took his free hand and stuck it in his back pocket, in case he needed to pull out a card, "Fro' what I' 'eard, dat is."

Zeryn stayed close to him as she made her claws appear, even though she was holding onto his arm, "I guess this is one of those times where our powers can come in handy?"

"It is, Cheri." Gambit walked her over by the pond in the center of the park, since there were hardly any trees over in that area.

Zeryn looked around, then looked up to see a helicopter flying above them, but this one had a spot light on it, "Um..."

Gambit looked up, "Dat ain't da professor." He lead her around the pond, keeping distance from the light, "I t'ink dat's a police light. Dey migh' 'ave found out 'bout w'at 'appened."

"That's not good. The professor needs to get us and it's not helpful that there's police flying around."

"We need ta move an' hope dat da professor will find us." Gambit kept moving as he pulled a card out of his pocket in case he had to use it.

Zeryn walked next to him as she tried to keep her claws from going into his jacket, "This night really sucks. And, this isn't helping. I'm still not mentally here and I'm still weak from fighting Victor."

"Yo'll be fine, Cheri. I just need ta find a way da distracted da cops."

Zeryn looked up at him, "If you leave me and something happens to you, then I'll really be a mess!"

"I ain't gonna leave yo' an' dey won't be able ta catch me anyways."

"I take it you've been in situations like this before."

"A lot, Cheri." Gambit looked up above them and saw a helicopter flying lower than the other one, "I t'ink dat's da professor." He lead her back over to the open area by the pond.

Zeryn followed after him as she retracted her claws, "It better be, or I'll freak!"

'It is me, Zeryn. Just relax.' Xavier landed the helicopter a few feet away from them, 'You two need to get on and fast. There are several police helicopters around and we can't be caught here.'

Gambit put the card back into his back pocket, then took Zeryn onto the helicopter once the door opened up for them. He lead them inside.

Xavier quickly closed up the door, then took off.

Zeryn put her bag down, then sat down and fell back onto the floor as she looked up at the darkness within the helicopter, "Alright. This is offically the WORST night of my life!"

Gambit sat down next to Beast, then put Logan's bag down in front of him.

"Just hope we can get out of here without getting caught." Storm said.

"Storm, can you create a quick rain fall to get the other choppers down to the ground?" Xavier asked.

"Leave the thunder out, please!" Zeryn said.

"That, I can do." Storm looked out the window, then stared at the clouds for several moments until a light rain began to fall. It wasn't much longer after that a heavy rain started to fall.

Xavier watched as the other helicopters around them began to head for the ground, "Keep it up until we're out of the city." He felt the helicopter juke a little, "And, turn that wind down! Do you want us to end up down there as well?"

"Oh, dear god!" Zeryn covered her face with her hands, "This is just not my night!"

"I'm working on it." Storm said as she kept looking out the window, "Bringing rain does come with a bit of a price, you know."

"Whatever you have to do to make sure we get out of here without getting caught." Xavier said.

"Oh, please, just make it a smooth ride." Logan said.

"Oh, shut up, Logan, and get some rest. You've had a rough night as it is." Scott said.

"If we were meant to fly, we'd have wings. Plus, I don't sleep well while in the air."

"If we drove here, then we wouldn't have been able to get to you and Zeryn quickly enough. We don't live close by and you should know that." Jean said.

Logan sighed, then looked down at Zeryn, "Hey, are you doing alright?"

Zeryn moved her hands away from her face, then looked up at him. A tear rolled down her cheek as she grabbed his hand and pulled him down on the floor next to her. She sat up and hugged him tightly.

"Oh god, Logan! I was worried we wouldn't be able to find you! I was looking for you, but you were no where to be found!"

Logan hugged her back, "I'm fine. No one can kill me, trust me."

"What happened to you?" Zeryn looked up at him.

"I was looking for you, but I passed out. Most of my wounds didn't heal right away."

"It could have been from the blood lose." Beast looked over at them, "That's my guess as to why he passed out. But, he is right. Nothing can kill him. He can heal himself pretty well."

"With eight guys shooting at me, it wasn't easy."

"At least all the bullets came out."

"True." Logan looked down at Zeryn, "Did you get away alright? You didn't get hurt, did you?"

Gambit watched them as he looked down at the bottom of his coat.

"I did run into a rival mutant, but I was able to get away. I was kind of weak after the fight." Zeryn held onto him tightly as she tried to keep herself from crying, "Then, I was almost attacked by a vampire, but Remy saved me."

Logan looked over at Gambit, "Are you sure it was a vampire?"

"He was 'bout ta drink her blood if dat 'elps." Gambit took his coat off, then threw it over at Logan.

Logan grabbed the coat, then looked at it.

"Would you like my honest oppion?" Warren asked.

"Flatter us." Scott said.

"I didn't think vampires were real."

Scott grinned a little, "I think if we're real, then anything is real."

"Sadly, Warren, he does have a point." Jean said.

Logan studied the coat and noticed the scratch marks on the bottom along with several hole marks on the back and shoulders, 'If she's like me, then she should have easily healed herself.'

He put the coat down, "Do you know this mutant you fought?"

"No, I don't." Zeryn said as she picked up Gambit's coat, then gave it back to him. She would have held onto it, but she knew that Logan didn't like that, "He was really weird. He ran on all fours like Cookie and had long nails."

"Logan, didn't you fight someone like that before?" Scott asked, "Didn't you run into him at one point?"

Logan thought for a moment, "Victor! But, how in the heck did he find us?!"

"Like we're suppose to know the answer to that question."

Jean looked over at Xavier for a moment before turning her attention back to them.

Zeryn tried really hard to contain herself. Her emotions began to rush through her again once Logan brought up Victor's name. Several bad thoughts rushed through her mind as the emotions continued to flow.

'Zeryn, calm yourself.' Xavier thought to her, 'Just try and relax until we get back to the mansion.'

'All I want to do is let all this out...even if that means I have to destroy something in turn.' Zeryn thought back to him.

'I understand.' Xavier quickly tuned her out, then went into Logan's mind, 'Zeryn's having some emotional problems. Hold onto her until we get back.'

'What about what's his name over there?' Logan looked over at Gambit.

'Don't worry about him. You're closer to Zeryn. Hold her, or she might end up hurting herself.'

'I highly doubt she'd show off her powers with everyone else around.'

'You'd be surprised. She's a mental wreck right now, Logan. Her emotions aren't helping this situation. Just hold onto her until we get there.'

'Whatever you say.' Logan wrapped his arms around Zeryn, then pulled her over to him, "Hey, relax. You're not helping me with this flight home, you know."

"I'm sorry about your issue with being in here, but I really can't control myself anymore." Zeryn whispered to him as tears streamed down her cheeks, "I just need to let all this out."

"Do you really want to show your powers to those who don't know about them yet?" He whispered back to her.

"No, I don't."

"Then just relax." Logan could tell that Gambit was watching them. He felt Gambit's eyes on them and he knew that he was upset, "Everything will be fine, I promise. Just close your eyes and relax."

"If only we could get you to do the same thing." Scott said.

"Shut your mouth!" Logan leaned back against the seat while still holding onto Zeryn, "Right now, she needs it more than I do." He closed his eyes, then took a deep breath and slowly let it out as he tried to calm himself hoping that it would help Zeryn feel calm as well.


	24. X-Men: The Unknown Wolveriness 24

Logan let out a sigh of releaf when he felt the helecopter land on the ground near the mansion. To him, the trip home felt like it took several hours, when it wasn't as long as riding a motorcycle to New York City. He turned his head when he saw Xavier coming over to them.

Xavier looked at them, "Alright, here's the deal. Hank, I need you to take Logan to his room and look him over."

"I don't need anyone to look me over. I'm fine." Logan said.

"You might be able to heal yourself, but you can't regain lost blood that quickly."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't fall down the stairs if you pass out." Beast replyed.

"Great!" Logan said.

"Mr. LeBeau, take Zeryn to her room and stay with her for a little while. Her emotions aren't in check yet and I don't need to her to do something she'll regret." Xavier looked at Gambit.

Gambit nodded a little, then yawned slightly, "Le's 'ope dat I don't fall asleep afore she does."

"Alright, let's head inside." Xavier opened up the door, then got out of the helicopter.

Gambit threw Logan's bag over to him, "Don't worry. Dere ain't nothin' in dere dat I want." He stood up, then walked over to him. He helped Zeryn up, "Come on, Cheri. Time fo' bed."

"How do you know what I have in here?" Logan grabbed his bag, then stood up to find Beast standing next to him, "Really?"

"Come, Logan. To your room with you." Beast said as he waited for Logan to leave.

"Just hope you can stand Rob's annoying music." Logan watched Zeryn and Gambit for a moment before exiting the helicopter.

"I'm sure I've heard worse." Beast followed him.

Zeryn groaned a little as she looked at him, "I don't want to move. I'm fine right here."

"No, yo' ain't gon'a sleep 'ere." Gambit picked up her bag, then put it over his shoulder, "I don't t'ink I can carry yo' ta da mansion. Da professor wants me ta stay wit' yo' fo' a little while."

"He said that?"

"Yeah, he did." Gambit took her arm, then lead her off the helicopter, "But, I ain't gon'a stay da night. We don't need ta get yelled at again."

Zeryn leaned against him a little as she walked next to him, "All I want to do right now is either sleep or beat the hell outta something."

"Why yo' wan'a do dat?"

"My emotions are everywhere and they don't want to be trapped inside anymore. I just...need to let them out."

"Well...yo' can let dem out on Logan w'en he's feelin' betta." Gambit opened up the door, then lead her inside of the mansion.

"No...there's someone else I need to let them out on." Zeryn looked up the stairs to see that Beast was helping Logan, which meant that he had some issues either making it to the mansion or up the stairs.

"Victor?" Gambit whispered to her, then noticed Jean heading off to Xavier's office.

"Yes." Zeryn walked next to Gambit as they went up the stairs. She looked at Logan for a moment, "Did you pass out again?"

"My head is not here right now." Logan lied since he didn't need Zeryn freaking out anymore, "Don't worry about me. Get yourself better."

"Don't lie to me, Logan. It's bad to lie to your little sister."

"I will be alright. I'm more worried about you. Go relax and try not to worry about me."

"Logan, let's get you to your room." Beast said.

Logan nodded, then looked at Zeryn, "The only way to make me feel better is for you to relax." He looked at Gambit, "Come to me once she's asleep, so I know she's alright."

Gambit nodded slightly, "I will." He lead Zeryn to her room.

Logan watched them before going with Beast to his room.

Jean stood outside of Xavier's office, then knocked on the door.

"You don't need to knock, Jean. You can come in." Xavier said as he looked at one of the book cases in his office.

Jean opened up the door, then stepped inside. She closed the door behind her, "Professor, I think we need to talk about something."

"If it's about Logan cussing out Scott, you know he does that to him all the time."

"I'm not stupid, professor." Jean sat down in one of the chairs, "I believe you know what I came here to talk about."

Xavier sighed a little, "Yes, I'm aware of what you seek." He walked over to his chair, then sat down, "Zeryn, right?"

"In more than one way. Professor, why did you let her in here when you knew what she was up to?"

"Did you not realize that she's on our side now? And, that she went to Stryker's lab by herself and fought off Victor? You should know by now that I don't let in mutants who I don't believe are good. I brought Mr. LeBeau in, didn't I?"

"But, it took her several days to figure out what was going on! We are all in danger here!"

"The good part about this is that we will be ready for when they come. And, Zeryn will fight along side us." Xavier sat back in his chair, "But, we need to keep an eye on her. She's not stable at this point in time and I'm worried she might run off to take down Victor again. As nice as it was to be able to pick out the information she was telling Mr. LeBeau when they were in the hotel room, I have a feeling she's not lying about leaving to kill everyone in the lab."

"I know she was manipulated, but I don't really know what to believe anymore."

"Jean, what's telling you that?"

Jean looked at him for several moments, "Excuse me?"

"Is this telling you?" Xavier pointed at his mind, "Or, this?" He pointed at his chest.

"Oh, come on."

"I'm being serious here, Jean. The heart is right ninety percent of the time. Do you really believe Zeryn is innocent?"

"Of course I do! It's not her fault that her memory loss made it easy for Victor to control her."

"Then, why did you say you didn't know what to believe?"

Jean looked away.

"I see. Always believe what your heart tells you. The thing we need to figure out is how Zeryn's going to explain herself to everyone without them getting mad at her."

"Maybe we could do some kind of mind thing to make them like her."

"I have a feeling they'll catch on soon. I am worried that she'll end up leaving to fight...even if she does die in the process."

"If she's like Logan, then there's no way for them to be able to kill her."

"That's where you're wrong, Jean. There is a way to kill mutants and it's not very pretty."

"I wish you didn't think that."

Xavier grinned a little, "Maybe you need to stop reading my mind."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. Anyways, is there a way to keep Zeryn from leaving?"

"I think as long as someone keeps a close eye on her, then everything should be alright."

"She really will do what she said, won't she?" Jean asked.

Xavier nodded, "Sadly, she will."

"Where are they?!" Stryker paced around his office, "They should have been here by now! How hard is it to catch two mutants?!"

"I think Victor might have underestimated them." One of the guards said to him, "I wouldn't be surprised if something bad happened."

"Like anything can really do major damage to Victor." Stryker sat down behind his desk, "Damn! There's no way that Logan and Zeryn could have excaped from them! Ten guys with guns. They should have been able to take them down easily!"

"If they're like that girl Victor was fighting before, I don't think ten guys would be enough."

Stryker was about to speak when Victor entered the office, "What the heck happened to you?! And...why do you smell like you've been thrown into a dumpster?"

"Don't ask!" Victor said.

"Please...don't sit down. Just stay where you're at."

"Permission to take a shower!"

"Not until you tell me where Logan and Zeryn are."

"As far as I know, Logan killed the guards with their own weapons! Zeryn got away as well...almost had her!"

"Guess they're stronger than you thought." The guard whispered to Stryker.

"If we had some adamantium bullets, then it would have been easy to take Logan down. As for taking down Zeryn, you should have learned from the last little battle you had with her." Stryker said, then touched his neck, "Pressure points do wonders."

"At that point in time, I had forgotten." Victor glared at him, "Now, can I take a shower?!"

"Please...before you make all of us sick." Stryker waved his hand to dismiss Victor.

"If you fell onto a garbage bardge, you'd feel the same way." Victor turned and left.

The guard snickered a little, then heard Stryker do the same, "Now, how do you think he ended up there?"

"His not smart mind would be the answer." Stryker looked at the guard, "Now then. I guess it's time to plan this raid before it gets too late. Attack by night when they're not awake. Perhaps during a storm would be a good cover up."

"I can go check the radar to see when the next storm will be coming in."

"You go do that. And, before you do, make sure to warn people to stay away from Victor's room...it might not smell too good."

"I'll get on that." The guard left the office.

Stryker watched him, then waited several moments as he thought, "So...the girl really is strong. It appears she's probably stronger than Logan. Maybe, if we can trap her some how, then the mutants will have to spilt up to look for her. That'll make for an easy attack and capture. Let's hope this goes accordingly."

Gambit opened up the door to Zeryn's room, then took her inside. He closed the door with his foot before leading her over to the couch.

"Yo' lay down 'ere, Cheri, and I'll put yo'r bag in yo'r room."

Zeryn let go of him before falling down on the couch. She sighed a little as she stared at the wall.

Gambit walked into her bedroom, then threw the bag onto her bed. He quickly made his way back into the living room, then sat down on the couch next to her. He picked up her head and put it on his lap, "Yo' gon'a be alright, Cheri?"

"I don't know." Zeryn closed her eyes as she tried to relax. She knew that Logan was worried about her, but other thoughts kept finding their way into her head. She put her hand on Gambit's leg, then gripped it tightly.

"'ey! Calm down, Cheri. Don't need yo' 'urting me. I don't 'eal as fast as Logan."

Zeryn lossened her grip on his leg, "I'm sorry." She rolled over on her back and looked up at the ceiling, "No matter how hard I try...these images just keep coming back. I need to let all this out! It's too much for me!"

"Den go yell inta a pilla. Dat always 'elps."

"Some how, I don't think that'll help my situation." Zeryn made her claws appear, "I don't think yelling is good enough."

"Don't yo' 'urt me wit' does t'ings."

"I wasn't going to. Just trying to show that yelling isn't going to help." She stared at her claws for several moments before they retracted back into her fist, "Victor will pay for all of this!"

"No matta how many times yo' fight him, yo' can't kill him."

She looked at him, "I'll try cutting his head off! See if that works!"

"Dat might work."

"I'm going to kill him, Stryker and whoever the hell else is in that lab!" Zeryn could feel her emotions beginning to bottle up inside of her, which was not a good thing, "I won't allow them to come here and take anyone! No one should have to suffer because of what Victor did to me! What he made me do!"

"'ey! Calm down!" Gambit wrapped his arm around her, then helped her up. He pulled her close to him, then looked into her eyes, "It ain't yo'r fault an' yo' know dat! Da professor brought yo' 'ere 'cause he knew dat yo're good. If yo' wanna fight dem, den take us wit' yo'! No reason fo' yo' ta die 'cause o' w'at Victor did ta yo'!"

"But, how am I suppose to tell everyone?!" Tears streamed down Zeryn's cheeks, "They'll hate me!"

"No dey won'! Dey'll un'ers'and! I'm sure da professor will find a way ta 'elp yo' w'en yo're ready ta talk."

"I have to do it soon. Who knows when they might come here!"

"Righ' now, try not ta t'ink 'bout it."

"I can't help it. I don't know what to do!" Zeryn looked away from him as she tried to keep herself from crying even more.

"Would a litta music 'elp?"

"Maybe."

Gambit grabbed the remote, which was sitting on the coffee table, then turned on the TV. He was glad that he didn't have to change it to the music station, since it was already set to it. He stood up, then picked up Zeryn. He moved her over to one of the leather chairs, then put her down. He moved the coffee table, then took the cushions off the couch. He pulled out the fold out bed.

Zeryn watched him as she could start to feel herself calm down, mainly from the music. She grabbed the bottom of her shirt and whipped her tears away.

Gambit looked over at her, "Lay down."

Zeryn looked at the bed, then stood up. She walked over to it and laid down. She yawned slightly.

Gambit took his coat off, then laid it on top of her, "Yo' just rest fo' a moment. I'll get some blankets." He went into her room.

Zeryn watched him, then stared at the wall again. She listened as Warrior by Scandal came on, then got an idea. She grinned slightly as she got up and moved away from the bed. She stood in a dark corner of her room and waited.

Gambit walked out of her bedroom, then noticed that she wasn't laying on the bed anymore. He quickly took notice to the song. He threw the blankets and pillows onto the bed as he looked around the room for her.

"I know dis ain't gon'a end well." He whispered to himself, then was quickly brought down onto the bed by Zeryn. He groaned a little as he turned his head and saw her sitting on his back.

"Oh! So dat's how yo' wan'a play, is it?"

Zeryn stuck her tongue out at him and grinned a little.

"If dat's how yo' want it, den yo'll get it!" Gambit pushed himself up, which caused Zeryn to fall off his back and onto the bed next to him. He quickly pinned her down.

Zeryn looked up at him. He grabbed his arms, then pushed him off of her, but she did it, so he wouldn't fly as far. She got up, then ran towards the kitchen.

Gambit quickly got to his feet and followed after her, "Oh, Cheri! Now, I 'ave yo' cornered! W'at yo' gon'a do now?"

"Oh, I already know!" Zeryn ran at him, then fell on her knees and slid on the ground. She slid under his legs, then got up. She kicked him in the back a little, then grinned as she ran back into the living room.

Gambit regainned his footing, then watched her, "Yo're gettin' too good fo' me!"

"I let you win the last time. I'm not going to let you win again!" Zeryn winked at him.

"I'm still good at hand-ta-hand combat! I'll prove myself ta yo'!" Gambit made his way over to her.

"I'd like to see you try!" Zeryn waited until Gambit was close enough to her before they started to fight.

Gambit wasn't taking it easy on her and he could tell that she didn't seem to mind.

"Why don't you do this in class?" Zeryn asked as she fought him.

"If I fight yo' maybe I'll be able ta beat Emma next time!"

"I'd love to see that happen!"

"Which one?"

"Both!" Zeryn grinned, but she quickly found herself on the bed with Gambit on top of her. She looked up at him as the song ended and Tonight I Celebrate My Love by Peabo Bryson and Roberta Flack began to play.

She blushed a little, "Um...I guess that means you win."

"W'at do I get fo' winnin'?" Gambit whispered to her.

"I think you know the answer to that already." Zeryn put her hand on his cheek, then kissed him.

Gambit smiled a little, then sat up. He helped her up, then held her close to him. He picked up his coat and put it over her.

Zeryn rested her head on his shoulder as she closed her eyes. She could feel herself starting to drift off to sleep.

Gambit noticed Zeryn's breathing pattern had changed several times before he knew that she had fallen asleep. He rocked her a little, "Tis alright, Cheri. Yo' can rest. I can stay wit' yo' fo' a little while longer." He kissed her on the top of her head as he listened to the music.

Gambit walked down the hall into the guy's half of the dorm. He made his way to Logan and Rob's room, then knocked on the door. He wasn't sure if anyone was awake, but he didn't need Logan to get mad at him if he randomly walked in, even though he asked him to come by and let him know how Zeryn was doing.

Beast answered the door, "Came I help you?" He asked.

"I came ta tell Logan dat Zeryn's asleep. An' dat she's feelin' betta." Gambit replyed.

"Logan just passed out several minutes ago. I probably wouldn't wake him."

"Right now, I don't care." Gambit walked past him and went over to Logan's room. He went inside, then looked down at him, "Logan."

Logan groaned a little, "I'm trying to sleep! Go to hell!"

"I came ta tell yo' 'bout Zeryn." Gambit whispered to him.

Logan opened his eyes and looked up at him, "How the hell did you get in here?"

"Beast le' me in. Yo' told me ta come 'ere once Zeryn was asleep. She's doin' betta now."

Logan nodded a little, "Thank you for that."

"Yo'r welcome. 'ave a good night." Gambit was about to leave Logan's room.

"Hey!" Logan sat up.

Gambit paused and looked over at him, "Yo' call?"

"Zeryn is like a sister to me. As much as I hate to admit it, it's kind to true...in more ways than one."

"I can un'ers'and dat."

"I want you to be good to her. If you hurt her in any way, I will not be afraid to hurt you in turn...but ten times worse. You get me?"

"E'en if it costs me ma life, I'll protect her no matta w'at."

"Good. Now, get your ass outta here so I can sleep." Logan laid back down.

"'aven' recovered from da blood loss?" Gambit grinned a little.

"Get out!"

"Alright I'm leavin'. Good e'enin'." Gambit walked out of Logan's room and closed the door behind him.

Logan watched him, then took a deep breath and slowly let it out. He looked over at the darkness within his room, "Tell me, professor, did I do the right thing?"

Xavier sat in his room as he looked out the window. Normally, he would be in bed by now, unless a storm came through, but he was wide awake, waiting to see if Zeryn had fallen asleep and wouldn't end up leaving the mansion. He knew that if she was asleep, then she wouldn't leave. He picked up on Logan's thought before he spoke it allowed to himself. Instead of replying to him, he kept it to himself.

"Yes, Logan, you did." He said to himself as he watched a bat fly past his window.


	25. X-Men: The Unknown Wolveriness 25

It was well into the early hours of the morning when Zeryn found herself staring up at the ceiling as she listened to the music coming from the TV. She had an awful nightmare, but didn't feel like getting up to go to the library. All she wanted to do was get up and leave the mansion to face Victor, but she still wasn't physically or emotionally better yet. She knew that once she was better, then she'd leave.

She sighed a little as she rolled over and saw Gambit's coat laying on the bed. She ran her hand along it and felt the holes and tears in it from when Victor got ahold of her while they were fighting. She put her hand on her shoulder, then twitched a little bit, since there was still a bit of pain coming from her shoulder.

"If I wasn't so tired and weak, then I'd be outta here in ten seconds!" She whispered to herself as she grabbed the coat and held her close to her, "I need to stop this before it gets any worse. I don't need anyone else to get hurt."

She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath and slowly let it out. She listened to the music to try and keep herself calm, "I have a feeling the professor's not going to let me do this alone. I'm still scared to tell everyone what happened to me. I really don't need to them to hate me. I'm sure the professor can do some kind mind trick to make them side with me, but that seems wrong. I don't know anymore. Maybe tomorrow night I'll leave. I should be better by then...I hope."

Because she had her eyes closed, she could feel herself starting to drift off to sleep and it wasn't long after that before sleep took over her body.

Logan leaned against the doorway to the training room as he watched Zeryn beating up the punching bag. He had been watching for five minutes now, even thought Zeryn had been in there longer than that. He shook his head some, then walked over to her.

"Don't you think it's time to stop?" Logan asked as he took her wrist, "If you keep this up, then you'll end up knocking the darn thing off the ceiling...not to mention you'll be taking the ceiling with it."

Zeryn looked at him as she breathed heavily, "At this point, I could really care less."

"I don't think the professor would be too happy about that. Now, calm down."

"I can't!" Zeryn took her wrist back from him, "I have a mass of emotions bottled up inside of me and I won't feel better until I beat the living crap outta something!"

"And, knocking the punching bag off the ceiling will help?"

"It was working until you came in here."

"I think you need to take a deep breath and take a break."

"I think I need to get this out before I hurt someone!"

Logan looked at her for a moment. He picked her up, then threw her over his shoulder, "Now, you have a reason to rest."

"GRRRR! Put me down, Logan!" Zeryn glared at the back of his head, then gripped his shirt once she felt him starting to move.

"Like I'm going to allow you to break something in the training room." Logan carried her out of the room and down the hall, "I think you need some fresh air. It'll clear your mind."

"I'd sooner run up a tree."

"Do that, since we'll be outside anyways."

Zeryn sighed a little, then noticed Gambit was coming over to them, "I think Remy's coming. You better put me down, or he'll kick your butt."

"I'd like to see him try that." Logan opened up the door, then stepped outside of the mansion.

"'ey, Logan! W'ere yo' takin' her?!" Gambit asked as he followed after them.

"I'm taking her outside before she knocks the punching bag off the ceiling." Logan took Zeryn over to a tree, then put her down, "You need to sit down and enjoy the fresh air."

"I think I need to knock that punching bag off the ceiling in order for me to feel better." Zeryn sat down, then looked up at him, "You don't have any idea how I'm feeling at this point in time."

"You do that and the professor won't be happy."

"Like the whole ceiling will fall just because I knocked the darn thing down."

"Oh goodness, Cheri. Yo' still upset 'bout w'at 'appened yes'erday?" Gambit asked.

"I will be for quite sometime now."

"Why are you mad about what happened?" Logan asked, "It's not your fault this happened."

Gambit watched as Zeryn pulled her knees to her chest and put her chin on top of her knees, 'Don't yo' be t'inkin' anyt'in' bad, Cheri.'

"All I want to do is destroy that mutant who hurt me. I wouldn't be surprised if those guys were working for him." Zeryn gripped her arms tightly as she stared at the mansion.

"Victor isn't that easy to kill. Believe me, I've had several run ins with him. He'll put up a heck of a fight." Logan said.

"I'm aware of that because I got lucky to excape from him." Zeryn looked at her hand as she made her claws appear, "If anything, all we have to do is cut his head off...see if that works."

"Just try not to worry about it. You're fine now. Enjoy the fresh air and don't go back into the training room." Logan tapped his head, "I'll check up on the professor to see if you've been in there."

"Fine." Zeryn let go of her legs, then laid down on the grass. She closed her eyes, then took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Good." Logan looked at Gambit, "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"No, I don't." Gambit sat down next to Zeryn.

"Don't you two start anything." Zeryn said as she listened to them, "I don't need to explan to the professor why you two went flying through the mansion wall."

"I wasn't planning on fighting him." Logan said.

"Wit' da blood yo' lost, I wouldn' be surprised." Gambit grinned a little.

"My blood lose has nothing to do with it! I don't want to get stuck fixing up your mess!"

"It wouldn't be ma mess, since yo'd be da one flying through da wall."

"Guys!" Zeryn opened up her eyes and looked at them, "You're not helping this situation or mine!"

"Logan, can yo' leave, so I can talk ta her."

"Can't I listen to?" Logan asked.

"I don't t'ink she wants ta talk 'bout it just yet."

Logan looked at Zeryn, then back at Gambit, "Talk about what? I already know about her powers."

"Jus' leave."

"Alright, I will." Logan glared at him for a moment before he walked off.

Gambit waited until Logan was in the mansion. He looked at Zeryn, "I know w'at yo're t'inkin' an' yo' really shouldn't go."

"If I don't fix this mess, then they'll come here and hurt everyone. I figure if I can take them down, then come back and explain, no one can hate me because I fixed what I started." Zeryn looked back at him.

"No one's gon'a 'ate yo' fo' dis. It wasn't yo'r fault. I know yo're upset, but yo' need ta let it go. At least we'll be ready w'en dey come."

"I'm scared to tell everyone, Remy." Zeryn felt a tear rolling down her cheek, "I'm really scared."

"I know yo' are, but da professor will be wit' yo'. Yo' shouldn't be worried 'bout it."

"I am and I think I will be for a very long time." Zeryn rested her head on her hands as she closed her eyes and tried to relax.

Later that evening, Zeryn snuck out of her room and made her way to the stairs. She paused, then looked down the hall when she thought she heard something. She watched a figure move towards her and it wasn't much longer until she realized it was Gambit carrying his staff.

"I 'ad a feelin' yo' were gon'a sneek out." Gambit stood in front of her.

"I have to stop this before it starts." Zeryn looked at him.

"Yo're not goin' alone. I'm comin' wit' yo'."

"Are you sure you want to come with? Last I heard, you excaped from there. Do you really want do go back?"

"I don't need yo' gettin' 'urt again."

Zeryn nodded a little, "Can you do me a favor before we leave?"

"W'at's dat?"

"Go to Logan's room and get his tags. I want to wear them. Maybe it'll help me feel a bit better."

"I'll be back." Gambit walked off down the hall.

Zeryn sat down at the top of the stairs and stared down into the darkness at the bottom. She could feel a bit of nervousness inside her, but she knew that she had to get over it. She wasn't scared when she left to fight Victor the first time, but she wasn't too sure if it would be just Victor who'd she be facing this time around. She began to wonder if it was a good thing for Gambit to come with her.

She looked up once she heard a clink sound and saw Gambit holding Logan's dog tags in his hand. She took them from him, then put them around her neck, "Thanks for that." She stood up.

"Yo' gettin' nervous?" Gambit asked as he followed her down the stairs.

"A little, but all I want to do is get revenge and stop them." Zeryn walked out of the mansion and into the forest with Gambit following close behind her, "If we can stop them, then everyone will be alright."

"W'at if we can't?"

"We'll take our chances."

"Do yo' know w'ere yo're goin'?"

Zeryn paused for a moment, then looked at one of the trees next to her, "Victor isn't as smart as you think he is."

"He was ne'er smart." Gambit looked at the tree, "Guess e'en he needed somet'in' ta find his way back."

"Which makes this easier for us." Zeryn started to head off towards the lab.

Zeryn and Gambit hood behind some bushes as they looked out at the lab, which wasn't being guarded.

"Ne'er thought I'd see dis place again." Gambit said, "Course, dey probably t'ink no one's gonna come snoopin' 'round a nuclear reactor."

"Except us." Zeryn looked at him, "Are you going to be fine with this? You can go back, you know. I can take care of myself."

"If anyt'in' 'appens ta yo' den Logan will kick ma butt. Plus, I don't need yo' gettin' 'urt."

"I apreciate that. Alright...let's move." Zeryn got out from behind the bush and made her way towards the lab as her claws came out.

Gambit followed after her.

Once they made it into the lab, they snuck around quietly as to not draw attention to themselves. It wasn't until they reached the enterence hall that they noticed Victor was wandering around, probably ready to head off to the mansion. They backed up against the wall in hopes he wouldn't notice them.

"I heard the clinking of your claws against the wall, Zeryn." Victor looked over in their direction, "I see you didn't come alone."

Zeryn stepped out into the hall and looked over at him, "Going somewhere?"

Victor grinned a little as his nails grew out, "Where I go every night. But, I guess that's not going to happen tonight, is it? Are you recovered after what happened yesterday?"

"I'll make you pay for what you've done to me and I won't allow you to hurt anyone in the mansion!" Zeryn glared at him angrily.

"You already have someone with you, so you better hope that you two won't end up trapped in here. That would be bad, wouldn't it?"

"I won't let that happen either!"

"Good luck with that!" Victor ran at Zeryn only to have Gambit stand in the way and send him flying back with his staff.

"I got him! Yo' go an' take care o' Styker!" Gambit said as he waited for Victor to get up.

"I think you should let me handle it." Zeryn said.

"Jus' go!"

Zeryn ran off down the other hall that lead into the lab.

Victor grinned a little, "Do you really think that staff can keep you safe?"

"I'll blow da s'it out'a yo' if I 'ave ta!" Gambit reached into his back pocket to pull out a card.

"I'd love to see you try that!"

The moment Zeryn set foot inside the lab, she quickly ducked back into the hall when she heard gun shots. She looked around for a place to hide, or for something that could block the bullets while she tried to attack the guards. She took notice to some kind of shield laying by the stairs. She ran as fast as she could over to the stairs, then grabbed the shield and held it up in front of her. She did get a few bullets in her, but she didn't let the pain stop her from heading upstairs.

The second she reached the top of the stairs, she could feel the bullets hiting the shield as she held it out while she stood behind the corner of the stairs. She listened as she heard someone running up the stairs. She turned and stabbed the guard before he could get a chance to fire at her. She thought for several moments, then moved in front of the door way. With all her might, she flung the shield at the guards, which knocked them to the ground and knocked the weapons out of their hands. She ran at them, then kicked the guns away from them.

She kneeled down in front of them, "Unless you want to end up like your friend back there, then you won't touch those!" She held her claws out in front of them, "I'm sure these will hurt ten times worse than Victor's!"

"Very well done. I'm impressed." Stryker walked over to her, "I guess you're not as dumb as Victor took you for."

"If you're trying to flatter me to save your butt, it's not going to work! I'm going to take you down before you get the chance to get the other mutants!"

"Now, now, Zeryn. You have to realize that it wasn't me who gave you the treatment. It was Victor. If you want to kill someone, then kill him."

"I'm not stupid! Remy told me everything and I will not leave until I know that everyone at the mansion will be safe!"

"You do realize that by coming here by yourself, you're putting yourself in even greater danger. You see, I do have a few more guards and several well trained surgeons who can out rule you. One way or another, you'll never be able to save them. You'll be stuck here and so will they."

"I'm not scared of you because I know you can't do anything to me!"

"Really now?" Stryker watched as Zeryn turned her head when she picked up the sound of someone yelling, "But, I think I know someone who can do something to the mutant you like."

'Remy!' Zeryn quickly stood up, then ran down the stairs.

Stryker watched her, then noticed one of the guard starting to get up, "Save it. We'll keep them here. All we need is a tranqulizer gun. That should be enough."

"Do you think there'll be others coming to look for them?" The guard asked.

Stryker grinned a little, "That's why I said to save it. Logan came here before to fight Victor, but he left...it wasn't much longer that he came back to save the girl he loved. They will come, I know it."

The guard nodded.

Gambit fell to the ground as he dropped his staff and gripped his shoulder tightly.

Victor stood over him as he grinned a little, "Did you really think you could handle me on your own? Guess your cards and staff aren't enough to save you."

"Ma cahds...ain't da only t'in' I can...c-c-charge!" Gambit went to grab Victor's leg, but he moved.

"I think I've figured that out already." Victor grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, then lifted him off the ground, "I'm aware that you excaped once and I'm pretty you won't ever be able to excape this place again, if you know what I mean." He grinned as the nails on his free hand grew out.

"I'm jus' s-s-surprised a...m-mutant would work f-f-fo' someone...who 'ates us!"

"There's something I want and I plan to get it. Too bad you won't be around to..." Victor dropped Gambit as he fell to the ground after Zeryn knocked him across the back of the neck with Gambit's staff.

Zeryn kneeled next to Gambit, then looked at his shoulder, "I have a feeling this means we'll have to leave."

"Do yo'...t'ink I-I-I' make it...b-b-back ta da m-mansion?" Gambit breathed as he gripped his shoulder tightly.

Zeryn moved his hand away from his shoulder, then pulled his coat down. She saw the blood was dripping down and staining his shirt, 'I really hope he didn't go too deep.' She thought as she pulled his coat back up.

"Yes, you will. You are brave and we'll make it back. Beast will fix you up." She kissed him on the cheek, then stood up and picked up his staff. She helped him up, then put his good arm over her shoulder. She led him down the hall towards the exit.

Stryker stood in the other hall and looked out at them. He shot a tranqulizer dart and it hit Zeryn in the back of the shoulder.

Zeryn's eyes widened as the drug took effect and caused her to fall to the ground.

Gambit yelled once his bad shoulder hit the ground. He looked at her, "C-C-Cheri?!" He saw the dart, then reached into the back of his pocket. He turned to see Stryker standing at the end of the hall. He pulled out a card, but he didn't have time to use it before he too passed out from a dart hitting him in the arm.

Stryker walked over to them, then looked down at them. He kneeled down and saw blood on Gambit's hand. He moved the coat, then unbuttoned his shirt. He looked at the damage Victor caused. He sighed.

"Victor! I do need them alive, you know!" He called to him.

Victor sat up as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I had to do something! This guy's pretty good with that staff and at hand-to-hand combat!"

"Unless you're scared of him blowing you to pieces!" Victor pulled Gambit's shirt back over the wound, "Take Zeryn and lock her in a cage. I'll fix him up, then lock him up."

Victor walked over to Zeryn, then picked her up. He looked down and saw Logan's dog tags hanging around her neck, 'You still have them, Jimmy, after all this time. Guess you need them in case you lose your memory again.' He carried Zeryn off to the cells.


	26. X-Men: The Unknown Wolveriness 26

Logan quickly sat up as he breathed heavily. He noticed that his claws had come out and ripped the sheets on his bed. He groaned a little as he fell back on his bed, then looked up at the darkness in his room. After he calmed himself down, he put his hand on his chest, but didn't feel his dog tags around his neck. He sat up, then searched around his bed before getting up and checking the floor.

"Where are you?!" He whispered to himself as he searched his room for them, which wouldn't be hard for him since his room was way more cleaner than Gambit's, "What the hell?! I know I fell asleep with them on! I always do!"

He ran out of his room, then went into Rob's room. He grabbed him and shook him, "Hey, you! Wake up!"

Rob groaned as he looked at Logan, "What do you want? I'm trying to sleep!"

"Where are my tags?!"

"I have no idea where your stupid tags are at! Why would I take them if I don't care for them?!"

"Did you hear anyone come into the room?!"

"No, I didn't! I've been asleep this whole time! I didn't hear anyone come in and I didn't take your stupid tags! Now, let me go!" Rob pulled Logan's hands off of him, only to find himself fall flat on his back on his bed.

"God damn it! I've had those things since I came here! For all I know, those could be the only thing between me and my past!"

"Logan, for all I know, maybe Gambit snuck in here and took them. I don't have them and you're more than welcome to tear up my room to find them. Just, do it quietly, so I can sleep." Rob rolled over on his side, so that his back was facing Logan.

"That dirty little thief! I'm going to cut his head off!"

"Good luck trying that as well. Xaiver would stop you in ten seconds and you know that." Rob yawned.

Logan glared at him, "Stop ruining my moments!"

"Then stop talking out loud where people can hear you."

"Smart ass!" Logan mumbled under his breath.

'Students, please report to the training room, ASAP!' Xavier thought to Logan and Rob.

"Ugh!" Rob rolled over on his back, "Why must we do this now?"

"This is weird. Why is he waking us at this time of night? He's never done this before...as far as I know." Logan said.

Rob sat up, "He did once before you came for a practice in case we get attacked during the night."

"I have a feeling this isn't a practice."

"No, it wouldn't be. If it was, he'd have us going somewhere else besides the training room." Rob left his room as Logan followed.

"Maybe Gambit's going to get in trouble for doing some late night raiding."

"Somehow, I don't think that's possible."

"Why are we up this late?" Luka yawned as she laid on the floor with her head on Cookie, "Couldn't Mr. Xavier wait until morning?"

"I have a feeling it's something bad, or he wouldn't have done this." Jean said as she watched the last of the students coming into the room.

"You don't think something bad is going to happen to us, do you?" Luka looked over at Jean worriedly.

Cookie quickly picked up on Luka's emotion change, then looked at her. She whinned a little.

Jean petted Cookie's head as Xavier walked onto a matt in the center of the room, "I don't believe so. Just relax."

"Good evening, students. I know it's very late at night..." Xavier began.

"A little too late at night." One of the students whispered.

Xavier looked at the student, "Don't think I didn't hear that! Anyways, we have a bit of a problem. Two of our students have gone missing. The problem is, I know where they went and I'm worried they might not come back unless we go out and get them."

Logan looked around, "Well, Gambit's not here, so we'll just forget about him."

"Not funny, Logan. I realize he's not here, but someone else isn't here either."

Logan had remembered how Gambit wanted to talk to Zeryn alone earlier that day. His eyes widened a little, "I'm going to kill that guy if he took Zeryn with him!"

"Wait?! Zeryn's gone, too?!" Beast asked, "She ran off with that thief?!"

"They didn't run off." Xavier pinched the bridge of his nose a little, "Look, you all need to chill out for a moment and let me explain, please!"

"But, doesn't it strike you as weird that both of them are missing?" Scott asked.

"Mr. LeBeau, it's normal for him to leave, but Zeryn left for a different reason. I'm sure you all are aware that Zeryn came here with no memory, but her name. I'm afraid she lost her memory due to one of our rival mutants." Xavier said, "This mutant not only caused her to lose her memory, but he manipulated her into being a spy for him. Sadly for him, his plan didn't work and Zeryn's gone off to fight this mutant and whoever else is working for him to keep them from coming here."

Luka quickly sat up when she heard this.

Logan's eyes widened as he felt his heart skip several beats, "Victor...used her to hurt us?!"

"More like manipulated her into doing it." Xavier said.

"And you let her in here?!"

"She's on our side now, Logan, and has been for a very long while. I picked her up near the lab several nights ago because she went to face Victor. I'm afraid she's gone back and I'm getting the feeling that her and Mr. LeBeau might not be back." Xavier looked around at his students, "I know most of you are probably mad at her, but you need to understand that I wouldn't have let her in here if she was bad. She's good and now she's with us...well, not physically at the moment."

"So, she went to fight them?! Just her and Gambit?!" Beast asked, "They're going to get killed!"

"Wait! The lab is still up and going? I thought it was raided after we left." Emma asked, "Does that mean Stryker's back as well?"

"It does, which means that if Zeryn and Mr. LeBeau are caught, some of us have to go and get them. I'm also worried that we might be attacked within several days. The good news is that we'll be ready when they do." Xavier said, "I'm going to tell you right now, Zeryn told Mr. LeBeau about this and he didn't respond very well, but it took him awhile to forgive her. She's been scared to talk about it in front of you all because of how you might react. She told him that she would go to the lab and fight in order to keep everyone here safe, even if that meant she would die doing it. She really loves it here that she'd do anything to protect us."

Xavier could tell there was a very sad silence amung the students after he mentioned that Zeryn was willing to sacrifice her own life in order to keep the students safe.

"She didn't mean that, did she?" Rogue asked, "I mean, I get that Victor tricked her, but for her to die just to keep us safe."

"She meant it and that's what caused Mr. LeBeau to forgive her. We've all been together for a long time and we've never lost a soul on a mission. If both her and Mr. LeBeau are at the lab, then either they're both alive or..."

"They can't be dead! Even if we don't like Gambit, he's still one of our teammates! If they killed them, then I won't be afraid to kill them as well!"

"What are Zeryn's powers, professor?" Warren asked.

Xavier looked at Logan.

Logan looked down for a moment, then looked up at him, "She's like me. Metal claws and everything."

"What? She's like you?" Rogue asked.

"That would explain why she kicked your butt so easily the first day of class." Scott said.

"Professor, do you think Stryker did an experiment on her and that caused her to lose her memory?" Emma asked.

"He was sent to prison. There's no way he could have done that." Scott replyed to her.

"It's possible that Victor some how did something to her." Xavier said.

"She did point out that there's no way we're born with metal in our bodies. It's not normal and I think that's what scared her about talking about her powers to us." Logan said, "I do agree with her that we're not born with metal inside of us."

"I kind of feel the same way after hearing that." Jean said, "I mean, if I knew my powers weren't normal, then I'd be scared to talk about them as well."

"She's a good person." Luka said as she looked at them, "Cookie likes her and I do as well. She's not bad. I don't understand why someone would want to hurt someone as nice as her."

"Professor, what are we going to do?" Warren asked.

"We're going to have to find them. We can't leave them out there by themselves. Most of all, we can't let Stryker do experiments on them." Xavier said, then looked around at his students as he noticed that they began to side with Zeryn and had pretty much forgotten the bad thing she did.

"Jean, I want you to stay here in case they attack, since I know you'll be able to tell when they're coming." Xavier said.

"Got it." Jean said.

"Logan, Scott, Storm, Rogue, Warren and Beast, come with me."

They stood up and walked over to him.

"I want the rest of you to stay here and be ready. Some of you may use the excape route under the mansion in order to ambush the attackers. Make sure to take the route the leads you into the forest and not the one close to the mansion. If everything works, you all should be able to beat them without and problems." Xavier looked at Emma, "I have a very important job for you."

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"You know that hidden room in the excape route?"

"Yes I do."

"I want you to take Luka and Cookie there in case the mansion gets attacked. Stay with her until someone comes to get you. I'm not worried about anyone getting inside the mansion, since I'm aware that you all can take care of yourselves."

"Yes, sir. I can do that."

"Good." Xavier walked over to Luka, then kneeled in front of her, "Can you do something for me?"

"What would you like me to do?" Luka asked as she held onto Cookie.

"Should this place get attacked, I need you to stay calm. I'm aware that dogs have really good senses and can tell when people are stressed out. The more you stress, the harder it'll be for Cookie to follow you and I'm sure you won't want to lose your friend. Remain calm and she'll follow you and Emma to safety."

"I'll do that."

"Good." Xavier stood up, then looked at the students who he called to go with him, "Alright. Let's move out. The rest of you, be alert."

"Good luck." Emma said, "And, bring them back safely."

"Thank you and we will." Xavier lead his team out of the training room as the rest of them watched.

About an hour or so later, the drug began to wear off and Zeryn slowly opened up her eyes. It took a little bit for her eyes to adjust to the light and once they did, she noticed that she was in some kind of large cage, or a cell. She was laying on a cold floor and she screamed a little when she felt a shiver going through her body. She quickly sat up, then reached over to one of the bars and grabbed it. She noticed that Gambit was laying in the cell next to her, but she couldn't tell if he had the same drug in him or if he had died due to the wound from Victor.

She got up and ran over to the door and tried to move it, but wouldn't. It was almost as if the door never moved and was stuck to the floor. She couldn't stick her arm through and break the lock, so she made her claws appear, then tried to slash the bars. She screamed, then moved her claws away from the bars when she felt a quick and heavy vibration going through out her body. She grabbed her claws to try and get the vibrations to stop, but it took awhile.

After her body calmed, she looked at her claws and noticed a piece of the center of the claw between her pointer and middle finger had chipped off. She glared at it as her claws retracted back into her fists. She looked outside of the cell and noticed the piece of her claw laying on the ground.

Victor walked into the room, then picked the piece up off the floor, "My goodness, what happened here? Did you nick your claw?" He grinned a little.

"Who wants to know?" Zeryn glared at him.

"I think you tried to excape. I heard a rather loud sound coming from over here. Guess you broke your claw that way." Victor looked at the piece of her claw, "Funny how you're suppose to be indistructable, but your claw chipped. Guess you're not as indistructable as I thought."

Zeryn gripped the bars tightly as she watched him.

"Maybe I could use this to try and trick your friends when they come to save you...if they come that is."

"Xavier's not stupid, Victor! I don't think he'll fall for your little tricks!"

"You do know I'm immune to his powers, right? So, he wouldn't know if you were dead or not."

"With other minds around here, I don't think he'll believe you!"

"Guess I'll just have to keep him from coming inside, won't I?" Victor stuck the piece in his jacket pocket.

"If he brings more mutants with him, then they'll get past you with no problem! I know he always brings a team with him where ever he goes! You wouldn't last five seconds out there with them!"

"Then I guess I'll just have prepare for their arival, now won't I?" Victor grinned a little.

Zeryn gripped the bars even tighter that her fingers began to turn purple.

"Relax before you break your figures. I'm sure you wouldn't like that. Then again, you can heal yourself."

"You hurt anyone and I swear I'll cut your head off!"

Victor laughed, "Good luck with that. I really don't think you'll get that far." He walked off, then left the area where the cells were located.

"YES I WILL!" Zeryn yelled as she watched him leave. She punched the door, then screamed once she found out how hard it was. She sat down and watched as her hand want from blue and black to her normal skin color. She sighed a little, then sat back against the door as several tears rolled down her cheeks.

'Professor, I'm so sorry about all of this.' She thought as she looked up, 'But, I just couldn't let anyone get hurt because of what I did. I didn't mean it and all I want is for everyone to be safe.'

She looked over at Gambit's cell, then stood up and walked over to the bars. She sat down and got as close to the bars as she could. She was lucky that the bars were far enough apart that she could stick both her hand and arm through them. She tried to reach Gambit, but all she could manage to touch was the bars to his cell and nothing else.

A tear rolled down her cheek until she heard a clink sound coming from next to her. She looked down and saw Logan's dog tags were still around her neck. She brought her arm back into the cell, then looked down at the tags. She picked one of them up and looked at them.

Logan's name and cerial number were on one side and on the other was the word 'Wolverine' along with his cerial number, but written backwards.

'If he's Wolverine, then...does that make me a wolverine too? Or something like a Wolveriness, since I'm a girl?' She thought to herself as she kept staring at the tags.

Gambit groaned a little as the drug began to ware off, but he groaned even more once he felt a sharp pain going through his body because he was laying on his bad shoulder, "Ah! S'it!"

Zeryn dropped the tag once she heard him starting to wake up. She turned and faced him, "Remy!"

"Cheri?" Gambit looked over at her only to notice that they were seperated by bars. He pushed himself up, then reached out and touched the bar. He gripped it tightly, "Two years I've been in dis 'ell'ole an' now I'm back 'ere again!"

"Remy, I'm so sorry." Zeryn watched him as a tear rolled down her cheek, "I didn't mean to drag you into this."

"No, Cheri, it ain't yo'r fault. I wanted ta come wit' ta make sure yo'd be alright."

"But, you got hurt and now we're stuck in here."

Gambit looked at his shoulder, then took off his coat. He noticed that his shirt was unbuttons, then pulled it down. He saw that the wound had been wrapped up very well and all that could be noticed was a very light blood stain from the holes where Victor's nails went into him.

Zeryn looked over at him, then looked at the wrap.

"At least da bleeding stopped." He looked at his shirt to see how stained the one side was, "Ne'er been hit dis bad afore."

"At least you're alive. That's all that matters."

He took off his shirt, then put his coat on, since it wasn't stained as bad, "I'm gon'a 'ave ta get me a new coat."

Zeryn watched him sadly. She put her arm through the bar and tried to reach him, but no luck as she got as far as she did before.

Gambit watched her, then moved closer to the bars. He took her hand, then put his arm through the bars, so she didn't hurt her arm.

Zeryn watched him, then smiled a little.

"Relax, Cheri. I'm sure we'll get out'a 'ere soon."

"Do you think the professor's going to come and get us?" Zeryn asked as she held his hand tightly.

"I'm sure he's on his way."

Zeryn smiled a little more, "When we get outta here, I plan to tell everyone about what happened to me. I don't care if they hate me or not. I'm going to stay and fight. After that, I'm going to stay at the mansion. I really like it there, Remy, and I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

"I'm glad ta 'ear dat, Cheri, 'cause I'd be upset if yo' left. But, w'at 'bout yo'r family? W'at if dey are lookin' fo' yo'?"

"I already talked to the professor about that. He said that I can see them and that I should stay with them for about a week. If I don't like it there, then I can go back to the mansion. But, if I do, then he told me to come back to school for training."

"W'y wouldn'd yo' like it dere?"

"My memory's the problem." A tear rolled down her cheek, "They'll remember me, but I won't remember them. Xavier said that if I can't adjust to my old life, then I can come back."

"If it makes yo' feel betta, I can come wit' yo'."

"Yes, that would be helpful. Thank you." Zeryn smiled a little.

"Anyt'in' fo' yo', Cheri." Gambit smiled back at her.

Zeryn's smile faded as she turned her head and listened.

Gambit watched her, "W'at's a matter?"

"I think we're going to get outta here soon."

"Da professor is 'ere?"

"I think so." Zeryn looked at him, "Do you think you could try and get us out of here with your cards?"

"I can try." Gambit let go of her hand, then pulled his arm back into the cell. He put his hand in his back pocket only to find that the cards were gone, "Dey took dem!"

"At least we still have your staff." Zeryn noticed it leaning against the wall in the room the cells were in.

"I can't reach it! It's ova by da entrance."

"Isn't there anything we can do? They might need our help."

Gambit thought for a moment, then put his hand on the bar. He gripped it tightly, "I 'ave an idea...but, yo' might not like it too much."

"What is it?" Zeryn asked as she watched his hand.

Xavier looked down at the lab as he noticed some guards standing outside the excape route, or the way Zeryn and Gambit went in, "Guess they know we're coming."

Storm looked out the window, "Want me to do something about them?"

"No, not yet. Scott, can you handle it?"

"Sure can!" Scott got up, then walked over to the door. He opened it just enough so he could see out. He took off his sunglasses and two powerful red beams came out, killing the guards in seconds.

He put his sunglasses back on, "Done."

"Alright, we should be fine now. Be ready for anything." Xavier landed the helicopter not too far away from where the dead guards lay, "If Scott didn't destroy the weapons, I want you all to grab them. I have a feeling they might come in handy."

"Finally! Something fun to play with." Rogue waited as the door opened up, then followed after the rest of them.

The team ran over to the bodies and picked up the unharmed weapons.

"Two days in a row I get to have fun." Logan held his gun as he looked over at the entrance.

"At least you won't be covered in bullet holes this time." Xavier created a force field around himself and his students, "Alright. Let's head inside.

"About freaking time." Logan started off as the rest followed after him.

"I think Logan's enjoying this more than we are." Warren whispered to Beast.

"How do you figure that?" Beast whispered as five guards stood in their way and began to fire at them.

Logan took charge and started to fire back, killing the guards.

"Just a thought." Warren said as they continued to move forward.

"Let's just hope this doesn't become a bad habit." Beast said.

"If we weren't being shot at, I'm sure he'd use his claws." Warren followed them into the lab and down the hall.

Rogue looked around, "I'm glad I was never stuck in the place. I feel bad for those who were."

"I can't even image being trapped in a cage." Storm said as she noticed a few guards coming out of one of the halls. The hall they needed to get down in order to get into the main portion of the lab, "Would you like me to take care of this, sir?"

"Go for it." Xavier said.

Storm put her arms back, then brought them forward as quickly as she could. A very strong wind blew past them and knocked the guards down. Once they were down, she pulled her hands back and their weapons slide on the ground in their direction.

Logan grabbed the guns, "Ladies?"

"I'd rather use my own powers to take them down, thank you very kindly." Rogue said.

"You'll get shot before that happens." Logan handed out the guns to the guys.

"I don't think that'll happen."

"Can we move while they're down, please? The fast we get Gambit and Zeryn, the faster we can get the heck out of here." Storm said.

"She does have a point. Let's move." Scott started off as the others followed close behind him.

The moment they reached the main hall, they paused when Victor stood in front of them.

"Guess you've gotten past my traps." Victor said, "Probably should have been better prepared for the guy who can kill someone with his eyes."

"I won't be afraid to do it to you!" Scott said.

"I really don't think that'll kill me."

"Then we'll shoot you at!" Beast held up his gun.

Victor grinned, "I've been shot at before...it didn't work."

"Where are they, Victor?!" Logan asked as his claws came out.

"Where? Why should I tell you?"

"We know they're here, so where are they?!"

"If you had a memory, then you'd remember." Victor reached into his pocket, then pulled out the piece of Zeryn's claw. He threw it at them, "Guess your little friend isn't as indistructable as we thought."

The piece landed in front of Logan's feet. He leaned down and picked it up.

"She tried to excape, but that didn't work too well."

"What are you saying?!" Rogue glared at him, "If you've killed them, then I'll do the same think to you!"

"Don't believe him! They're fine!" Xavier said.

"How would you know? I thought your powers didn't work on me." Victor said.

"They might not work on you, but I know when there's mutants around and they're here!"

"Oh, nice. But, tell me, how do you plan to get them if there's only seven of you against a lot of guards?"

"I think we can handle our own." Rogue said, then quickly jumped once she heard a loud sound.

Victor was taken back by the sound as well.

"What...the hell...was...that?" Rogue took a deep breath and slowly let it out, but it wasn't helping her heart rate any.

'Nice call, Mr. LeBeau." Xavier thought as Victor looked around as well.

Zeryn laid on the ground of her cell as she tried to take slow, even breaths, but it wasn't working too well. She was scared because Gambit had blown two of the bars away on his cell and the sound hurt her ears.

"Ha! It worked!" Gambit stepped out of his cell, then looked at Zeryn, "Yo' alright, Cheri?"

"No...I'm not." Zeryn took a deep breath, but it came out in a bumpy pattern.

"Well, yo' betta back up, so I can get yo' out'a 'ere." Gambit put his hands on two of the bars.

"Oh God!" Zeryn quickly sat up and moved as far away from the bars as she could. She covered her ears and waited as another loud expolsion could be heard.

Gambit stepped inside of the cell, then walked over to her, "Yo're fine." He held out his hand for her, "Le's go! Dey might need our 'elp."

Zeryn moved her hands away from her ears, then took his hand. She stood up, then ran out of the cell. She paused, then grabbed his staff, "I think you might need this, since your cards are gone."

"Yo' 'old onta it." Gambit looked around, "I'm sure I can find somet'in' ta charge."

"I really hope so." Zeryn lead him over to the door that would take them back into the lab.

Stryker's eyes widened once he heard the expolsion. He got up and ran over to the large window where he could see the doors that lead to the cells. He got there just in time to see a flash and another expolsion.

"What the hell just happened in there?!" He saw Zeryn and Gambit about to go through the doors, "Guards!"

Five guards ran over towards Stryker.

"Don't let them leave!"

The guards began to fire at Zeryn and Gambit.

"DUCK!" Zeryn pushed Gambit down behind the door as bullets began to fly their way.

Gambit bit his tongue when he fell on his bad arm, but he didn't want to show the pain, mainly so Zeryn would be calm.

"I have a bad feeling we could be here awhile." Zeryn said as she peeked out, then saw a bullet fly right past her face, which caused her to pull her face back.

"As long as da udders are 'ere ta 'elp us." Gambit sat up a little, but just enough so he was still hidden behind the door.

"This is really going to suck."

"It already does."

"True." Zeryn listened to see if the others were coming to help them, 'Professor, are you here? We need help!'

'Yes, we are, Zeryn, and we're working on it.' Xavier thought to her, "Beast, go!"

Beast quickly grabbed Victor, who was distracted by the expolsions and threw him into the gun fire.

"Scott! Take care of the guards up above!"

Scott nodded, then looked up at the window. He pulled his sunglasses off as the beams killed the guards.

"Storm! Do what you can to make sure no one can stop us!"

"You got it!" Storm's eyes glowed as hurricane like winds blasted throughout the lab to keep the guards from getting to them until they left.

"Let's move!" Xavier took his students over to where Gambit and Zeryn were.

Victor tried to move, but he found himself blasted up against the wall from the winds.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Stryker grabbed onto something to keep himself from flying back, "How is it possible for winds this strong to get in here?!"

A guard blew over towards them, then grabbed a gun that flew past him. He was about to fire at them once he landed near Rogue.

"Sorry, but I wish you luck trying to use that thing." Rogue put her hand on him, which caused him to pass out while she took his memory and personality.

Rogue moved her hand, "I've been wanting to do that for SO long!"

"Glad you got your chance." Warren said.

"You have no idea how much anger I have bottled up in here. Feels good to let it out."

"I'm sure it does."

Xavier ran over to Gambit and Zeryn, then looked at them, "You two need to hurry! I don't know how long Storm can keep this up."

"As long as this storm doesn't blow us away." Zeryn used the staff to get to her feet as Xavier helped Gambit up.

"It won't! Just get in the force field and you'll be fine!" Xavier pulled them inside, then started off towards the exit, "Let's move!"

"Are you going to be alright?" Zeryn asked Gambit as she followed after them, which they were beginning to run.

"I t'ink so." Gambit said as he held his shoulder. He could feel himself starting to get a bit light headed, but he knew that he had to keep going.

"You hurt yourself?" Logan asked as he dropped the guns because he knew that he didn't need them anymore.

"Shut up!"

"Stop talking and move!" Xavier yelled at them as they reached the exit. He lead them over to the helicopter and once they were all safely inside, he quickly took off.

The moment they left, the storm calmed to the point that it felt like it was never even there.

Stryker let go of what he was holding onto, then looked out the window to see Victor starting to get up, "What the hell was that?!"

"I think it was the girl with the white hair and funky looking eyes!" Victor groaned a little as he rubbed the back of his head, "Being shot at, then blasted across a room is not my idea of fun!"

"We have to end this, NOW, Victor! Not tomorrow night, but the next night we attack!"

"Whatever works for you. I'm still going to stalk around the mansion until then."

"You do that. I need to get my guards ready...if I can find them, that is." Stryker walked off.

"Yeah...good luck with that." Victor walked out of the room and down the hall. He stopped, then looked at the guards laying on the floor, "Whimps." He whispered as he headed towards the exit, but he already knew that they left, "So, tell me something, Jimmy. What did you think when I meantioned that you could find your way to where your friends were held if you had your memory?"


	27. X-Men: The Unknown Wolveriness 27

"That was the most fun I've had in a very long time...not!" Rogue laid on the ground as she took a few deep breaths, then slowly let them out.

"Don't complain. You didn't do much...just killed someone." Scott sat back as he closed his eyes.

"Says the guy with the lazer eyes."

"Hey! I did more than you did!"

"Stop it!" Xavier said as he listened to them, "I don't need this at this time of night."

"Let me see that, Gambit." Beast said as Gambit closed up his jacket.

"It's fine! I don't need it fixed up!" Gambit said as he tried to cover the bandages that were covering his wounds.

"You look like you're about to pass out. Once we get back to the mansion, to the medical wing with you."

"I ain't goin' dere an' yo' can't make me!" Gambit put his head back once he began to feel a little light headed.

"You'll do as he says, Mr. LeBeau, and that's final!" Xavier said, "And you know it!"

"In ma w'ole inter life, I ne'er 'ad ta go ta da hospital!" Gambit closed his eyes.

"What happened to you anyways?" Warren asked as Storm fell asleep with her head on his lap.

"None o' yo'r business!"

"He fought Victor." Zeryn said as she sat back with her back against the seat while holding Gambit's staff in her hand, "He told me that he'd be alright and for me to take care of Stryker. If I didn't get there in time, I think Victor might have killed him."

"Did you really think you could beat him by yourself?" Logan asked.

"I came close!" Gambit said.

"Sure you did. Just remember, fight someone who won't give you an injury that you can't heal on your own."

"Come to think of it, what was that expolsion we heard?" Beast asked.

"Dat was me. I can charge udder t'in's dan cahds, yo' know." Gambit said

"He blew some bars off the cage, so we could get out." Zeryn could feel her heart starting to speed up again, "It scared the crap outta me, that's for sure."

"At least I saved yo'."

"I know you did and I'm very greatful for that." Zeryn looked at him, "Just wish I could have done more before Victor got you."

"How could you have helped him if you were trying to fight off Stryker?" Scott said.

"I don't know." Zeryn sighed a little.

"Zeryn, what were you thinking going there?" Beast asked.

'I told them, so you don't need to worry.' Xavier thought to her.

'You have no idea how that makes me feel right now. Thanks for that.' Zeryn thought back, then looked at them, "To keep you all safe. I would have fought until I died to make sure no one would come to the mansion and take you all."

"We can handle ourselves. We're pretty much ready for anything, so their attack wouldn't have lasted very long." Rogue said.

"Not if we're all half dead in the middle of the night." Warren said, "Knowing that they might attack gives up the upper hand now."

"I'm really sorry about all of this." Zeryn put her head on the staff as she tried to keep herself from crying.

"It's really not your fault that you lost your memory and Victor tried to take advantage of you." Scott said, "Sad thing is, bad people try and do bad things to good people. You're not bad. You shouldn't have gone."

"I wanted to do something to fix all of this." Zeryn said as she looked down at the dark floor, "What would you have done in this situation?"

"Probably would have done the same thing you did, only I wouldn't go alone. I'd tell everyone about what happened, then have a few of us come with."

"I would have just gone. I mean, I can easily kill people with one touch, so I'm not too worried." Rogue looked at her hand.

"If you had bullets flying at you, then you'd freak." Logan said.

"Says the guy who can easily heal himself."

Logan grinned a little, "I'd personally prefer my powers over the guns. Sadly, guns had to come in handy the pase few days."

"Just be glad the professor can put up a force field." Warren said, "Or, we'd all be in deep trouble."

Zeryn sighed a little as she closed her eyes. She gripped the staff.

Gambit looked at her, "Cheri, calm down."

"I'm not going to be calm until all this is over with!" Zeryn said.

"What do you plan to do once it's over?" Scott asked.

"I'm going to stay. I don't care if anyone hates me or not. I don't have anywhere to go and I don't know if I have a family or not, but I'd rather be at the mansion with people like me than out there alone."

"I kind of agree with her, you know. It's like the mansion's the only place where we can be safe until humans get use to us being around and don't think of us as bad people." Beast said.

"I think it'll be this way until all the bad mutants are gone." Rogue said, "Who knows how long that'll be."

"I'm sure one day we won't be hated." Warren looked over at Xavier, "Some day, people will like us, right, professor?"

"Right." Xavier replied.

Once the helicopter door opened, Xavier lead his students out and towards the mansion, "Hank, take Mr. LeBeau to the medial wing and fix him up. Make sure he doesn't pass out on the way there."

"Right." Beast put Gambit's good arm over his shoulder, "Come on. Time to fix up those wounds of yours."

"I don't 'ave a choice, do I?" Gambit looked at Xavier.

"Not unless you want those wounds to get infected. I'm pretty sure they won't heal up on their own. Now, go." Xavier said.

"Fine." Gambit walked next to Beast as they headed inside the mansion.

"Logan, take Zeryn to her room. Stay with her for a little while. I'm pretty sure she won't be leaving us again."

"I'll wait till they come, then I'll get some revenge." Zeryn said to Xavier, "I want to be here when we win."

"Good, because we will!" Scott said.

"Alright, alright. Off to bed with you all." Xavier said, "Get some rest. I have a feeling some of you might be pulling gaurd duty until we know what happens."

"Yeah...my sleep schedule will be messed up." Logan looked down at Zeryn, "Come on. I have to keep an eye on you."

"Hope you can stay awake long enough to do that." Zeryn smiled a little.

"Up the stairs."

"Alright." Zeryn headed up the stairs as Logan followed after her. She looked at Gambit's staff, "Can't believe I hit Victor with this thing."

"Wouldn't think something like that would with stand a battle."

"Well, if he uses it all the time, then I guess it can with stand anything." Zeryn walked over to her room, then opened up the door and went inside, "If he can't fight, then I might take this with me."

"As long as you don't knock any of us out with it, then go for it." Logan walked over to the couch, then laid down on it.

"You know I wouldn't do that." Zeryn walked over to him, then laid the staff behind the couch. She leaned down and looked down at him, "Don't fall asleep on me."

Logan grinned a little, "If I fell asleep, then you might run off again."

"I'd probably run off somewhere in the mansion. I don't plan to leave and you know that." Zeryn tapped the side of her head, "Do you need Xavier to prove it to you?"

"I believe you." Logan looked up at her, "I see you got a hold of my tags."

Zeryn looked down at the dog tags for a moment, then back at Logan, "I felt that if I had them with me, then I wouldn't be as nervous to go and fight them. I was kind of scared, to be honest with you."

"Where you scared to die?"

"If they could figure out how to kill me, then yeah. But, I was, also, scared of never coming back."

"I'm pretty sure we would have came and got you no matter what happened. Even if you did die. At least it wouldn't have been in vain...that is...unless Xavier didn't explain what happened, which he did, so what you were doing was a good thing, you know."

"All I wanted was to stop what I started."

"You didn't start it. Victor did. You need to stop being so hard on yourself about all of this. You started nothing and you know that. Just calm down and don't worry about it. We're ready for them when they decide to come."

"It kind of is my fault, since I gave them information about everyone here...well, almost everyone here."

Logan grinned a little, "They're not going to get very far with very few names. I don't think giving them discriptions would work. Victor's not smart and I'm pretty sure the guy behind all this isn't either."

"Xavier did say that I didn't give them as much information as I thought, so that makes me feel a little bit better...kind of."

Logan grabbed her arm, then pulled her over the back of the couch and on top of him. He hugged her, "If you keep freaking out, then you're going to be the same way when they show up. You need to relax and not think about it. You've gotten your revenge, for now, and you'll get it later."

Zeryn rested her head on his chest as she tried not to cry, "As long as no one gets hurt."

"If they don't have as much weapons, then I don't think anyone will. Scott can blow those things up in a moment. Once they're disarmed, then we can fight them hand-to-hand...maybe throw our powers in at the same time."

Zeryn nodded a little as she closed her eyes.

Logan waited several moments before speaking again, "So...tell me, how did you get my tags?"

Zeryn's eyes shot open as she stared at the back of the couch, "Um..."

"I know you don't know where my room is."

"An invisible cat got them for me."

"Right...like The Cheshire Cat would really do such a thing."

"It was a little birdy."

"My windows were closed."

Zeryn swollowed a little, "A Cajun thief got them for me."

"That's what I thought."

"Upon my request."

"As you've said before." Logan looked at the top of her head for a moment before looking back at the ceiling, "Can I have them back?"

"If you let me go, then yeah."

Logan let go of her.

Zeryn sat up for a second, then slipped the chain off of her. She handed them to him, "Even though we were trapped, I felt some comfort knowing that they were with me."

Logan pushed himself up, then took the chain and put it around his neck, "Guess there's some kind of special power in them, don't you think?"

"Yes, I do." Zeryn looked at them, "Logan, why does it say 'Wolverine' on the other side of the tags?"

Logan picked up one of the tags, then looked down at it, "You know, I've always wondered that myself. I don't know."

'Is it because he lost his memory like John and Chris said?' Zeryn thought to herself as she watched him, "What do you think it means?"

Logan grinned lightly, "I couldn't begin to imagine what it must mean."

"Maybe something from a story?"

"I don't know any stories with a wolverine in it."

"Nothing? Not even stories about where you came from?"

Logan thought for a moment as he tried to imagen his times in Canada as far back as his memory would take him, "I feel like I've heard a story related to it before...I just don't remember."

"Sadly, I know the feeling. Maybe Professor X might know something about it."

"I don't think he'll be able to dig up anything from my past."

'If it helps you, Logan, I have a book on legends that might help you out.' Xavier thought to him. 'There are several in there from North America.'

'Where's that book?!' Logan thought back to him.

'In my office on one of the book shelves. The office is open, if you're interested.'

Zeryn looked at him, "You alright?"

"Guess the professor has a book that might be able to help me." Logan moved Zeryn off of him, then stood up.

"Oh. Nice. Let me know what you find. I'm kind of interested to find out about the wolverine thing." Zeryn watched him.

"I'll be sure to let you know. Will you be alright by yourself?"

"I should probably go see how Remy's holding up." Zeryn put her head back on the couch and looked up at the ceiling, "I feel like him getting hurt is my fault."

"Not your fault he wanted to fight Victor."

"I know, but I still feel bad about all of this."

"Don't let your emotions over ride you. You're stronger than that, Zeryn, and I know it. You did what you could to keep us safe. You'll get a second chance and we will win because we'll all be fighting together and not alone."

Zeryn looked at him, then nodded, "Just hope they don't come back again after this."

Logan grinned a little, "I don't think most of them will be coming back at all, if you get my drift."

"Yeah, I get what you're saying."

"Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone, alright."

"I wasn't planning to."

"Good. I'll be around." Logan walked over to the door.

"Good luck looking for that story." Zeryn turned her head and watched him.

"Thanks." Logan opened up the door, then walked out.

Zeryn waited for several moments before getting up and leaving her room to head off to the medical wing to see Gambit.

"OW! Dat hurts!" Gambit twitched once Beast finished up one of the stitches.

"Would you calm down? Just one more to go, then you'll be all good to go." Beast said as he prepared to put the last stitch on Gambit.

Gambit sighed a little as he sat back and looked up at the ceiling, "All ma life, I ne'er been ta da hospital afore! Dis sucks!"

"Well, this is what happens when you get really badly hurt." Beast began to work on the final one, "At least you don't have to pay here."

"OW! Would yo' tell me w'en yo're gon'a put dat t'in' in me?!"

"If I told you, then you'd either freak or pull your arm away! Just chill out! It's not going to kill you! It's suppose to help heal your skin quicker!" Beast finished up, then walked over to one of the tables and grabbed some medical wrap.

"All 'cause Victor hit me!"

"Yes, that's why." Beast went back over to him, then started to wrap up the wound, "Alright you. I'll be checking up on this every day because I know you won't. For now, you're going to have to stay in here until you can walk without losing your balance. Plus, you need an IV in your for a little while."

"Great. Jus' w'at I need. Someone comin' ta check up on me an' ta stay in dis place fo' a night."

"Gambit, get over it." Beast noticed Zeryn walking in, "I thought Logan was suppose to keep an eye on you?"

"I'm not going anywhere, besides here." Zeryn walked over to Gambit, then sat down in the chair next to his bed, "Was that you I heard screaming a little bit ago? I was half way down the hall."

Beast laughed a little, "Didn't realize how loud you were yelling."

"I have good hearing." Zeryn looked at him.

"I didn't yell dat loud!" Gambit said.

"I think from where Zeryn was, you were." Beast said.

"Would yo' get out'a 'ere?!"

"Sounds good to me. I need to get some rest anyways. I'll be back in several hours to check up on you. Don't try and leave." Beast looked at Zeryn, "Have a good evening."

"You, too." Zeryn replyed, then watched him leave. She looked at Gambit, "Having some issues?"

"I don't wan'a stay in 'ere all night! I wan'a sleep in ma room!" Gambit sighed angrily, "I'm ne'er gettin' 'urt again! I don't wan'a end up back 'ere!"

"Keep yourself out of trouble, then you won't." Zeryn stood up, then sat down on the bed next to him.

"Got'a keep maself from gettin' 'urt." Gambit looked at her, "Did Logan fall asleep?"

"No. He's looking for a book. I was wondering what the 'Wolverine' on his tags meant. I brought up something about a story and I guess the professor told him about a book to look at."

"Interestin'. So, he didn't care dat yo' came 'ere?"

"I don't think so. I think he's too interested to care. I don't mind, really. I told him to tell me once he found something."

"I do wonder if yo' an' Logan are related somehow wit' da claws an' e'eryt'in'."

"That would be interesting, wouldn't it?"

"I guess it would be." Gambit sat back.

Zeryn watched him, then made her claws appear.

Gambit looked at her, "Woo! W'at 'appened dere?"

"Tried to break the bars on the door of the cage...it didn't work too well. Victor got ahold of the piece that broke off." Zeryn looked at her claw for a moment before they went back into her fist, "Guess that's a good reminder to never do anything like that by myself again."

"Yo' weren't really by yo'rself, but I get w'at yo're sayin'."

Zeryn nodded a little, then laid down next to him, "What did Beast do to you that made you scream so loudly?"

"I wasn't screamin'! An' he put stitches in ma ta 'elp da wounds 'eal betta."

Zeryn looked up at him, "I don't wanna know."

"No, Cheri, yo' don't."

"Do you think the professor will get mad if I stayed the night here with you?"

"Well, we're in a room w'ere Beast can come in an' check on me, so I would say he wouldn't."

"That's what I was hoping you'd say." Zeryn smiled a little, then looked over to see his coat hanging up on the back of the chair she was sitting in. She leaned over and grabbed it, "Are you really going to get rid of this?"

"Probably. Tis ruined."

"Can I have it?" Zeryn laid down next to him, then covered herself with it, "It smells like you!"

"But ova time da smell will go away."

"True." Zeryn yawned a little, "It's very late, I'm sure."

"It is, Cheri."

"At least you won't be lonely tonight. I'll be here with you."

"Dat makes me feel much betta." Gambit laid down, "Cause, I don't t'ink I'd survive spendin' da night 'ere."

"I'm sure you would have." Zeryn closed her eyes, trying to keep herself from falling asleep, but it wasn't working too well.

"No, I won't. One place I'd ne'er t'ink I'd spend da night would be a hospital." Gambit sighed a little.

"Blame Victor for making you spend the night here."

"I'll kill him fo' dat!"

"If someone can bring him back to life, then you can kill him all over again. I plan to kill him."

"As long as one o' us does."

Zeryn opened up her eyes and looked at him, "I'll be sure to kick his butt for hurting you, I promise."

"Sounds good ta me." Gambit watched as Zeryn moved her head so that it was resting on his chest. He put his good arm over her, "Dere, dere, Cheri. Yo' can sleep dere if yo' want."

Zeryn smiled as she closed her eyes, "I think your heart sped up a little." She giggled.

"Dat's a lie! It did not!"

"I beg to differ." Zeryn yawned, "It's betting pretty fast. Hope Beast doesn't hear that, or you'll be here longer than you think."

"It ain't ma fault. Yo' just make ma 'eart do dat."

"Do I really?"

"Yeah, yo' do."

Zeryn smiled as she began to feel her body taking her into a deep sleep, "I'm very glad to hear that." It wasn't much longer after that when she fell asleep.

"I'm glad yo' do, Cheri." Gambit stared up at the ceiling, hoping that he too would fall under the spell of sleep, "I'm very glad yo' do."


	28. X-Men: The Unknown Wolveriness 28

Around four in the morning Gambit lay awake staring at the ceiling. He had rested peacefully, until the IV began to make him feel sick. He turned his head, but couldn't tell if the bag was empty or not. At this point, all he wanted to do was rip the needle out of his arm, but he knew that Beast would be in to check up on him, or he might have while he was asleep. He rolled his head back, so he was staring at the dark ceiling again.

'All I want is ta sleep in ma own bed.' He thought, then looked at Zeryn, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully at the moment. He tightened his grip on her a little to make sure she wouldn't fall off of the bed.

'Well...maybe I'll settle fo' da library.' He listened as the door opened and Beast walked in. He watched him walk over to the table at the other end of the room, then turn on a small table light.

"Do yo' really need dat?" Gambit asked.

"I can't see that well in the dark." Beast walked over to him and checked the IV, "Figured you'd be asleep."

"Da darn t'in' is startin' ta get ta ma stomach." Gambit looked at the IV bag, "Dat's w'at woke me up."

"I guess we can take it out of you now. It's been in long enough. I'm sure you can toughen it up for the rest of the day." Beast began to remove the IV from Gambit's arm, "How do you feel other than that?"

"Like I wan'a get da hell out'a 'ere."

"Why did I have a feeling that was going to come out of your mouth?" Beast moved the stand the IV was on, so Gambit didn't have to see it anymore, "Rest for awhile longer. I'll have Xavier check you out in the morning just to be on the safe side."

"If he makes me stay, den I'll make da closest t'in' ta him explode."

"He'd stop you before you'd get the chance." Beast tapped his head as he sat down on the stool by the table.

"I'm jus' sayin' how bad I wan'a go sleep in ma room."

"Is that really true?"

"Yeah, it is."

Beast looked at Zeryn, who was still fast asleep in Gambit's arm, "By the looks of things, I'd say part of that isn't true."

Gambit looked down at Zeryn as she snuggled up to him while she lay fast asleep, "Fine. Da library...maybe."

"You know what'll happen if she stays with you."

"Yeah, I'm aware o' dat." Gambit rubbed Zeryn's back to keep her from waking up.

"I don't understand what you two see in each other, but you better not do anything to hurt her. Expecially after what's she seems to have been through the past two days or so."

"I wasn't plannin' on it. I'll protect 'er wit' ma life. I'm sure she'd do da same."

"That's a lot coming from you, since you seem to have trust issues with people."

"It's from ma past. But, I trust her an' she seems ta trust me."

"Until you take her stuff."

Gambit glared at him a little, "I'd ne'er do dat!"

"We'll see." Beast yawned a little, "Well, I'll be back in several hours with Xavier to look you over." He stood up, then turned out the light, "Have a good rest."

"If ma stomach will let me."

"Let's hope it does. Good evening." Beast walked over to the door, then closed it on his way out.

Gambit watched him, then went back to staring at the ceiling, hoping that he'd fall asleep, but with the way his stomach was acting, it might be awhile. He took a deep breath, then slowly let it out as he closed his eyes.

Zeryn moved in his arms a little as she groaned slightly.

Gambit opened up his eyes and looked down at her, "'ey, Cheri, yo' ok?" He whispered to her, not sure if she was awake or just having a bad dream.

"Remy," Zeryn mumbled in a voice that one could tell she was probably talking in her sleep without knowing what she was saying, "I love you." It was after that that she began to calm down.

Gambit's eyes lit up as he sat up a little and looked at her, "W-W-W'at yo' say, Cheri?!"

Zeryn didn't respond as she had fallen back into a deep sleep.

Gambit slowly pushed himself up so he was sitting up. He picked up Zeryn the best he could and held onto her with his coat still sitting on her shoulders. He rested his head on hers as he looked over at the window next to his bed.

"Oh, Zeryn, yo' 'ave no idea how long it's been since someone said dat ta me." A tear rolled down his cheek as he closed his eyes, "Dank yo' fo' dat. It really makes ma feel betta."

Jean walked into Xavier's office only to find the lights turned out. She flipped them on, "Professor, are you in here?" She jumped a little when she heard a groan coming from behind Xavier's desk. She slowly walked over to it, "Profes...LOGAN!"

Logan groaned a little when he heard her voice, "I'm sleeping."

"What are you doing in here?!" Jean asked.

"Sleeping! What are you doing in my room?"

"Your room?! You're in the professor's office!"

"No, I'm not! Why would I be sleeping there?" Logan rolled over on his side, so his back was facing her, "Leave me be!"

Jean crossed her arms, "Logan, do you sleep on the floor often?"

"No. Why?"

"Why don't you open your eyes and find out."

Logan groaned, then slowly opened up his eyes. He noticed there was a book case not too far from him. He began to sit up as he heard his back crack.

"Ew!" Jean whispered.

Logan looked around, then noticed an open book laying next to him. He picked it up, then looked at the page he was last reading before he fell asleep. He closed the book, then looked at the cover.

"Must have fallen asleep while reading." Logan opened it back up.

"I can see that. Why are you in here anyways?" Jean asked.

"Zeryn wanted to know why Wolverine was written on my dog tags. She thought it might have something to do with a story. I felt it did as well...I just don't remember said story. Xavier told me to come in his office and have a look through the book."

"A legend of some kind?" Jean asked.

"I guess. I have yet to find anything about a wolverine. My guess is it's a story from Canada. Just wish I could remember." Logan closed the book.

"And, you're going to give up on it now?"

"No. I'll go somewhere else and read...just as long as no one can see me." Logan stood up, "Plus, I don't want to end up boring myself to death and falling back asleep in here."

"No one's going to laugh at you for reading, you know."

"How do you know?"

"Then go to the library if you're so worried about it. I just think it's silly that you believe someone would laugh at you. We all read, you know. It's really nothing to be a shamed of."

Logan looked down at the book, "Do you think I'll find out."

"If not, I'm sure the professor will help you out one way or another. If there's no discription of what the story's talking about, then he should know."

Logan nodded a little, "What do you think about the name on the other side of my tags?"

"I believe it's an animal, the wolverine, but I really don't believe you're one. And, if someone tells you other wise, then let them have it." Jean said, "I think it's rather interesting. If there is a story behind why you chose that, then I'd like to know."

"I'll be sure to let you and Zeryn know once I find it." Logan looked at her, "Where is she anyways?"

"She's in the mansion, if that's what you're wondering. She's probably in the medical wing checking on Gambit. Pulling from Beast's mind, it appears he took a pretty nasty hit. I'm surprised he didn't pass out or die. Well, I'm more surprised Stryker patched him up. Figured he'd let him die."

"How did you know he fixed him up?"

Jean tapped her head, "I pulled from Beast's mind. Just wanted to see what was going on. I kind of pulled things from everyone's memory when they came back. I saw Victor get Gambit and was about to kill him until Zeryn came."

"He should have killed him."

"Come now, Logan, you don't mean that." Jean propped herself up on Xavier's desk.

Logan tapped his head, "What do you think?"

"Your head says death, but your heart says something totally different."

"My heart and head are equally matched."

"Talk to the professor about that. He says the heart is right ninty percent of the time."

"My heart says that thief needs to go away!"

"We all know he needs to leave, Logan, but killing him won't solve anything. He's here because of what he is, a mutant, and he's not evil either. Yes, he takes our stuff, but he's still part of our team. You need to realize that."

"The only think I know is that he's a dirty little thief and he always will be. If Xavier thinks Zeryn can get him and myself to be friends, he's got another thing coming to him."

Jean turned her head a little, "I have a feeling there's a tad bit more to this, isn't there?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do, Logan. I can tell you like Zeryn, but the fact that you two are alike makes you more family than anything. Maybe you need to start being more of a brother to her than a friend."

Logan looked away from her.

"You know it's true. I know you'll be good to her. Just don't do anything to ruin what she has. You might not like Gambit or her being with him, but at least try and make peace while you're hanging out with them. It'll make her happy."

"I'm going to head off." Logan walked over to the door, then left the room.

Jean watched him, "I see you've had a bit of a rough life, Wolverine. All you want is someone to love. You will find them, you can be sure of that, but you must first learn to love yourself and family before you can love anyone else. Love Zeryn like she's your sister. Only then will you be able to love."

Zeryn groaned a little as she could began to hear voices speaking around her as she started to come back from sleep land to reality.

"So, the IV upset your stomach during that night, is that right?" Xavier asked.

"I woke up a little afore Beast came in ta check on me." Gambit said.

"I took the IV out of him. I didn't need him getting sick during the night." Beast said.

"That's fine. How are you feeling right now?" Xavier asked.

Zeryn yawned quietly as her eyes adjusted to the light. She was looking at Gambit's chest, which she didn't mind because she didn't want to bother them while they were talking.

Gambit felt a bit of hot air on his chest, which told him that Zeryn had woken up.

"A bit dizzy an' ma stomch's still buggin' me." He replied to Xavier.

Xavier looked at Beast, "Go get him a Seven Up, see if that will calm his stomach. If the IV is causing his stomach to act up, then I don't want it in him. Bring some water as well. At least keep him hydrated."

"Yes, sir." Beast left the room.

Xavier waited for Beast to leave before he began to speak, "I'm not sure when Stryker and his team plan to come here, but I really don't think you'll be ready to fight."

"But, I have ta. I'm part o' da team." Gambit was about to sit up, but he stopped once he saw Xavier's hand go up.

"If you're reacting badly to the IV, then I'm not taking chances with you passing out on me and being killed during this. I already have something for you to do. I left it up to Emma last night, but with the condition you're in, I'll need you to do it."

"Jus' let me stand by a winda an' I'll throw ma cahds at dem!"

"Like having bullets flying through the place would be a great idea. Mr. LeBeau, I know you want revenge for what happened, but you'll be out in ten seconds if you're not better. Now, I'll need you to take Luka and Cookie to that hidden room in the basement."

"Yo' mean da one along da excape route?"

Xavier nodded, "Yes, that very one. You know how to get in, so I trust that no one will be able to find you. Well, I'm very sure no one is going to get past our team and inside. But, should worse come to worse, use the excape route in there and get them to safety."

Gambit nodded a little, "I'll do w'at I can."

"Luka has already been advised to keep calm, so Cookie won't try and put up a fight. I just need you to try and be calm as well. Last thing I need is for Cookie to get killed and Luka to be depressed because she lost her only friend." Xavier looked at Zeryn and he knew that she was awake and listening to them, "Just like I'm sure someone would be upset if you were killed."

Gambit looked down at Zeryn for a moment, "Dat dog ain't da big. I can pick her up no problem."

"With the condition of your arm and if you're not fully hydrated or still trying to recover from the blood loss, then it won't be easy. Just keep them calm and everything will work out." Xavier looked over at the door when he saw Beast coming in, "Just put those on the table next to his bed."

Beast went over to Gambit's bed, then put down a glass of water and a can of 7-Up on top of it.

Xavier stood up, "I'll check up on you in a few hours to see how you're holding out. Until then, just try and relax and get some rest. If you need anything, just let me know." He tapped his head.

"Yeah, yeah." Gambit watched Xavier and Beast leave the room. He sighed a little, "Dis really sucks." He whispered to himself.

"Zeryn was awake, wasn't she, sir?" Beast asked as they walked down the hall.

"What gave that away?" Xavier asked.

"Her breathing pattern had changed since I went to check up on Gambit last night."

"Nice. You're catching on well. Yes, she was. She woke up not too long after we arrived in there."

"I don't understand why she'd fall for him. He's a dirty thief. I feel he's going to steal her stuff at some point."

"At this point, she doesn't have anything for him to steal. Plus, he gave her some of his old clothing and he lets her barrow his jacket while she sleeps at night."

"I have a feeling he's just being nice to her, then he'll turn on her."

"He knows too well that Logan will kick his butt."

"And, if they destroy the mansion again?"

"I will make them fix up their mess, just like I did last time."

"Logan likes her, doesn't he, sir?"

Xavier paused for a moment, then turned and faced him, "This is a very difficult situation right now. In a way he does, but even he's lost himself. It's hard to see Logan having a sensitive side, just like it's hard to see one in Mr. LeBeau. He might have been in love at one point, but he's lost his memory, so he might not have remembered it. As far as I know, Logan has no family. Mr. LeBeau did. Zeryn is very much like Logan. If Logan can find the heart to love her like his sister, then he'll find the heart to love others. If you love your family, then you'll be darn sure to fall in love with someone else."

"But, you said Gambit had family. Did he love them?"

"His situation is complicated. I'm not going to get into details, but he did love at one point...problem was, that girl's brother got in the way. Things didn't end well. Later on, he saw her die. That's all I'm going to say."

"So...did he fight Victor because he knew he'd get hurt and end up dying to be with his last love?"

"No. He fought him because he knew Zeryn would be able to take on Stryker. He felt he could keep Victor going long enough for her to finish everything off."

"But, his plan back fired."

Xavier nodded, "He doesn't want to die. He was worried he wouldn't be able to make it back here, even though Zeryn told him that he was tough and could make it. He probably felt the wound was too deep."

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. But, a guy like him scared to die?"

"He's always been that way. Ever since he's been on his own. Yes, he does live like he doesn't care and just lets life play out, but he fears death. He believes life is a game and at some point it has to come to an end, but he believes that he can keep the game going."

"Who ends it?"

"Depends on what you believe in."

"So, either he can end it himself or some powerful being will."

"He doesn't know what will end it. He doesn't believe in God, so either someone else will end his life or death will just take him. It's all about time and you have no idea how many times he's been able to get himself away from the Grim Reaper and his scythe. He's walked on the tip of it, but has been able to fight himself free of it."

Beast just looked at Xavier as he couldn't even being how to continue with this converstation.

Xavier waited several moments, "Well. I believe we should get ourselves some breakfast. Shall we?"

"Yeah, I guess." Beast started off towards the dining hall as Xavier walked next to him.

Gambit waited until they were far enough away, then looked down at Zeryn, "I know yo're awake, Cheri."

Zeryn peeked up at him, then closed her eyes.

Gambit grinned a little, "Don't yo' be playin' dat on me. I saw yo'r eyes."

"My back." Zeryn slowly pushed herself up.

"Dat's w'at yo' get fo' sleepin' like dat." Gambit sat up himself, then grabbed the glass of water. He drank a little of it.

"I heard what the professor said. I didn't know you weren't feeling well last night. Come to think of it, I didn't know Beast came in either."

"I didn't want yo' wakin' up and worryin' 'bout me." Gambit had some more of the water before he put the glass back down, "I was alright. Da IV didn't agree wit' me."

"But, I still don't get how I didn't wake up. I don't think I'm a heavy sleeper. I started to wake up when I thought I heard voices around me."

"I rubbed yo'r back ta keep yo' asleep. But, I almost though yo' woke up afta Beast left. Yo' said somet'in'."

Zeryn looked at him a bit confused, "I said something?"

"Like yo' were talkin' in yo'r sleep. An' I like w'at yo' said."

"What did I say? Tell me! What did I say? Or, do I not want to know?"

"Yo' said dat yo' loved me."

Zeryn's face started to go red, then it got even reder when she started to remember the dream that she had that could have caused her to say the things she did. She grabbed his coat and covered her head with it.

Gambit grinned a little, "W'at is it, Cheri?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me." Gambit grabbed the coat and pulled it off of her head, "Yo' know yo' want ta."

Zeryn tried to look down, so he wouldn't see how badly she was blushing, but she couldn't. She still felt that same power that drew her to look into his eyes no matter how badly she wanted to look away, she just couldn't.

"I dreamt that we were on this tropical island and I was wearing a very pretty, long white dress and you were dressed very nicely." She blushed a little, "Not long after that, we were on some kind of large boat in a very nice room looking out at the ocean. I have a feeling it was there that I talked in my sleep." She couldn't keep herself from blushing as she spoke and even after she finished.

Gambit thought for a moment, "A white dress, yo' say?"

Zery nodded, "It was very lovely, but I forgot what it looked like. Maybe something a princess would wear. I don't think I've ever seen a dress as beautiful or long in my life. I almost wish it was real."

"Sounds like a very fancy weddin' dress ta me."

"A what kind of dress?"

"A dress a Cheri would wear if she was gettin' married."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's what happened in my dream." Zeryn couldn't keep herself from blushing.

"'ad ta be, since yo' said I was dressed nicely." Gambit began to have a flashback from his past, but he quickly shut that down before it drove him to rage and sadness, "Now, 'bout dat boat yo' saw. It was probably a cruise ship. I 'eard dey are very nice an' fancy lookin'."

"I'm pretty sure that's what it was. I didn't know where the ship was taking us and I don't remember what other things there were on the ship. Sadly, I don't remember much of the dream, but I wish I did. I have a feeling that was the best dream I've had in a long while."

"I'm glad ta 'ear dat. An' yo' 'ave no idea 'ow good I felt last night w'en I 'eard yo' say dat yo' love me."

"I wish I was awake to tell you that."

"Well, yo're awake now."

Zeryn could feel her face going red again, "True, I am."

"Den, go on an' say it."

Zeryn looked at him and began to feel the power of his eyes pulling hers to look at him, "I love you, Remy." She smiled lightly.

Gambit could feel his heart beating much faster than when she kissed him. It was good a thing there wasn't a heart monitor attached to him, or it would be beeping like crazy.

"An' I love yo', Zeryn." He put his hand under her chin, then leaned forward to give her a kiss.

'Logan's coming.' Xavier thought to the both of them, 'Behave yourselves.'

Gambit let out a sigh of anger as he laid back on the bed, "Why does he have ta keep ruining good moments?!"

"At least he warned us." Zeryn leaned down, then kissed him on the cheek, "When we go to New Orleans, then our moments can't be ruined." She winked at him.

Gambit grinned slightly, "Yeah, dat's true!"

'Didn't I tell you two to behave yourselves?' Xavier thought.

Zeryn blushed, then grabbed Gambit's coat and put it over her head, 'That's not what I meant, professor.'

'Yo' know, yo' really need ta stop breakin' inta our minds!' Gambit thought to him.

'After that little moment, I don't think I can trust you two being alone anymore.' Xavier thought.

'W'at's dat suppose ta mean?!'

"Why is Zeryn hiding under your coat?" Logan asked as he stood in the doorway looking over at them.

Zeryn peeked out and looked over at him, "The professor is talking in our minds."

"Doesn't he always do that?" Logan walked over to them, then sat down in the chair next to Gambit's bed, "Here. I believe this is the story about the whole wolverine thing."

Zeryn took the coat off her head, then took the book from Logan. She read the legend before reading some information behind the story and what it was suppose to mean. Once she finished, she peeked up from the book, then glanced at Gambit for a moment before turning her glance to Logan. She looked back at the book.

"W'at was dat look for?" Gambit asked noticing her glance at him.

"It was nothing." Zeryn kept looking at the book.

"It was probably the story." Logan said.

"W'at's it 'bout?" Gambit asked.

"I don't want to talk about..." Zeryn quickly found the book taken from her hands by Logan, "Oh no." She whispered as she put her head in her hands.

"Why is the moon lonely?" Logan asked as he held the book in his hands.

"I don't know. Ne'er thought da moon was lonely." Gambit said, "Plus, I don't believe in dese kind o' things."

"Too bad for you because you wanted to know. The moon had a lover. His name was Kuekuatsu and they lived in the spirit world together."

Gambit turned his head and looked at Logan. He slowly sat up, "W'y do I get da feelin' I'm not gon'a like dis?"

'Don't, Logan.' Zeryn thought to herself as she moved her hands away from her face when she felt Gambit's arm going around her.

Logan noticed Gambit's actions. He grinned slightly, "Every night, they would wander the skies together. But, one of the other spirits was jealous. Trickster wanted the Moon for himself. So he told Kuekuatsu that the Moon had asked for flowers; he told him to come to our world and pick her some wild roses. But Kuekuatsu didn't know that once you leave the spirit world, you can never go back. And every night, he looks up in the sky and sees the Moon and howls her name. But... he can never touch her again."

'This is going to end really badly...I can tell!' Zeryn thought.

"W'y yo' readin' somet'in' like dat?" Gambit asked.

"Because, in a strange way, I feel like I've been told this story before and I have a feeling it has something to do with my nickname." Logan closed the book, "Plus, Zeryn wanted to know as well, so I told her that I'd let her see the story once I found it."

"It said that Kuekuatsu was a wolverine." Zeryn looked at Logan, "Maybe the person who told you the story was The Moon in your life. It's possible that something happened to your Moon, so you wanted Wolverine on your tags to not only help you remember the story, but to help you remember your Moon."

Gambit looked at Zeryn, "Yo' got all dat from dat story?"

"In a way it make sense. I'm not sure what a wolverine really is, so I can't say if they truely cry to the moon or not...or, if they cry to anything for that matter. Logan, I'm sure this would be easier if you had your memory, but maybe it's best if you don't remember who your Moon was. It's possible that something bad happened that would be best for you not to remember."

"Wait a moment." Gambit looked at Logan, "'member w'en we left Three Mile Island? I asked yo' ta come wit' me, but yo' said dat yo'd go yo'r own way?"

"Why would I want to remember that?" Logan asked.

"W'en we were 'bout ta leave, yo' stopped by a woman who was killed. It seemed like yo' knew her, even though yo' told me yo' didn't."

Logan sat back in his chair as he began to think back to that time and tried to remember what that woman looked like.

Zeryn thought for a moment, "Sounds like me. Like the book Professor X gave me. I recognized the title and I felt like I knew the story, but I couldn't remember it." She looked at Logan, "Maybe that woman was your Moon."

"If so, then why didn't I protect her from getting hurt?" Logan asked.

"If it 'elps any, w'en I came back fo' yo', yo' 'ad a 'ole in yo'r 'ead. Dat's probably how yo' lost yo'r memory." Gambit said.

"Don't feel bad, Logan. It's not your fault this happened. Think of it this way, you'll meet her again in the far future. Maybe she'll come to you in your dreams." Zeryn said, "At least we were able to try and figure things out with your tags."

Logan looked down at his tags, then sighed a little, "I feel some what better knowing why the name is there."

"I'm sure you'll find your Moon again in the future. Don't give up hope. I know you will."

'I thought I did.' Logan thought to himself before looking at Zeryn, then nodding a little, "I hope you're right, Zeryn. I really hope so."


	29. X-Men: The Unknown Wolveriness 29

Stryker stared at the two cages that Gambit had destroyed with his power as one of his guards walked towards him. He listened as the guard paused next to him, "Interesting the power that mutant possesses. To think the only thing he can charge was just a simple deck of cards."

"Sir, we just checked the radar and there's going to be rather big rain shower this evening. No storm to follow." The guard said.

Stryker turned and faced the guard, "What time is it suppose to roll in?"

"Some time after nine...maybe even a little before then." The guard replied.

"Good. Get everyone ready. We move out tonight at ten. Move out on foot. I'm aware of a few mutants who have good hearing. The rain won't cover the sound of trucks coming."

"Yes, sir." The guard walked off.

Stryker watched him for several moments before putting his hand in his back pocket and pulling out the deck Gambit had. He went through it and noticed that less than half the deck was there.

"I wonder. When faced with a large group of people, how do you manage not run out of cards?" He threw the deck in the center of the two cages and watched them scatter across the floor, "You're a very interesting mutant. I'm surprised you didn't think to blow up a cage the first time you excaped."

He left the area, then headed up the stairs and towards Victor's room. He paused in front of the closed door, then knocked on it. When he didn't hear a reply, he opened up the door and let himself into the dark room.

Victor heard the sound of the door opening and that caused him to wake up, "I'm sleeping, you know."

"I have something to talk to you about." Stryker said.

"I'm not a morning person!"

"I'm here to tell you that we'll be moving out at ten. The weather will be perfact for the attack."

Victor opened up his eyes and looked over at Stryker, "What kind of weather?"

"Rain."

Victor nodded a little, then closed his eyes, "I'll be ready. Now, let me sleep!"

"I know you'll be ready, Victor. You always are." Stryker opened up the door, "Until then, have a good rest." He closed the door.

"Same to you." Victor whispered as he tried to fall back asleep.

Stryker stood there for several moments before heading off towards his office, "So, Zeryn, the time has come. Can you expect to save the lives of so many mutants with an army my size? I'd like to see how you do." He stepped inside his office, then closed the door.

Round ten that evening, Zeryn walked into the room Gambit was staying in, then went over to him. She sat down on the bed next to him, "How are you doing?" She asked.

"Can I leave now?" Gambit asked as he yawned a little, "I'm sick o' stayin' 'ere."

"I'm not the one to ask that question to. I'm sure you'll be out of here soon enough."

Gambit sighed a little, "Tis so borin' 'ere w'en yo're not wit' me."

"I had to eat, you know. After dinner, I went outside with Luka and Cookie. We got in just in time to miss the rain." Zeryn looked over at the window, "It's nice to have just rain with not storm."

"Dat's da last t'in' I need right now, yo' freakin' out."

"I can't help it, you know." Zeryn looked back at him, "But, I'd rather freak out around you than Logan."

"Is he still mad 'bout earlier?"

"I don't think he was mad. Probably just trying to figure things out."

"Do yo' really believe dat story?"

"After what you said to him about that woman you two saw before you left, I do. I mean, she could have been someone he loved at one point. Guess him losing his memory didn't help."

"He really looked like he knew her. Jus' sad w'en he said he didn't know her."

Zeryn looked down for a moment as a tear rolled down her cheek, "Come to think of it, it is pretty sad."

Gambit looked at her, "'ey! Don' cry." He lifted up her head and whipped her tear away, "Ain't yo'r fault he lost his memory. T'in's 'appen. Like I told yo' w'en yo' came 'ere, life ain't too kind. Yo' can' 'elp dese t'in's."

"Do you think he'll ever find someone to be his Moon?" Zeryn asked.

"I'm sure he will." Gambit smiled a little, "But, he can' 'ave yo'! Yo're mine!"

"Oh, you!" Zeryn grinned a little, then pushed him back onto bed, "Jealous much?"

"'ey! Dat's not nice! An' I'm not jealous! Jus' provin' a fact." Gambit grabbed her arm and pulled her down next to him.

Zeryn screamed a little, then looked at him, "Think of it this way, Logan and I are alike in several ways, so it's safe to say that he's more family than anything."

"I don't care! He still can't 'ave yo'!"

"Whatever you say." Zeryn moved closer to him, then wrapped her arms around his arm. She held his hand, "Whatever you say."

"Very lovely evening, isn't it?" Jean asked as she walked through the green house, "A nice light rain with no storm. Couldn't get any better than this."

"Unless you don't like the rain." Rogue followed after her, "And, why am I in here again?"

"To join me while I look at the flowers." Jean paused next to a small cherry blossom tree. She smelled the flowers on the tree.

"And, Scott couldn't join you because...?"

"He's on guard duty tonight. We need to be ready when they come."

"Rob passed out already. He was up last night." Rogue leaned against the table the little tree was on, "Do you really think we'll be attacked?"

"We can't take any chances. At least we are ready."

"Man, won't they have a huge wake up call when they come." Rogue grinned.

"Oh, I'm sure they will." Jean looked at her, "So, are you ever going to plant a flower?"

"Why would I? You know everything I touch dies." Rogue looked back at her, "I hate my power with a passion because of it!"

"You've held Rob's hand before."

"Only because I have to wear speical gloves to do so." Rogue looked down at her hands, "If they made something to get rid of our powers, I'd do it in a heart beat."

"Like anyone would be smart enough to come up with something like that."

"If anyone does, I'll be glad to go to them."

"What if the professor won't let you come back?"

"I'm sure Rob would come with me, I really..." Rogue looked up at Jean when she noticed she was slowly walking towards the entrance to the green house, "What's wrong?"

"Shhh." Jean listened for several moments, "I'm picking up several things."

"Like..."

"Minds." Jean looked at Rogue, "I have a feeling we're not alone right now."

"How much time do we have to get ready?" Rogue quickly moved over to her.

"About fifteen minutes." Jean closed her eyes, 'Professor...'

'I know. I just picked it up as well. How are we on time?' Xavier thought to her.

'Fifteen minutes at most.' Jean began to leave the green house with Rogue close behind, 'We need to get ready.'

'Got it. I'll take care of it.' Xavier replied.

Rogue grinned a little as Jean began to pick up speed. She followed her pace, "So, they thought they could try and out smart us, hm? Guess they don't know who they're dealing with."

Zeryn yawned a little as she snuggled up close to Gambit, "The rain sounds SO peaceful. A very nice sound to fall asleep to."

"I agree, Cheri. Tis very nice." Gambit rubbed Zeryn's back as he looked over at the window and watched the rain drops hitting and sliding down the window.

"If only it would rain and never storm. That would be perfact."

"Yes, it would be."

Zeryn was about to drift off to sleep when she was quickly awoken by Xavier's message.

'Students, we have less than fifteen minutes. Prepare yourselves.' Xavier thought to all his students.

Zeryn quickly sat up, "Great! Three days of heck! This really stinks!" She quickly got up, "Do you need help?"

"No, I'm fine." Gambit slowly got up, "I got'a get Luka an' Cookie."

"Would you like me to help you find them?"

"No, tis alright. I can find dem. Yo' go an' get ready."

Zeryn nodded a little, "Stay safe and don't pass out."

"I'll be fine." Gambit leaned down and kissed her, "Yo' be careful."

"I will be, I promise you." Zeryn smiled a little, "Now, let's go!" She headed off.

Gambit followed after her, making sure not to pass out along the way, since he still hadn't regained most of the blood that he lost.

"I want most of you to take the excape route and hide out until I tell you so." Logan said as he gave out orders to make sure they were ready for when Stryker and his team showed up, "Scott, you're coming with us. Would be useful if we can knock out their guns. We don't need anyone getting hurt."

"I was planning on doing that anyways. I'll knock out as many as I can. I really hope to get them all." Scott replied.

"Rogue, go in from the back. Try and sneek up on them and whip out as many as you can. Limiting their numbers will be most helpful. Watch out for guns."

Rogue grinned a little, "Just send them all my way and I'll be sure to whip them out!"

"Sometimes, I question your pride of your powers. Alright! Is everyone ready?"

"We've been ready. Bring it on!" Beast said.

"Ok. You all know what to do. Go!" Xavier said and watched as some of his students began to head off towards the excape route. He noticed Emma, then took her arm, "You're coming with us."

"But, what about Luka and Cookie?" Emma looked at him.

"Mr. LeBeau will take care of them. He can't fight because of his injury. Plus, we might be needing you."

Emma nodded, then saw Gambit and Zeryn coming towards them.

Xavier watched them, "Mr. LeBeau, you know where to take them."

Gambit nodded, then looked at Luka, who was standing next to Cookie holding her leash in her hand, "I'm gon'a take yo', little one. Le's 'urry."

Luka nodded, then looked at Cookie, "Everything will be fine. Come." She tugged Cookie along a little as she followed after Gambit.

Zeryn watched them before turning her attention to Xavier, "I take it I'm joining you guys."

"Yes, you will be." Xavier said.

"How much time?"

Xavier looked at Jean.

"Less than ten minutes." Jean replied.

Zeryn nodded, "Give me a moment. I'll be back." She headed up the stairs.

Logan watched her.

"Don't worry about her, Logan. She said she'll be back and I believe her." Xavier said as he looked at him.

Zeryn ran down the hall, then to her room. She opened up the door and ran inside. She looked around for Gambit's staff, since she knew that it was still in her room. It didn't her long to spot it laying behind the couch. She walked over to it, then picked it up.

"Ok, now I'm ready." She quickly headed out of her room and back downstairs where the mutants were waiting. She looked at them, "Ok, let's do this."

"They're going to be surprised, and I'm going to laugh when I see the looks on their faces." Logan said as he lead them out of the mansion.

Zeryn grinned a little, "I laugh because they're really not that smart."

"None of them are." Xavier spotted some of his students in the forest waiting, "They never have been and never will be."

Gambit lead Luka and Cookie down a hallway that went under the mansion. They came to a door on the right hand side, but he went past it.

"Um...what was that other door?" Luka asked as she kept tugging Cookie along. She was trying to be calm, but it wasn't working too well. Even though she knew that they had time, she kind of began to feel like time was moving faster and faster and they wouldn't make it safety.

"Don't worry 'bout dat." Gambit kept walking as he ran his hand along the left side wall. It wasn't much longer until he paused, then turned and faced the wall, "'ere we are."

Luka stopped next to him, then looked at the wall, "Um...there isn't a door here."

"Dat's w'y it's a 'idden room." Gambit took a step back, then hit the wall a few times, but not too hard since the wall was concret. Once he did that, he kicked the wall, then that section of the wall slowly slid open. When it stopped, he ushered Luka and Cookie inside. He turned on a light before pushing a button next to the door, which caused the door to close.

"E'en if someone got in, dey wouldn't be able ta find us...or get in 'ere." He said to her.

Luka stood in awe as she looked around the room.

The room was large enough to fit all the students within the mansion and maybe even some more. There was three couches, several chairs, a TV, a pool table, a rather large refrigerator and the floor was all carpeting. There was no windows and a door on the far right wall that lead to an excape route.

"There is no way this is a hidden room." Luka let go of Cookie's leash, then walked over to one of the couchs and sat down, "I can't even hear the rain."

"Da room is sound proof, so we can yell as loud as we want, but no one will 'ear us." Gambit went over to a leather chair, then sat down on it.

"I'd love to hang out down here during a storm. Not being able to hear anything or see anything! It's perfect!"

"Yes, it is." Gambit rubbed his shoulder a little as he began to feel a bit of a throbbing pain in it.

Luka watched him, "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Jus' need a moment."

"Are you worried about Zeryn? Do you think the other students will be alright?"

Gambit looked over at her, "Yes, I'm worried 'bout her, but I know she can take care o' herself. And, dey will be, I know it."

"Just hope it ends quickly."

"It will, little one. It will."

Victor grinned a little when he noticed Xavier standing outside the mansion with his students as they drew closer. He stopped several yards in front of them, "Didn't know you could hear that well, Zeryn. Did you warn them that we were coming?"

"It wasn't me who knew you were coming. It was someone else." Zeryn stood in front of the mutants, including Xavier, "But, I'm not sure who."

Jean grinned a little.

"So, it appears our little attack seemed to back fire on us. No matter. We'll beat you one way or another. There's no way you all can defend yourselves. We have weapons and I'm aware that most of you can't heal yourselves."

"I have a feeling your weapons will be no match against us. I might not have been able to take you down last time, but I sure as heck won't let that happen this time. I will not allow you to take these people or to hurt them! I love it here, Victor, and it's your fault for thinking that you could trick me into staying with you! Your little plan back fired on you and I'm going to make sure you pay for what you've done to me!"

Victor grinned, "You'll be down in ten seconds before you even get the chance. You're not as strong as you think you are. Sure, you say you've knocked Logan down, but your emotions seem to over ride your body, which allows you to become weak and that makes you an easy target for me to take down."

"I bet you don't know how to kill me."

"I'll cut your head off. See if that does it."

"I won't let you get that far!"

"We'll see." Victor grinned, then looked at Stryker, "When you are ready."

"You all know what to do. Get those mutants and bring them back to the lab." Stryker said as the rain started to come down a tad bit harder than it did before, "Don't kill any. I need them all alive. Wounded is fine, as long as they don't die on the way to the lab." He looked at Victor, "You've been a big help." He turned his attention to Zeryn, "And, so have you, Ms. Lockhart. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have known who was here."

"I'll be sure to knock you across the back of the head ten times as hard with this." Zeryn gripped the staff tightly.

"I'd like to see you get that far." Stryker grinned.

"I'll protect you." Victor looked over at Zeryn, "I will destroy the thing I created."

"Acutally, Victor, I won't be needing you."

Victor looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"Oh! This is going to get good." Zeryn leaned on the staff.

'Don't you know it, girl!' Jean thought to herself as she waited to hear.

"Victor, I know the reason you broke me out of prison. You wanted to do something that would impress me, so you could get that treatment you so desire to have. But, no matter how hard you try, you're not going to get it." Stryker said.

"And why not?!" Victor glared at him.

"First off, you know as well as I do that you wouldn't survive the treatment."

"If she did, then why can't I?!"

'Wait? He put that metal in my body?! Oh, he's SO going down!' Zeryn thought as she tried to hold in her anger.

'Hold it, Zeryn.' Xavier thought to herself, 'Don't attack just yet.'

"You know darn well you wouldn't be able to! And, second off, all the adamantium you recovered, you used on her! There's none left in the lab and we don't have the chemicals to make more! So, you just screwed yourself over." Stryker said, "Good try, Victor, but it didn't work."

Victor could hear the mutants by Zeryn laughing at the scene before them.

The mutants who were hidding close by in the forest were trying their hardest not to laugh, for they didn't want to give away their position.

"How does it feel to be on our half of the world, Victor?" Zeryn called as she grinned a little, "It's great, isn't it?"

'He got screwed!' Logan thought as he kept laughing.

"Now I'm going to cut your god damn head off!" Victor yelled at Stryker.

"Too bad you're not going to get that far." Stryker looked at him as he backed away.

"If you think shooting me is going to work, you've lost your god damn mind!"

"You're not the only one we're going to be shooting at." Stryker moved out of the way as his guards raised their guns.

'Scott.' Xavier made a force field appear around his students.

Scott stepped in front of Zeryn, then lifted up his sunglasses.

Victor ducked out of the way the moment the beams hit the guards and began to destroy their weapons. He rolled out of the way.

"I got Victor!" Zeryn ran out of the force field and over towards him, dodging the beam coming from Scott.

Rogue snuck out from behind one of the bushes, then grabbed the legs of two of the guards, knocking them out within seconds.

"What are you idiots doing?! Attack them!" Stryker yelled, then moved out of the way, so he could watch the battle from a safer place.

'Keep them away from the mansion! Don't let them near or in!' Xavier thought to his students as he got ready to lift the force field to let them fight, 'They appear to be arm free now, so you know what to do!'

'Got three back here with arms, but I can handle them.' Rogue kept her eyes on the guys, so she could get to them quickly.

'Be careful, Rogue. Don't get yourself hurt.'

'Trust me, professor.' Rogue jumped out from behind the bush, then attacked the three guys at once, 'They didn't have time to do anything.'

'Very well.' Xavier lifted the force field, "GO!"

The moment the mutants attacked, Stryker's guards attacked armless, in hopes that they would make it out alive.

Zeryn had been fighting Victor even before the battle had begun. They kept their fight a bit of a distance from the mansion, so no one would try and interfer with them.

"I see you're enjoying fighting with that staff." Victor grinned as he kept ducking out of the way whenever Zeryn came at him, "Do you plan to make that your main weapon?"

"I just enjoyed hitting you across the back of the head with it that I figured I'd use it when I kill you!" Zeryn moved once she saw Victor's nails coming at her. She made her claws appear as well, "But, I don't plan to get too use to it."

"Is it because it belongs to that Cajun thief?"

"Something like that." Zeryn spun out of the way, then whacked Victor on the back with the staff, but the force of the staff caused him to fly several inches away form where she was standing. Her eyes widened, "Wow! This thing rocks!"

Victor slowly pushed himself up, "I see you've learned how to use that thing!"

"How would you know what this does?"

Victor grinned, "Oh, I've seen and felt the power of that thing. Now, I'd like to see if you can figure it out for yourself." He ran at her.

Zeryn jumped over him, then hit his back with the bottom of the staff. She landed next to him as she kept the staff on top of him, "I think I'm getting the hang of it."

"You have yet to see its true power." Victor grabbed the staff and pulled Zeryn down next to him. He yanked it out of her hand before he got on top of her and pinned her to the ground, digging his nails into her shoulders, "Well, well, well. I believe we've been in a sitaution like this before, haven't we?"

Zeryn reached up and gripped his arms, but she could feel Victor's nails going deeper and deeper into her. It was hard to tell if it was tears or rain drops sliding down her cheeks.

"If you try and knock me off of you, then you'll really be in a shit load of pain. Tell me, can you really heal yourself that quickly?"

"I wouldn't know." Zeryn whispered, "But, I know it's not me you should be trying to kill!" She lifted her knee up and kneed him in the lower stomach.

Victor yelled, then felt Zeryn push him off of her.

Zeryn quickly sat up and reached for the staff. She fought back the pain she was feeling after having Victor's nails ripped out of her. The moment she reached the staff, she saw Victor coming at her. She laid on her back and waited. Once Victor got close enough to her, she put up her legs and kicked him, which sent him flying a bit farther than when she pushed him. She got to her feet.

"I'm healed now." She called over to him, "Wanna keep going?"

"Until one of us dies!" Victor slowly got to his feet.

"Or passes out, since I don't think we'll be able to kill each other."

"If one of us passes out, then the other could kill them." Victor started to walk towards her.

"You're probably right." Zeryn held the staff out in front of her, waiting for Victor's attack, "I'll go all night if I have to."

"And, so I can." Victor grinned.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Zeryn quickly fell to the ground when she heard a gun shot coming from near by. A bullet flew right over her head.

Victor heard the sound, then looked over to see Stryker had a six round hand gun in his hand.

Zeryn looked up at Victor, "I have a feeling this isn't our battle anymore." She heard another gun fire, "GET DOWN!"

Victor quickly dropped to the ground as a bullet flew over his head. He looked over at Stryker, "Why's he shooting at us? This is our battle!"

"I don't even want to know if those are normal bullets or not." Zeryn covered her head with her hands in hopes no more bullets would fly her way.

Logan heard the gun fire, then looked over to see Stryker hiding behind a tree with the gun, "SCOTT!" He pointed over at Stryker.

Scott knocked one guard down, then looked in the direction Logan was pointing. He lifted up his sunglasses and blasted the gun right out of Stryker's hand.

Stryker yelled when he caught a tad bit of the beam on his hand. He looked down to see that the front of the gun had been melted away and couldn't be used anymore.

Zeryn looked at Victor, "I think instead of trying to kill each other, we should worry about Stryker."

"Why do I not want to agree with you about that?" Victor asked as he slowly got to his feet.

"Because right now you have no choice." Zeryn grabbed the staff, then stood up, "The next time we run into each other, then we can fight until someone dies."

"Sounds good to me." Victor looked over at Stryker, "I'll take care of him."

"I'll go help take care of the guards."

Victor nodded, then ran off in Stryker's direction.

Zeryn watched him, then looked down at the staff, "A speical power, huh?" She looked up at the roof of the school, then quickly made her way to the mansion.

"How many do you think there are?" Jean yelled as she fought with one of the guards.

"I'm going to stay maybe fifteen. Not sure if most of them are dead or retreated!" Beast said as he fought.

"I thought I noticed some high tailing out of here! Don't think they got too far!" Warren called to them.

"Not with the mutants hidden in the forest, they won't!" Beast replied.

"Hey! Where did Zeryn go?" Jean asked.

"I'm not sure! Last I saw, she was going to fight Victor!" Warren said.

"Well, he's working on Stryker right now!" Rob noticed Victor was attempting to take down Stryker.

"I hope she didn't leave us!" Jean said.

'No, she didn't.' Xavier thought to them as he moved behind the mansion, mainly so he wouldn't be affected by the power the staff was about to deliver.

Zeryn stood at the far end of the roof as she took a deep breat and slowly let it out, "Have to be rid my fear of heights." She whispered, then gripped the staff tightly, "It won't be that far of a drop...it won't be."

She closed her eyes and tried to image what her plan of attack would be. It took several moments to come to her, and once it did she opened her eyes, "Alright. I'm ready!" She ran to the other end of the roof, then jumped off of it. She grabbed the staff with both hands, then spun it around over her head, mainly so she'd have an easy landing without hurting herself...even though it was known that she would be able to heal herself anyways. As she got closer to the ground she let go of the staff with one hand and pointed the bottom of it towards the ground. Once she landed on the ground, a large wave came from the staff and caused everything and everyone around her to fly back.

Xavier ducked back behind the corner of the mansion to avoid the powerful wave.

The wave was so powerful that it almost knocked over the trees within range of the wave and it blasted the windows of the mansion in.

Zeryn breathed heavily as she looked up to see what kind of damage the staff had caused, 'That was so cool!' She thought to herself, then looked over at the guards who were still alive.

"If you think you can win, then you're wrong! If you want to spare your lives, then you'll run and NEVER return to this place! If you do, then you can guaranty you will not live to see another day! Now, be gone, or pay the worse price in the world!" Zeryn glared as she watched the guards quickly get to their feet and scatter to get away from the mansion.

Stryker, who was blasted away from Victor, had already left the property before Zeryn began her speech. Plus, the wave blasted him a good distance into the forest that it was easy for him to make his excape.

Zeryn watched as the mutants got to their feet and began to head towards the mansion. From what she could tell, no one was hurt, or appeared to be. If they were, it would be something as a cut or a bruise.

"What about the bodies?" Rob asked, "We don't need them here, that's for sure."

Storm stepped up, "Let me handle it." She waved her hands as a huge gust of wind lifted the bodies of the dead guards and hurled them far off into the distances and very far from the mansion property, so no one would know what happened to them once they were found.

"So, does that mean we won?" Warren asked.

"I really don't think they have plans of coming back anytime soon." Zeryn looked at them, "Yes, I believe we did win."

"Good!" Logan grinned, "With that threat you made, I'm very sure they won't."

Rogue laughed, "They scattered like crows! Guess even crows are scared to die!"

"I guess they are!" Jean giggled a little.

"I think we should get out of the rain and head off to bed. Tomorrow we celebrate!" Scott said, then heard a loud cheer from the students. He lead them all inside.

Xavier went over to Victor, then grabbed him by his jacket. He lifted him up, "You're not getting away that easy. You might have sided with us for a part of this, but I refuse to let you go without a punishment!"

Victor grinned a little, "Sadly, I guess I deserve it."

"Yes, you do!" Xavier dragged him into the mansion.

Luka laid asleep on the couch as Cookie slept on the floor next to it.

Gambit had been listening to music on the TV since she fell asleep, in order to keep himself from being bored. He wanted to help with the fight, but he didn't want to risk reopening his wound and having Beast fix it up. He didn't enjoy it the first time and he knew he wouldn't enjoy it the second time. He felt like he had been down there for hours, but there was no clock in the room to tell him how long it truely had been. All he knew was that he was worried about Zeryn, he wanted to fight and he was fighting his body to stay awake until someone came to get them.

'All I wan'a do is sleep...but, I can't till dey finish up.' He yawned a little as he could feel his eyes getting heavy, 'No! Must stay awake! I jus' 'ave ta!'

He quickly sat up when he heard Cookie starting to bark at the moving door. He turned in his chair and saw Jean walking into the room.

Luka yawned a little when she heard Cookie, "Is it morning yet?" She whispered, "I feel like I didn't sleep that long."

"No, it's not morning, dear." Jean walked over to Luka, "The battle is over and we won. I'm going to take you upstairs. Will you be able to make it? Or, do you want me to get Scott to carry you?"

"Did anyone get 'urt?" Gambit asked, hearing Jean say that they won.

"Nothing serious. Scott took care of the weapons."

"I don't wanna walk upstairs." Luka closed her eyes, "I just wanna sleep."

"You can't sleep down here." Jean looked at her, 'Scott, can you carry Luka to my room, please?' She sat down next to her, "Scott will come and get you."

Luka nodded a little as she drifted in and out of sleep.

Jean watched her, then looked at Gambit, "I see she wasn't much trouble for you."

"No, she wasn't. I'm kind o' good wit' kids. Past experience." Gambit sat back in the chair.

"Do I want to know?"

"None o' yo'r business." Gambit turned when he noticed Zeryn coming into the room.

"Wow! So this is the hidden room. I should come in here during a storm." Zeryn looked around the room.

"I think, from now on, we girls should have a slumber party down here whenever a storm comes, so no one can hear us scream when the thunder gets close by." Jean said, "Plus, it would be SO much fun!"

"Den yo' won't wake us up." Gambit said as Zeryn sat down on the arm rest of the chair.

"We can't help it if we're scared."

"Yeah yo' can. Tis called growin' up."

Jean glared at him, "If there was a pillow around here and I wasn't so tired from fighting, I'd hit you with it!"

"Good luck wit' dat." Gambit yawned and stretched as Scott came into the room, "Yo' wouldn't get too far."

"Try me." Jean stood up, then went over to Cookie. She picked up her leash, "Well, time for bed. Don't get yourself sick, Zeryn. Take a bath when you get back to your room."

"I plan to. Have a good evening." Zeryn watched Scott pick up Luka, then head over to Jean.

"You, too." Jean tugged on Cookie's leash and head towards the door.

"Hey." Zeryn looked over at them.

They paused and looked back at her.

"Thanks for believing in me. It really helped."

"Remember, it wasn't your fault you lost your memory. Always remember, none of this was your fault. Good evening." Jean lead Scott and Cookie out of the room.

Zeryn watched, then turned and faced Gambit, "I used your staff. This thing is pretty cool." She handed it to him.

Gambit took it and leaned it against the chair. He pulled her down onto his lap, then hugged her, "Jus' glad yo're alright, Cheri!"

Zeryn smiled a little, then hugged him tightly, "No one can kill me and you know it. No matter what happens, I'll always come back alright and you know it."

"Yeah, I know." Gambit leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, "Now, I t'ink yo' should go take dat bath."

"AW! But, I want to cuddle down here with you."

"But, tis cold down 'ere an' yo' don't need ta get sick. Now, up."

"Oh, alright." Zeryn got up, then helped Gambit up, "And, you're not falling asleep down here either." She grinned a little.

"I wasn't gon'a." Gambit grabbed his staff and lead her to the door.

"Sure you weren't." Zeryn winked at him, then walked outside of the room, "So, how do you close this?"

"Easy. Yo' run!" Gambit pushed the botton, then quickly got out of the room before the door could close and tap him back inside.

Zeryn looked at him, "There has to be another way than that."

"Dere is! I'm just not gonna tell yo'!" Gambit grinned.

"You're mean!" Zeryn wrapped her arms around Gambit's good arm and held his hand as she followed him up the hall.

"Only w'en I wan'a be."

As they walked up the hall, Zeryn noticed the door. She looked up at him, "Remy, what's that door for?"

"I'll tell yo' later, Cheri." Gambit lead her up the stairs and through the door that lead into the mansion, "But, I'll tell yo' dis much, it ain't nothin' bad."

"That's good to hear." Zeryn kicked the door closed once they were safe inside the mansion.


	30. X-Men: The Unknown Wolveriness 30

It was well after midnight, maybe end after one in the morning, when Zeryn emerged from her bathroom in a bathrobe. She stared at her couch for several moments deciding if she should make the atempt to change into some night clothing or just flop down and pass out. She listened to the music coming from the TV, she had it on while in the bathroom, then forced herself to go to her room to get changed.

"I have a bad feeling someone's going to come into my room in the morning and the last thing I need is to be in a bathrobe." Her face turned red a little as she made her way into the room, then quickened her pace towards the closet.

Once inside, she grabbed a pair of shorts and a muscle shirt. She quickly changed into them, then slowly moved over towards her bed. She was tired and her muscles ached a little. Mainly, she was still trying to recover from when Victor dug his nails into her shoulders. Even though they healed, she could still feel the pain. It seemed to hurt more than the first few times he got her in the shoulders and she wasn't sure why.

As she moved towards her bed, she paused and looked over at her bedroom window. She could tell the rain had gotten harder by the sound it made hitting against the window. She went over and looked out. Even though she couldn't see anything, she was sure that the rain was washing away the blood from those who died during the battle, so it wouldn't exsist in the morning. But, she had a feeling the rain wouldn't be letting up anytime soon. She closed the curtains, then moved over towards her bed. She fell down on it, then closed her eyes.

"Too lazy to get comfortable." She whispered to herself as she grabbed her pillow and pulled it over to her. She could feel herself drifting in and out of sleep, unsure if she was going to have a peaceful sleep, or if the battle would cause her to end up leaving her room. Either way, all she knew was that she wanted to sleep and she would get it one way or another.

"Does anyone else feel like their body's about to fall apart on them?" Rogue leaned back in her chair as she stared at the food in front of her, "My arms hurt."

"I'm sure you'll move them once you're hungry enough." Logan ate some of his food, "And, I find last night was a great work out for me."

"Says the teacher." Rogue kept staring at her food, "I'd sooner strave myself than move my arms."

"Hun, I know you well enough and I know you wouldn't do that." Jean took a sip of her drink.

"I should have either stayed in bed or have Rob cook for me."

"I have a feeling you still wouldn't move your arms." Logan grinned at her.

Rogue glared at him, "Oh, shut up!" She noticed Zeryn entering the dining hall, "Looks like someone had a good sleep last night."

Zeryn went over to their table, then sat down next to Logan, "I forced myself to sleep in my bed, if that helps."

"I almost collapsed on the floor when I got into my room. You got lucky."

"Remy took me upstairs and I took a bath when I got into my room. Felt really good on my body. My shoulders just hurt a little, though. Victor appears to enjoy getting me there."

"At least you can heal yourself."

"It did heal...just some after pain." Zeryn looked around, "Where's Remy at?"

"He went back to the medical wing. Said he was still feeling some pain." Xavier looked at her, "He's fine, so you don't need to worry about him. Beast just gave him some medicine to help lessen the pain."

"He didn't even fight, so I don't see why he's being such a baby about it." Rogue said.

"You have not seen what Victor did to him. His nails didn't go all the way in him, but they did go far enough to make him bleed to death...if he wasn't fixed up by the time we got there."

"That's what he gets for fighting him."

"Hey. What are you going to do to Victor anyways?" Logan asked, "And, I'm surprised he didn't try and get away without a fight."

Xavier grinned a little, "I already have something lined up for him."

Jean noticed the look on Xavier's face, "Um...you're not going to do something to him that you'll regret, are you?"

Xavier sat back, "Let's just say, he'll be lucky to get out of here by tonight."

Gambit stood in front of the mirror in his bathroom as he looked at the bandages over his shoulder and in front of his chest. He sighed a little, then looked at the bottle of medications Beast had given to him. He was tempted to take some more, but he knew that Xavier would end up stopping him and the last thing he needed was for Xavier to break into his mind.

"Heard you weren't feeling well last night." A voice said from over by the bathroom door.

Gambit's heart skipped a few beats, mainly because he didn't hear anyone come into his room, so hearing the voice came as a surprise to him. He turned and saw Zeryn leaning against the door frame.

"Ma shoulder was buggin' me." He walked over to her, then turned out the light in his bathroom. He walked over to the chair in his living room, then grabbed his shirt.

"At least it's fixed up." Zeryn watched him, "I'm surprised Stryker was nice enough to fix you up. I almost thought you were dead."

"If I died, den I'd haunt da livin' crap out'a dat guy!"

"I'm sure I can see that happening." Zeryn walked over to the couch, then laid down on it.

"'ey! How did yo' get in 'ere? I though I locked ma door!"

Zeryn looked at him, then grinned a little, "Just like how I thought I locked my door the first time you came into my room." She winked at him.

Gambit looked away for a moment, "Yeah...well..."

"I win!" Zeryn looked up at the ceiling, "So, it's all over now and we don't have to worry about Stryker showing up again."

"No, we don't." Gambit went over to her, then picked her head up. He sat down, then put her head on his lap, "Yo'r not gon'a do w'at yo' said yo' were gon'a do, are yo'?"

Zeryn looked up at him, "No, I'm not. I'm staying here and I'm not going anywhere. Even if my family's looking for me, I'll probably still stay here. I mean, I'll go show them that I'm alive, but with my lack of memory, I don't think I can stay with them for more than two days...if that."

"Good! 'Cause I t'ink dis place would suck wit'out yo' 'round."

Zeryn smiled a little, "I'm glad to hear that."

Gambit was about to lean down and kiss her when he heard a sound coming from over by his door. He turned his head and saw Cookie run into his room, "'ey! W'at yo' doin' in 'ere?! Ge' out!"

Cookie sniffed around, then noticed one of Gambit's shirts laying on the floor. She sniffed it before laying down on top of it.

"'ey! Dat's not yo'rs!"

Zeryn sat up and looked over at Cookie. She giggled a little, then noticed Luka coming into the room.

Luka looked around, "Your room's a mess."

"Yo'r dog's sittin' on ma shirt." Gambit said.

"That doesn't explain why your room is messy."

"She might be young, but she does have a point." Zeryn looked at him, "You do need to clean it."

"I'll ge' 'round ta it at some point. Now, w'at yo' doin' in 'ere?" Gambit asked.

"You two have to come see this!" Luka walked back over towards the door, "And, hurry! Or, Mr. Xavier might kick us out."

Cookie watched Luka, then stood up. She picked up Gambit's shirt, then followed after her.

"'ey! Dat's mine!" Gambit quickly stood up.

"What are we going to see?" Zeryn got up as well, then went over to Luka.

Luka giggled a little, "You'll see!"

Luka lead them down into the excape route and over to the door Zeryn had asked Gambit about the night before. She opened up the door and took them inside.

Zeryn followed after her, then looked around, "Woo!"

Inside the room was a rather large swimming pool, about the size as an Olympic pool. The room itself was half the length of the excape route hallway.

"I didn't know we had a pool in here!" Zeryn noticed Xavier standing at the other end of the pool as he kept an eye on Victor while he cleaned it. Several of the other students were gathered around and watching as well. The moment she saw this, she broke out laughing.

"Damn! Dat's a harsh punishment." Gambit watched as Cookie sat next to him, with his shirt still in her mouth.

"Mr. Xavier said he's not allowed to leave until the whole pool is cleaned out." Luka said.

"He's gon'a be dere fo' a long time den."

"With the size of that pool, he probably will be." Zeryn said.

"He'll be dead afore he finishes cleanin' dat."

"Do you really think that?" Zeryn asked looking at him.

"Or, he'll kill himself...which e'er comes first."

"He'll probably go crazy."

"Or, dat." Gambit looked down, "Excuse me, but yo' still 'ave ma shirt! Give it back!"

Cookie looked up at him, then stood up. She walked over to the pool.

"Don't yo' do dat!" Gambit followed after her.

Zeryn watched them, then looked at Luka, "Will she?"

"No. She just wants to play. Plus, she has a thing for dirty clothes." Luka watched as Gambit chased after Cookie.

"Then she'll really love his bedroom. It's a huge mess in there."

"Yes, I'm pretty sure she would."

Later that afternoon, Logan left the mansion and walked around outside, enjoying the nice weather. He paused by one of the trees when he notices Zeryn's boots laying on the ground. He looked around the tree for her before looking up and noticing her hiding within the branches. He leaned against the trunck of the tree.

"I figured I'd find you here." He said.

Zeryn looked up from the book she was reading, then looked down at him, "You were looking for me?"

"No. I just came outside to enjoy the weather. Plus, I need a bit of a tan anyways."

"Of course you do. But, if you were looking for me, I'm sure I wouldn't be that hard to find, since you've found me before."

Logan grinned a little, "Yeah, that's true." He looked up at her, "Reading another book?"

"I wanted to give Xavier his book back, but he told me to keep it. He said to go into his office and look for a book called 'The Princess of Mars'. It's pretty interesting, so far."

"Is it as bad as the first book?"

"Would you laugh if I said that our English is now a bit hard for me to read?"

"Yeah, I probably would...if Xavier hadn't given you that other book in the British English first."

"Thanks for that." Zeryn closed her book, then stuck it in her messanger bag, which was hanging on one of the branches close by her. She grabbed the bag and put it over her shoulders, then climbed down the tree.

"Not your fault. At least you didn't give up reading it."

"You do have a point there." Zeryn sat down under the tree in the shade, "How's Victor's punishment coming along?"

"He's almost half way done...almost."

Zeryn grinned, "He won't be done until tonight, I'm sure of it."

"A pool that size would take forever to clean. Just glad he doesn't make us clean it...well, as far as I know he hasn't."

"That would be the worst punishment in the world!"

"And that's why you can't stay with Gambit anymore."

Zeryn looked up at him, then hit him on the leg gently, "I'm aware of that!"

"Just pointing it out." Logan looked over at the mansion, "So, where is that thief anyways?"

"Cleaning out his room. Cookie came in and stole one of his dirty shirts before. She wouldn't put it down."

"About time he does something about that mess!" Logan saw Rogue coming over to them, "What business do you have with us?"

"Where's Gambit?" Rogue asked.

"Cleaning his room. I'm sure he has a lot of stuff to return to everyone." Zeryn said, "Why?"

"I need to...tell him something." Rogue held out her hand and showed them her bracelet, "I got it back."

"If he gave that back to you, then that's a freakin' miracle!" Logan said, "If only he could give everyone else their stuff back."

"It wasn't him who took it. Kitty gave it to Rob, so he could get it touched up as an anniversary gift." Rogue blushed slightly as she looked away.

"Aw. Now isn't that nice? Let me guess, you feel bad about bugging Gambit about it, don't you?"

"Maybe." Rogue blushed even more.

"The things love causes you to do."

"Alright, Logan, give it a rest!"

"Um...guys." Zeryn looked over by the mansion and saw Cookie running outside with something in her mouth. Rob was following close behind her.

Logan looked and took notice to the item, "HEY! IS THAT MINE?! ROB!"

Rob could hear Logan's voice, then saw him running after him, "I'm sorry, Logan! I didn't mean to leave the door open!"

"AFTER YOU GET THAT DOG, I'M GOING TO GET YOU!" Logan chased him.

"HEY! DON'T HURT HIM! YOU'LL BE A LIFELESS CORPSE IF YOU DO!" Rogue chased them.

Zeryn watched them, then shook her head a little. She stood up, then leaned against the tree as she looked over at the mansion, "If it wasn't for this place, then I probably wouldn't even be here. No matter what happens, I'll always be here. If I should meet my parents, then I'll be sure to come back. But, for now, this is my home and these people are my family."

She picked up her bag, then headed towards the mansion, 'Until then, I know this; I'm Zeryn Lockhart and I am an X-Men.'

~~ 3 Weeks Later ~~

Xavier sat at his desk as he looked through his mail. Normally, most of the mail that came to the mansion belonged to him. Hardly anyone else got any mail. He noticed one of the letters was from New York City. He grinned a little as he opened up the envelope and pulled out a letter along with fifty dollars. He opened up the letter and looked at it.

'Charles,

Here's the fifty dollars I owe you from when your students visited me. I know it was suppose to be more, but Logan and John went at it for over fifteen minutes, so it had to be stopped. I'll be out Forth of July weekend. I look forward to seeing you, my old friend. And, why don't we show these youngin's what we old guys can really do!

Shane'

Xavier laughed a little as he folded up the letter, then put it and the money in one of the desk drawers, "Yes, I'm sure we'll show them a thing or two. Until then, have a safe trip and thanks for the money!" He closed the drawer.


End file.
